Rodeo Love
by Sedgie
Summary: AU- Regina Mills est une chanteuse populaire mais depuis plusieurs semaines, elle est la cible d'un psychopathe obsédé par elle. Pour la mettre à l'abri, Regina est envoyée au fin fond du Vermont, dans un ranch menée par Emma Swan, peu ravie d'acueillir cette invitée impromptue. Entre elles, un monde, un gouffre. Trouveront-elles un terrain d'entente ? Et plus si affinités...
1. Strass & paillettes

**BONJOUR A TOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**

**Et me voilà de retour après une loooongue absence !**

**Ma vie a été un peu crazy ces derniers temps mais je reviens à une certaine stabilité et notamment en écriture !**

**Me voici donc avec une nouvelle fic SQ : ca sent le foin, la cowgirl, les balades à chevaux et les ranch en bois ^^**

**Rien de mieux pour faire une belle fic romantique non ?**

**Je poste aujourd'hui, mais sachez que, comme d'habitude, je posterai TOUS LES DIMANCHES !**

**Evidemment, ce dimanche 16 ne compte pas hein, les publications seront régulières à partir du 23/02 !**

**En attendant... ENJOY !**

* * *

**1\. Strass et paillettes. **

La foule était en délire : des cris à tout va, la lumière des projecteurs allant d'un bout à l'autre de la scène, les confettis virevoltant au-dessus d'elle, s'écrasant parfois sur son visage, se collant grâce à la sueur. Elle était éreintée mais heureuse : elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait, elle vivait de sa passion. Peu pouvait en dire autant. Elle avait de la chance, elle le savait.

Elle tenait fermement son micro, la sueur avait tendance à le faire légèrement glisser de temps en temps. Elle poussa les dernières notes de sa ballade avant de faire un signe de main et son plus beau sourire à la foule, ses fans. Ce n'était pas son plus gros concert, ni même le plus prestigieux, mais ce genre de de petite salle n'enlevait rien à son charme.

Et lorsqu'elle sortit pour se rendre dans les coulisses, un sentiment de bien-être et de sérénité saupoudrait sa fatigue. En somme, elle était crevée mais heureuse.

« Encore un magnifique concert sœurette ! »

« Merci Lena. Je retourne à ma loge. »

« Je te suis. »

Une tignasse rousse, c'est toujours ce que Regina Mills voyait en sortant de scène. C'était comme un passage obligé, une tradition post-concert. Lena Mills était toujours là pour rassurer sa sœur, la complimenter ou même lui dire ses premières critiques.

Regina s'affala sur le sofa en cuir en soupira bruyamment « Je suis KO. »

« Encore une belle perf' ce soir. Tiens. »

Lena lui envoya une petite bouteille d'eau qu'elle rattrapa au vol « Merci. C'est quoi toutes ces fleurs ? »

« Tes fans qui en avaient plein les bras à l'entrée. »

Regina se leva et, après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau, se dirigea vers toutes les fleurs, embaumant la loge d'effluves fruitées « Elles sont magnifiques. » Son attention se porta sur un énorme bouquet de roses rouge écarlate avec une seule rose blanche en son centre. Elle huma l'odeur presque transcendante du bouquet avant de chercher une carte, qu'elle trouva sous forme d'un cœur rose pâle. Elle l'ouvrit en écarquilla soudain les yeux.

« Gina ? Un problème ? »

« C'est… C'est encore… Lui. »

Elle tendit la carte à sa sœur qui la prit et l'ouvrit « _Tu as été parfaite ce soir, comme toujours. A bientôt_. » lut-elle « Et merde… »

« Tu disais que c'était des fans avant le concert ? »

« Je… Oui, oui, ils ont tendu leurs bouquets et autres cadeaux… »

« Alors tu l'as vu ?! »

« Non, non je… J'en sais rien, y'en avait une vingtaine de personnes… J'ai pas fais gaffe… »

« … »

« Gina… J'te jure, y'avait tellement de monde… Je… J'imaginais pas qu'il aurait le culot de venir le donner en main propre. »

« … »

« Hey… Ecoute, ne touche plus à rien. Il… Il a peut-être laissé des empreintes sur la carte, quelque part. »

« Il a eu les couilles de venir sur place pour m'apporte un bouquet, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait fais une telle connerie. »

« Je sais pas, il suffit d'une fois. »

Regina se massa les tempes « Ca fait trois semaines déjà… Et ça empire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche… »

« Il ne te touchera pas. Déjà parce que je ne te quitte pas une seule minute. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai emménagé chez toi. »

« Ca ne peut plus durer. »

« Ton appart est sous surveillance, j'ai engagé les meilleurs agents de sécu du pays. Tu as un mouchard dans ton sac, et c'est limite si on ne va pas t'en implanter un sous la peau. »

« Je sais mais… Malgré tout ça… Je sens qu'il se rapproche, inexorablement. Comme une tempête qu'on ne peut empêcher d'approcher. Elle te frappe à pleine puissance et tu ne peux que la subir. »

« Regina, tu es en sécurité avec moi. Tu as toute une équipe autour de toi qui n'est là que pour toi. »

« Je sais… »

« Ce… Connard pense que tu lui appartiens, que vous avez une relation particulière. Il a dit quoi déjà ce flic… Que c'était un psychopathe pervers ? Sérieusement, tu attends quoi pour réagir ? Qu'il se passe un drame ? »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'abandonne ma carrière ? Tout ce pour quoi je me suis battue ces dernières années ? J'ai travaillé dur pour être là où je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas tout lâché pour ce malade. »

« … » Lena souffla et retomba sur le sofa « Je le sens mal… »

« En attendant, débarrasse-moi de ce bouquet… Et mets les autres dans la voiture. »

Lena s'exécuta, laissant Gina à ses pensées. Seule, elle fixa les quelques bouquets, chocolats et peluches, donnés par les fans Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé générer tant de sentiments et d'émotions contradictoires. Elle avait subi les affres d'internet avec son lot de jalousies, de haine, mais aussi sa passion sans limite… Vraiment sans limite, à l'image de cet homme qui la harcelait depuis trois semaines maintenant. Tout était allé si vite…

Tout avait commencé par une simple rose rouge avec un mot étrange mais anodin aux yeux de Regina. Les choses devinrent plus sérieuses lorsqu'elle reçut chez elle, les premières lettres. D'abord de simples mots sans danger, sans conséquences, puis des tirades enflammées en passant par des paragraphes qui détaillaient des sentiments, déchainant les passions. Jusqu'à détailler des pans de la vie de Regina comme ce qu'elle déjeunait, son rituel de yoga du matin, ou encore la marque de son parfum… Des détails troublants qui alertèrent Regina et la poussèrent à en parler à sa sœur, sa confidente, son manager. Cette dernière avait pris cette menace au sérieux et avait averti la police. Elle avait engagé des gardes du corps, avait investi dans des alarmes et un système de sécurité high-tech. Elle avait même acheté une paire de Doberman pour rôder autour de la villa de sa sœur. Le dernier recours fut d'aller emménager chez elle et de dormir dans la chambre attenante.

Depuis, Regina essayait de vivre aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait entre la parano de sa sœur et l'angoisse de croiser son harceleur au coin de la rue ou un détour d'un concert. Les médias avaient présenté cet harceleur comme un maniaque psychopathe à tendance perverse, un « stalker » comme on les appelait, qui pensait avoir une relation privilégiée avec Regina : qui pensait que chaque chanson lui était destinée, que chaque regard à la caméra était un clin d'œil à son encontre, que chaque interview à la télé ou dans les magazines était parsemée d'indices pour lui.

Elle ne faisait plus de courses, ne sortait plus inutilement. Lena essayait de limiter les risques le plus possible, elle avait littéralement peur pour sa sœur.

S'il se contentait de larges bouquets de roses, tout irait bien. Mais Lena avait le sentiment que tout irait de pire en pire… Et elle avait raison.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le concert et l'immense bouquet de roses. Pour Regina, les événements étaient déjà passés et finis. Mais Lena était en constante vigilance. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses avaient changé et elles le comprirent en ouvrant la porte de la demeure un soir après un repas avec sa maison de disque.

« Je te dis qu'il en pince pour toi ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi… »

« Arrête, tu as vu comment il te mangeait du regard… Le pauvre, s'il savait… »

« Il sait. »

« Quoi ?! T'es sérieuse ? Mais… Comment ? »

« Quand on te surprend à flirter avec la maquilleuse dans les loges… » sourit Regina.

« QUOI ? Mais…. Quand ? Non, attends : Regina Mills flirte avec une maquilleuse en loge ? Mais depuis quand ? »

« Ce n'était rien… Elle m'a légèrement allumé et j'ai dis… Pourquoi pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je te connaissais plus prudente sur tes conquêtes… Tu sais, les magazines people tout ça, tout ça… »

« Elle n'était pas farouche… »

«Tu es incorrigible… Et je ne te connaissais pas si regardante sur la marchandise : tu es donc plus attirée par les femmes… Intéressant. »

« Je suis attirée par… Ce qui est visuellement intéressant. Et cette petite maquilleuse l'était, indubitablement. Mais nous n'avons rien fait : juste quelques caresses et des baisers chastes, rien de plus. »

« Oh dommage… »

« Je veux dire : qu'il n'y a pas eu le temps d'avoir autre chose parce que, justement, Jeff est arrivé. »

Lena explosa de rire alors, avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure et d'ouvrir la porte. Son rire se stoppa soudain quand elle vit le vestibule de l'entrée « Merde… »

« Lena ? »

« Ne rentre pas… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On est rentré par effraction… »

« Quoi ? »

Pour preuve, Lena se poussa légèrement et Regina put voir ses meubles renversés, ses affaires au sol, la vaisselle brisée « Mon Dieu… »

« Sors de là, retourne à la voiture ! »

« Mais… Lena… »

« A LA VOITURE ! » hurla Lena plus de peur qu'autre chose « Tout de suite, s'il te plait. »

Regina ne contraria pas sa sœur et obtempéra. Elle retourna dans la berling de sa sœur et regarda au loin sa sœur qui semblait appeler, certainement la police. Son cœur battait à tout rompre : il était entré. Comment avait-il fait ? Les meilleures alarmes du pays, à la pointe de la technologie… Tout cela en vain ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque sa sœur vint toquer à la vitre « Hey, ça va ? »

Regina ouvrit la portière « C'est comment ? »

« C'est le bordel. »

« Tu crois que c'est lui ? »

« Qui d'autre. Les flics arrivent, ils constateront les dégâts. »

« J'espère qu'il n'a rien volé… »

« On va pas rentrer. On pourrait flinguer des indices cruciaux. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Je ne te savais pas si fin limier… »

« Je suis fan de CSI. »

Regina pouffa de rire avant d'entendre les sirènes de la police se rapprocher. Et après l'investigation des enquêteurs, Regina et Lena furent invitées à dormir ailleurs, mais c'était sans compter l'avis bien tranché de Regina « Hors de question. »

« Regina, s'il te plait… »

« Ils ont tous fouillé. Il n'y a aucune trace de cet homme… Je veux constater par moi-même. »

« Regina… »

« C'est chez moi ici. Il est hors de question qu'il me fasse peur et me mette dehors. »

« … »

Sur ces mots, Regina entra chez elle mais en quelques secondes, ses certitudes et son aplomb s'envolèrent comme sable au vent. Parfois, certaines personnes se sentaient violer dans leur intimité suite à un cambriolage. Ce n'était pas ce que ressentait Regina. Non, ce qu'elle ressentait c'était de la colère, de l'impuissance et une vulnérabilité qu'elle ne pensait plus avoir depuis longtemps.

« Gina, ça va ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas une chambre d'hôtel plutôt ? »

« Non. »

Et pourtant, Regina aurait dû accepter la proposition de sa sœur.

« Il ne semble rien manquer, non ? Les bijoux ? »

« Ils sont tous là… »

« Tu veux mon avis ? Ce genre de mec aurait plutôt tendance à renifler tes culottes qu'à se parer de diamants. »

« Tu es immonde. »

« Immonde peut-être mais tu sais que j'ai raison. C'est un pervers. Regarde plutôt s'il ne te manque pas des sous-vêtements. »

« … »

« Je me demande comment il a pu passer les barrières de sécu : entre les chiens, les gardes du corps, les vidéos et les alarmes… Je vais aller me faire rembourser… »

« Il est malin… »

« Il est flippant. »

* * *

Cette nuit-là fut agitée pour Regina. Lena avait insisté pour dormir avec elle. Elle le faisait parfois, et depuis qu'elles étaient petites. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle savait que sa sœur était à coté d'elle. Et, effectivement, Lena n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, plongée dans un roman.

« Réveillée ? »

« Hm… »

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, ne mens pas, je le sais. »

Regina se redressa et soupira : oui, il était inutile de lui mentir, de toute manière ses cernes l'a trahissaient.

« J'ai faim. »

« J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour descendre faire à manger. »

« Tu comptes me suivre partout ? »

« Quand je le pourrais ? Oui. »

« … »

« En tant que grande sœur, je me dois de te protéger. »

« Si ce malade décide de me kidnapper ou me tuer, il y a peu de chance que tu puisses faire quelque chose. »

« Tu es tellement optimiste, je suis touchée. Allez, bouge-toi ! »

Lena sortit de la chambre, suivie de près par sa sœur. Dans la cuisine, Regina tentait de sortir du coma par un mug brulant de café, servi par Lena « Allez, ressaisis-toi ! Tu as une séance photos aujourd'hui. »

« Ah oui… »

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

Lena fixa sa sœur et soupira « Non rien. Je vais me préparer, dépêche-toi. »

Regina tapota sur son téléphone et répondit aux messages inquiets de son agent, Sidney Glass. Puis elle regarda ses mails, et vit, effectivement, la confirmation à sa venue pour un shooting photos prévu dans une heure. Elle grimaça alors et regarda par la fenêtre et vit les buildings, les boutiques. Elle soupira alors : cette vie, elle l'avait voulu, elle avait travaillé dur pour… C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à un tel individu. Elle avait pourtant vu des histoires de harceleurs… Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce genre de chose lui arriverait.

Certains diraient que c'est le revers de la médaille, la notoriété, le succès. D'autres diraient que c'est simplement pour faire le buzz. Regina n'avait rien demandé, elle voulait juste faire ce qu'elle aimait : chanter. Elle avait commencé petite dans sa chambre, avec une brosse à cheveux pour micro. Puis dans sa salle de bain, devant son miroir. Les choses avaient pris un tournant plus sérieux lorsqu'elle se lança dans la chorale de l'école, puis avait passé le casting pour une comédie musicale du collège. Au lycée, elle avait participé à une sorte d'incroyable talent et avait gagné haut la main. La fac la ramena un peu sur terre : elle se préoccupa bien plus de ses études, ses parents avaient insisté : elle ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait, tant qu'elle obtenait son diplôme. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit : elle obtint son diplôme d'enseignante et commença même à enseigner dans une école primaire. Evidemment, la plupart de sa pédagogie tourna autour du chant, de la musique, des sons…

Mais un jour, sa sœur l'inscrivit sans lui dire, à une émission populaire. Bien qu'anxieuse, elle accepta sans ambition, sans intention particulière. Elle chanta « Respect » d'Aretha Franklin en vivant son meilleur moment. A cet instant, peu lui importait qu'elle gagne ou pas… A cet instant, elle vivait un de ses rêves. Qui se concrétisa plusieurs semaines plus tard en gagnant l'émission, en décrochant un contrat avec une grande maison de disques et en sortant un disque qui entra directement dans le top10. Puis les choses s'enchainèrent et trois ans plus tard, Regina était toujours au top des charts américains. Sa sœur était devenue son manageur par défaut et son agent était devenu son ami. Sa célébrité amena son lot de tumultes aussi : une vie privé inexistante, des paparazzis à chaque coin de rue, des fans parfois agressifs et intrusifs.

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« Vous êtes prête ? »

« Oui bien sûr, désolée. »

Regina se posa sur le sofa en cuir bordeaux, les projecteurs l'aveuglant presque et elle se contenta de suivre les instructions du photographe. Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Elle ne le montrait peut-être pas mais cet intrus commençait sérieusement à lui gâcher la vie.

Au bout d'une heure de shooting, elle fut rejointe par sa sœur qui lui rappela que, le soir même, elles devaient se rendre à un gala de charité. Et si l'enthousiasme de Regina était peu visible sur son visage, s'il y a bien une cause qu'elle chérissait avant toute chose c'était celle des enfants.

« L'avantage c'est que tu es déjà coiffée et maquillée. Il ne te reste plus que la robe. »

« Nuh nuh, pas de robe. »

« Tu comptes y aller à poil ? Ca risque de faire désordre non ? »

« Non, idiote. Smocking. »

« Hm… Ca fait très gay tout ça. »

« Je ne suis clairement pas dans le _mood_ de m'habiller en robe. »

« Ca pourrait exister ton stalker en plus… »

« Arrête avec ça. »

« Il pourrait être à la soirée… »

« Je sais. »

« Tu veux que j'ordonne un service d'ordre un peu plus conséquente ? »

« Si je le dis non, vas-tu m'écouter ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » sourit Lena.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » soupira Regina « Donc laisse-moi au moins m'habiller comme je le veux. »

« Bien chef. Au fait, tu es au courant que tu dois faire une perf lors de ce gala ?! »

« Combien, trois chansons c'est ça ? »

« Exact. Je t'ai fait une liste. »

« Compo perso ou reprises ? »

« Les deux. Deux compos, une reprise. »

Regina regarda la liste et haussa un sourcil « Une Whitney Houston, tu trouves ça drôle ? »

« Bah quoi, ça serait ironique non ? »

« Tu as un humour trop noir pour moi… »

« Au contraire, c'est super romantique : toi qui est harcelée et sauvée par un _bodyguard_ beau et fort. Vous tombez amoureux MAIS c'est un amour improbable et impossible, toi la star et lui l'anonyme… »

« Arrête, tu es pathétique. »

« Oh s'il te plait. Y'a certainement un homme, ou une femme, ici dans ce bas-monde qui puisse satisfaire une femme comme toi. »

« Une femme comme moi ?! Ca veut dire ? »

« Une femme distinguée, classe mais aussi complètement folle quand il s'agit d'amour. »

« Depuis quand je suis _folle en amour _? »

Lena la fixa et soupira « Ouais nan, tu as raison, tu es chiante à mourir en matière d'amour. »

« Merci. » répondit ironiquement la jolie brune.

« Non mais c'est vrai… Regarde les choses en face : ton parcours amoureux est chaotique. »

« On ne peut pas briller partout. » sourit Regina « Et je préfère largement m'occuper de ma carrière plutôt que de ma vie sentimentale. En tant que manager, tu devrais me soutenir dans cette démarche. »

« Mais en tant que sœur, j'aimerais que tu trouves quelqu'un, autre que des plans cul ou des flirts intempestifs juste pour les papiers glacés des choux gras. »

« C'est mon choix. »

Lena haussa les épaules et souffla avant de pousser sa sœur dans la grande salle de réception où trônait un immense éléphant doré « Tout dans le simplissime hein… » ironisa Regina.

« On connait tous comment est Gold : du tape-à-l'œil et du m'as-tu-vu… »

« Oui enfin, il collecte des fonds pour les enfants démunis d'Afrique… Et il balance un immense éléphant doré au milieu de personnes qui ne savent probablement pas où se trouve la Côte d'Ivoire. Et puis c'est terriblement stéréotypé un éléphant pour l'Afrique… Non mais sérieusement ?! »

« Laisse tomber. Fais ton job, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. »

« Oui c'est ça le truc, Lena, je ne fais que ce qu'on me demande. »

« Allez, rabat-joie, en piste. »

Et c'est ce que fit Regina : elle fit ce qu'on attendit d'elle : elle sourit, serra des mains, fit des courbettes aux grands pontes qui lâcheraient volontiers des milliers de dollars pour se donner bonne conscience. Regina avait déjà fait quelques voyages pour être au contact des populations qu'elle soutenait en donnant une partie de ses cachets de concerts à des associations d'aide.

« Hey, t'es prête ? C'est à toi de briller sur scène. »

Regina inspira et monta sur l'estrade qui servait de scène. Elle entonna ses deux premiers tubes, les plus connus, ce qui entraina la foule dans des ondulations de bassins peu habituelles pour cette assistance guindées et coincées.

Puis vint Whitney Houston et son « Nothing » si intense. Si elle avait su que se serait sa dernière chanson, elle aurait tout donné, elle se serait investie à 1000% dans chaque note, chaque intonation. Il ne se passa qu'une petite minute depuis la première note, il ne se passa qu'un battement de cil, qu'un bref instant où elle ferma les yeux pour se délecter de la note qu'elle poussa, et soudain…

Des détonations…

Comme… Des dizaines de pétards ? Non, un bruit plus sourd, plus lent… Elle ouvrit les yeux et des étincelles jaillirent devant ses yeux, dans l'assistance. Elle se figea et ne comprit pas tout de suite. Des hommes, tout de noir vêtu, venaient de faire irruption, brandissant des armes. Regina était là, sur la scène, serrant son micro, quand soudain, elle se sentit tirer vers l'arrière. Elle tomba sur ses fesses avant de sentir deux mains l'attraper par les épaules. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit sa sœur, le visage tendu par la peur « Regina, planque-toi ! »

« C'est… C'est lui tu crois ? »

Lena jeta un œil vers la foule qui hurlait et s'agitait tandis que trois hommes cagoulés tentaient de casser l'immense éléphant qui servait de tirelire géante.

« Nan, je crois que se sont simplement des braqueurs qui en veulent à la cagnotte de la soirée… »

« C'est moi où les services de sécu de cette ville sont vraiment pourris ?! »

Lena lâcha un rire nerveux avant d'entrainer sa sœur derrière immense rideau de la scène « Cache toi ici, je reviens. »

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je reviens, pas de panique. Je vais chercher nos affaires. Hors de question qu'on prenne nos affaires. »

« Non ! On s'en fout de nos sacs ! LENA ! »

Mais la jolie rousse avait déjà disparu et Regina resta prostrée contre le mur, écoutant les cris des gens affolés, quelques coups de feu résonnant ici et là. Quand soudain le rideau se leva. Regina s'attendait à voir sa sœur apparaitre, mais au lieu de cela, une silhouette apparut, le visage caché par un masque blanc.

Elle ne poussa aucun son. Aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche. Pas même quand l'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras. Il la plaqua vivement contre lui, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa joue « Laissez-moi… Pitié. »

L'homme pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il essayait de comprendre avant de la tirer hors du rideau. A ce moment, Regina vit la panique envahir la salle : des gens criaient, d'autres couraient dans tous les sens, certains étaient en position fœtales par terre, priant pour que cela s'arrête.

Puis elle sentit la main de l'homme sur sa tête qui la força à se mettre à genoux. Il la poussa alors sous l'estrade. Elle ne comprit rien, elle était complètement déboussolée quand soudain, l'homme posa un index sur son masque, au niveau de sa bouche, comme pour lui dire de se taire. Elle resta figée, apeurée, acquiesçant silencieusement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle vit la rose rouge qu'il portait sur sa veste noire. Son cœur rata un battement : était-ce lui ? L'homme qui la harcelait ? Venait-il de la mettre à l'abri ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que l'homme disparut, la laissant seule sous la scène durant de longues minutes. Quand elle entendit sa sœur l'appeler, elle cria enfin quelque chose.

« LENA ! Je suis là ! »

La belle rousse apparut sous l'estrade « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je… On m'a… Je me suis… »

« Ouais, t'as raisons, on est bien mieux là. Ils sont carrément fous, ils ont pété l'éléphant à coups de balles. Je crois qu'ils ont fini… »

Soudain les sirènes de la police retentirent. Les choses étaient loin d'être finies. Un affrontement allait commencer et les choses sérieuses deviendraient plus dangereuses. Quoi de pire que des hommes armés se retrouvant pris au piège comme des rats. Regina, Lena et les autres étaient devenus de potentiels otages. Elles devaient se faire discrètes.

Mais les choses prirent une tournure plus rapide, plus violente. Les policiers menèrent l'assaut et soudain, après des dizaines et des dizaines de coups de feu, le calme revint. Un calme morbide qui fit naitre des pleurs, des gémissements…

« C'est… C'est fini tu crois ? » lança Lena.

« Je… J'en sais rien. »

Lena souleva doucement le drap et vit des policiers envahirent la salle « C'est fini. Viens. »

Regina un instant avant de sortir et d'être reçues par une femme policier « Mesdames, ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ? »

« Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Des braqueurs. Ils en voulaient évidemment à l'argent. Ils sont maitrisés maintenant. »

Regina nota qu'un des braqueurs était au sol, couvert de sang. Elle frissonna alors. Et soudain elle remarqua quelque chose qui l'interpela « Ils… Ils ont tous le visage couvert de cette façon ? »

Elle pointa du doigt le visage du braqueur, couvert d'un bandana noir qui lui cachait la face jusqu'aux yeux. Sur le bandana, un sourire macabre était dessiné, un sourire aux dents acérés.

« Oui, tous. Pourquoi ? »

Puis elle se remémora le visage et le masque blanc qui l'avait mis à l'abri. Elle trembla : se pourrait-il que cette âme charitable soit son harceleur ? Que, finalement, celui qu'elle pensait en vouloir à sa vie était son sauveur ?

« Gina, un problème ? »

« Non, non rien… »

Devait-elle en parler ? Devait-elle le dire à sa sœur ? A cette policière ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait-il ?

« Je… J'aimerais rentrer… S'il te plait Lena, rentrons. »

« On peut ? » demanda la belle rousse. »

« On va prendre votre déposition, et vous serez libres. »

« Ils sont… Ils sont tous morts ? »

« Un seul. Un autre a été arrêté et le dernier et toujours en fuite, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« Okay… Faisons… Faisons ça et rentrons. »

Lena serra sa sœur dans ses bras, mais cette dernière n'avait à l'esprit que ce masque blanc immaculé qui lui disait de se taire. Et si les choses avaient empiré au dehors, et s'il avait décidé, à ce moment précis, de passer aux choses sérieuses ? Si au lieu de la protéger en la cachant sous l'estrade, il l'avait kidnappé pour assouvir ses fantasmes ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui était plus flippant : que son harceleur la protège ? Ou qu'il veuille la tuer ? A vrai dire, il tenait tant à elle qui voulait la protéger, qu'il ne lui arrive rien… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir la garder en vie ? Peut-être pour qu'elle sois intacte… Intacte pour lui.

« Regina, ça va ? »

La belle brune sortit de ses pensées. Elles étaient revenues à l'appartement de la jolie brune et, bien qu'encore sous le choc, elles avaient décidé de réintégrer leur appartement. Regina avait repris sa vie et des jours étaient passés depuis l'incident à la soirée caritative.

« T'as pas l'air bien ? Regina ? Ecoute, je sais que ça fait quatre jours et… »

« Lena écoute… »

« Oh putain c'est pas vrai… »

« Quoi ? »

Lena jeta le courrier sur la table basse mais garda en main une carte « C'est pas vrai… »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Lena ouvrit la carte où était dessiné une rose recouverte de paillettes dorées. Elle la lut et s'apprêta à la déchirer mais se ravisa et fixa sa sœur au lieu de cela « Il s'est passé quoi à la soirée ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle lui tendit la carte que Regina prit et la lut à son tour « Je… »

« Il te remercie de lui avoir fait confiance ?! Mais de quoi il parle ? »

« Je… C'est rien… »

« Regina, tu l'as vu ? Tu l'as vu ce soir-là ? »

« … »

Lena s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules « Regina, parle-moi. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas bien depuis ? »

« Je… Il… »

« Il t'a touché ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu as vu son visage ? »

« Non, non. Il… Il n'a rien fait. Il m'a juste… Mis à l'abri. » elle soupira comme si un énorme poids venait de quitter ses épaules « Il m'a mis sous l'estrade. »

« Tu as vu son visage ? »

« Non, il portait un masque blanc. Au début, j'ai cru… J'ai cru que c'était un des braqueurs mais… »

« … Mais ils portaient des bandanas noirs. Regina, tu aurais dû m'en parler, en parler aux flics. »

« … Ce n'était rien. Il n'a même pas été agressif. »

« Mais s'il l'avait été ! » s'énerva Lena « Je… J'étais pas là, c'était le chaos dans cette salle. Il aurait pu… Il aurait pu en profiter, t'entrainer sous cette foutue estrade et… Et qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. »

« Il n'était, il ne voulait… »

« Stop, Regina, stop. » lança Lena en levant sa main devant sa sœur « Je ne veux plus rien entendre. »

Les sœurs Mills ne se fâchaient pas souvent, d'ailleurs, elle ne le restait jamais longtemps. Mais là, il s'agissait de la sécurité de sa sœur. Et si Lena Mills savait que sa colère était à la hauteur de l'amour qu'elle portait à sa sœur, elle n'en était pas pour le moins inquiète.

Et Regina le savait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était devenue son amanger, la protégeant à sa manière de ce monde de requins comme la jolie rousse aimait à le dire. Elles ne restaient jamais fâchées bien longtemps. Mais cette fois-ci, Lena s'en assurerait.

* * *

Regina avait reçu un message énigmatique de son agent l'invitant à se rendre à son bureau le lendemain. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait rien soupçonné et s'était rendue à l'agence sans aucune arrière-pensée. Mais quand elle poussa les doubles portes du bureau de Glass, elle se figea en voyant sa sœur assise à ses côtés.

Elle sourit en haussant un sourcil « Réunion au sommet ? Je n'avais pas compris ça. »

« Regina, nous nous inquiétions pour toi, pour ta sécurité, ta vie. Ces derniers jours ont été quelques peu agités. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sidney leva la main pour la stopper « Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais cela à trop duré. Et les choses s'aggravent de jour en jour. La police est prévenue, la sécurité est inefficace. Lena m'a dit pour la soirée de charité. »

Regina soupira et envoya un regard noir à sa sœur « Ne la regarde pas ainsi, elle a eu raison. Cela aurait pu être bien pire. S'il est rentré c'et que soit il faisait parti des invités, soit ils bossaient pour l'hôtel… Dans tous les cas, l'étau se resserre mais nous ne pouvons plus permettre de mettre ta vie en danger. J'ai donc pris une décision. »

« Une décision ? »

« Tu vas te retirer de la vie médiatique pour un temps. »

« Pardon ?! Mais… »

« Cela n'est pas négociable. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai encore des concerts, des interviews, des émissions télé ! »

« J'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde, ils sont bien conscients du danger et acceptent de reporter les interviews. Quant aux concerts, ce n'est pas plus mal en sachant que, pour le dernier, il t'a encore recontacté via des roses… Tu frôles le danger à chaque sortie publique Regina, et même si tu es célèbre, cela n'empêche pas le danger, au contraire. »

« Me retirer de la vie médiatique ne retirera pas le danger ! »

« Non, mais il le préviendra. Et puis, tu as beaucoup travaillé ces derniers mois, tu mérites de te reposer. »

« Me reposer ? Mais c'est une blague ! »

* »Regina, calme-toi. » lança Lena

« Oh toi, tais-toi ! Tu fais tes coups en douce. »

« C'est pout ton bien Regina. Ecoute au moins ce qu'il a à te proposer ! »

« Me proposer ? Comment ça ? Me cacher durant des jours, des semaines, où ça ? Au fin fond du Maine ! »

« A vrai dire, nous parlerons plus du Vermont. »

Regina le fixa « Pardon ? »

« J'ai une amie qui vit dans le Vermont. Elle y a un ranch assez reculé. Ce serait un lieu idéal pour te mettre en retrait quelques temps. »

« Attends, je rêve. Tu… Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà tout prévu ?! »

« Je ne veux pas te mettre le couteau sous la gorge mais… Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix non plus. Si tu n'acceptes pas... »

« Quoi ? Tu comptes déchirer notre contrat. » lança Regina en rigolant. Mais elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'air grave de son agent « Attends, tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« Pas vraiment. Ce que tu vois comme une contrainte n'est qu'une façon pour nous de prendre soin de toi. »

« … »

« Je sais que tu vas être en colère mais… Regina bon Dieu ! Un mec te harcèle, il t'approche de près… Tu devrais avoir peur. »

« Si j'ai peur, il a gagné. »

« Alors, laisse-nous avoir peur pour toi, et être prudents pour toi. Je t'en prie. Prends quelques jours pour toi, pour te reposer… Ca ne te fera définitivement pas de mal. »

« … »

Sidney se leva et contourna son bureau pour se poster devant Regina « Fais-moi confiance. Et tu reviendras lorsque tout sera fini, ou du moins quand tout sera apaisé. »

« Au vu de la réussite des flics sur l'enquête, je ne suis donc pas prête à revenir sur la scène ! »

« Nous aurons la conscience plus tranquille si nous savons que, de ton coté, tu ne crains rien. »

« Comment en être sûre ? Cet homme est partout, il sait tout. Qui te dit qu'il ne me suivra pas, où que tu veuilles m'emmener. »

« Parce que je serais le seul, avec Lena, à savoir où tu te trouves. Nous partirons en pleine nuit. »

Regina ria nerveusement « Sérieusement, on dirait une exfiltration d'un chef d'état. »

« On peut dire ça. »

Regina savait qu'elle était coincée, qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et soupira « Le Vermont alors ? »

Glass sourit « Mon amie y a un ranch. Elle est déjà prévenue de ta venue mais ne connait pas toute la situation. »

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Je suis resté évasif : tu as besoin d'être au calme et peu visible. Je préfère que tu lui annonces toi-même. »

« Super… Ne me dis pas que c'est le genre texane avec santiag qui a de la poussière sur le nez et un chapeau de cowboy ?! »

Glass éclata de rire « Tu verras bien mais quelque chose me dit que ça collera entre vous. Elle a un tempérament bien trempé, comme toi. »

« Super, tout ce que j'aime : être à l'écart de tout et tout le monde avec une forte tête comme moi. Quand doit-on partir ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux : dans quelle galère l'avait mis son agent ? Etait-ce réellement dans son intérêt ou juste un coup monté pour lui faire perdre la boule un peu plus ? Lorsqu'elle revint chez elle avec sa sœur, la discussion tourna principalement autour des affaires à prendre pour cette retraire.

« Attends, on est en Juin… Dans le Vermont ça craint ou pas ? »

« Pas plus qu'à New-York je suppose… »

« Oki donc… De quoi te chauffer les fesses. C'est ranch, donc on imagine des trucs poussiéreux, voire de la boue… On privilégie les jeans et les boots… »

« Lena, tu es fatigante. Au mieux ça ne sera qu'une question de jours. »

« Compte plutôt en semaines à mon avis. Même si on va tout faire pour coincer ce salaud. »

« … »

« Hey, y'a certainement pire que le Vermont. Et puis un ranch, ça peut être sympa… »

« Tu dis ça mais tu n'y foutrais pas toi-même les pieds. »

« J'aurais aimé t'accompagner mais… »

« Ca ferait suspect, je sais. Sidney m'a dit qu'il m'avait déjà pris l'avion et un taxi pour m'y conduire. Je suis rassurée de savoir qu'il y a quelque même une ville à proximité. »

« Tu vois, tu ne seras pas non plus en marge de la civilisation. Et ça se trouve, ce ranch est génial ! »

« Tu es bien trop enthousiaste pour être franche. Avoue, tu sais déjà à quoi il ressemble ! »

« J'avoue. Et c'est loin d'être ce que tu penses. »

« Montre ! »

« Ah non, surprise ! »

« Tu parles d'une surprise… »

« Allez, finis ton sac, demain, départ aux aurores… »

* * *

Et comme l'avait promis Sidney, Regina était prête pour partir par le premier train de la journée. Il était à peine 6h du matin lorsque sa sœur lui fit une dernière accolade et l'embrassa en la suppliant de l'appeler dès qu'elle serait arrivée.

Heureusement pour Regina, il n'y avait personne dans son wagon et elle put se détendre un peu. L'idée même que son harceleur ait pu prendre le même train, la frôla mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée pour se concentrer sur sa retraite forcée. Elle vit le paysage défiler avant de s'assoupir durant une bonne heure. Elle ne se réveilla que lorsque le train ralentit en arrivant à la gare de Newport. Elle sortit son immense valise à roulettes et pria pour que le taxi soit bien à l'heure. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir dans un lit !

Heureusement pour elle, le chauffeur l'attendait sur le quai avec une pancarte indiquant « Gina M. » La jolie brune sourit, l'anonymat était tout de même de mise, même dans le Vermont.

« C'est moi. »

« Bonjour miss Mills. Laissez-moi prendre votre valise. »

« Avec plaisir, je suis éreintée. Dites… Il y a beaucoup de route encore ? »

Le chauffeur vérifia l'adresse sur son GPS « Il y en a pour 2h. »

« Mon Dieu… »

« Je ne me vexerai pas si vous vous endormez en chemin vous savez. » sourit-il.

« Merci. »

Ils montèrent en voiture et prirent la route et, moins de 30 minutes plus tard, Regina s'assoupie lourdement. Elle ne se réveilla que lorsque le chauffeur lui secoua doucement l'épaule « Miss Mills ? Miss Mills, nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le cou endolori par une position peu confortable. Elle s'étira et s'aperçut que le soleil était bien bas dans le ciel, offrant des tons bleutés au paysage, à peine visible et juste éclairé par des lampadaires sur le chemin.

Regina s'étira et ouvrit sa vitre, passant sa tête au dehors et aperçut une arche en bois, typiquement comme les ranchs texans, sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres dorés « _Welcome to Storybrooke_ ».

« Storybrooke ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Etonnant hein ? Certains ont de l'humour… » lança le chauffeur tandis qu'il roulait en direction d'une immense bâtisse que Regina distinguait à peine avec la pénombre.

Lorsque la voiture se gara juste devant l'entrée, le chauffeur se hâta d'en descendre et d'en faire le tour afin d'ouvrir la porte de la jeune femme. Elle en sortit et inspira : l'air était frais et… ne sentait pas l'iode caractéristique des villes de bord de mer, comme Santa Barbara, où elle logeait.

« De l'aide pour vos bagages ? »

« Non, ça ira merci. »

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme apparut, tout sourire « Ahh vous voilà ! On se demandait quand vous arriveriez ! »

Regina ne sut quoi dire : fatiguée, déboussolée, elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'affaler dans un lit et dormir des jours et des jours.

« Venez ! » La jeune femme attrapa une des valises et tira une grimace « Vous avez mis quoi là-dedans ? Des pierres ? »

Regina s'abstint de tous commentaires désobligeants, visant à rabaisser les gens dormant en plein milieu de la nature, de la poussière et des animaux sauvages surement. Elle esquissa un timide sourire poli avant de prendre sa deuxième valise, tout aussi lourde, et suivie la jeune femme, non sans remercier le chauffeur avant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le ranch, elle fut surprise par la surface : du bois, de la pierre apparente, une immense cheminée au milieu du salon entourée par des canapé d'angles sur lesquels étaient posés des plaids et des coussins touffus. Un peu plus loin, une large table en bois entourée de bancs, tout aussi massifs. Au dessus, un lustre circulaire en bois où de fausses bougies trônaient. Un peu kitch pensa Regina, mais cela avait son charme. Quelques tableaux ici et là, des bibelots qui donnaient à l'ensemble quelque chose d'atypique mais aussi terriblement cliché.

« Alors… Bienvenue ! » lança la jeune femme d'un large sourire.

« Miss… Swan je suppose ? » demanda Regina en lui tendant la main.

« Moi ? Oh non, je m'appelle Ruby ! Je bosse avec Emma. » Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra avec vigueur « Enchantée. »

« Oh… Ok. »

« J'imagine que, de Los Angeles, vous avez eu peu d'occasions de squatter un ranch, et encore moins dans le Vermont. » railla-t-elle.

Le ton moqueur ne plut guère à Regina, mais elle se réserva, ne voulant pas froisser ses hôtes dès son arrivée.

« Je… En effet. Mais c'est très joli. »

« Oh vous n'avez pas encore vu l'extérieur. Ca vaut le coup d'œil. D'ailleurs, on pensait que vous arriveriez plus tôt. »

« Oui, désolée, mon vol a eu du retard… J'aurais dû vous prévenir. »

« Non, pas de soucis. Si vous avez faim, on a fait des pâtes ! »

« Oh je vous avouerais que je préférerai me poser. »

« Oh bien sûr ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

Regina suivit la jolie brune et put se rendre compte de l'immensité de la demeure sur deux étages.

« On a trois chambres et deux salles de bain ici. Le salon et salle à manger comme vous avez pu le voir, et une cuisine américaine. »

« C'est une belle demeure. »

« Oui, on en est assez fière ! » sourit Ruby « Voici vous chambre. »

« Mer… Merci. Je dépose mes valises et je redescends. »

« Prenez votre temps, Emma ne reviendra pas tôt. Elle prend soin d'une des juments. »

« Rien de grave ? »

« Elle va bientôt mettre bas. »

« Oh… »

« Emma est toujours en stress durant ce genre de période. Et Starlight est une de ses premières juments, ça compte. »

« Je… J'imagine, oui. »

« Allez, je vous laisse vous installer. »

« Merci. »

Et quand Regina entra dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise de trouver une pièce spacieuse, certainement lumineuse au vu de l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le domaine. Un balcon assurait quelques moments agréables durant la journée à Regina. Un immense lit à baldaquin, tout en bois, trônait ainsi qu'une belle coiffeuse, une commode et une armoire qui seraient amplement suffisants pour abriter le contenu de ses deux immenses valises.

Une porte adjacente donnait sur une salle de bain modeste avec une douche à l'italienne en pierre, un lavabo et un immense miroir, et des toilettes. Elle n'était définitivement pas mal logée et imaginait que c'était un traitement de faveur de la part de miss Swan qui devait connaitre son identité.

Mais peu importait, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle réclamait était un lit ! Elle s'écrasa littéralement dessus dans un long soupir de satisfaction et fixa le plafond. Son téléphone vibra alors et elle lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir de sa sœur :

« _Alors comment fut le voyage ?_ »

Lasse de devoir écrire, Regina préféra composer son numéro et après une sonnerie, sa sœur décrocha « _Alors ?_ »

« Ce fut… Ereintant. »

« _Comment c'est là-bas ?_ »

« Je t'avouerais que j'en ai pas vu grand-chose. Il faisait quasiment nuit quand je suis arrivée. Je sais juste que le ranch s'appelle Storybrooke. »

_« Storybrooke ? Comme c'est mignon. Et les maitres des lieux ?_ »

« Je n'en ai vu qu'une, enfin je crois. »

« _Comment elle est ?_ »

« Certainement autant bourrée de clichés sur moi que moi sur elle. » ironisa Regina.

« _Et l'autre ?_ »

« Pas encore vue. Elle est avec une jument qui va mettre bas, si j'ai bien compris. »

« _Oh la vache… C'est pas banal ça._ » gloussa Lena.

« C'est clair. »

« _Et alors, c'est autant la zone qu'on imaginait ? Je veux dire… C'est le Vermont quoi. _» gloussa Lena.

« Et bien… » Regina fit le tour visuel de sa chambre « Je suis agréablement surprise. C'est très spacieux et cosy. »

« _Eh bah… Je compte sur toi pour faire des photos et, évidemment, de faire un récap' de tes journées passionnantes chaque soir._ »

Regina sourit « Evidemment. »

« _Bon, de notre côté, on te tient au courant pour l'avancement de l'enquête. En te sachant en sécurité ici, on sera plus serein et efficace_. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« _Je te promets de te sortir de là très vite, tiens le coup. »_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

« _Je te laisse. Tu me dis tout hein ! _»

« Promis. » sourit Regina « A bientôt. »

Puis elle raccrocha et soupira avant d'ouvrir son sac et de défaire ses valises pour les ranger dans les commandes et autre armoire. Puis elle descendit et alors qu'elle était en haut des escaliers, la porte de l'entrée claqua et elle distingua une voix féminine, certainement celle de miss Swan.

« Purée, Starlight en chie… »

« Hm ? Elle ne va pas bien ? » lança Ruby tandis qu'elle mettait la table.

« Ca pourrait être mieux… Je vais devoir appeler Jonas, merde ! » ragea la jeune femme. Puis elle vit la table, mise pour trois, et écarquilla les yeux « Merde ! Elle est arrivée ? »

« Qui ? »

« Devine qui ! Merde, j'avais carrément zappé que c'était aujourd'hui ! »

« T'inquiète, elle s'est pas offusquée. » sourit Ruby.

« Comment… Comment elle est ? »

« Comment ça ? Physiquement tu veux dire ? » gloussa la belle brune.

« Nooonn ! Elle fait pas trop… citadine ?! »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée, mais resta silencieuse et curieuse de ce que son hôtesse pouvait penser d'elle.

« Elle est cool, vraiment. En tout cas, elle en a l'air. »

« Super… Manquerait plus qu'elle soit la coincée, genre gosse de riche de Beverly Hills. »

« Elle est riche, certainement, coincée, je pense pas… Non vraiment, elle semble cool. »

« Ouais, attends de voir la tête qu'elle va tirer quand elle sentira le foin de bon matin. » ironisa Emma « Sans parler de son parfum haut de gamme qui va empester mon ranch… Elle va faire crever mes fleurs et faire fuir mes chevaux. »

Ruby éclata de rire tandis que Regina grimaça de déplaisir : elle se rendit compte que cette jeune femme avait autant d'à priori qu'elle, chacune sur l'univers de l'autre.

« Laisse-lui une chance. Et puis elle n'est là que temporairement non ? »

« Ouais, j'ai pas très bien compris ce que m'a dit Sidney mais en gros, elle a des problèmes et il aimerait qu'elle se mette un peu au vert… Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez à faire à les animaux et les enfants. Les strass et les paillettes versus la poussière et le foin… On va bien se marrer. »

Regina tiqua mais ne bougea pas, trop curieuse de connaitre l'avis bien tranché de sa logeuse. Elle tendit l'oreille alors et écouta de nouveau la conversation.

« J'espère que tu seras plus aimable et sociable quand elle descendra. Sérieusement, tu te donnes un rôle de garce de la campagne pour quelle raison ? T'as envie qu'elle confirme certainement ses préjugés envers les cowboys ? »

« Cowgirl en l'occurrence. » rectifia Emma « Et je me fous de savoir si elle a des préjugés sur nous. Elle serait bien mal placée d'en faire non ? Je veux dire : on l'accueille ici. »

« Tu te donnes un genre qui n'est pas le tien. Sérieusement, sois cool ok ? »

Emma lui sourit et soupira « Je déconne. Je l'accueillerai à bras ouverts. »

Sur ces paroles, Regina décida de couper court à sa curiosité et descendit les escaliers dans un bruit assez sonore pour que ses hôtes puissent l'entendre, et éviter ainsi toute situation malaisante.

Quand elle se tourna pour faire face aux deux jeunes femmes, et que son regard croisa celui d'une belle blonde, elle se figea un quart de seconde. Emma ne fut pas en reste car lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Regina, elle écarquilla les yeux et fut soudainement muette.

« Miss… Swan, je présume ? Regina. »

La belle brune tendit la main et Emma mit quelques secondes avant de lui rendre la pareille « Enchantée. Bienvenue à Storybrooke. »

« Merci de m'accueillir. Je sais que c'est une contrainte d'avoir une bouche de plus à nourrir, et j'essaierai de ne pas être une gêne pour vous. »

« Sidney m'a dit peu de choses sur les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes ici. Je ne vais pas jouer ma curieuse mais… »

« … Je vous expliquerai tout, promis. »

« Bon ! En attendant : A table ! » lança Ruby, sentant la tension dans l'air.

Les trios jeunes femmes s'installèrent alors que Ruby venait d'amener une énorme salade césar faite maison.

« Alors… Miss Mills, pourquoi une femme qui vit à Los Angeles vient-elle se perdre en plein milieu du Vermont ?! »

« Emma… » grogna Ruby du manque de tact de son amie.

« Bah quoi ? »

Regina leva la main, signe que ça ne la dérangeait pas « Je… Je suis harcelée… Par un stalker vraiment, vraiment envahissant. Ma sœur et mon agent, Sidney donc, pensent que je serais en sécurité ici pendant qu'ils mènent l'enquête. » Et devant le regard interrogateur de ses deux interlocutrices, Regina rajouta « Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes… harcelée ? Genre par un ex trop envahissant ou… ? »

Regina les fixa, vaquant son regard de l'une à l'autre « Vous… Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? »

« Qui vous êtes ? Genre… Regina Mills ? »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis… » conclut-elle.

« Et ? C'est grave ? » gloussa Emma.

« Non, absolument pas… Sans me vanter, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un ne saurait pas qui je suis. »

Ruby et Emma échangèrent un regard « Euh… Désolée… »

« Non, non, ce n'est rien. Je… Je suis chanteuse. J'ai vendu pas mal de disques… »

« Oh… Ok. Ca explique tout. On écoute pas vraiment de musique ici. Enfin, on écoute les groupes locaux… »

« Oh, je vois… »

« Maiiiis on serait enchantées de découvrir ça, hein Emma ? »

« Oh ne vous forcez pas. » sourit Regina.

Emma la fixa et sourit faiblement « Je ne suis pas fermée… »

Elles échangèrent un regard et un faible sourire avant de continuer à manger. Et, à la fin du repas, tandis que Ruby débarrassait, Emma fit le tour du propriétaire « Vous avons quelques hectares de terre. Vous verrez ça demain. »

« Vous vivez de votre ranch ? »

« J'essaie, et ça marche plutôt bien. Et vous, la musique alors… Ca marche aussi ? »

Regina gloussa et dodelina légèrement de la tête « Ca marche plutôt bien… »

« A tel point que des stalkers vous suivent… La rançon de la gloire. »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Mais… Ce mec… Vous êtes sûre qu'il va pas se pointer ici ? Est-ce qu'on est en danger aussi ? »

« Non, nous avons pris nos dispositions. Et si je reste discrète durant mon séjour ici, il n'a aucune raison de savoir que je suis ici. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous allez devoir rester cacher ici… Heureusement, il y a de quoi faire. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Vous verrez demain. Je suppose que vous êtes fatiguée. On va vous laisser vous reposer. »

« Merci. » Regina se leva de table et fit un léger signe de main « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Et lorsqu'elle croisa Ruby qui sortait de la cuisine, elle réitéra ses au revoir, puis monta dans sa chambre. Ruby rejoignit Emma dans le salon « Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Franchement ? Physiquement, je sais que c'est totalement ton genre : une belle brune plantureuse. »

« T'es pas en train de te décrire par hasard ? » ironisa Emma « Parce que tu sais que tu es totalement mon genre ? »

Ruby s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front « Oh mais je sais. Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question… Alors ? »

« Arrête. C'est une _grande_ chanteuse. » ironisa Emma « Une starlette et une cowgirl… On dirait un film romantique de troisième zone… »

« Hey, parfois c'est pas plus mal, les romances à deux balles. La vie c'est pas toujours un one shot parfait. On dérape, on se plante… Mais on apprend. »

« Depuis quand tu joues les moralisatrices hein ? »

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas envoyée en l'air ?! »

« C'est quoi cette question ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

« Ce que ça me fout ? Je pense à ton bien-être de femme avant tout. »

« Occupe-toi de tes miches… » ironisa Emma

« Ouais… En attendant, tu vas devoir baby-sitter une star… Pas mal comme agenda. »

Emma gloussa et se leva avant de s'étirer « Ouais… Pas mal… »

* * *

TBC

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Lasagnes

**Heyyy hellow a tous et à toutes !**

**Je vous remercie encore pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez fait à cette fic ! **

**J'imagine bien que c'est difficile de revenir après tant d'absence, mais vous êtes encore au rendez-vous, je vous nadore ! **

**Bon, du coup, nous revoià pour un nouveau dimanche, un nouveau chapitre ! **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**2\. Lasagnes**

Quand Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Puis elle se redressa, s'étira avant de se lever : il était près de 9h du matin, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était accordée une telle grasse matinée. Elle prit une rapide douche et s'habilla avant de descendre mais de ne trouver personne dans le salon, ni même dans la cuisine. Elle fouilla dans le frigo mais s'arrêta finalement sur une pomme qu'elle picora en vagabondant dans la maison.

Puis un bruit au dehors attira son attention. Elle sortit par l'immense double baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin entretenu avec soin. Elle se guida au son des chevaux et d'une femme féminine qui semblait les appeler de quelques sifflements.

Elle marcha une bonne centaine de mètres avant de tomber sur ce qui ressemblait à des écuries. Elle y entra et soudain l'odeur du foin et du cheval envahit ses narines. Elle esquissa une grimace mais ne fut pas rebutée pour autant. Elle marcha, de box en box, certains avec noms gravés dessus. Elle se pencha sur l'un deux et vit un petit cheval, certainement un shetland, noir et blanc. Elle sourit : il ressemblait à un cheval miniature pour enfant.

Elle continua son chemin et arriva de l'autre coté des écuries pour atterrir sur un enclos circulaire en plein air dans lequel un magnifique étalon noir galopait. Et son regard dévia soudain sur une silhouette qui tenait une longe, reliée à l'étalon.

Regina tiqua sur Emma, en débardeur blanc, les épaules et les bras nus, montrant des muscles saillants, preuve que la jolie blonde était athlétique. Ses cheveux noués en une queue de cheval haute, et un jean outrageusement serré dans lequel Regina se demandait comment elle avait pu rentrer dedans. Et comme toute bonne cowgirl qui se respectait, elle portait des santiags marron, recouvertes de poussière et de boue.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa présence fut remarquée par Emma qui lui sourit « Hey salut ! »

Regina hoqueta de surprise mais lui sourit en lui faisant un timide signe de main « Hey… » Elle s'approcha de l'enclos et s'y accouda « Il est magnifique. »

« Ouais, il a un fort caractère. » sourit Emma « Il a besoin d'être dressé avant de pouvoir travailler. »

« Travailler ? »

« Oui… Excusez-moi, je dois… »

« Oh, bien sûr. »

Elle se décala et Emma ouvrit la lourde barrière pour entrainer l'étalon dans les écuries. Regina la suivit et admira sa dextérité à manier cette immense bête dans son box.

« Hey, tout doux… »

« Il est sauvage ? »

« Je réhabilite les animaux en retraite, abandonnés ou maltraités… Tout ceux qui peuvent servir à une meilleure cause, je les reprends. »

« Eh bien… Vous devez avoir un sacré palmarès d'animaux. »

« Certains retrouvent un foyer, les autres restent ici pour finir leurs jours paisiblement. »

« Vous n'avez que des chevaux ? »

« Oh non, on a une mini ferme avec des chèvres, des poules, des ânes… J'ai aussi trois chiens, deux chats… J'avais des poissons rouges mais ils sont morts… C'est comme les plantes, j'arrive pas à m'en occuper. »

« Je vois… » sourit Regina.

Elle admira les mouvements gracieux d'Emma alors qu'elle s'occupait de brosser le cheval. Oui, elle était admirative de sa dextérité et son habileté à mener cet étalon.

« Vous… Vous êtes déjà montée ? »

« Hm ? » Regina sortit de ses pensées.

« Vous êtes déjà montée à cheval ? »

Regina esquissa un timide sourire « Dans une autre vie. »

« Ca vous tente ? »

Regina gloussa « Pas du tout. »

« Un jour peut-être. » sourit Emma en quittant le box « Oh merde, j'ai oublié le café ! »

« Je déjeune peu le matin… »

Emma jeta un œil à sa montre « C'est l'heure de manger de toute manière. Ruby ne va pas tarder. »

« Ruby… Elle dirige ce ranch avec vous ? »

« Oui. On bosse ensemble depuis… Piouf, tellement longtemps que je ne compte plus. Elle et moi on se connait depuis le jardin d'enfants. »

« Vous… Vous êtes proches ? »

« Il le faut pour bosser dans cet environnement. Enfin, c'est certainement moins stressant que votre boulot, surtout avec un harceleur aux basques, non ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça… »

« Venez, on va manger un truc. »

Regina suivit de nouveau Emma au ranch et elle prit place au comptoir de la cuisine « Je suis pas la meilleure cuisinière du monde mais… Je gère les pancakes et les œufs brouillés. Ca vous tente ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger… »

« Je suis votre hôtesse ! » lança solennellement Emma en brandissant une spatule en bois, ce qui fit sourire Regina.

Emma jeta un œil à la pendule de la cuisine « Ils vont pas tarder à descendre. »

« Qui ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des rires d'enfants résonnèrent soudain. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette venue impromptue de deux enfants qui s'installèrent à la grande table du salon.

« Hey Emma ! »

« Hey Nell ! Comment va ? »

Une petite fille d'environ dix ans aux boucles brunes et aux yeux noisette, sourit de toutes ses dents « Ca va ! Aujourd'hui je vais monter Snowflake ! »

« Et oui. » sourit Emma. Elle se tourna vers Regina et lui fit signe de s'approcher « Venez, ils ne vont pas vous manger. »

Regina s'approcha timidement de la table et les enfants se tournèrent vers elle. La petite brune, Nell si Regina se souvenait bien, l'invita à s'asseoir à coté d'elle « Bonjour, vous êtes qui ? »

Regina hoqueta, amusée de la franchise directe de la petite « Je m'appelle Regina. »

« Vous aussi vous êtes malade et vous venez pour te guérir ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Emma vint apporter les pancakes sur la table et répondit à sa place « Non chérie, elle n'est pas malade. Elle est là… Pour m'aider. »

« Oh… Cool ! Vous en voulez ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Regina tendit son assiette et la petite lui déposa deux pancakes. Et soudain, autour de la table, Regina se retrouva en face de deux enfants, des parents, semblait-il, d'un couple de personnes âgées, d'Emma et Ruby qui venait d'arriver avec une corbeille de fruits frais.

Le petit déjeuner se passa avec une gaité et un brouhaha dont n'avait pas l'habitude. Et au bout d'une heure, les enfants se levèrent presque d'un même mouvement et Emma les invita à rejoindre les enclos pour préparer les chevaux.

« Vous pouvez nous accompagner si vous voulez. » lança Emma en se tournant vers Regina.

« A… Avec plaisir oui. » et sur le chemin vers les enclos, la curiosité de la jolie brune prit le dessus « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des pensionnaires ici. »

Emma sourit « Voici mon domaine, voici Storybrooke. » dit-elle en pointant du doigt le paysage autour d'elles, comprenant ce ranch, les terres autour, ainsi qu'une immense bâtisse que Regina n'avait pas encore remarquée.

« C'est… »

« C'est pour les invités, les pensionnaires comme vous dites. » Et devant l'air interrogateur de Regina, Emma lui expliqua, tout en s'adossa à la clôture du manège extérieur « Ce ranch est un ranch pédagogique et thérapeutique. Viennent ici des personnes, souvent des enfants, qui ont des soucis, dans leur vie, dans leur santé… Les animaux aident beaucoup dans des états où l'homme est incapable d'agir. Ils ont une sorte de pouvoir fascinant… »

Dans le regard d'Emma, Regina put reconnaitre la même passion qui l'anime, elle, pour le chant : une adoration, un plaisir, une vie.

« Comment avez-vous eu cette idée ? »

« Oh c'est surtout une affaire de famille. Ce ranch appartenait à mes parents. Quand ils se sont rencontrés, ils étaient au lycée, pleins d'idées sur quoi faire dans l'avenir. Ma mère est devenue institutrice, mon père vétérinaire. Et finalement, il a investi dans ce ranch et a vu l'opportunité d'allier leurs deux passions : les animaux et les enfants. Ma mère a étudié sur l'apport thérapeutique des animaux et mon père a commencé à construire ce domaine. Je suis née et j'ai grandi dans cette atmosphère. J'ai vu ce que les animaux pouvaient apporter aux gens, c'est magique, littéralement. Et j'ai voulu perpétrer ça. Quand mes parents ont voulu prendre leur retraite, j'ai tout naturellement accepté de reprendre le flambeau et j'en suis ravie. »

« Ca se voit. » Emma la fixa en haussant un sourcil « Je veux dire : ça se voit à votre regard, vous êtes une passionnée. »

« J'essaie. Et je vous avouerai qu'il faut l'être pour tenir le rythme. Ca peut être parfois éreintant physiquement et mentalement d'être confrontée à des enfants au passé compliqué ou difficilement gérable. »

« J'imagine. »

Emma s'étira alors, soulevant légèrement son débardeur, et laissant entrevoir ainsi la naissance d'un ventre ferme et bien dessiné, ce qui ne manqua pas à la vue de la jolie brune, qui détourna le regard rapidement.

« Votre journée se décompose de quelle manière ? »

« Les enfants et les pensionnaires déjeunent ensemble, puis on commence les exercices avec les animaux. On mange et l'après-midi c'est ouvert : balade, jeux, repos… »

« Vous n'êtes jamais seule donc ? »

Emma gloussa « Wow, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais été à vrai dire. Il est clair que je ne sais pas ce qu'est la solitude. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour vous. Je veux dire, avec votre métier, vous avec toujours des gens autour de vous. »

« Mais mon rôle est bien moi altruiste que le vôtre. »

« Hm je ne dirais pas ça… A votre manière, vous apportez certainement de la paix, du bonheur et du soulagement aux personnes qui vous écoutent. »

« On peut voir les choses ainsi. » sourit Regina.

Elles échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant qu'Emma ne se racle la gorge et ne détourne le regard « Bon euh… Je… Je vais devoir y aller. Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, et même aider si le cœur vous en dit. Je reviens. »

Emma passa sous la barrière de l'enclos et rejoignit Ruby, un enfant et un poney sur lequel il était juché. Regina resta là, admirative du travail de la jolie blonde : elle avait des gestes sûrs, un regard bienveillant et les enfants semblaient complétement en confiance.

Elle sentit soudain une présence à ses cotés et quand elle se tourna elle vit un petit garçon au longs cheveux blond et au regard vide.

« Tu ne montes pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de regarder de nouveau Emma et le poney. Regina frissonna : ce petit garçon avait, dans son attitude, quelque chose d'étrangement flippant.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Mais le garçonnet tourna les talons et disparut dans les écuries, laissant Regina étonnée.

« Pas de panique. » Elle se tourna et vit Ruby venir vers elle « Il est nouveau. Il lui faut un temps d'adaptation. »

« Un nouveau ? »

« Il est arrivé il y a deux jours, un petit nouveau, comme vous. » sourit-elle.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? »

« Oh c'est confidentiel. Certains sont de véritables patients dont nous avons les dossiers médicaux. Et même si Emma n'est pas médecin, elle a un devoir de réserve et de confidentialité. »

« Oh je vois. Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à savoir… »

« Je sais bien. » sourit Ruby « Parfois, quand on les voit, on se demande ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'ils ont. Nous, on est là pour les soutenir, les aider… Emma est exceptionnelle dans ce rôle. »

Regina pencha légèrement la tête « Vous vous connaissez bien… »

« On se connait depuis notre enfance. Je la connais par cœur et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle allait reprendre le ranch, j'étais partante à 100%. »

« C'est un beau projet en effet. »

« Oui. Le ranch, ces dernières années, a pris une ampleur extraordinaire. Il s'est fait connaitre grâce à une famille qui était venue ici après un accident de voiture. Leur fils était devenu paraplégique et son moral était au plus bas, il ne prononça plus un mot. Il avait une passion pour les chevaux. Ils ont cherché dans tout le nord du pays jusqu'à tomber sur ce ranch… Ils y ont emmené leur fils et ils ont travaillé avec lui durant des semaines. Au final, le gamin s'est ouvert de nouveau. Il a parlé à nouveau. Ses parents étaient fous de joie. Puis le bouche à oreille a fait son œuvre et des familles affluèrent de tout le pays. Aujourd'hui encore, les demandes ne cessent pas. Mais Emma en refuse beaucoup. Elle préfère se concentrer sur une poignée d'enfants plutôt que de faire de ce ranch une machinerie sans âme. Aujourd'hui, elle peut se concentrer sur eux, prendre du temps pour eux, jouer, interagir avec eux. Si elle acceptait plus de gens, elle n'aurait plus le même temps, la même disponibilité, et ça, elle le refuse. »

« C'est tout à fait compréhensible et honorable. »

« Oui, Emma a un cœur immense. »

Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Ruby et Emma entretenaient plus qu'une forte et longue amitié : la manière dont elles échangeaient des regards, dont elles semblaient prendre soin l'une de l'autre. Elle soupira et reporta son attention vers Emma qui, à présent, faisait trotter le poney autour du manège.

« Dites, si regarder les poneys ça ne vous passionne pas, y'a la mini ferme plus loin… Je vous fais une visite des lieux ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle quitta le manège et suivit Ruby derrière les écuries, plus loin après un potager familial « Il tout le monde peut cultiver ce qu'il veut. Certains s'y détendent, d'autres aiment les produits bio. C'est aussi un autre moyen pédagogique pour tisser des liens ou renouer avec d'autres. »

« C'est une brillante idée. »

« Oui, une idée d'Emma. Son prochain défi c'est la cuisine. »

« La cuisine ? »

« Nous avons un potager qui s'agrandit de jour en jour, et nous avons des vergers avec des pommiers, des fraisiers, des abricotiers et tout plein d'autres arbres fruitiers. Elle compte agrandir le ranch pour faire une immense cuisine et prendre et y donner des cours. La pâtisserie, c'est un don du ciel, Emma a encore ce talent. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant ce matin, elle m'a dit ne pas être douée… »

« Oh, elle se rabaisse toujours, et c'est encore plus vrai en cuisine. Vous verriez les cupcakes qu'elle fait… »

Regina haussa un sourcil avant de voir la mini ferme se dessiner au loin. Elle consistait à une grange où reposait âne, chèvres et moutons. Plus loin trônait un poulailler et entre les deux, une mare avec quelques canards barbotant dedans.

« C'est mignon. »

« C'est la mère d'Emma qui en a eu l'idée. »

Regina entra dans l'enclos et si les canards fuirent, l'âne, lui, s'approcha. La belle brune hésita : elle n'avait jamais vu un âne d'aussi près « Il va pas vous manger. A vrai dire, vous n'êtes pas son genre. » gloussa Ruby.

Regina s'approcha alors et tendit la main. Elle sursauta quand sa main toucha le museau de l'âne « Il s'appelle Darwin. »

« Enchantée Darwin. »

L'âne s'approcha encore et encore, la bousculant doucement, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

« Bah alors, on fait ami ami ? »

La voix d'Emma résonna, faisant sursauter Regina. L'âne lui donna un coup de tête, la poussant. Regina perdit l'équilibre et trébucha avant de tomber, les fesses les premières, dans la mare.

« Oh mon dieu ! » hurla Emma avant de foncer dans la ferme et d'aider Regina à se remettre sur pieds.

Regina, complètement hébétée par ce qui venait de lui arriver, resta là, prostrée. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Emma sur ses épaules « Hey hey, ça va ?! Relevez-vous. »

« Je… Je… »

Emma, d'un élan, tira vers elle Regina. Elles se retrouvèrent collées l'une à l'autre « Ca va ? »

Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le souffle de chacune sur les joues de l'autre… Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant d'entendre Ruby se racler la gorge « Hm… Les filles ? »

Emma s'écarta vivement en se massant la nuque « Ouais euh… Vous devriez vous changer. »

« Je vais faire ça, oui. »

Regina passa à coté de Ruby, lui signifiant d'un faible sourire, avant de disparaitre, certainement pour retourner au ranch.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Quoi quoi ? »

« Bah ça, entre elle et toi. »

« Rien. »

« Rien ? Y'a plus de tension sexuelle dans l'air que de tension sur mon string en ce moment même. »

« T'es sérieuse là ?! Tu compares notre invitée à un string. »

« Non, je compare ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux à une tension telle que j'me suis grillée avec l'électricité que vous dégagez. »

« Je ne la connais même pas. Elle est arrivée hier. »

« Ah ah intéressant ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne renies pas cette tension alors ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Tu me saoules. »

« Ouais, ouais, on en reparlera dans deux semaines. Quoique… Je dirais une semaine. »

Sur ce Ruby s'éloigna et laissa Emma pensive. Elle jeta un œil au ranch puis elle sentit la tête de l'âne contre son dos « Ah très drôle Darwin… Tu ne recommenceras plus hein ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'âne se mit à braire et Emma rigola avant de retourner auprès des enfants.

* * *

Après s'être changée, Regina retourna dans le salon et vagabonda dans la pièce, regardant la décoration soignée, les photos aux murs et sur l'immense buffet en bois. Elle distingua Emma sur plusieurs d'entre elles. Elle aperçut un couple qui devait être ses parents, puis une photo d'Emma et d'un jeune homme, plutôt musclé et souriant.

Puis son regard dévia vers la petite bibliothèque et en prit un livre à la couverture en cuir « _Un chant de Noel _», un classique de la saison hivernale. Elle sourit et se posa sur un immense fauteuil moelleux, recouvrant ses jambes d'un plaid, puis elle se plongea dans la lecture.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'Emma et certains enfants revinrent, visiblement pour manger. Elle fut rejointe par Nell qui s'assit en face d'elle « C'est mon préféré ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. J'adore Scrooge. »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, il est méchant. »

« Nooonn. Ce qui est cool c'est la fin, quand il retrouve l'esprit de Noel. »

« Oui, c'est un beau conte de Noel. » Nell lui sourit et Regina lui demanda « Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici ? »

« Hm… Ca fait deux mois. »

« Deux mois ? Mais, pourquoi ? »

Le visage de Nell s'assombrit soudain et elle détourna le visage « Je… J'aime bien être ici. »

« Nell. On y retourne ? Snowbell a besoin d'être promené. » lança Emma.

La petite sourit de nouveau et se leva. Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Regina « A plus tard. » dit-elle d'un signe de main avant de quitter le salon.

« Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Y'a des sujets difficiles. Sachez que s'ils sont là, ce n'est, parfois, que parce que c'est leur dernière chance. »

« Je ne voulais pas être intrusive, vraiment. »

« Je sais. C'est juste maladroit. » sourit Emma « Si vous avez faim, y'a de quoi dans la cuisine. »

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Oh je n'ai pas le temps… Plus tard surement. » sourit la belle blonde « A tout à l'heure. »

Emma disparut mais Regina fronça les sourcils. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit : il semblait qu'Emma tentait de l'éloigner des enfants et des chevaux. Etait-ce simplement une idée ? Elle se leva, déposa le livre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et réfléchit avant de piocher quelques ingrédients. Elle eut un mal de chien à trouver tout ce qu'elle souhaitait mais y arrivera finalement. Et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle quitta le ranch et retourna aux écuries pour retrouver Emma qui semblait regarder attentivement le jeune garçon que Regina avait croisé ce matin.

Elle s'accouda aux cotés de la jolie blonde à la barrière et lui tendit un triangle de sopalin « Tenez. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un encas… »

« Un encas ? Pour moi ? Mais… »

« Je me suis dis que ça ne pourrait pas vous faire de mal… »

« C'est gentil. » sourit timidement Emma.

« Dites-moi… Est-ce que c'est une idée ou vous essayez de m'éloigner des enfants ? »

« Quoi ?! Non, non, bien sûr que non. »

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

Emma blêmit « Non, ce n'est pas… Enfin, c'est pas… »

« Oh mais je comprends. Après vous ne souhaiterez pas que vos plantes meurent et que vos chevaux fuient à cause de mon parfum… »

Sur ces mots, Regina tourna les talons et laissa Emma complétement abasourdie « Mais… Quoi ? »

Soudain, elle se souvint d'où elle avait entendu, non prononcé, ces paroles et elle écarquilla les yeux « Et merde… » Avait-elle tout entendu ou juste cette partie, peu flatteuse, de la conversation qu'elle eut avec Ruby hier soir ?

« Hey Em' ! Je vais faire quelques courses et… Ca va ? »

« Je crois que j'ai merdé. »

« Ah ? Tu veux dire comme d'habitude ou… »

« … Elle nous a entendu hier. »

« Qui ? »

« La chanteuse, Regina Mills ! Elle a entendu ce qu'on disait ! » paniqua Emma.

« Tu veux dire la partie où elle serait ton genre et que tu aimerais bien… »

« … Non ! » Emma souffla « Et j'ai jamais dis ça non plus ! Non, quand je disais que son parfum empestait et que je parlais de son coté citadin… Enfin toutes ces conneries avant même de l'avoir vu. »

« Et pourquoi tu paniques autant ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de ce qu'elle pense de ce que tu penses ? »

« Ca reste mon invitée… Ca craint comme accueil. »

« Oh crois-moi, y'a des chances qu'elle soit aussi bourrée de stéréotypes et de préjugés sur nous. »

« C'est pas une raison. Sidney m'a fait confiance pour la garder en sécurité. Si on s'engueule déjà, elle va vouloir partir ! »

« Bah laisse-la partir. » pouffa Ruby.

« Non, Sidney me l'a confié. C'est un ami de longue date, on lui en doit beaucoup… C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Même si ça signifie baby-sitter une starlette de Los Angeles. »

« Charmante starlette en plus. »

« Arrête… »

« Hey, si t'es pas sur le dossier… J'ai le champ libre donc ? »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu ne me mêles pas à ça. » dit-elle en se massant la nuque « Merde, je fais quoi maintenant ? Tu crois que je devrais aller m'excuser ? »

« Tu devrais laisser couler. Elle va prendre du recul, souffler un coup… Et ton charme naturel fera le reste. »

« T'es lourde… »

« Allez, va t'occuper de Milo, j'me charge du repas de ce soir. Des pâtes ? » Emma gloussa « Quoi ? »

« On est dimanche, c'est toujours pâtes hein… »

« Evidemment ! » sourit Ruby en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

* * *

Bien qu'elle appliqua les conseils de Ruby, et repartit travailler au manège, les paroles de Regina ne cessèrent de tourner en boucle dans son crâne. Avait-elle été aussi véhémente dans ses propos ? Elle devait s'excuser…

« Miss Swan ? »

La jolie blonde se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaitre « Oui ? »

« Je…Désolée de vous déranger, je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand les parents sont à proximité quand vous travaillez avec les enfants. »

« Exact. » sourit Emma.

« Je… Nous sommes ici depuis deux semaines déjà et… » Elle jeta un regard vers son garçon qui semblait figé près du cheval « Je… J'aimerais savoir si… Si ça va changer quelque chose. »

En temps normal, Emma l'aurait envoyé bouler en lui disant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de gens pour la bousculer… Mais elle comprit, au regard fatigué et abattu de la mère, que cette femme avait beaucoup traversé et surtout, avait eu recours à beaucoup de moyens pour retrouver son fils, qu'elle avait perdu il y a plus d'un an.

Elle sourit alors « Comme vous l'avez dit, il n'est là que depuis peu. Les changements sont minimes mais ils sont notables. Regardez-le : il s'approche des chevaux. »

« Il ne parle toujours pas aux humains… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si les animaux y arrivent, il viendra à nous. Il faut du temps, de la patience, du courage et de la persévérance. »

« … »

« Ecoutez… Je sais ce par quoi vous êtes passée et… Je crois que ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de vous y mettre aussi. »

« Moi ? Mais… Oh vous savez les chevaux… »

« On a pas que ça : y'a un âne très affectueux aussi, et je ne vous parle pas de mes chiens. » sourit Emma « Tout ça pour dire que vous aussi, vous devez travailler sur vous. Votre fils ira mieux, mais si sa mère est encore abîmée… Les efforts seront vains, vous comprenez ? »

La jeune femme opina légèrement « Oui, compris. »

« Bien, je vous laisse. »

Emma passa sous la barrière et rejoignit Milo « Alors mon grand, tu fais connaissance ? »

« … »

« Tu veux monter dessus ? »

Milo ne dit rien, ne bougea même pas la tête. Il continua à fixer le cheval. Emma gloussa « Ouais t'as raison… Il fait peur. »

Milo fronça les sourcils et quand Emma s'éloigna, le petit garçon se tourna vers l'animal et fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

* * *

Ruby était affairée à mettre la table lorsque Regina descendit pour la rejoindre « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Hm ? Oh, non ne vous donnez pas ce mal. »

« S'il vous plait. Si je suis amenée à rester coincée ici, autant que je me rende utile. Je vais devenir folle à tourner en rond. Et j'ai bien compris que je n'étais pas désirée près des animaux… »

« Quoi ? Oh ça… Non, non, vous vous trompez. Emma n'est pas méchante, elle est juste… maladroite avec les gens. Elle s'en sort mieux avec les animaux et, à la rigueur, les enfants. Mais les adultes… Piouf, c'est une autre histoire. »

« Mais avouez que ma présence n'est pas des plus aisées. »

« Y'a pire… Visuellement je veux dire. » lança Ruby en un clin d'œil, ce qui surprit Regina : venait-elle de lui faire du rentre-dedans ?! Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se mettre à côté d'elle « Donc… De l'aide ? Je peux aider au repas ? »

« Je comptais faire des pâtes. »

« Ca tombe bien ! Italienne de souche, les pâtes sont ma religion ! »

« Vraiment ? Vous cuisinez ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis chanteuse, que je ne sais faire que ça. »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça… »

« Vous l'avez sous-entendu, mais c'est de bonne guerre. Indiquez-moi juste où se trouve les ustensiles. »

« Bien chef ! »

* * *

Emma revint en fin d'après-midi, totalement éreintée « Piouff… Ce petit Milo, c'est pas une partie de plaisir. Et c'est encore moins pratique quand tu sais qu'il faut gérer la mère avec… Elle est un tantinet… » Elle se tut instantanément lorsqu'elle vit Regina aux cotés de Ruby, s'affairant dans la cuisine.

« Oh salut ! Regina a fait des lasagnes ! Une tuerie ! »

« Je… » Emma fixa Regina avant de baisser le regard « C'est… Cool… Les enfants vont adorer. »

« Tu manges pas ?! »

« Pas faim, je suis rincée… Je vais prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Sans même un regard vers son amie et Regina, elle monta à sa chambre. Regina la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'étage « Elle fait souvent ça ? »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Ne pas manger. Ce midi, elle n'avait pas le temps et ce soir, elle n'a pas la force. »

« Oh oui, ça arrive souvent. » sourit Ruby « Mais je veille au grain. »

« Vraiment ? Cela n'a donc rien à voir avec ma présence ? »

« Non, pas du tout. C'est coutumier son jeun… »

« Est-ce vraiment sain ? »

« Pas vraiment mais Emma est le genre de personne à faire passer son devoir avant son bien-être. »

« J'imagine… Les enfants et leur famille mangent tous les soirs ici ? »

« La plupart du temps oui. Certains préfèrent prendre un peu l'air, voir autre chose. Certaines sessions sont dures et compliquées et des familles préfèrent souffler un peu, se retrouver. »

« Je comprends. » Regina réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre une assiette et d'y mettre une part généreuse de lasagne. Et, sans un mot, elle monta les escaliers, sous le regard amusé de Ruby « La vache, même quand elle les cherche pas, elle arrive à attraper les plus belles dans sa toile. » gloussa-t-elle.

* * *

Elle n'était pas vraiment maline. Elle ne connaissait que peu ce ranch et lorsqu'elle se trouva au premier étage, elle ne sut où aller. Il y avait cinq portes. Elle devait se souvenir et faire par éliminations : il y avait trois chambres et deux salles de bain. Trois chambres, dont une qui était la sienne… Elle se dirigea vers la première porte et toqua, mais rien… C'était peut-être la chambre de Ruby. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas si la jeune femme vivait ici. Elle toqua à la seconde mais toujours rien. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir et tomba sur une salle de bain. Elle réfléchit alors : si la salle de bain était ici, il se pouvait que les deux pièces adjacentes soient des chambres rattachées à cette pièce.

Elle poursuivit son chemin et toqua à la dernière porte, sachant que les deux autres portes étaient sa propre chambre et la salle de bain allant avec. Elle attendit quelques secondes et soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une Emma en débardeur blanc et petite culotte rouge écarlate.

« Miss Mills, un problème ? »

Regina eut du mal à rester concentrée sur le haut du corps de la belle blonde, et déglutit difficilement « Je euh… Désolée de vous déranger mais… Tenez. »

Emma fixa, incrédule, l'assiette de lasagnes « C'est… Pour moi ? »

« C'est ma spécialité. »

« C'est vous qui les avez faites ?! »

Regina sourit « Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. »

Emma ne sut quoi dire. Elle grogna alors et Regina fronça les sourcils « Un problème ? Vous n'aimez pas ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste… Je suis une véritable peste avec vous, et vous, vous me faites des lasagnes ?! Je passe pour quoi moi… » Elle se tapa le front de la main « Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait sentir pas à votre place. »

« Je peux comprendre… Après tout, Sidney m'a imposé à vous et, j'imagine, sans beaucoup de choix. »

« On lui en doit une donc… »

« Une bouche à nourrir ce n'est pas rien. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Regina ne sente ses joues chauffer « Bon euh… Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir venir manger en bas ? »

« Non, je… J'ai besoin, parfois, de décrocher d'une journée assez éreintante. »

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

« Pas ce soir, mais merci, je retiens la proposition pour une prochaine fois. »

« Très bien. Alors bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Regina redescendit alors, heureuse qu'elle ait accepté son plat mais frustrée qu'elle ne soit pas descendue avec eux. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit les autres, tous l'applaudirent alors « Un ban pour la cuisinière ! » lança Ruby.

« Oh non, je… Arrêtez… » minauda Regina, un tantinet gênée.

« Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais mangé des lasagnes aussi bonnes ! Vous faites honneur à vos origines, clairement ! »

« Merci. »

Elle prit place à table, aux cotés de la petite Nell et ils continuèrent le repas. Regina vaqua son regard sur les convives : pendant les semaines à venir, ils seraient les visages qu'elle verrait chaque jour. Elle sourit lorsque Nell lui tendit le pain dans un sourire. Pleins de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête mais elle le savait, elle aurait des réponses bientôt.

* * *

Emma avala son plat à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle devait l'admettre, elle avait peu mangé de lasagnes aussi bonnes. Elle devrait remercier la cuisinière demain sans faute. Et tandis qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, elle tourna la tête et vit l'assiette vide : Regina avait cuisiné. Pourquoi ce simple fait faisait emballer son coeur ? la simple idée qu'une femme avait cuisiné dans SA cuisine, un plat qu'elle dévora. C'était anodin, certes, pas grand chose... Et elle ne l'imaginait pas encore mais ces lasagnes étaient le début de bien d'autres choses...

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Apprentissage

**Hellow hellow ! Comment allez-vous ? Vacances j'imagine pour beaucoup ? **

**Bon, merci encore pour l'accueil de cette nouvelle fic ! **

**Voici là 'petite' suite **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Apprentissage**

Le lendemain, Regina était résolue à faire de son séjour forcé quelque chose de positif. Si elle n'avait pas le choix, autant faire ce qu'il fallait pour rendre ce voyage moins pénible que ce qu'elle imaginait.

Alors, lorsqu'elle se leva ce matin-là, elle s'habilla et descendit tandis que tout le monde était déjà debout et.. Absent du petit déjeuner.

« Hey, bonjour miss Mills. On se demandait si vous alliez descendre un jour. »

« Bonjour Miss Lucas. »

« Oh appelez-moi Ruby, ok ? »

Regina opina poliment avant de scanner la maison vide « Il n'est pas si tard, si ? »

« 9h ici c'est déjà une journée largement entamée. »

« Oh… Ils sont donc tous… Partis ? »

« Emma est à la mini ferme avec les enfants. »

« Oh… Moi qui pensais que je pourrais peut-être participer… »

« Participer ? Mon Dieu, ça se voit que vous ne connaissez pas Emma… Ce ranch est son bébé. Personne ne peut y toucher et prétendre mieux le connaitre qu'elle. Personne ne lui donne d'avis ni de conseils… Elle est butée, mais genre… vraiment. »

« Hm je vois… Je suis donc censée faire… quoi ? »

« Vous pouvez vous balader. La ville n'est qu'à 5 km… »

Regina grimaça « Otez-moi d'un doute : elle ne m'évite pas sciemment ? »

« Emma ? Elle est peut-être têtue, mais elle n'est pas méchante. Elle est juste… Trop casanière. Elle ne sort pas de son ranch. Une asociale quoi. »

« Parlez-moi un peu d'elle. Vous m'avez parlé du ranch aux yeux de Miss Swan, mais j'aimerais comprendre la femme derrière tout ça. »

« Ah ah ! Emma est un mystère… Elle est discrète. Elle aime son chez elle, ses habitudes. Un peu une vie de célibataire vieille fille assumée. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas entourée de chats mais de chevaux. » ricana Ruby.

« Je vois. Elle n'est pas mariée ? »

« Houlà… Emma mariée ? » Ruby lâcha un rire « C'est pas trop le genre d'Emma. C'est un électron libre. Maiiiis il n'est pas à exclure, qu'un jour, elle trouve l'âme sœur. Mais je ne vois pas comment, vu qu'elle ne sort pratiquement pas d'ici… Sauf un samedi soir par mois. »

« Il se passe quoi un samedi par mois ? »

Ruby sourit et fit un clin d'œil « Si vous êtes patiente, vous le saurez dans 4 jours. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « D'accord. Mais en attendant, je fais quoi moi ? »

Ruby haussa les épaules « Vous pouvez toujours vous balader sur le domaine, y'a de quoi faire… »

Regina jeta un œil par la fenêtre « On va faire ça… »

« Vous ne serez pas seule bien longtemps. Je m'absente un moment mais je reviens dans une heure. Y'a des pancakes, des toasts et des céréales dans la cuisine. »

« Entendu. » sourit poliment Regina.

Ruby prit son sac et, après un geste de la main, elle disparut, laissant Regina seule. Cela devenait une triste habitude, alors qu'elle n'était là que depuis deux jours.

Elle grignota quelques pancakes avant de regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur l'écurie. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de quitter le ranch en direction des box. Comme si elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, elle se guida au bruit des chevaux.

Elle s'approcha d'un box et y trouva une jument à la robe blanche tachetée de gris, calme, immobile. Elle la fixa et sourit « Hey ma belle… Approche… » Elle tendit la main dans l'espoir que l'animal se rapproche. Au bout de quelques secondes, et quelques claquements de langue, la jument consentit à venir et colla son museau contre la main de Regina.

« Hey… » Regina sourit et se détendit.

* * *

« J'étais comment ? »

« C'était très bien Nell, tu as fait de gros progrès. » sourit Emma.

La petite fille regarda le ciel « Il va pleuvoir… Ca veut dire qu'on ira pas se promener ? »

« Probablement. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ca veut aussi dire qu'on va pouvoir rester au chaud, faire des jeux de société et boire de bons chocolats chauds. »

« Cool ! »

« Allez, donne-moi les rênes et rentre. »

« Okay ! »

La petite s'éloigna et Emma se dirigea vers les écuries. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Regina au fond, en train de caresser et converser avec un cheval, elle s'arrêta et regarda avec curiosité cette interaction, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'appuya contre l'entrée et croisa les bras : elle étudia avec attention l'attitude de la jolie brune et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Alors tu as faim ? Tu es magnifique… Et tu t'appelles… »

« Bloom. »

Regina sursauta et se tourna pour voir une Emma, adossée à l'entrée, la regardant en souriant. Elle recula, s'écartant du cheval, et mit ses mains dans ses poches arrière « Oh je… Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

« Assez oui. » sourit Emma. Elle se redressa et s'approcha, son poney au bout des rênes « Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas monté ? »

« Que… Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai déjà monté un jour ? »

Emma mit le poney dans son box avant de la rejoindre « Oh je sais reconnaitre ce regard. »

« Quel regard ? »

« Celui de quelqu'un qui a déjà approché des chevaux. Ca fait un moment que je suis dans ce domaine pour reconnaitre des personnes attirées par les animaux, et particulièrement les chevaux. » Elle s'approcha encore, épaule contre épaule « Vous m'aviez caché ça… »

« Pas vraiment. Vous m'avez demandé si je montais, et je vous ai répondu « _dans une autre vie_ », c'est tout. »

« Hm… Vous jouez sur les mots « Quand je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez monter, vous m'avez répondu «_ Pas du tout_ » et pourtant, quand je vous regarde là, j'ai l'impression que ça vous manque. »

« … »

« Vous savez, c'est pas parce que vous aller monter dessus, que je vais direct vous recruter dans mon ranch hein… » railla Emma « J'ai des standing. Et puis je recrute avec CV… »

« Oh je vois. Je ne suis certainement pas à la hauteur. » ironisa Regina « Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ne serait-ce qu'approcher un cheval. »

« Vous montiez enfant ? »

« Mes parents ont un domaine avec une écurie. J'ai appris à monter avec mon père. J'ai cessé de monter à mon entrée à l'université… »

« Bah merde, ça ne vous manque pas ? »

« Je n'ai guère eu le temps d'y penser ces dernières années. »

« Alors, vous ressentez quoi là ? Les odeurs, les bruits, les chevaux… »

« C'est un peu ma madeleine de Proust : cela me ramène à mon enfance et à des souvenirs agréables. »

« Alors… Ca ne vous dit toujours pas de monter dessus ? Bloom est une jument très douce. »

« Non, merci, vraiment… »

« Si vous avez peur, y'a pas de soucis… » railla la jolie blonde « Ca aurait été injustice que vous soyez une chanteuse de renom ET une bonne cavalière ! »

Regina gloussa « Evidemment, ça serait injuste. »

Emma soupira alors « Si vous voulez venir vous occuper des chevaux, sans pour autant monter, pas de soucis. »

« Je prends note. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes l'une à côté de l'autre, à regarder la jument avant que la jolie blonde ne se tourne de nouveau vers elle « Merci encore pour les lasagnes… Elles étaient délicieuses. »

« De rien. »

« Vous aimez faire la cuisine ? Genre, avec votre emploi du temps, vous avez le temps de cuisiner ? »

Regina sourit « Certes lors de tournées, je suis toujours en hôtel et au restaurant… Mais quand je suis chez moi, j'aime cuisiner. C'est mon péché mignon. »

« Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire la cuisine vous savez. »

« Je sais, mais les pâtes… C'est sacré. En tant qu'italienne de souche, je n'aurais pas supporté une cuisson ratée. »

« Italienne de souche ? Vous venez d'où ? »

« Moi ? De Brooklyn. Mon père est originaire de Sicile. Il y a rencontré ma mère qui l'a convaincu de la suivre aux Etats-Unis. Ils se sont mariés et m'ont eu. »

« Vous êtes fille unique ? »

« Non, j'ai une sœur ainée, née d'une précédente union. »

« Vous vous entendez bien avec ? »

« C'est aussi mon manager. » sourit Regina « En gros, elle s'occupe de mon image. »

« Oh je vois… Et elle s'en sort bien ? »

« Pas trop mal. » sourit Regina.

« Je devrais écouter ce que vous faites. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée. »

Emma haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir le box et de commencer à brosser la jument. Elle tendit une brosse à Regina « Brosser n'est pas monter. »

Regina lui sourit et prit la brosse avant de contourner la jument et de la brosser sur l'autre flanc. Elle avait presque oublié cette sensation des poils drus

Sous sa peau, cette odeur caractéristique, ces petits bruits que faisait l'animal quand on s'occupait de lui. Elle se mit à sourire et tandis qu'elle brossait sa crinière, son autre main caressant la croupe de l'animal. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Emma imitant de son geste de l'autre coté de l'animal, leur main se rejoignirent sur la croupe et elles se touchèrent du bout des doigts.

Lorsqu'elles s'en rendirent compte, elles l'éloignèrent bien vite l'une de l'autre et échangèrent un timide sourire « Hm désolée… »

« Non, c'est… C'est rien. »

Puis le silence revint de nouveau avant que Regina ne se redresse « Il y a quoi ce samedi ? »

« Hm ? Quoi ? »

« Samedi prochain. »

Emma se figea et blêmit un quart de seconde, mais assez visiblement pour que Regina s'en aperçoive « Oh euh… Bah rien. »

« Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'à sous-entendu Ruby. »

« Ah oui ? Ruby est bien trop bavarde. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors, y'a rien de plus que d'habitude. »

« Elle disait que vous étiez casanière et que vous ne quittiez presque jamais votre ranch, sauf un samedi par mois. Et que ce samedi serait celui dans 4 jours. »

Emma se racla la gorge « Ouais nan, c'est stupide… » Elle s'arrêta et pointa Regina du doigt « Et je ne suis pas casanière ! J'aime juste… mon chez moi. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Je veux dire : quand one st bien chez soi, pourquoi vouloir sortir ?! »

« Vous vous adressez à une personne qui n'a eu que très rarement l'occasion de se poser ne serait-ce qu'un week-end entier à la maison. »

« Hm certes, mais du coup, vous devez fortement apprécier lorsque vous êtes chez vous, non ? »

« Oui assez. »

« Bah moi pareil. Ca veut pas dire que je suis casanière ! » s'insurgea Emma « Grr… » Elle grogna et soupira avant de jeter la brosse dans le foin et de quitter le box, sous le regard étonné de Regina. Puis elle revint sur ses pas et la pointa du doigt « Je ne suis pas casanière ! » Puis elle disparut, laissant une Regina amusée par le comportement enfantin de la jolie blonde.

Elle se tourna alors vers la jument « Un peu soupe au lait ta maitresse hm… » la jument secoua la tête. Regina hoqueta alors « Mais terriblement maline. »

En effet, Emma n'avait pas répondu à sa question finalement.

* * *

Lorsque Ruby revint, elle eut le déplaisir de voir Emma faire les cent pas dans le salon « Hey salut ma belle. Ca va pas ? Un problème ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu as parlé à cette Mills ?! »

« Bah euh… Parce qu'elle sera avec nous pendant un moment que ça serait cruel et complètement gamin de faire comme si elle n'existait pas, non ? »

« Arrête ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Pourquoi tu lui as parlé du samedi ?! »

« Le sam… Oh… Ohhhh je vois. Pourquoi tu es en pétard comme ça ? »

« Mais… Elle a pas besoin de savoir ce genre de truc ! »

« Bah pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Elle… C'est… » Emma baissa le regard et soupira « Laisse tomber… »

« T'as pas envie qu'elle te voit ? »

« Peu importe. Merde je… J'me suis barrée en la laissant à l'écurie… Elle va me prendre pour une folle. »

Ruby lui sourit « Tu sais qu'on aurait pas pu la mettre de côté samedi hein ? »

Emma lui adressa un majeur bien tendu avant de repartir vers les écuries. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au box de Bloom, elle ne trouva pas Regina « Et merde… »

Elle pensa, une fraction de seconde, à retourner au ranch pour toquer à sa porte de chambre, mais elle se ravisa. Elle préféra laisser couler et réfléchir à la suite des événements plus tard. En attendant, elle se rendit dans le pavillon des invités et y retrouva Milo et sa mère, ainsi qu'un couple de personnes âgées, venu ici pour aider la femme après un AVC aux répercussions douloureuses.

« Oh Emma ! »

« Monsieur Johnson. Comment se porte Martha ? »

« Bien mieux aujourd'hui. Elle m'a parlé et appelé par mon prénom sans bégayer. »

« C'est génial ! »

« Oui… Je… Je crois que nous sommes bientôt prêts. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ses progrès sont fulgurants. Mais je crois que j'ai aussi besoin de retrouver ma femme. »

« Je comprends. Sachez que vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voulez. Et revenir aussi. »

« Merci. » L'homme se tourna et regarda les deux enfants devant le pavillon « Ca va aller pour eux ? »

Emma sourit « Oui, ça ira. »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Emma, n'en doutez jamais. Vous êtes une belle personne, douce et généreuse. »

« Oh merci c'est trop mais… »

« … Vous devriez accepter les compliments. » lança-t-il dans un sourire « Vous le méritez. »

Emma le serra dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner et rejoindre Nelle et Milo dans le jardin. Et si le petit garçon était dans son coin, au bord de la mare aux canards, la petite fille lisait un livre sur un banc. Emma s'assit à côté d'elle « Tu lis quoi ? »

« Hunger Games. »

« Cool. »

« J'aurais aimé être comme Katniss. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Elle est forte. »

« Tu l'es aussi. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas… »

« Nell, tu l'es, crois-moi. Tu es la petite fille la plus forte que j'ai pu rencontrer. »

« … »

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille se promener un peu vers l'étang ? »

Nell leva son regard et le fronça « Pourquoi elle est là ? »

Emma la fixa « Qui ? »

« Regina, la chanteuse. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux, paniquée « Mais que… Quoi… Chanteuse ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Nell leva les yeux au ciel « Elle est super connue tu sais. J'me demande juste pourquoi vous faites comme si elle était normale ? »

Il ne servait à rien de mentir à Nell, Emma s'était toujours voulue transparente envers ses petits protégés. Elle soupira alors « Okay… Oui c'est elle. Mais, Nell, je t'en prie, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Tu n'en as pas parlé hein ? »

« Non, non. J'me disais que c'était bizarre que vous n'en parliez pas… Devait y avoir une raison. »

« Nell, tu sais cet endroit, c'est un lieu qui aide les gens qui en ont besoin, on s'y sent bien, on se sent en sécurité… Alors, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est ici. »

« Elle est en danger ?! »

« En un sens oui. Et c'est pourquoi il faut être discret sur son identité. »

« Mais… Pourquoi elle est en danger ? »

« C'est compliqué… Mais tout va bien. »

Nell sourit « Elle est gentille. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Et elle est belle, hein ? »

« Ah euh… Ouais… Enfin… Moins belle que moi j'espère ! » ironisa Emma.

« Vous êtes belles toutes les deux. Pourquoi t'as pas d'amoureux ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ? »

« Bah… Une femme quand elle est jolie, elle a forcément un amoureux ! Alors pourquoi t'en as pas ?! »

« Parce que j'en veux pas. »

« Tu sais, t'as le droit, et il pourrait t'aider ici. »

Emma lui sourit et lui caressa la joue de son index « Et si je te disais que je préfère les filles ? »

Nell la fixa dans le blanc des yeux avant de soupirer « Ah je vois… Bah… C'est bien aussi, enfin je crois… »

« Tu crois ? Ca t'embête que j'aime les filles ? »

« Non. » Puis elle sourit de toutes ses dents « Hey ! Et si ta chérie c'était Regina ?! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Qu… Mais d'où ça vient ça ?! »

« Bah ça serait cool, en plus elle est connue ! »

Emma rigola alors « Bah voyons. »

« En plus, je suis sûre que tu lui plairais ! »

« Nell, tout doux hein… C'est juste un délire. En plus, désolée mais, elle n'est pas du tout mon type. »

« Ah oui ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Bah… » Emma réfléchit « J'aime pas les brunes ! »

« Mais Ruby est brune ?! »

« Mais c'est juste mon amie, comme une sœur. »

« Hm… » Nell sembla réfléchir longuement avant de soupirer « Ok… Mais c'est dommage… »

Emma éclata de rire « Bon allez, viens on va se balader. »

* * *

Regina était restée toute l'après-midi dans les box à vaquer d'un cheval à un autre, commençant même à retenir le nom de chacun, leurs accessoires. Ce ne fut que lorsque le ciel prit une couleur orangée qu'elle daigna rentrer au ranch.

« Oh bonsoir Regina. Ou étiez-vous passée ? Je pensais que vous étiez partie… »

« Vous aimeriez bien. » ironisa la jolie brune.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Franchement, y'a pire comme nouvelle pensionnaire. »

Une nouvelle fois, Ruby faisait cette allusion qui ne manqua pas à Regina « Je me trompe ou… vous me faites du rentre dedans ? »

« Et ça vous déplairait ? » demanda Ruby en haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais être attirée par vous ? »

« Hm, j'ai été checker un peu sur Internet… Vous semblez assez réceptive au genre féminin. »

« Ah oui ? »

Ruby s'approcha alors d'un pas lascif « Oui… Mn gaydar est infaillible. »

« Quand bien même je serais attirée par les femmes, qui dit que je pourrais être attirée par vous ? »

Ruby se colla presque à elle et se pencha avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Regina, cette dernière fermant brièvement les yeux. Le baiser fut aussi chaste que rapide. Et quand Ruby s'écarta, elle sourit.

« Ca vous arrive souvent d'embrasser des inconnues ? Je suis arrivée avant-hier. »

« Première fois. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. Vous n'avez pas peur que je prenne cela pour du harcèlement ? »

« Vous avez peur de ce qui pourrait se passer ? »

« Vous m'embrassez au bout de deux jours. Je ne peux imaginer ce que vous pourriez faire au bout d'une semaine… » gloussa, amusée, Regina.

« Pourquoi attendre une semaine… » murmura Ruby avant de s'approcher de nouveau et de déposer un léger baiser « Je remarque que vous ne me repoussez pas non plus. »

Regina frissonna : elle n'était pas venue pour ça, clairement pas. Mais si cette retraite forcée pouvait apporter quelques bénéfices finalement. Alors elle se laissa aller. Que pouvait-il arriver de toute manière ? Elle combla les derniers centimètres dans un baiser passionné où les mains de Ruby encerclèrent sa taille.

Puis, soudain, un claquement de porte se fit entendre et une voix féminine retentit alors « C'est moi ! »

Ruby et Regina se séparèrent bien vite d'un bon mètre, l'air gêné. Quand Emma apparut, elle nota tout de suite l'air bizarre de son amie et de sa nouvelle pensionnaire « Un problème ? »

« Non, non… On se demandait ce qu'on pouvait manger ce soir… » lança Ruby « Pizza ? »

« Ah cool, bonne idée ! Bon, je suis rincée, je vais prendre une douche. » Emma disparut alors à l'étage, laissant Ruy et Regina seule. Ruby sourit et soupira avant de se tourner vers la jolie brune « Ou on en était déjà ? »

Mais tandis qu'elle s'approcha de nouveau, Regina la freina en posant sa main sur son torse « Non. »

« Non ? »

« On… On ne devrait pas. »

« Vraiment ? Vous sembliez pourtant assez d'accord… »

« Je… Non, je ne suis pas ici pour ça… »

Ruby fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre leur baiser et maintenant ? Soudain elle sourit et comprit. Elle soupira « Ok, pas de soucis. J'aurais au moins eu la chance de gouter vos lèvres. »

Regina sourit poliment « Merci. J'espère que ça ne va pas nous brouiller. »

« Absolument pas. Je comprends. Et puis… J'ai tenté… Pizza alors ? »

« Pizza. »

« J'imagine qu'en tant qu'italienne, vous avez votre idée sur la question ? »

« Je vous laisse faire. Je vais prendre une douche je sens le cheval… »

* »Hm, j'ai pas trouvé moi. » sourit Ruby.

Regina monta alors et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, et fixa le plafond : qu'avait-elle failli faire ?! Elle ne pensait tout de même pas coucher avec cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis 48heures. Elle était idiote et totalement irresponsable : et si cette Ruby avait été dire qu'elle avait couché avec une chanteuse célèbre ?! Et quand elle repensa à l'arrivée d'Emma…. Mon dieu, elle aurait pu les surprendre… Emma l'accueillait bien gentiment chez elle, bousculant son quotidien et elle… Elle avait failli la trahir en quelque sorte. Elle frissonna et un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Pourquoi un sentiment de trahison s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle pensait à Emma ?

Elle chassa cette interrogation en prenant une bonne douche. Et lorsqu'elle en sortit, enroulée dans un peignoir moelleux, les cheveux mouillés goutant sur ses épaules, on toqua à sa porte. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit et son cœur rata un battement en voyant Emma devant elle.

« Oh euh, désolée, je… Je reviendrai plus tard… »

« Non, non, je… Je sors à peine de la douche. Entrez. »

Emme s'exécuta et Regina l'invita à s'asseoir au bord du lit « Un problème ? »

« Non, je… » Emma aperçut un genou, échappé d'un pan du peignoir, et soudain, son attention se focalisa dessus. Il lui fallut un effort insurmontable pour détourner le regard et ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble.

« Alors ? »

« Oui euh… J'ai parlé à Nell, vous savez la petite… »

« … Oui je vois. » sourit Regina.

« Elle sait qui vous êtes. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Elle vous a reconnu. Je lui ai dit de garder le secret et je lui ai expliqué, de manière simple, la situation. »

« Oh je vois… N'y a-t-il pas de danger qu'elle l'ait déjà dit à quelqu'un ? »

« Non, elle me l'aurait dit. Enfin, tout ça pour dire… Qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'elle vienne vous parler. »

« Oh, ok. »

Elles restèrent l'une en face de l'autre, en silence, au bord du lit avant qu'Emma ne rejette un coup d'œil vers les jambes parfaites de la belle brune. Un regard de trop que capta Regina. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, trouvant cela amusant, et bougea doucement ses jambes et le peignoir glissa un peu plus sur le côté, dévoilant une cuisse. Emma écarquilla les yeux avant de se lever d'un bond, ses joues rouges « Bon je… On se voit pour la pizza. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle disparut. Regina gloussa et s'assura qu'Emma était loin avant de laisser tomber son peignoir au sol avant de s'habiller.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de… ça ! Elle se frotta énergiquement le visage en grognant contre elle-même : elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée. Regina était un hôte particulier qui ne serait là que pour peu de temps, du moins elle l'espérait. De plus, leur monde était si différent : elle cowgirl et Regina chanteuse ? Cela pourrait s'apparenter à une belle trame d'un film romantique, mais il n'y avait rien de romantique là-dedans : elle sentait le foin et avait de la paille dans ses cheveux, tandis que Regina sentait le Chanel et avait les cheveux laqués… Oui, elles n'avaient rien en commun. De plus, ce genre de star devait attirer tous les hommes alentours, et peut-être même des femmes.

« Hey, ça va ? T'as l'air dans la lune ? » demanda Ruby tandis qu'Emma la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« Hm ? Ouais… Tout va bien. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air… »

« Rub' ? »

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai eu raison d'accepter qu'elle vienne ici ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas mis la vie de mes pensionnaires en danger ? Je veux dire… Elle est menacée par un taré… Et s'il apprenait qu'elle était là ? S'il déboulait ici ? J'ai deux enfants ici… »

« Hey… Si tu étais si inquiète, pourquoi as-tu accepté ? »

« Parce que ma famille est redevable de Sidney… »

« Alors pourquoi tu flippes maintenant ? Tu semblais plutôt ennuyée qu'elle soit là à cause de son parfum plutôt qu'à cause de son harceleur… »

« … »

« Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Non je… » Elle soupira « Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? »

« Bah j'imagine qu'elle irait se planquer dans un motel miteux au fin fond de l'Arizona. »

« Pas du tout culpabilisant tout ça… » railla Emma.

« Hey, crois-moi. Je suis persuadée que sa venue sera bénéfique pour beaucoup : pour elle, pour toi, pour les enfants. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Tu es casanière, un vrai ermite. Tu sors peu, sauf un samedi soir par mois, tu ne parles à personne, si ce n'est les enfants et moi. C'est triste. Tu es une jeune femme tellement jolie, drôle… »

« Et ? »

« Et ça ne te fait pas de mal d'être en contact avec de jolies jeunes femmes… »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Tu me saoules. »

Mais Ruby ne répondit pas, préférant sourire malicieusement. Et quand Regina descendit à son tour, elle sut. Elle avait été bête de croire que… Mais finalement, c'était logique. Et le pire des scénarios de films à l'eau de l'eau aurait pu le prévoir.

A présent, il fallait qu'elle fasse réagir son amie. Elle avait eu trop l'habitude de rester seule, dans son confort, dans sa bulle, entourée de personnes qui ne la mettaient pas en danger. Mais l'arrivée de Regina Mills pouvait tout changer.

**TBC**


	4. Cowgirl

**Hello hello ! **

**Alors comment allez-vous ? Moi tranquille. **

**Le coronavirus est en train de cloisonner mon département (L'Oise) mais tout va bien -'**

**Heureusement, il reste mon PC pour écrire :p **

**Voici le 4ième chapitre guys : mais que se passe-t-il les samedis soirs ?! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Cowgirl**

Quatre jours passèrent. Quatre jours qui se déroulèrent sensiblement de la même manière : Emma disparaissait pour la journée avec ses jeunes pensionnaires, ne revenant que les midis et soirs pour manger.

Regina, quant à elle, passait le plus clair de son temps à l'écurie, s'étant prise d'affection pour un poney Shetland, arrivé au ranch blessé par un propriétaire caractériel et négligeant. L'animal était craintif et parfois violent. Emma l'avait recueilli et voulait s'occuper de lui. Mais prise par les enfants, elle n'avait pu faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Et après en avoir parlé avec Regina, cette dernière s'était spontanément proposée pour le réhabiliter.

Malgré quelques réticences de la jolie blonde, elle accepta finalement. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe. Du coup, à l'instar d'Emma, Regina passait son temps à l'extérieur : elle partait le matin et s'attaquait au nettoyage des box. Puis elle essayait d'amadouer Red Apple. Et il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait ce feeling que seule Emma avait avec les bêtes, du moins c'est ce que pensait Ruby.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Red Apple ? » la questionna la belle brune lors du déjeuner.

« Oh de mieux en mieux. Il accepte enfin le foin dans la main… »

« Wow… Sérieux ? Ce Shetland revient de loin. Son proprio était un vrai connard… »

« Ca ne devrait pas être autorisé ce genre de personne. »

« Emma dit qu'une personne est bonne du moment qu'elle aime et prend soin des animaux. Je pense que si elle avait eu ce mec en face, ses bijoux de famille auraient été accrochés à son tableau de chasse. » gloussa Ruby.

« Un tableau de chasse ?! Carrément ! »

« Emma n'est pas du genre… homme. »

Regina tiqua alors : du genre homme ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question car Emma arriva en compagnie de Nell.

« Désolée du retard… »

Elles s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger quand soudain, Nell lança une phrase qui lança les hostilités « On est samedi ! »

« Oui et ? »

« Bah c'est ce soir hein ! Non ? »

Regina jeta un œil discret vers Emma et vit cette dernière se tendre légèrement.

« Ahhh mais oui, c'est LE grand soir du mois. » railla Ruby en donnant un coup de coude à cette dernière.

« La ferme… » grogna discrètement la jolie blonde. Elle envoya un regard vers Regina chez qui un sourire se dessina faiblement « C'est… J'irais pas de toute manière. »

« Quel est donc ce grand secret ? » s'étonna Regina « Je n'ai jamais vu pareil cinéma pour une simple soirée du samedi soir ?! »

« Franchement Emma, Regina a raison. Ce n'est juste qu'un bar où… »

Emma se leva d'un bond, stoppant toute conversation « Vous me saoulez. » puis elle quitta la table, laissant Nell, Ruby et Regina pantoises.

« Franchement… Tout ça pour une session de chant ! » balança sans ménagement la jolie brune.

« Du chant ? »

« Ouais, un samedi par mois, y'a une soirée karaoké et parfois y'a des groupes qui peuvent venir chanter. Emma est la star ! »

« La star ? Carrément ? »

« Elle chante trop bien ! C'est vrai hein ! »

« Intéressant… » murmura Regina « Et j'imagine qu'il est interdit d'aller la voir ?! »

« Bah… Ca a pas l'air comme ça, mais Emma est assez timide. Et elle ne croit absolument pas en son potentiel. Nell a raison : elle a un joli brin de voix. Quand elle chante, les gens l'écoutent. Et puis, elle ne l'avouera jamais vraiment, mais elle aime ça. »

Regina sourit « Je serais curieuse de voir ça. »

« Si vous voulez récolter ses foudres, allez-y. J'peux vous garantir que vous n'en ressortirez pas idem. » ironisa Ruby.

« Mais vous, vous l'avez déjà vu… »

« Moi c'est pas pareil. Et puis, elle s'en fout de mon jugement. Elle sait que, quoiqu'elle fasse, je suis à fond derrière elle. » haussa-t-elle des épaules.

« Hm je vois… Et où se situe ce karaoké ? »

« Ohlala, je vous arrête. Si vous avez dans l'idée d'y aller… »

« … Je suis assez grande pour décider de comment je vais passer mon samedi, qui plus est mon premier samedi dans ce ranch. » s'insurgea gentiment Regina.

« Si Emma l'apprend… » lança Nell

« Elle n'en saura rien, si on ne lui dit rien. »

« Ca risque d'être intéressant… » sourit Nell.

* * *

Emma hésita longtemps avant de s'habiller finalement. Devait-elle aller au Rabbit Hole ? Après tout, le rater une fois ne changerait rien. Mais elle avait promis. Oui, elle avait fait une promesse au propriétaire des lieux, et elle ne fuyait jamais ses responsabilités.

Au fil des années, Emma était devenue l'attraction fidèle du bar et, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Cela lui permettait de s'évader de son univers, parfois lourd humainement parlant. Et depuis l'arrivée de Regina, il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose, du moins pendant une nuit.

Alors elle s'habilla d'un pantalon en simili cuir, d'un haut bordeaux où ses épaules étaient dénudées. Elle lâcha ses cheveux, elle qui les portait tout le temps attachés, et mit de discrètes boucles d'oreille avant d'appliquer un gloss rose pâle. Elle se jugea dans le miroir avant de descendre doucement dans le salon.

« Alors c'est le moment huh ? » lança Ruby.

Emma sursauta « Merde, tu m'as fait peur, idiote ! »

« Hey respire, ce n'est que moi. »

Emma scanna la pièce et se tourna vers son amie « Ou est Regina ? »

« Elle est repartie voir Red Apple. Je crois qu'elle l'aime bien ce poney. »

« Ah ok, tant mieux… Bon j'y vais. »

Ruby la regarda partir avant de soupirer « Faut pas que je loupe ça. »

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma arriva au Rabbit Hole, un sentiment de liberté l'envahit. Une fois la porte d'entrée ouverte, l'odeur du tabac et de la bière envahit ses narines. Une nappe de fumée planait au plafond et soudain, une trentaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Certains levèrent leurs échoppes, d'autres crièrent sans retenue son nom. Toujours un peu intimidée par l'accueil qu'on lui réservait à chaque fois, elle fit un signe discret de la main avant de se diriger vers la barmaid « Hey salut Belle ! »

« Hey, voilà la star. »

« Arrête. Alors, y'a du monde ce soir… »

« Comme à chaque fois que tu viens. »

« Mouais, c'est surtout parce que c'est_ happy hour _le temps du karaoké. »

« Aussi oui. Tu veux aller en coulisse ? C'est bientôt à ton tour. Guitare ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« La maison t'offre un verre ensuite, comme dab'. »

« Merci. »

Emma disparut alors dans les coulisses et posa ses affaires avant de prendre possession de la guitare acoustique d'un des musiciens. Puis elle attendit, écoutant les différents groupes qui passaient, entrecoupés par des séances de karaoké avec les clients.

* * *

« Je vous jure, quand elle saura, elle nous fera vivre un enfer, vous en êtes consciente ça ? »

Regina sourit et haussa les épaules. Il y avait en Emma quelque chose qui la titillait. Cette femme était un mystère et Regina aimait les challenges. De plus, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe. Car si elle avait vite failli fauter avec Ruby dès son arrivée, cette dernière était devenue presque une amie avec qui le dialogue était bien plus facile qu'avec une Emma distante et fuyante. Mais évidemment, cela ne faisait qu'attiser la curiosité de Regina.

Avant de sortir de la voiture, elle attacha ses cheveux et enfila une casquette. Elle mit ses lunettes de vue, qu'elle ne sortait pratiquement jamais au profit de ses lentilles habituelles. Ruby lui donna un bandana qu'elle mit autour de son cou et qu'elle pouvait remonter à tout moment si elle sentait des yeux bien trop insistants vers elle. Elle le savait : elle prenait un risque à venir dans un lieu public alors qu'elle était sensée être incognito et en sécurité dans un ranch.

Mais il fallait aussi bien reconnaitre que cela lui faisait un bien fou de sortir après une semaine d'isolement au ranch. Et même si elle avait fini par y trouver un intérêt certain, revoir la civilisation ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Allons-y, elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

Regina la suivit à l'intérieur et fut surprise de la bonne ambiance qui y régnait. Un jeune couple, bière à la main, s'éraillait la voix sur « _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ » de Bonnie Tyler, ce qui la fait sourire avant qu'elles ne trouvent une petite table dans un coin discret.

« Je nous prends quoi ? »

« Une bière pour moi. »

Ruby haussa un sourcil « Ok, une bière pour madame. »

Elle s'éloigna et Regina scanna la salle du regard : personne ne semblait prêter attention à elle, ce qui l'arrangeait en un sens. Elle se détendit un peu et quand Ruby revint avec sa bière, elles trinquèrent avant de se tourner vers la scène « A Emma. »

« A Emma. » sourit Regina, avant de boire une gorgée du liquide ambrée de sa chope.

« Que va-t-elle chanter ? »

« Ah ça… Surprise. Elle a bien quelques chansons fétiches mais généralement c'est toujours sur un coup de tête… »

« Vous l'avez déjà entendu ? »

« Oh plusieurs fois oui, la première ayant été dans sa chambre quand on avait 12 ans. Je la revois en train de sauter comme une folle en chantant Fame. » gloussa-t-elle

Regina sourit : elle enviait la relation que Ruby et Emma entretenaient. Était-elle jalouse d'une telle intimité ? Leur relation n'avait rien à envier à celle qu'elle entretenait avec sa sœur : complice, fraternelle. Ruby se tourna alors vers la scène où le couple venait de finir sa chanson sous les acclamations du public, pour laisser place à une jeune femme assez petite au long cheveux châtain.

« Bien, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien ! » le public applaudit alors « Très bien ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! A présent, et vous le savez, nous avons la visite de notre belle blonde, celle qui fait chavirer vos cœurs une fois par mois… » La foule s'exclama alors, à la plus grande surprise de Regina.

Ruby se tourna vers elle « Le bar est plein parce qu'ils savent qu'elle chante ce soir. »

Regina était impressionnée. Non pas qu'elle ne croyait pas au talent caché de sa logeuse, mais elle n'imaginait pas un tel engouement.

Et quand Emma apparut, une guitare à la main, son regard ne la quitta plus. Regina resta bouche bée devant la jeune femme qui arborait à cet instant un charisme qui laissa tout le monde pantois et d'accord. Et quand elle grata les premiers accords, le silence se fit dans la salle, et tous restèrent immobiles.

Emma entama un doux _« Hallelujah_ » et Regina ne put qu'être convaincue par le talent de la jeune femme. La mélodie planait comme une douce brise agréable un matin d'été, caressant les oreilles de l'audience. Regina était subjuguée : jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle avait un tel talent caché. Ruby aussi l'écoutait attentivement, le sourire aux lèvres. Les minutes défilèrent sans que Regina ne s'en rende compte et bientôt, la chanson se termina. Ce furent les applaudissements de la foule qui firent éclater la bulle dans laquelle s'était plongée Regina. Elle applaudit à son tour, tandis que Ruby hurlait presque, acclamant son amie.

Puis Emma se leva et laissa sa guitare sur le coté pour remercier les gens avant d'annoncer une chanson plus légère, plus enjouée. Elle entama alors « _Like a Virgin_ » de Madonna, trémoussant sa silhouette sous les sifflements plus que suggestifs des hommes de la salle. Regina s'étonna, dans le bon sens du terme, et commença même à sourire, tapant dans ses mains. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait, elle aussi, encouragé Emma.

Une fois la chanson finie, Emma remercia une dernière fois les gens avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée et de disparaitre dans les coulisses.

« C'était cool hein ? » lança Ruby.

« C'était… intéressant, et surprenant. » concéda Regina.

« On devrait y aller. »

Regina opina alors et elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Et alors qu'elles passèrent devant le bar…

« Ruby ? »

La belle brune se tourna « Hey Em' ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fo… » Elle se figea alors en remarquant une présence derrière son amie. Et quand elle comprit qui s'était, elle écarquilla les yeux « C'est pas vrai… » souffla-t-elle « Mais vous vous foutez de moi ?! »

« Hey doucement Em' ! »

Emma baissa la voix et attrapa le poignet de Regina pour l'entrainer dehors.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! STOP ! » Elle se débattit et s'éloigna de l'emprise de la jolie blonde, en se massant le poignet « Vous êtes folle ! »

« Moi folle ? C'est vous qui dites ça ? Non mais sérieusement à quoi vous pensiez ?! »

« Tout doux Emma… » souffla Ruby.

« Non, il est hors de question que je me calme ! » Elle se tourna vers Regina de nouveau « Vous pensiez à quoi ? »

« Ce n'était rien, je voulais simplement sortir. »

« Sortir ? Mais vous êtes totalement inconsciente, ou stupide… Ou peut-être les deux. »

« Hey Em', ça va là, stop. » grogna Ruby qui s'interposa entre les deux femmes.

« Vous ne comprenez rien ! »

« Em', on voulait simplement venir te voir. Tout s'est bien passé. »

Emma souffla bruyamment « Vous ne comprenez rien ! Elle aurait pu être reconnue ! Et les conséquences auraient pu être terribles… Et pas que pour elle ! » Elle poussa Ruby et pointa du doigt Regina « Vous n'avez réfléchi à rien ! Vous auriez pu nous mettre tous en danger ! »

Elle se crispa et serra les poings avant de lever les yeux au ciel « Laissez tomber… » Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant Ruby et Regina seules, silencieuses et sous le choc.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?! » s'étonna Ruby. Elle se tourna vers Regina « Je suis désolée. Je l'ai rarement vu ainsi… »

Regina était figée de stupéfaction. Peu de gens avaient eu l'audace de lui parler ainsi. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il n'y avait eu guère que sa sœur.

« Rentrons. »

C'est la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche. Et le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence morbide. Ruby ne sut quoi dire pour dédouaner le comportement radical de son amie. Et qu'elles arrivèrent au ranch, bien évidemment, Emma n'était plus là. Probablement terrée dans sa chambre, à ruminer encore. Il était préférable de laisser passer la nuit, ne disait-on pas qu'elle pouvait porter conseil ?

Et c'est dans cette optique que Regina regagna ses pénates, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil pour autant. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête : entre la prestation d'Emma sur scène et ensuite sa crise de nerfs post représentation. Pourquoi était-elle montée si vite et si violemment au créneau ? Elle comprenait qu'elle avait pris des risques, mais de là à monter si vite dans les tours… Emma était plus sanguine qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Finalement, la fatigue l'emporta et elle s'endormit, non sans avoir pleins de questions en tête.

* * *

Ruby fut la première à se lever, bien décidée à croiser le chemin de son amie avant le réveil de Regina. Et tandis qu'elle faisait une pile de pancakes, elle entendit de lourds pas descendre les escaliers et vit Emma, déjà habillée.

« Bah, tu vas où ? »

« Je vais à Bradley passer des commandes. »

« J'imagine que tu pars toute la journée… »

« Comme à chaque jour de commande. »

« Ca tombe bien… » railla Ruby.

« Excuse-moi, quoi ? »

« Non rien, je dis juste que ça tombe bien, vu la crise que t'as faite hier soir… »

« J'ai pas fais de crise. Et j'ai pas à me justifier. Et, non, ça ne « _tombe pas bien_ » comme tu dis. C'était prévu depuis un moment. »

« Ok, tu rentres tard je suppose… »

« Ne m'attendez pas pour manger. Allez, je file. »

Elle prit sa veste et son sac à main avant de quitter le ranch. Ruby soupira « Tête de mule… »

Une grosse heure plus tard, se fut au tour de Regina de descendre « Bonjour Ruby. »

« Bonjour Regina. Pancakes ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina regarda sa montre tout en mâchouillant son pancake.

« Elle est partie. » lança Ruby comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de la belle brune « A Bradley pour des commandes de matos. C'est à 3heures de route d'ici… Quand c'est comme ça, elle y passe la journée. »

« Oh… Ok. »

« Désolée. »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mais si elle croit que c'est une sortie qui va freiner ma discussion avec elle. »

Ruby gloussa « Vous êtes pas du genre à lâcher le morceau hein… »

« Pas quand je ne comprends pas. Et je déteste ne pas comprendre. »

« Je ne sais pas quand elle consentira à rentrer. Elle aussi est têtue, elle peut tenir des jours, voire des semaines. »

« Vous semblez en avoir été victime. »

« Houlà, plus d'une fois ! » gloussa-t-elle « Vous savez que quand on était gamines, on s'est disputées pour un anniversaire… Elle a fait semblant que je n'existais pas durant près de 15 jours. »

Regina sourit « Je vois… Elle tient son opiniâtreté de ses parents ou est-ce inné ? »

« Ses parents sont des crèmes. Imaginez un couple qui s'aime depuis le lycée, que chacun n'a connu que l'autre. Qu'ils soient tendres comme des guimauves et si fleur bleue que ça en dégoute certains. Vous voyez ce genre de couple ? » Regina opina « Eh bien vous avez les Swan. »

« Je vois. »

« Vos parents ne sont pas pareils ? »

« Loin de là. Ils se sont aimés, vraiment. Mais ils n'étaient ni du genre tactile ni du genre démonstratif. »

« Oh… Ils ne sont plus ensemble ? »

« Mon père est décédé il y a des années déjà. »

« Oh pardon… »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Il n'a pas connu tout ça, tout ce tapage médiatique, et c'est tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas supporté que ma vie soit en danger. »

« J'imagine. Quel parent le pourrait ? Et votre mère ? »

« Elle vit sa vie à New-York. Pour autant que je sache, elle est toujours directrice de son magazine de mode. »

« Vous n'êtes pas proches ? »

« Moins qu'avant. »

« Votre notoriété ne lui a pas plus ? »

« Je crois surtout qu'elle pensait que ça ne durerait pas. Pour elle, chanter doit rester un passe-temps que l'on pratique sous sa douche ou au karaoké… Mais quand j'ai déménagé pour Los Angeles… C'est là qu'elle a compris que les choses étaient plus sérieuses que ce qu'elle pensait. »

« Ah… Et j'imagine que le fait que votre sœur devienne votre manager n'a pas aidé. »

« Lena était promise à de brillantes études de Droits… Pour ma mère, elle a gâché son potentiel en se ralliant à ma cause. »

« Ce n'est pas difficile de ne pas avoir sa mère ou ses proches à ses côtés ? Je n'imagine pas ce qu'Emma aurait fait si elle n'avait pas eu l'appui et le soutien de ses parents… »

« J'imagine. Ce ranch est magnifique et ce qu'Emma accomplit chaque jour est exceptionnel. »

« Cela a des contreparties parfois fâcheuses… »

« Comme ? »

« Une absence totale de sa vie de femme. A part au Rabbit Hole pour chanter, elle ne sort jamais. Elle consacre sa vie au ranch, aux enfants, aux chevaux. »

« Si elle est heureuse ainsi, c'est l'essentiel non ? »

« Elle se voile la face. »

« Vous ne lui avez jamais dit ? »

« Oh si, mais, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais… Elle est assez têtue cette demoiselle. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « A peine… Du coup… Elle ne donne pas de cours aujourd'hui ? »

« Le dimanche, jamais. Ca permet aussi aux enfants de souffler, aux familles de se retrouver. Bien évidemment, ils peuvent venir ici pour manger ou papoter, mais la plupart reste ensemble et vont en ville. »

A cet instant, Regina vit Nell sur une balançoire, accrochée à une large branche d'un immense chêne « Tous sauf elle… Ses parents ne sont pas ici. » constata-t-elle « Ils doivent certainement habiter loin pour ne pas pouvoir se déplacer. »

Ruby baissa la tête alors « Si je vous le dis, Emma va me tuer… »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« La raison pour laquelle cette gamine est ici, seule. »

Regina leva alors ses deux mains « Non, je ne veux rien savoir. Sauf si Nell ou Emma m'en parlent. J'ai déjà assez causé de problème avec ma curiosité… »

« Oui, c'est sûr… »

Regina sourit à Ruby avant de se lever et sortir, sous les yeux de la belle brune. Elle se dirigea vers Nell « Hey salut. »

« Salut… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? »

« Y'a plus personne ici, ils sont tous partis en ville. »

« Oh… Et tu ne veux pas sortir toi ? »

« … »

« Nell ? »

« J'ai personne moi… »

L'air malheureux et accablé de la petite fille fit de la peine à Regina. Son cœur se serra alors et elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Nell « Tu m'as moi. » sourit-elle.

Nell écarquilla les yeux « Quoi ? »

« On peut sortir toutes les deux. »

« Vraiment ? Mais… Tu peux ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Emma m'a dit pour toi. Je t'ai reconnu tu sais… Et je sais que t'es en danger… »

« Et bien, il fait beau, je peux mettre une casquette et des lunettes de soleil… Ca peut passer. »

« Vrai ? »

Soudain, le sourire de la petite fit comprendre à Regina qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision « Laisse-moi le temps de prendre mes affaires. Et je t'invite à déjeuner avec moi ! »

« Génial ! Je vais chercher ma veste ! »

La petite bondit de la balançoire et disparut en quelques secondes. Regina retourna au ranch.

« Alors ? Je l'ai vu courir… »

« On va passer la matinée en ville. On mange là-bas. »

« Regina… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est risqué… Dans un bar, dans la pénombre, où sont alcoolisés la plupart des gens, ça peut passer… Mais en plein jour… »

« Je serais prudente. J'ai pris la panoplie du parfait incognito. »

« Regina… »

« Je serais prudente, promis. »

Ruby n'était pas sereine… Et si Emma venait à l'apprendre, au vu de la crise qu'elle avait faite la veille, il était fort à parier qu'elle fasse une crise de nerfs.

« Si Emma l'apprend… »

« J'en prends l'entière responsabilité… »

« Clairement ! »

Regina rigola alors « J'y vais, à tout à l'heure. »

« Essayez quand même de revenir avant Emma… »

« Oui chef ! J'aurais besoin de vos clés de voiture. »

« Sérieusement… Dans quoi vous me foutez… »

Mais pourtant, elle obtempéra. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix : la ville était à quelques kilomètres de là, elle ne se voyait pas laisser Regina et Nell marcher jusque-là. Regina attrapa les clés que lui envoya Ruby « Merci ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nell la rejoignit et embarqua joyeusement dans la voiture « En route ! »

* * *

Regina ne connaissait que Nell depuis une semaine. Et toute cette semaine, elle n'avait que rarement vu un sourire aussi radieux sur le visage de la petite fille. Et tandis qu'elles marchaient dans la rue commerçante, Nell ne cessait d'aller d'une vitrine à une autre, les yeux grands ouverts comme si elle découvrait le monde. Regina assista, amusée, à cet émerveillement constant de la petite. Et au bout d'une bonne heure de lèche vitrine, Regina lui proposa d'aller déjeuner dans un petit resto sans prétention.

« Ta glace est bonne ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Regina regarda la petite fille et sourit « On a l'impression que ça fait une éternité que tu n'en as pas mangé… »

« Ouais… » soupira la petite « J'aimerais bien une immense crème glacée au chocolat en gâteau. »

Regina gloussa « Pourquoi ? Un anniversaire ? »

« Le mien. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux « C'est ton anniversaire ?! Mais quand ? »

« Dans deux jours… Mais je veux pas le fêter. »

« Pourquoi ? Tes parents ne pourront pas venir c'est ça ? »

« Mes parents sont morts. » lança abruptement la petite, ce qui glaça le sang de Regina.

« Qu… Mais… Je… Je l'ignorais, pardon, je… »

« Y'a que Ruby et Emma qui savent… »

« … »

« On a eu un accident de voiture en plein hiver… On voyait rien… »

« Nell… Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler. »

« Emma dit qu'en parler, ça aide. Je parle aux chevaux mais… C'est pas pareil… »

« Est-ce que tu veux m'en dire plus ? »

« C'était y'a un peu plus d'un an… On revenait d'un match de hockey, mon père adorait ça… Quand on est ressortis, il neigeait beaucoup, mais mon père disait que ça allait… Mais sur la route, on y voyait de moins en moins… Il… Il a pas vu le virage. On a foncé dans un fossé… La voiture a fait des tonneaux… J'me rappelle plus vraiment, tout est devenu noir. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'hôpital. Mon papa était plus là et ma maman était dans le coma… Moi j'ai une grande cicatrice dans le dos… »

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? »

« Quand ma maman ne s'est pas réveillée, on m'a mise dans une famille d'accueil mais… J'étais tellement en colère… Je suis devenue violente avec tout le monde… Ils ont pas eu le choix… Quand ils ont entendu parler de cet endroit, ils m'y ont envoyée… »

« Et ça fait deux mois que tu es ici… »

« Ouais… J'aime bien être ici. »

« Tu aimes les chevaux ? »

« J'ai appris. On vivait à New-York avant, j'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion d'en croiser. » gloussa-t-elle avant de perdre son sourire « Mais maintenant, ils sont mes seuls amis. »

« Vraiment ? Et Emma ? »

« Elle est là pour m'aider, elle est payée pour ça. »

Regina soupira en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure « Et bien… Tu m'as moi. »

Nell la fixa « Mais… Quoi ? Non, vous, vous êtes genre une grande star… Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire d'une orpheline comme moi… »

Regina sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne « Crois-moi, j'ai peu d'amis aussi. Et j'accorde ma confiance très rarement. »

« Vous ? Vous n'avez pas d'amis ? Mais vous êtes célèbre ! »

Regina sourit « Ce n'est pas un gage de réussite. Au contraire, cela amène beaucoup de personnes qui veulent l'être ou pensent l'être parce que j'ai partagé quelques années d'études avec eux, parce que je leur ai souri… Beaucoup de gens viennent à moi par intérêt, et c'est parfois difficile de faire le tri. Alors, à défaut, je me mets à l'écart. Quitte à rester seule… »

« Je sais pas ce qui est pire : ne pas avoir d'amis ou en avoir des faux… »

« Nell, je t'offre mon amitié avec plaisir et sincérité. Tu n'es pas seule ici, crois-moi. »

Nell lui sourit et l'en remercia en opinant avant d'engloutir le reste de sa glace. Et pour digérer, Regina proposa à la petite fille de se promener dans un parc. Posées sur un banc, Nell entama une discussion que n'envisageait même pas Regina.

« Tu aimes bien Emma ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Pardon ? »

« Emma… Tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Oh euh… Je la connais à peine. Mais elle doit avoir un bon fond, si elle a accepté de m'accueillir chez elle. »

« Emma est géniale. Elle est super gentille, et elle cuisine trop bien… Dommage qu'elle ait pas trouvé quelqu'un… »

« Ah… Ca arrivera un jour. »

« Ouais… Mais c'est plus difficile quand on est comme elle… »

« Comme elle ? Tu veux dire : têtue, bornée et caractérielle ?! » ironisa Regina.

« Nan, je veux dire… lesbienne. » elle murmura cette dernière partie de phrase, et Regina s'en étouffa avec sa salive.

« Qu… Quoi… Mais… »

« Oh elle a pas de problème avec ça hein… Mais du coup, ça restreint les choix. » souffla, désespérée, Nell « Dommage que tu le sois pas toi… » Elle souffla de nouveau « De toute manière ça aurait pas marché. »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Regina « Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes trop différentes ? »

« Bah déjà parce que t'aimes pas les filles, et ensuite Emma a dit que t'étais pas du tout son genre de fille. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça… » sourit Regina, un tantinet vexée. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ses charmes et ses compétences à attirer homme et femme dans sa toile. Mais s'entendre dire qu'elle n'était pas le type de quelqu'un, ça, c'était inédit.

« Et bien… Tant mieux. Elle n'est guère mon genre non plus. »

Nell la fixa et soupira « C'est vraiment dommage… »

Regina lui ébouriffa les cheveux « Allez, rentrons, il se fait tard. »

* * *

Et comme promis, Regina rentra avant qu'Emma ne revienne. D'ailleurs, la jolie blonde ne montra le bout de son nez que tard le soir, obligeant Ruby et Regina à manger seules.

« Elle fait souvent ça ? » demanda Regina tandis qu'elle essuyait la vaisselle avec Ruby

« Oh souvent est un bien grand mot… Emma ne communique pas beaucoup, alors quand elle est en colère ou contrariée, elle préfère s'isoler, jusqu'à ce que ça passe. »

« Je vois… »

« Et puis le dimanche, c'est les courses en ville. Elle y passe sa journée… Mais rarement elle rentre aussi tard. »

« On se demande bien pourquoi… » railla Regina « Elle compte m'éviter jusqu'à mon départ ? »

« Vous savez quoi ? Y'a des chances. » sourit Ruby « Elle est têtue… »

Regina laissa alors le torchon au bord de l'évier d'un air décidé « Et moi plus encore. Bonne nuit Ruby. »

« Bonne nuit Regina. »

La jolie brune monta jusqu'à sa chambre sous les yeux d'une Ruby aussi amusée qu'agacée par le comportement de son amie. Et ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'Emma revint, l'air abattu et fatigué.

« Hey… J'me demandais si tu allais revenir un jour… »

« Désolée, j'ai eu que des merdes pour les commandes… »

« Ca craint ? »

« Il va falloir couper le budget pour le prochain mois… »

« On est dans la merde ? »

« Non, mais je vais devoir refuser des animaux et accepter un ou deux pensionnaires de plus pour rentabiliser… »

« Tu vas faire ce que tu rechignais à faire depuis des années… »

« Mais le marché a changé… Et nous accueillons trop d'animaux. Ce sont eux notre plus grande dépense mensuelle… » Elle s'affala sur une chaise et prit sa tête dans sa main. Ruby s'assit à côté d'elle « Hey… ça va aller. On va y arriver… »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais c'est démoralisant… »

« Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! »

« S'il te plait, j'ai pas la tête pour tes remarques lubriques. »

« Je n'avais absolument pas pensé à ça. J'peux te faire une rapide omelette. »

« J'ai pas faim… J'ai mangé un fast-food ce midi. »

« T'es sûre ? Alors vas te coucher, on se voit demain. »

Ruby embrassa la jeune femme sur le front « Te couche pas trop tard. » puis disparut.

Emma sourit avant de se lever et se faire une tisane, qui passerait certainement son mal de crâne. Puis elle mit un plaid sur ses épaules et sortit sur le porche donnant sur son jardin.

* * *

Il semblait bien à Regina qu'elle avait entendu un bruit de moteur. Elle se redressa et regarda par sa fenêtre : oui, le pick-up d'Emma était bien là. Elle se hâta alors de mettre son peignoir et sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit et eut la surprise de ne pas y trouver Emma. S'était-elle dirigée directement dans sa chambre ? Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et vit que la bouilloire était encore fumante. Elle haussa un sourcil est se fit une tasse à son tour avant de la prendre et d'errer dans la salon, le sommeil ne venant toujours pas. Son regard fut alors attiré par une lumière derrière les stores de la grande baie vitrée. Elle pencha sa tête avant de s'approcher et de l'ouvrir.

Emma sursauta à peine, plongée dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et qu'elle vit Regina, elle frissonna avant de replonger son nez dans sa tasse, évitant ainsi le regard noisette de la belle brune.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Regina vint s'asseoir près d'elle, tasse en main « Vous êtes rentrée tard… »

« Ouais… C'était… compliqué. »

Regina vit l'air concerné d' Emma et fronça ses sourcils « Je commençais à croire que c'était à cause de moi que vous ne reveniez pas… Mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas le cas. »

« C'est juste… Des considérations financières difficiles… »

« Le ranch est en danger ? »

« Non, mais ça sera plus complexe à gérer. »

« Oh… » Et après quelques secondes de silence, Emma soupira « Regina… Je voulais m'excuser… Pour mon comportement d'hier. »

« Miss Swan, ce n'est rien, je … »

« … Non, non ce n'est pas rien. » coupa-t-elle « Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter de la sorte et encore moins être violente avec vous. »

Regina se remémora le serrage de poignet et les yeux emplis de colère de la jolie blonde « Je l'ai cherché. Je n'aurais pas dû vous mettre en danger de la sorte… Mais je savais ce que je faisais, sinon je n'aurais pas tenté. »

Emma sourit « A vrai dire, j'avais beaucoup moins peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver à nous… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Sans déconner. Sidney m'a raconté le taré qui vous court après. Ce mec a quand même été jusqu'à cambriolé chez vous, il est genre… sans peur. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour vous traquer… »

« Vous avez peur pour moi ? »

« Sérieusement ? Si j'étais vous, je serais morte de peur. Savoir qu'un cinglé est à mes trousses… Je sais pas comment vous gardez votre calme… »

« Je relativise… Je me dis qu'il ne me veut pas de mal, sinon il aurait eu mille occasions de le faire. »

« Ouais, je sais pas si c'est mieux… » Regina esquissa un sourire avant qu'Emma ne reprenne « Sans déconner, je tiens à m'excuser… Et si d'aventure vous désirez sortir à l'extérieur… Je n'aurais rien contre. Prenez juste vos précautions. »

Regina se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle avait fait une escapade avec Nell aujourd'hui, préférant établir une nouvelle relation de confiance et d'apaisement entre elles.

« Promis. » Et après quelques secondes de silence encore, Regina sourit « Vous chantez très bien vous savez… »

Emma gloussa « Ouais… Et c'est une grande star de la chanson qui dit ça… »

« Ce n'est pas ironique. Vous avez un brin de voix intéressant. »

« Ouais… »

« J'ai été impressionnée, et visiblement les gens ont été aussi subjugués que moi. »

« Vous avez été… _Subjuguée _?! »

« Ca vous étonne ? »

« Un peu… Pour une star comme vous, j'imagine qu'il en faut beaucoup pour être… _impressionnée_. »

Regina la fixa « Je le suis rarement… Seulement sur les belles choses… »

Emma se tourna vers elle, et écarquilla les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Venait-elle de lui faire du rentre-dedans ? Au lieu de cela, elle retourna à sa tasse avant de prendre son courage à deux mains « Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ca vous dit une balade à cheval demain ? »

« Une balade ? »

« J'imagine que vous n'avez pas fait le tour de tout le domaine. C'est le meilleur moyen de le faire. Et ça vous fera sortir un peu du ranch. »

« Vous ne devez pas travailler avec les enfants ? »

« Ca va pas me prendre toute la journée. » sourit Emma.

« Ah donc quand on ne vous voyait pas de la journée c'est bien parce que vous m'évitiez. »

« Oui… non ! Non, non enfin… C'est juste… »

« Je m'en doutais, et je ne peux vous en vouloir… Après tout, je suis une inconnue qui débarque dans votre quotidien, sans que vous ayez vraiment le contrôle dessus… »

« Ma famille doit beaucoup à Sidney… Il était normal que je lui rende la pareille. J'avais juste pas idée de la galère dans laquelle vous alliez me mettre. » ironisa-t-elle. Et devant le regard surpris de Regina, elle rajouta « Je plaisante. »

« Ah… »

« A vrai dire, on aurait pu tomber plus mal, non ? »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Alors, vous acceptez la balade ? »

« Pourquoi pas… »

« Très bien. »

Emma regarda l'horizon et Regina put lire une tristesse latente dans son regard « Emma, si vous avez besoin de parler, de quoique se soit… Je sais qu'il y a Ruby, mais parfois une nouvelle personne peut avoir une autre vision des choses et de nouveaux mots d'encouragement. »

« C'est gentil. Mais je suis pas du genre à m'étendre… »

« J'ai cru comprendre. Miss Lucas semble vous connaitre mieux que vous-même. »

« Oh y'a des chances oui ! » rigola-t-elle « J'ai du mal à cerner les gens, je tape souvent à côté. Regardez pour vous : je vous pensais être la parfaite citadine, hautaine… »

« … Au fort parfum. » compléta ironiquement Regina.

« Ouais… A propose de ça… Je suis désolée… »

« Vous vous excusez beaucoup… »

« Parce que je merde beaucoup. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Regina ne frissonne, ce qui ne manqua pas à Emma « Vous devriez rentrer. »

« Vous devriez faire de même. »

« … »

« Quoiqu'il se passe dans votre tête, sachez que si vous voulez parler, même si ce n'est pas votre truc, je suis là. » lança Regina en posant une main amicale sur la cuisse de la belle blonde. Elles échangèrent un regard et un silence avant qu'Emma ne détourne ne regard, les battements de son cœur lui transperçant la poitrine. Elle espérait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi bruyant qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

« Vous avez raison, il se fait tard ! » Elle se leva d'un bond, suivi du regard par Regina qui l'imita « Après vous. » lança Emma en ouvrant la baie vitrée. Regina sourit et lui passa devant « Merci. »

« De rien. »

Emma la regarda remonter les marches et chassa de quelconques pensées mal placées. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça, pas avec elle… Elle n'était pas destinée à rester. Elles étaient bien trop différentes… Et puis à quoi ça rimait ? Clairement elle était en manque. Peut-être que se laisser aller avec quelqu'un, comblerait ses frustrations. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas… Pas avec elle, c'était impossible.

* * *

Regina repartit à sa chambre sereine et même heureuse de cette entrevue nocturne : les choses avaient été posées, les excuses et les mea culpa avaient été faits, elles pouvaient repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Et cette perspective satisfaisait amplement Regina. Oui, elle était heureuse, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Était-ce simplement dû à un assainissement de ses relations avec Emma ? Ou alors ces quelques silences, regards et gestes qui pouvaient être rien et beaucoup à la fois ? Non, elle ne devait pas tomber là-dedans. Et puis Nell lui avait confirmé qu'elle n'était pas son genre… Pourtant, certains regards ne trompaient pas…

Non, non… Elle ne devait pas… Une starlette et une cowgirl ? Impossible !

**TBC**


	5. Balade

**Salut mes loulous ! Alors en vacs/chomage forcés vous aussi ?! **

**Bon, maintenant on a plus le droit de sortir MAIS j'espère que ceux qui ont l'âge ont été (ou vont le faire) aujourd'hui ! **

**Un grand soleil peut aussi nous faire sortir se balader, VIVE LES BEAUX JOURS !**

**(bon évidemment, n'oubliez pas de me lire avant ou aaprès hein :p)**

**En attendant, bon dimanche et... **

**... ENJOY**

* * *

**Balade **

Le lendemain fut plus doux et l'atmosphère fut plus détendue, du moins c'est ce que remarqua Ruby lorsque Regina et Emma se retrouvèrent autour de la table du petit déjeuner, en compagnie de Nell, Milo et ses parents.

« Emma, on va au manège ce matin ? »

« Ouep ! Milo, ça te dit ? »

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, préférant plonger son nez dans ses céréales. Regina fronça les sourcils devant ce mutisme mais face au sourire rassurant d'Emma, elle laissa couler. Elle savait que cela revêtait du secret professionnel et que la jolie blonde ne lui en parlerait probablement pas. Mais elle était curieuse, et surtout empathique : elle sentait ce petit garçon blessé et dans le mal… Sa mère même semblait fatiguée et défaitiste.

« Regina, tu veux de la confiture ? » demanda Nell.

Le tutoiement n'échappa guère à Emma qui ne releva pas mais dont la mimique suspecte amusa Regina « Non merci. »

« Tu vas t'occuper de Red Apple ? »

« Oui je pense… On avance bien. »

« Il essayait tout le temps de manger mes manches, il était pénible. »

« Il les mange moins… » concéda Regina

Emma pouffa de rire « La femme qui parlait à l'oreille des chevaux. »

« Je croyais que c'était vous ?! » sourit la belle brune.

« Je n'ai pas l'exclusivité du titre. Je peux partager. » répliqua-t-elle, sous les yeux suspects d'une Ruby attentive.

Et quand le petit déjeuner fut fini et que chacun regagna sa chambre, y compris Regina, Ruby attrapa Emma et la conduisit dans la cuisine « C'était quoi ça ? »

« Quoi quoi ? »

« Ce truc ce matin ? »

« Arrête. Il s'est passé un truc entre hier soir et ce matin, je le sens. »

« Tu délires… »

« Elle te plait. » constata Ruby.

« T'as fini oui ?! »

« Pas tant que n'admettras pas qu'elle te plait. »

« On peut pas nier qu'elle est belle et attirante. Faudrait être hypocrite pour dire le contraire. »

« Ah ah ! »

« Arrête, tu es, toi aussi, belle et attirante et c'est pas pour ça que je veux te sauter dessus. Faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir me claquer avec toutes les personnes féminines des environs. » Ruby perdit son sourire et plaqua Emma contre le frigo « Hey mais, t'es folle ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Regina redescendit et fut le témoin d'une scène étrange entre Ruby et Emma : l'une plaquant l'autre contre le frigo, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. La tension semblait palpable, et Regina se sentit soudainement de trop mais sa curiosité malsaine prit le pas sur le reste et c'est bien malgré elle qu'elle resta là, à les regarder.

« Embrasse-moi ! »

« T'es tarée ou quoi ? »

« Embrasse-moi, allez ! » Ruby approcha son visage de celui d'Emma, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

Regina sentit la gêne l'envahir et elle détourna le regard avant de repartir vers sa chambre.

« Mais t'es malade ! » lança Emma en la repoussant vivement « Y'a bien longtemps qu'on ne joue plus à ça ! »

Ruby rigola alors « Bah quoi ?! »

« Tu saoules, tu le sais ça ?! »

Ruby esquissa un sourire « Tu crois vraiment que t'es mon genre ? »

« Une belle brune plantureuse ? Arrête… Tout le monde le sait. Ca tombe bien, c'est exactement le type qu'est Regina. »

Emma la repoussa en souriant « Allez c'est bon, tu lis en moi comme un livre ouvert ! »

« Ah ah, tu vois ! »

« Je plaisante ! »

« Hm… Nell m'a dit que cet après-midi tu allais te promener. Seule ? »

« Tu insinues quoi ? »

« Bah rien… Je me demandais si tu allais te promener seule… »

Emma la fixa d'un regard noir « Non, j'y vais avec Regina. Voilà t'es contente ?! »

« Très. » sourit victorieusement la belle brune « Je vous laisse encore quelques jours… Et encore, je suis pessimiste. »

« T'es lourde. Y'aura rien entre elle et moi. »

« Les contes de fée peuvent exister dans la vraie vie… »

« Ah ouais ? Un conte de fée où l'une est lesbienne, l'autre hétéro ? Une citadine, l'autre campagnarde ? Une cowgirl et une chanteuse ? Arrête… Même dans les comédies les plus romantiques, ça merde au bout d'un moment… »

« Mais à la fin, ils se mettent ensemble, vivent heureux et ont beaucoup d'enfants. »

Emma gloussa ironiquement « Bah voyons… Et qui te dit que je veux ça ? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici… »

« Ce que tu crois. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu te complets dans ton ranch avec tes chevaux, tes enfants… Ton train-train quotidien, ta petite vie… Et tu crois que c'est assez. »

« Et même si ça ne l'était pas. Pourquoi tu te sens obligée de me caser avec la première venue ?! »

« Mais parce que vous êtes parfaites l'une pour l'autre ! Sérieusement, y'a tellement de tension et d'alchimie entre vous… »

« Arrêtes, on se connait à peine… »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire ? Allez vous balader, invite-la à boire un verre… J'en sais rien… »

Emma allait répondre, mais que dire ? Face à une Ruby plus têtue que jamais. Elle la connaissait et quand elle était dans cet état, il était inutile de la raisonner… Elle préféra lever les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard.

« Oh non, non, non, miss Swan, vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! » lança Ruby en lui attrapant le bras.

« Lâche moi, t'es lourde ! »

« Pas avant que tu admettes qu'elle te plaise ! »

« Mais en quoi ça changerait ta vie ?! »

« La mienne en rien, mais la tienne… »

Emma s'échappa de sa prise d'un cout sec et la fusilla du regard. Elle la fixa, d'yeux noirs de colère. Ruby, elle, n'en démordait pas, et la fixait à son tour, l'air déterminé.

Emma baissa les bras : après tout, qu'elle dise la vérité ou qu'elle mente, peu importait ? Elle aurait au moins la satisfaction de se dire que Ruby allait peut-être lui foutre la paix après ça ? Ou pas…

« Ok… J'avoue, elle… Elle me plait… » soupira-t-elle.

Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à une avalanche de « Je le savais », elle leva le regard et vit Ruby, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'avança et l'embrassa sur le front « Merci. » murmura-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner en laissant une Emma dont la migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

* * *

Regina estima que 30 minutes était assez pour leur permettre de faire ce qu'elles voulaient sans avoir une interruption gênante. Elle redescendit alors et retrouva Ruby, potassant quelques papiers.

« En plein travail ? »

« Hm… Ouais, je regarde le budget… »

L'air concerné de Ruby inquiéta Regina qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés « Est-ce que cela à avoir avec la journée d'Emma d'hier ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça… En gros, on dépense bien plus que ce qu'on gagne… »

« La situation était-elle alarmante ? »

« Non mais on va devoir changer notre ligne de conduite. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Emma va devoir refuser des animaux et accepter plus de pensionnaires… »

« Oh… Et j'imagine que ça ne l'arrange pas. De ce que vous m'avez dit, elle préfère prendre moins de monde pour mieux s'en occuper… »

« Ouais… » soupira Ruby « Mais là… Si on accepte d'héberger plus d'animaux, ça engendre des dépenses supplémentaires… »

« Et pour les animaux déjà là ? »

« … »

« Ruby ? »

« C'est la raison de mon plan budgétaire ici… Je dois voir où je peux couper les dépenses sans trop bouger les habitudes. »

« Et ? »

« Et ça craint mais… On peut y arriver. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, Emma va devoir prendre au moins une ou deux personnes supplémentaires à prendre en charge. Ca ne va pas lui plaire, mais on va pas avoir le choix. »

« J'imagine. Mais si vous prenez plus de pensionnaires, n'allez-vous pas avoir besoin de prendre du personnel en plus ? »

« Emma ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autres s'occupent des enfants. »

« Et pour les animaux ? »

« Son père vient quand il y a le moindre problème… gratuitement. Pour les problèmes plus compliqués, elle fait appel au véto de la ville… »

« Et pour ce qui est de l'entretien des locaux ? »

« Je men charge du côté technique du ranch et de l'aile accueillant les pensionnaires. Emma, quand elle a fini sa journée, se charge des écuries… »

« Elle est déjà bien occupée. Je n'ose pas imaginer la somme de travail qu'elle pourrait avoir. »

« Le truc c'est que si on décide de couper quelque part, on ne peut rallonger ailleurs, sinon ça ne sert à rien. »

« Je comprends… Et j'imagine que prendre des bénévoles est un doux rêve ? »

« On peut recruter des stagiaires certes, et je pense que c'est ce que nous allons devoir faire… Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Eh bien… Sachez que, pour le temps où je serais là, je peux vous aider… Gratuitement bien sûr. » sourit Regina.

« Le truc c'est que votre séjour est plus que temporaire… Mais votre aide sera la bienvenue, même si je pense qu'Emma ne sera pas d'accord. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne serais pas à la hauteur ? »

« Oh non, vous avez prouvé avec Red Apple que vous avez un contact privilégié avec les animaux. Quant aux enfants, je suis persuadée que Nell serait votre parfaite avocate. »

Regina sourit avant de jeter un œil par la fenêtre « Emma est partie travailler ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais aller voir Red Apple. »

« Dites, ça vous dirait de m'accompagner en shopping cet après-midi ? »

« J'aurais adoré, mais je suis prise cet après-midi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Emma m'emmène faire une balade à cheval. »

« Vraiment ? » sourit Ruby « Eh bah… »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh rien… »

Mais devant l'air entendu de la jolie brune, Regina se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de se tourner vers elle « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

« Que… Quoi ? Mais… » Ruby n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer plus, Regina était déjà dehors.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avoir réagi avec une telle véhémence ? Était-ce à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu ce matin entre les deux jeunes femmes et leur soudaine intimité. Si Emma et Ruby étaient si intime, elle se demandait à quoi rimait le petit manège qu'avait fait Ruby en l'embrassant ? Si elle et Emma étaient ensemble, quel intérêt ?! Et tous ces signes qu'avait capté Regina à son encontre ? Avait-elle mal lu ? Certes Nell lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas du tout le genre d'Emma, mais quand même… Devait-elle, du coup, accepté cette balade avec Emma ?

Et lorsqu'elle arriva au box de Red Apple, elle eut la surprise de croiser Milo qui semblait en admiration devant le chien du ranch qui était allongé sur le dos, montrant son ventre aux caresses du jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il vit Regina approcher, il se releva vivement.

« Non ! Non attends, reste. Je ne fais que passer… » lança Regina en levant ses mains devant elle en signe de défense. Preuve, elle se dirigea vers le box de Red Apple « Hey salut mon beau… Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Milo, curieux de l'interaction de la jeune femme avait avec le cheval, s'approcha doucement et craintivement. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et regarda par-dessus la porte du box.

« Alors… Que fait-on aujourd'hui ? Ca te plairait d'aller un peu dehors ? »

Regina tenta de prendre la longe et de la mettre autour du cou du poney… Mais, comme d'habitude à ce moment de la manipulation, le poney se braquait, apeuré que l'on lui mette quelque chose autour du cou, et reculait dangereusement.

« Ok, ok… Une autre fois peut-être. » Elle prit alors la brosse, sachant que le poney adorait qu'on s'occupe de lui « Ah je vois ce que tu veux… » sourit-elle.

Elle s'appliqua à lui brosser la crinière, et même lui faire une natte afin de dégager sa vue. Et quand elle alla pour sortir du box, elle croisa le regard du garçon. Elle sourit « Tu veux m'aider ? »

Milo disparut alors derrière la porte et Regina haussa les épaules avant de sortir du box et de revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un seau et une sorte de pinceau dedans.

« C'est l'heure de la manucure mon cher ! »

Elle s'agenouilla et remua le pinceau dans le seau avant d'en sortir une mixture noirâtre et luisante. Elle commença à en appliquer sur un premier sabot, comme si elle mettait du vernis à ongle « Tu aimes hein… » sourit Regina.

Lentement, et curieusement, Milo s'approcha de nouveau. Regina sentit son regard sur elle, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle continua à appliquer la mixture avant de passer au deuxième sabot. Milo s'approcha subrepticement, les yeux rivés sur les mains de la jeune femme.

« Tu veux m'aider ? » lança-t-elle de nouveau. Milo sursauta et se raidit, immobile et muet « Non ? Ok. Tu peux rester regarder. » Et après quelques minutes de silence, Regina tenta une autre approche « C'est de la graisse. C'est pour prendre soin du cheval. »

Milo ne répondit rien mais sembla écouter attentivement, ce qui poussa Regina à continuer « Ce poney a beaucoup souffert. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui. »

« … »

« Il avait un maitre assez méchant qui ne le nourrissait pas bien, qui le traitait assez mal… Du coup Red Apple ne fait plus vraiment confiance aux humains. Il réapprend à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le caresse, et bientôt qu'on le promène… » Et tandis que Milo s'approchait lentement, elle continua « C'est un peu comme les personnes qui viennent ici : ils sont blessés par la vie, les gens. Et ici, ils réapprennent à avoir confiance, à sourire, à vivre. Du moins on essaie. » Milo était à présent à un mètre du poney et de Regina. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui tendit le pinceau « Est-ce que tu veux l'aider à aller mieux ? »

Milo resta immobile quelques secondes, et Regina pensa alors que c'était encore trop tôt. Mais soudain, le petit garçon bougea la main et hésita avant de la tendre et attraper le pinceau, pour la plus grande joie de la jeune femme « Mets ton pinceau dedans et ensuite tu l'appliques sur le sabot. »

Milo s'accroupit alors, Regina veillant à ne pas le toucher pour ne pas le braquer. Elle le regarda appliquer la graisse, et sourit « Il est généralement têtu… »

Un léger rictus se dessina au coin de ses lèvres et ils passèrent les 5 minutes suivantes à graisser les sabots avec attention, Red Apple calme et se laissant faire.

« Milo ?! Ou es-t… »

Une femme apparut, l'air soudainement apaisé d'avoir retrouvé le petit garçon « Oh tu es là… Bon… Bonjour. »

Regina se releva et lui tendit la main « Enchantée. Regina. »

« Je… Je suis la mère de Milo, Erica. » Elle se tourna vers son fils « Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

« Oh il m'aide à prendre soin de Red Apple. »

« Il… Vous aide ?! »

« Exact. Et il se débrouille plutôt bien. »

Sa mère semblait totalement surprise et sans voix « Oh euh… Bien… Milo, on va au manège ? »

Mais le petit garçon ne répondit pas, s'appliquant à mettre la graisse sur le dernier sabot « Milo ? »

« Je crois… » interrompit la jolie brunette « Je crois qu'il préférerait rester ici et m'aider avec Red Apple. N'est-ce pas Milo ? »

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas mais fit un léger signe de tête. Sa mère s'étonna de plus belle avant de sourire timidement « Bon… Et bien, je vous laisse. On se revoit plus tard ? »

Regina répondit d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête, tandis que Milo n'avait le regard que vissé sur les sabots. Et quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Regina soupira « Ca te dit de le brosser ? Il adore ça… »

Milo se tourna vers elle d'un regard triste et presque vide, ce qui attrista la jeune femme. Il lui tendit le pinceau qu'elle reprit et lui donna une brosse en échange « Tu lui fais la crinière ? Tiens, regarde… Comme ça. »

Regina lui montra les gestes et Milo les imita quelques secondes après, toujours dans un silence qu'il trouvait certainement sécurisant et apaisant. Regina respecta cela et brossa la croupe de l'animal. Ils passèrent les 10 minutes suivantes à prendre soin de l'animal, dans un silence absolu, ce qui ne déplut pas vraiment à Regina, dont le crâne abritait une tempête bien trop forte pour elle. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle pensa à Emma, à Ruby, leur presque baiser, mais aussi celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Ruby et tous ces gestes et ces regards qu'elle avait échangé avec la blonde.

* * *

« Oh vous l'avez trouvé ? » demanda Emma tandis qu'elle apprenait Nell à tourner sur sa selle.

« Oui, il est avec une de vos collègues… »

« Une de mes collègues ?! »

« Une brune… Hm… Regina ? »

« Regina ? Il est avec elle ? »

« Oui, ils sont avec un petit poney noir et blanc. Il était en train de… A vrai dire je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient mais ils étaient tous les deux et c'était la première fois que je le voyais interagir avec quelqu'un d'autre… C'est bon signe ça non ? »

« Ou…Oui, oui, ça l'est. » Emma ne lui annonça évidemment pas que Regina ne travaillait pas ici… Elle était surprise des talents cachés de la jolie brune. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander comment elle faisait : les chevaux, les enfants… Il semblait que rien ne lui résistait… Non, rien…

* * *

« Bien… Je crois qu'on a bien bossé, non ? »

« … »

« Ma prochaine étape est de l'emmener se promener. Mais il rechigne à ce qu'on lui mette une longe… » Et devant le regard interrogateur du petit garçon, Regina précisa « Il n'aime pas qu'on lui mette ce qu'il considère comme une laisse… »

« … » Le petit garçon tendit la main, hésitant, avant de la poser sur la crinière, comme s'il essayait de lui parler secrètement. Regina sourit alors mais n'osa pas pour autant esquisser le moindre geste envers lui, de peur de le braquer ou de perdre ce lien qu'ils commençaient à tisser.

Alors, lentement et doucement, elle entreprit quelques idées pour voir si Milo serait réactif « Est-ce que tu veux m'aider pour el faire sortir ? »

Milo la regarda et fronça les sourcils avant de retourner son attention vers la bête, ses petits doigts se crispèrent sur la crinière et il esquissa un « non » de la tête.

« Non ? Ok… Que veux-tu faire alors ? C'est toi qui décide. »

Soudain, Milo se sentit comme prit au piège d'un rôle qu'il ne voulait pas : pourquoi quelqu'un ou quelque chose devrait dépendre de son choix ? Non, il ne voulait pas… Il voulait juste… Rien.

Il recula alors et s'apprêta à sortir, s'apprêta à s'enfuir quand la voix de Regina résonna alors « Non attends ! Je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû t'en demander autant ! Reste, s'il te plait. »

« … »

« Je… Suis maladroite. Tu sais, je n'ai pas d'enfant, alors… Je ne sais pas comment faire avec eux. Je suis un peu perdue, surement comme tu l'es toi-même ici. »

Milo se détendit alors et consentit à rester. Il s'approcha du poney et posa sa main sur son museau, doux comme du velours.

Le garçon resta immobile, comme s'il essayait de sonder les pensées de l'animal avant de soupirer et finalement murmurer « On peut pas le forcer s'il veut pas… »

Regina fut agréablement surprise mais ne lui signifia pas, préférant faire comme si de rien n'était « Oui, tu as raison. S'il ne veut pas sortir, je ne le forcerai pas. Mais j'espère qu'un jour, il voudra m'accompagner pour une petite balade… Quand il voudra. »

Milo la regarda et esquissa un rictus, qui pourrait s'apparenter à la naissance d'un sourire « Il a mal ? »

« Non, il est guéri physiquement. Mais mentalement, c'est une autre histoire. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Que son corps va bien mais que dans sa tête, c'est encore le bazar. »

« Vous allez l'aider ? »

« Je vais essayer… Mais je ne pourrais probablement pas le faire seule. Tu voudras m'aider ? Il semblerait que Red Apple t'aime bien. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, je commence à le connaitre et il est trèèèès difficile. J'ai eu du mal à avoir sa confiance, et encore maintenant, il est toujours craintif. Un peu comme avec toi. »

Milo la regarda, écarquillant les yeux « Moi ? »

« Oui. Je suis contente que tu sois resté ici avec moi pour t'occuper de Red Apple. »

Milo baissa le regard, comme s'il était peu habitué à tant d'attention et reporta son regard sur le poney « Il est triste ? »

« Je ne pense pas… Il l'était en arrivant… Mais on le traite bien ici, on lui accorde de l'attention, on le soigne… Et maintenant, il se laisse approcher. Je ne dirais pas encore qu'il est heureux totalement, mais j'aime à penser qu'il est moins triste que lorsqu'il est arrivé. »

La métaphore était facile et Regina tentait de faire comprendre au petit garçon, par le biais de l'état du poney, qu'ici, il ne craignait rien et qu'il trouverait une aide providentielle ici. Il devait réapprendre à faire confiance, peu importe ce qu'il avait vécu. Et il devait comprendre que dans ce ranch, les gens ne lui étaient pas hostiles. Et il semblait que Milo, doucement mais surement, s'identifiait au poney et sa condition au ranch : venu ici malgré lui pour être aidé. Visiblement cela fonctionnait avec le cheval, pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerait-il pas sur lui ?!

Il soupira alors « Je suis comme lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Il est triste… »

« Et toi aussi ? »

« … »

Regina sentait qu'elle ne devait pas forcer les choses, ni le pousser trop loin. Il lui parlait, et c'était déjà un grand pas.

« Tu veux rester ici un peu ? »

« Vous restez ? »

Regina hésita avant de répondre : voulait-il qu'il qu'elle reste ou voulait-il être seul avec l'animal ? « Je… Comme tu veux. »

Milo haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Red Apple et murmura un « Je veux… »

Regina se contenta de cette faible réponse et resta près de lui une heure encore.

* * *

Emma était curieuse. Après avoir travaillé avec Nell et une jument docile, elle raccompagna l'animal jusqu'aux box. Et tandis qu'elle refermait la porte du box de la jument, elle entendit une voix résonner, ou plutôt une mélodie… Elle s'approcha discrètement du box vers lequel venait la chanson et se figea quand elle comprit que c'était Regina qui chantait doucement « _You are my sunhsine _». Elle s'approcha doucement et aperçut la jeune femme, assise par terre, la tête de Milo reposant sur ses cuisses. Elle caressait tendrement les cheveux du petit garçon endormi. Elle fronça les sourcils et lorsqu'elle marcha sur du foin, qui fit naitre un craquement, Regina s'arrêta soudain et leva la tête.

« Pa…. Pardon, je… Je ne voulais pas… » dit-elle en levant les mains en guise de défense.

Regina sourit « Ce n'est rien. Il s'est soudainement mis à pleurer… Je l'ai alors pris dans mes bras et finalement il s'est endormi. »

Emma s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit devant eux, fixant le petit garçon endormi « Il est crevé. C'est une grosse expérience ce séjour ici pour lui. » Emma leva son regard vers Regina « Merci en tout cas. »

« De quoi ? »

« De vous investir. Je veux dire, y'a rien qui vous obligeait à faire tout ça : vous occuper de Red Apple, de Milo… »

« Vous vous attendiez à ce que je fasse ma starlette californienne ?! »

Emma la fixa et avoua « Oui. » Pourquoi mentir ? De toute manière, Regina le savait déjà « Mais comme quoi faut pas se fier à ses préjugés ou au premier regard. » sourit-elle « Sa mère le cherche. »

Regina opina et secoua doucement le petit garçon « Milo ? Milo réveille-toi. »

Le petit ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa. Il se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers Emma « Hey bonhomme, ta mère t'attend. C'est l'heure de manger. Tu viens ? »

Milo jeta un œil vers Regina, qui lui sourit, puis il se leva, suivi de la belle brune. Emma était surprise : il lui semblait que le petit avait silencieusement demandé la permission et l'approbation à Regina. Il semblait qu'un lien s'était tissé entre eux.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois les écuries et arrivèrent au ranch où Ruby venait de mettre la table « A vous voilà ! »

La mère de Milo tenta un geste vers son fils « Chéri, c'est du poulet avec de la purée. »

Il s'assit alors à table et tandis qu'il mit sa serviette « J'ai faim. » lança-t-il naturellement, comme si de rien n'était.

Sa mère, ainsi que Ruby et Emma furent tellement surprises qu'elles en restèrent bouche bée. Seule Regina sourit et s'assit près du petit garçon avant de lui prendre son assiette « Et moi donc ! Poulet ? » Il opina et elle le servit.

Emma comprit et invita silencieusement les autres à s'asseoir. Nell se tourna alors vers Milo « Hey, ça te dit une balade au bord du lac cet après-midi ? »

Milo fronça les sourcils « Tu viens ? » dit-il vers Regina.

« Oh euh… Oui, si tu veux. »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Et notre rando ? »

« Vous deviez randonner ensemble ?! » s'étonna avec sourire Ruby.

« Nous remettrons cela à plus tard. » répondit Regina « Et puis, je n'ai pas encore été visiter le lac. »

« Tu verras, il est trop cool ! Tu peux venir aussi Emma ! »

« Oh euh… Non, je vais en profiter pour m'occuper des box. »

Regina se tourna vers elle « Vous aviez assez de temps pour me faire faire une balade à cheval, mais plus pour une balade autour du lac ?! »

« C'est juste que… »

« Allez viens ! » insista Nell.

« O… Ok… Si c'est d'accord pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle à Regina.

« Vous êtes chez vous ici. » lança Regina avant de retourner à son assiette.

La distance qu'instaurait Regina était étrange mais Emma n'e prit pas ombrage, pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Et le repas se passa dans une relative bonne humeur. Milo commençait à reparler, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère. Finalement ce fut Nell qui donna le top départ pour la balade. Ruby fut invitée aussi et elle accepta avec plaisir. C'est ainsi que Milo, sa mère, Emma, Nell, Ruby et Regina se retrouvèrent pur une petite balade digestive. Erica était encore et toujours subjuguée par l'évolution de son fils en quelques jours. Ce dernier se promenait aux côtés de Nell, devant les autres. Erica était avec Emma, discutant de son fils, tandis que Ruby était en retrait avec une Regina qui admirait le paysage.

« Désolée que votre petite balade avec Emma soit avortée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. »

Ruby fronça les sourcils « C'est moi ou… Y'a un problème ? »

« Un problème ? Non, absolument pas. »

« C'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

Regina se tourna vers elle « Et bien, votre impression est fausse. Comme la mienne vis-à-vis de vous. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suis très peu partisane du partage et de la tromperie. »

« Hein ? »

« Emma et vous. »

« Emma et moi ? »

« Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec le feu et apprécier ce que vous avez. Emma est une chic fille. »

« Je… Comprends pas. »

Regina haussa les épaules « Sachez juste qu'on ne m'y reprendra plus. » Puis elle accéléra le pas, laissant Ruby derrière, complétement abasourdie.

« Regina, regarde ! »

La belle brune se retrouva près de Nell et Milo « Des canards ? »

« Non, plus loin, regarde ! Un héron ! »

« Oh oui, je vois. Milo, tu le vois aussi ? »

Le petit garçon opina alors et Regina posa une main sur son épaule, afin qu'il ne glisse pas. Mais ce simple toucher tendit le petit qui se dégagea bien vite d'un coup sec.

« Wow, désolée ! Milo ? »

Le garçonnet lui envoya un regard noir qui la fit frissonner. Sur la défensive, il semblait qu'il allait bondir sur Regina comme un lion sur sa proie.

« Hey Milo, ça va ? » demanda Nell qui vit la posture agressive du garçon. Il se détendit un peu mais s'éloigna en silence « Il faut pas faire attention… »

Mais Regina était concernée par l'attitude violente de Milo « Il fait toujours ça ? »

« Il aime pas qu'on le touche… »

Regina fronça les sourcils : si cela avait à voir avec les contacts, elle commençait à discerner la raison pour laquelle il était ici, et ça ne lui plaisait guère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Emma en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Elle a touché Milo, il est parti en vrille. » répondit Nell d'un air blasé.

« Vraiment ? »

« Désolée, je ne savais pas… »

« C'est parce qu'Emma ne parle jamais de ses patients. » répondit la mère de Milo. Emma baissa le regard alors « Et je l'en remercie. Mais je crois que… Que vous avez le droit de savoir. Après tout, Milo vous fait confiance, et ça, ce n'est pas arrivé depuis des mois. »

« Je… Je vais retrouver les enfants. » lança Emma en hâtant le pas, laissant ainsi l'intimité entre les deux femmes.

Une fois seules, Erica se laissa à se confier « Milo n'a pas toujours été comme ça… C'était un petit garçon souriant, énergique, joueur. Nous étions une famille heureuse. Je suis infirmière et mo mari était militaire. Nous vivions avec aisance, nous ne manquions de rien. Mais… Tout a changé lorsque mon mari s'est blessé en mission. Il ne fut plus apte à faire du terrain, et fut relégué à un rôle de bureau, ce qui n'était pas des moins glorieux, mais pour lui, c'était un échec. Un échec qui le plongea dans un état proche de la dépression. Je ne sais plus vraiment quand les choses ont commencé, ni quand elles ont empiré… Je… Je sais juste que de quelques verres de vin à table, il est passé à plusieurs dans la journée… »

Regina écouta attentivement, même si elle se doutait du reste du récit, ce qui lui donnait déjà la nausée.

« C'est partie d'une simple gifle. Je ne sais plus pourquoi… Mais, je voulais croire… Je voulais croire que c'était une erreur, un geste malheureux. J'avais certainement dit ou fait quelque chose… Et le lendemain, il m'a offert un bouquet de fleurs. Beaucoup de femmes diraient qu'au premier geste elles seraient parties. Mais… Ca ne se passe pas comme ça… Je… Je l'aimais, j'avais toujours espoir que ce geste… _ces_ gestes, seraient uniques. Il avait toujours des remords et mettait ça sur le compte de sa situation difficile à gérer pour un militaire comme lui. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était encaisser… Quand j'ai finalement compris, c'était trop tard… Tout ce que je pouvais espérer c'était qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Milo. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il l'oublis, se concentrant sur moi… »

Regina posa sa main sur son épaule, lui indiquant tout allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité ici. Erica soupira, venant à un moment du récit compliqué « Tout a changé quand, un soir, il m'a giflé bien plus fort… Je suis tombée par terre et je me suis cognée au canapé. Milo est sorti de table et a hurlé à son père d'arrêter. Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Il l'a attrapé si fort par le bras que j'ai cru qu'il lui avait cassé. Il l'a jeté par terre en le menaçant… En lui disant qu'il devait rester à sa place, que c'était lui le père, l'autorité et que lui, n'était rien. Et pour appuyer ses dires… » Elle retint sa respiration, retenant ses larmes « Il a pris sa cigarette et… Lui a écrasé sur le bras. Milo n'avait que 8 ans… C'était… Devenu un rite de passage. Il disait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'avoir un fils qui n'était pas à la hauteur. Alors… A chaque fois qu'il lui écrasait une cigarette sur le bras, Milo ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse ou de douleur… Si c'était le cas, il recommençait encore et encore… »

« Mon Dieu… »

« Milo a donc appris à se taire… Littéralement. Il n'a plus prononcé un mot depuis. Pour lui, parler était synonyme de faiblesse et donc de danger. Tout a changé un soir quand il est rentré une nouvelle fois imbibé d'alcool. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais il était étrange, il s'est énervé pour rien, pour un repas pas assez chaud… Il a renversé la table, moi avec… Puis il s'est tourné vers Milo et l'a attrapé… Je n'ai jamais vu un adulte secoué un enfant de la sorte. J'ai hurlé, j'étais effrayée… Il l'a jeté contre le mur telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il est resté inconscient quelques instants, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il l'avait tué… Ce fut la première et seule fois où j'ai compris… Le lendemain… Alors qu'il était parti pour la journée, j'ai fait nos sacs, que j'ai caché dans le garage. J'ai pris de quoi nous habiller, manger et quelques jouets pour Milo. Quand il est revenu dans l'après-midi, je l'ai drogué à son insu. Des somnifères dans son repas. Simple mais efficace. Il s'est endormi sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Je m'étais assurée d'une dose suffisante pour l'assommer assez pour nous laisser le champ libre un moment. Il n'était pas question de le tuer, j'aurais pu, mais je sais que ça se serait retourner contre moi, et j'aurais perdu Milo… » Erica jeta un œil vers son fils au bord du lac « J'aurais dû partir bien plus tôt, c'est de ma faute… »

« Non, absolument pas. Nous ne sommes pas conscients de l'emprise que certains peuvent avoir sur nous… »

« Nous sommes partis quand je me suis assurée qu'il dormait… Nous avons pris la voiture, mais je savais qu'à son réveil, il ne chercherait. Il était militaire et sa fonction lui assurait le soutien des autorités. Il avait des contacts qui auraient pu retrouver la voiture en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Alors dès que j'ai pu, j'ai abandonné le véhicule et nous avons continué en bus. J'avais pris le soin d'aller retirer de quoi nous mettre à l'abri durant un moment sans avoir à nous servir de la carte bleue… Que j'ai ensuite jeté… »

« Vous êtes en fuite ? »

« Oh non… Je suis allée chez ma sœur… Après quelques jours, elle m'a convaincue de porter plainte. J'étais persuadée que la justice ne serait pas de notre côté, mais du sien. C'était la parole d'un militaire honorable contre celui de sa femme qui venait d'enlever son fils. Mais heureusement, et ce fut la seule fois où je fus contente de les avoir : nos cicatrices ont parlé pour nous. Les nombreux impacts de cigarettes sur nos bras, notre dos… Les coupures, les bleus… Il a été arrêté. J'ai appris, lors du procès, qu'il avait été rétrogradé, d'où sont humeur changeante et sa violence ce soir-là… Il a été condamné à de la prison ferme. Au bout de 15 jours, on l'a retrouvé dans sa cellule, il s'était taillé les veines. Il n'avait, visiblement pas, supporté sa condition de détenu… »

« … »

« J'aurais pu être soulagée, de me dire qu'il ne nous ferait plus de mal mais… Je regarde Milo et je me dis que le mal était déjà fait et que nous subissons encore et toujours son influence, sa violence et ses conséquences. »

« Les choses iront de mieux en mieux, même si ça prend du temps. »

« Je sais, et le fait qu'il reparle, qu'il _vous _reparle, est déjà une chose énorme. Il est passé d'un mutisme total à des hochements de tête pour répondre à des questions… Et là… Il vous parle, il nous parle… C'était inespéré. »

« Et ça ira de mieux en mieux, croyez-moi. »

« Je sais. J'avais tellement peur de l'avoir perdu. J'ai bon espoir de le retrouver un jour. »

Regina sourit « Oui. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Au lieu de le mettre en position de victime devant être blessé, je l'ai placé en tant que sauveur d'un poney dans sa situation : maltraité, seul, triste. Il s'est assimilé à lui et s'est donné pour but de l'aider… »

« … Comme nous, nous voulons l'aider. »

« Voilà. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il a été une victime. Il a besoin d'oublier, de passer à autre chose, en changeant de statut. »

Erica « Vous êtes fin psychologue pour une chanteuse. » Et devant le regard interrogateur de la belle brune, Erica rajouta « Je ne vous ai pas tout de suite reconnu… Mais j'avais cette impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part. Quand j'ai compris, je ne l'ai pas cru. Que viendrait faire une chanteuse ici après tout. »

« En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un ? »

« Non. J'imagine que vous avez vos raisons personnelles. Et si nous sommes tous ici, ce n'est pas pour étaler notre vie ailleurs. Alors, quoique soient vos raisons, je ne dirais rien. »

« Merci. Après tout, je vous dois bien ça. » Regina sourit, reconnaissante « En tout cas, si vous voulez vous reconvertir, votre voie est toute tracée : vous êtes douée avec les enfants. »

Regina sourit tristement avant de jeter un œil vers Milo, Nell et Emma « Oui, on ne sait jamais. »

« Vous n'avez pas d'enfant vous-même ? »

« Non. »

« Et vous n'en désirez pas ? »

Regina se tourna vers elle et soupira « Pas le temps. »

« Hm je vois… Vous pourriez. Vous avez le feeling avec les enfants. »

Regina sourit et continua à marcher, le regard fixé sur Emma et ses interactions avec Nell. Elle soupira alors… Les enfants…

* * *

Après cette petite balade, chacun retourna dans ses appartements, Ruby au ranch, tandis que Regina retourna aux écuries. Son attention fut attirée par un bruit sourd, comme si l'on tapait contre une porte en bois. Elle arriva vers un box à l'écart où elle aperçut une jument blanche tachetée de grise.

« Hey salut toi… »

La jument hennit avant de taper sur la porte de sa pâte.

« Elle est blessée… »

Regina sursauta et fit volte-face pour apercevoir Emma, tout sourire « Blessée ? Comment ? »

« C'est une athlète. C'est la patiente de mon père… Je l'héberge le temps de sa convalescence. »

« Elle ne fait donc pas partie de vos soutiens ? »

« Non, elle fait partie de mes _patients_. »

Regina lui sourit et se tourna de nouveau vers le cheval « Elle est magnifique. »

« Oui. J'ai vu que Red Apple avait fait des progrès énormes avec vous. Comme Milo d'ailleurs. Je devrais peut-être vous engager, vous semblez mieux vous débrouiller que moi. »

« J'ai seulement eu de la chance… »

« Ou du talent. Vous n'en manquez pas parait-il. » sourit Emma.

Regina perdit son sourire et détourna le regard « C'est l'anniversaire de Nell demain. »

« Comment vous savez ? »

« Parce qu'elle me l'a dit. »

« Elle vous a parlé ? »

« Elle m'a raconté sa situation. »

« Hm… »

« Ca vous étonne ? »

« Pas vraiment. Vu comment Milo s'est ouvert à vous. Il semblerait que vous ayez une certaine aura autour de vous. Vous savez, genre aimant à confessions. »

Regina hoqueta « On peut voir ça comme ça. Et donc, elle va fêter ses… »

« Onze ans. J'avais prévu un gâteau énorme et quelques cadeaux mais… »

« … C'est compliqué… »

« Ca sera le deuxième anniversaire sans ses parents… »

« Hm je vois… C'est délicat. »

« Assez… » Emma s'approcha de la jument et lui caressa le museau « Hey ma belle… »

Regina regarda la petite étiquette au-dessus de la porte du box « Love Spirit ? »

« C'est pas moi qui l'ait choisi… » se défendit Emma.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'y croyez pas ? »

« Ah quoi ? l'amour ? » ironisa Emma « C'est pas pour moi. J'ai pas le temps et encore moins l'envie… »

« Vraiment ? »

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avant que la jument ne donne un violent coup de tête dans le dos d'Emma, ce qui poussa la jeune femme vers Regina. Et soudain, elles se retrouvèrent collées l'une contre l'autre, leur visage à quelques centimètres d'écart. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais bien suffisantes pour gêner Emma dont les joues rosirent à vue d'œil.

« Pa… Pardon… »

« Votre… main, miss Swan. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et descendit son regard juste pour remarquer, effectivement, que sa main gauche frôlait de bien trop près la poitrine de la jolie brune.

« Oh merde, désolée… » lança-t-elle en enlevant bien vite sa main pour la mettre dans sa poche.

« Pas de soucis. » sourit Regina « Mais du coup, vous m'en devez une. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Chiche. » lança Emma en la fixa.

Regina hoqueta « Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être « _l'autre femme_ ». Même si on pourrait le penser. »

« L'autre femme ? »

« La troisième d'un couple. »

« Un couple ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil : le faisait-elle exprès ? Ou se moquait-elle d'elle sciemment ? Ou, dernière solution, n'avait-elle réellement aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait ?

« Vous et Ruby. »

« Oui, et ? »

« Ca ne vous poserait aucun problème ? »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! »

« Vous… Vous et Ruby ? »

« Ruby et moi ? Attendez… » Emma éclata de rire alors en se tenant les abdos « Vous êtes sérieuse ? Non mais Ruby est comme ma sœur… »

« Votre sœur ? » Regina se remémorait l'échange assez intime qu'elle avait aperçu dans la cuisine.

« Je sais pas ce que vous avez pensé, mais elle et moi on est juste des frangines complétement barrées. Bon, j'avoue, Ruby est assez tactile, voire beaucoup trop tactile… »

« Je… Vraiment ? »

Emma sourit « Rassurée ? »

« Oui euh non, je… Peu importe… » répondit une Regina, gênée.

Emma s'approcha malicieusement « Vous disiez donc… Vous m'en deviez une ?! »

Regina se sentie soudainement coincée mais en même temps attirée. Elle voulait jouer, mais avait peur de ne pouvoir s'arrêter à temps. Quelles seraient les conséquences si elle se laissait aller ?

« En même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le baiser de Ruby aurait dû me donner un indice. » sourit Regina.

« Quoi ?! Elle vous a embrassé ?! »

« Le lendemain de mon arrivée. » rigola Regina.

« C'est pas vrai… Elle est insupportable. »

« Oh je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé… »

« Ah oui ?! » Emma s'éloigna, haussant un sourcil « Bah vous n'avez qu'à tripoter sa poitrine alors… » se vexa la jolie blonde.

Regina prit sur elle pour ne pas éclater de rire face à cette jalousie à peine dissimulée « Vous voulez rétablir l'équilibre ? »

Emma se figea, et blêmit « Vous… Vous voulez… »

Regina s'approcha, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé le dessus sur la jolie blonde. Elle sourit malicieusement et combla quelques centimètres d'écart « Ca vous plairait ? »

Emma savait… Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Que cela ne mènerait nulle part. Regina Mills habitait à l'autre bout du pays. Elle ne penserait probablement plus à elle une fois dans l'avion. Mais du coup, entamer quelque chose sans conséquence n'était-ce pas mieux dans ces cas-là ?

Elle chassa ces idées. Non, Regina ne valait pas un coup d'un soir… Alors, elle s'éloigna et sourit « Vous n'êtes pas mon genre… » ironisa-t-elle en sortant du box, laissant une Regina aussi perdue que frustrée.

Etait-ce vraiment la seule raison ? N'était-elle véritablement pas son genre ? Tout ceci n'était évidemment pas sérieux… Mais Emma méritait-elle une relation légère et sans lendemain ? Regina connaissait la réponse.

* * *

Le soir venu, lorsqu'Emma rentra au ranch, elle alpagua Ruby directement.

« Hey, c'était super symp… »

« T'as embrassé Regina ?! »

Ruby la fixa, incrédule « Pardon ? »

« Tu l'as embrassé ? Elle venait à peine d'arriver ! »

La belle brune sourit « Elle te l'a dit… »

« Bien sûr qu'elle me l'a dit ! Elle pensait qu'on était ensemble. »

« Ah ? Oh… » Ruby écarquilla les yeux « Oh putain ! Ca y est ! Tu t'es lancée ! »

« De quoi tu parles bon sang ? »

« Oh arrête, tu vas pas me dire que vous en êtes venues à parler de ce baiser sans qu'il y ait eu une approche avant ! Alors, dis-moi, c'est toi ou elle ? »

« Stop. On parlait de toi là, pas moi. »

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel et soupira « Oui bon ok, je l'ai embrassé et alors ? Elle y a répondu hein ! »

« Mais… Elle était là depuis une journée à peine ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pensé ?! »

Ruby gloussa « Bah qu'elle pouvait s'amuser un peu dans ce coin paumé… »

« Franchement, je suis désespérée… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, sérieux ! »

Ruby s'approcha d'elle et la colla à elle en l'attrapant par les épaules « Arrête, grâce à moi, tu vas peut-être enfin marquer un but avec ta citadine ! »

Emma se dégagea vivement « T'es chiante ! »

Pour tout réponse, Ruby éclata de rire devant une Emma aussi vexée qu'en colère « Tu devrais te demander plutôt pourquoi t'es tant en pétard ! »

« Je le suis parce que tu sautes sur une inconnue dès son arrivée ici. Ca donne quelle image ?! »

« C'est pour ton image, ta réputation ou par autre chose ? »

« … »

« Relax. Finalement, on s'est rendu compte qu'on serait bien mieux amies qu'amantes. »

« Grand bien vous fasse… »

« Au fond de toi, ça te rassure hein… Mais tu es, un tantinet, jalouse, et ça tu n'oses pas te l'avouer. »

« … »

« Hey… Tout va bien, ok ? Je t'adore et, clairement, je marcherai pas sur tes plates-bandes. »

« Je m'en fous tu sais. »

« Tu mens. Sinon tu ne m'en voudrais pas. »

« Je t'en veux pas ! »

« Mais bien sûr. En tout cas, sache qu'elle embrasse vraiment bien ! »

Emma lui envoya un chiffon dans la tête, sous les gloussements amusés de la belle brune.

« T'es une gamine ! »

* * *

Regina s'allongea sur son lit, repensant aux derniers événements : ce moment dans les écuries… Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne laissait pas Emma indifférente. C'était même certain, mais elle ? Etait-elle attirée par la jolie blonde ?

Elle hoqueta, amusée : la réponse était évidente. Mais l'après ? Que pouvait impliquer un début de quoique ce soit entre elles ? Ca ne mènerait à rien. Alors quoi ? Il s'agirait juste de s'amuser pour le temps qu'elle serait là ? Emma valait tellement mieux que cela…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle vit qui l'appelait, elle sourit « Allo ? »

« _Hey Gina ! Comment tu vas ?_ »

« Ca va. »

« _Ca n'a pas l'air… »_

« Si, juste un peu… fatiguée. »

« _Ah oui ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'emploie et que tu es reléguée à des tâches subalternes ?!_ »

Regina hoqueta « Non. Je m'y suis collée toute seule. »

« _Sérieux ? Et tu fais quoi ?_ »

« Je m'occupe de quelques chevaux. Il faut bien que je m'occupe… Les journées seraient longues sinon… »

_« Les chevaux hein… Tu reviens à tes premiers amours…_ »

« On peut dire ça. »

« _Et comment ça va avec cette Swan ?_ »

« Ca va aussi. »

« _T'as rien d'autre à dire ? La vie est au ranch est donc aussi chiante qu'on peut se l'imaginer._ »

« Non, à vrai dire, c'est l'inverse. C'est très intéressant. »

« _Oh je vois…_ »

« Non tu ne vois rien. Alors, des nouvelles sur l'enquête ? »

« _Pas vraiment. Silence radio depuis ton départ._ »

« Il fallait s'en douter. En disparaissant de la circulation, on prenait le risque qu'il fasse de même. »

« _On ne lâche rien. _»

« Je sais… »

« _Je te promets de te sortir de là très vite._ » Regina sourit derrière son téléphone « _Peut-être que je passerai un de ces jours ! La vie californienne est pensante…_ »

Regina éclata de rire « Es-tu sérieuse ?! Toi, ici ? J'attends de voir ! »

« _On prend le pari !_ »

Elles échangèrent ensuite quelques politesses et Regina raccrocha. C'était ce genre de petites entrevues qui la ramenait à la réalité : sa vie était à Los Angeles, sur scène, sous les projecteurs, devant un public. Elle soupira alors, colla son téléphone contre sa poitrine et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit.

Comment aborder le lendemain ? Continuer à jouer à ce jeu avec Emma ? Ou cela mènera-t-il ? Et que voulait véritablement Emma ? Tant de questions qui trouveraient certainement leurs réponses dans les semaines à venir. Car, elle le savait, plus de temps elle passerait dans ce ranch, au contact de la jolie blonde, plus le jeu serait dangereux…

**TBC**


	6. Anniversaire

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Désolée du postage tardif. Le confinement me fait perdre le fil du temps, et je dois bien vous avouer que j'avais carrément zappé qu'on était dimanche. **

**Bon bref, merci encore de me suivre, je vous n'aime ^^ Une petite suite dans ce confinement parfois déprimant. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Anniversaire **

Quelle petite fille n'aimerait pas fêter son onzième anniversaire dans un ranch au milieu d'animaux et d'une nature verdoyante ? Entourée de personnes qui ne voulaient que son bien et la couvrir de cadeaux…

Mais Nell n'était pas de ces petites filles là. Elle n'avait pas non plus les préoccupations des ados de son âge. Non, ce qu'elle voulait, personne ne pouvait plus lui donner. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'un vœu ne pouvait les ramener et que les voyages dans le temps n'étaient pas envisagés… Non, les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareils…

« Nell ? T'es là ? »

Emma avait toqué à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement. Nell était assise sur son lit, un livre à la main « Oui. »

Emma entra et lui sourit « Hey salut toi ! » Emma s'assit à côté d'elle « Joyeux anniversaire. » Nell haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Pas de fanfare, banderole, cotillons ? C'est étonnant… »

« Hey, je suis pas débile non plus. Je sais que cette journée n'est pas des plus simples pour toi. »

« … »

« Alors je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de fiesta, de ballons ni de musique. Je veux juste qu'on s'occupe de toi. Cette journée est la tienne, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

« Vrai ? »

« Vrai. Demande et, dans la mesure du possible, nous l'exécuterons. » sourit Emma.

« Nous ? »

« Bah Ruby et moi. »

« Et Regina ? »

Emma se figea « Regina ? »

Nell soupira « Je l'aime bien. » Emma sourit « Et puis, tu sais, elle est cool. »

« Cool ? »

« Ouais. Ok c'est une star de la chanson, mais elle est sympa. »

Emma lui ébouriffa les cheveux amicalement « Allez, prépare-toi. Ta journée spéciale commence avec un shopping compulsif ! »

« Je peux acheter tout ce que je veux ? »

« Toujours dans la mesure du raisonnable bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. Regina vient aussi ? »

« C'est quoi cette fascination pour elle ? »

« Bah rien… Ca pourrait être sympa qu'on fasse une sortie entre fille, non ? »

« Tu aurais pu parler de Ruby aussi. »

« Bah elle peut venir aussi, si elle veut. » sourit Nell.

« On lui en parlera, ok ? En attendant, habille-toi ! »

* * *

Regina se leva avec une seule et bonne résolution : c'était la journée de Nell, elle la lui consacrerait entièrement. A cet égard, il était hors de question qu'elle se remette dans la situation de la veille avec Emma. Première chose, elle ne devait plus se trouver seule avec la jolie blonde. Elle devait revenir à des interactions plus basiques, non… Plus neutres.

Elle ne devait pas lui faire croire que quoique se soit pourrait se passer. Il n'était pas question de ça, il n'en était plus question.

C'est dans cette optique qu'elle se leva, qu'elle se prépara et qu'elle descendit jusqu'au salon où elle retrouva Ruby, Emma et Nell. La mère de Milo et ce dernier avaient décidé de rester ensemble, le petit garçon couvrant une vilaine grippe.

« Hey voilà la reine de la journée ! »

Hey Regina ! Et oui c'est moi. Emma a dit que j'avais droit de faire et demander ce que je voulais aujourd'hui ! »

« Ah oui ? Emma a dit ça ? » s'étonna Regina en fixant la jolie blonde d'un sourire malicieux.

« Ouais enfin dans la limite du possible bien sûr. »

« Cela va de soi. »

« Et ma première demande c'est qu'on fasse une matinée shopping entre filles ! Avec toi, Ruby et Emma ! »

« Oh oh je vais devoir décliner ma belle ! » lança Ruby

« Mais pourquoiiiiii ! » se plaignit la petite fille.

« J'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Un rendez-vous ? » s'étonna Emma « Je ne savais pas… »

« Ouais bah t'es pas obligée de tout savoir. » lança Ruby en lui tirant la langue « Mais je serais là pour la super fête de cet après-midi ! »

« Une fête ?! » questionna Nell « Je croyais qu'on faisait rien de tout ça… »

« Bah on est pas obligé d'inviter toute la ville, mais on peut faire un truc sympa ici avec un super gâteau, de la bonne musique… Hey, Regina et Emma pourraient nous faire un petit concert ! »

« Ou pas. » répondit du tac-o-tac la belle blonde « Bon allez, on pensera à ça plus tard… Pour l'instant, allons faire du shopping ! »

* * *

« C'est étonnant que vous ayez accepté que je vienne avec vous… » ironisa Regina.

« Hm ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« A cause du risque d'être reconnue… »

Emma hoqueta et dodelina de la tête « Vous aviez ce genre de préoccupations quand vous avez emmené Nell déjeuner ? »

Regina se figea. Nell était entrée dans une boutique de vêtements tendances pour les jeunes. Emma lui avait dit que le lèche-vitrine ne coutait rien, mais Regina savait qu'elle ne ressortirait pas de cette boutique sans quelque chose, offert par l'une ou l'autre. Et tandis que la jeune fille enchainait les essayages, Regina et Emma attendaient, patiemment, assises dans un petit canapé.

« Nell vous l'a dit ? »

« Ce matin… » sourit Emma « Je suis furax, et vous allez déguster. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de Nell. »

« Voyez-vous ça ?! »

« Je vois ça, tout à fait. » sourit Emma.

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Regina ne détourne le regard « Heyy pas mal ! »

Nell venait de sortir de la cabine d'essayage avec une petite robe à fleurs.

« Nan, je suis pas sûre… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Cette robe est faite pour toi ! » s'enthousiasma Emma.

« J'ai jamais porté ce genre de truc… »

« Bah c'est le moment ! Allez, on le prend ! »

Nell se pinça la lèvre inférieure « T'es sûre ? »

« Et tu la mettras cet après-midi. Allez, go ! »

Nell disparut de nouveau dans la cabine et Regina fronça les sourcils « Comment est sa famille d'accueil ? Elle l'a vaguement évoqué mais, de ce que j'ai compris, elle pense qu'ils la négligent… »

Emma sourit « C'est tout l'inverse. C'est sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, qui l'a recueilli. Evidemment, elle n'était pas prête et à vécu la mort de sa sœur au travers de sa nièce. Elle était submergée entre gérer ses propres émotions et celles de Nell. Elle n'est pas malveillante, elle est juste impuissante face à tout ça. Et quand Nell est partie en vrille, elle a pas su gérer. Elle a fait appel à d'autres, ce qui est bien, mais Nell a vécu cela autrement. Et aujourd'hui, le fait qu'elle l'a laisse ici… Nell le vit comme un abandon. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Loin de là. Sa tante appelle tous les deux jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ca fait deux jours que j'ai reçu son cadeau d'anniversaire de sa part. »

« Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas être ici ? »

« Elle est militaire. Elle ne peut quitter sa base. Ils y vivent, elle et son mari, qui est médecin. »

« Je vois… »

« Ils n'étaient, je pense, pas prêts à être parents. Mais les circonstances ont fait qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix. A vrai dire. Ils l'avaient, mais Nell était la dernière chose qui lui rappelait sa sœur. »

« Je vois… »

« Mais je les ais vu, ils sont venus avec elle, ils ont posé des questions, ils se sont intéressés à tout. Ils étaient soucieux de l'endroit où ils confieraient Nell. Ils dépensaient sans compter pour elle. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient déménagé pour lui offrir une chambre immense, tout ce qu'elle désirait. »

« Mais elle ne le voit pas ainsi. »

« Elle n'a que dix ans, enfin onze aujourd'hui. Dans sa tête, les raccourcis sont vite faits. Mais elle s'ouvre un peu plus, notamment à vous. C'est un grand pas. Et puis vous ne l'avez pas vu à son arrivée, mais vous ne l'auriez pas reconnu. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, elle va bientôt repartir ? »

« Je l'espère. Je m'attache à chaque personne qui passe dans mon ranch. Et c'est d'autant plus difficile de les voir partir en sachant que cela veut dire qu'ils vont mieux. Sa tante a promis qu'elle viendra une semaine entière, histoire de se reconnecter avec Nell. C'est bien. Au moins, elle remet en perspective ses priorités. »

Nell revint, la robe dans les mains, que s'empressa de prendre la jolie blonde « Je te l'offre ! »

* * *

Le lèche-vitrine continua une bonne partie de la matinée avant qu'Emma ne décrète que son estomac criait famine. Regina et Nell acceptèrent de la suivre dans un petit restaurant au bord d'un lac.

« C'est magnifique ici. »

« Je sors peu, mais quand je le fais, j'aime venir ici. C'est tranquille. »

Elles commandèrent et soudain Nell soupira « Un problème ? »

« Nan… J'ai juste pas envie que cette journée s'arrête. »

« Hm mais elle est loin d'être finie ! On va aller te chercher le plus gros des gâteaux ! »

Nell sourit et se tourna vers Regina « Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te reconnaisse ? »

« Hm, j'ai sorti le kit incognito, tu te souviens ? » dit-elle en tapotant sa casquette, ses lunettes de vue vissées sur le nez.

« Mesdames, vous avez fait votre choix ? »

Toutes trois commandèrent avant d'entamer un déjeuner léger et joyeux « Hey Regina, t'as vu comment elle chante Emma ? »

« Ah ah oui j'ai vu ! Et… C'est plutôt pas mal. »

« Tu crois qu'elle pourrait devenir chanteuse aussi ? »

« Je crois qu'elle excelle déjà dans son domaine. Et je pense que ça serait une grande perte pour le ranch si elle le quittait pour devenir chanteuse. »

« Elle pourrait chanter en s'occupant des chevaux ! »

« Oh oui certainement ! » sourit Regina « Ne faudrait-il pas demander à la principale intéressée ? »

Emma sourit « Je crois que Regina a raison : je préfère faire ce que je sais faire. »

« Tu sais ce qui serait cool ? » lança Nell.

« Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire… »

« Que Regina vienne vivre ici ! »

Emma crut s'étouffer tandis que Regina haussa un sourcil « Vivre ici ? »

« Bah ouais, ça serait trop bien ! »

« Mais… et ma carrière ? »

« Bah tu peux chanter ici ! »

Regina lui sourit « Je pourrais… »

« … Mais Los Angeles c'est mieux hein… » soupira, déçue, la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas forcément mieux. Mais… Plus pratique. »

Sentant que le sujet était tendu, Emma tapa dans ses mains « Bon ! Alors, Nell, c'est toi la patronne aujourd'hui. C'est donc à toi de choisir ce que sera la suite de la journée. »

Nell fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir sérieusement « Je veux rentrer. »

Regina et Emma se regardèrent « Vraiment ? »

Nell sourit « Oui. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison. »

Le cœur d'Emma se serra : d'un côté, elle était heureuse que Nell se sente bien au ranch, mais d'un autre, faire qu'elle l'appelle sa maison n'était pas le but. Au contraire, cela l'éloignait plus encore de sa nouvelle famille, et ce n'était pas ce que souhaitait Emma.

« Ok, rentrons. »

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle rentra et que des dizaines et des dizaines de ballons multicolores, ainsi qu'une immense banderole suspendue sur laquelle était écrite maladroitement un « Joyeux anniversaire Nell » avec une peinture encore fraiche sont émanait une légère odeur d'acrylique. La jeune fille approcha, un large sourire sur le visage « C'est toi qui a fait ça ?! »

« Tadaaaaaa ! » lança Ruby, une trace de peinture sur la joue « J'avais peur de ne pas finir à temps ! Ca te plait ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! » Ruby disparut dans la cuisine puis revint quelques secondes plus tard e revint avec un énorme gâteau sur trois étages « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » hurla-t-elle « Ok, ok, je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'Emma, mais je pense qu'il va te plaire ! »

Elle le posa sur la table et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que toutes les trois se rendirent compte que la table était dressée.

« Wow, tu n'as vraiment pas chômé. » s'étonna Emma « C'est génial. »

« C'est pour moi ?! » demanda Nell sur un ton légèrement excité en voyant un paquet rose pâle surmonté d'un nœud vert amande.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Attends… T'as eu le temps d'aller faire les courses ? » murmura Emma vers son amie.

« Non, je l'ai acheté y'a quelques jours déjà. J'espère qu'il va lui plaire. »

Nell ne tarda pas à ouvrir le paquet et en sortir un immense livre à la couverture en cuir, surmontée de lettres dorées.

« Il était une fois. » lut Nell « Ce sont des contes ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille « Trop cool ! »

« Je sais que tu aimes lire, et que tu aimes les contes… J'ai fais un mixe des deux. » sourit Ruby.

« Je l'adore ! »

« Il est magnifique. » lança Regina s'asseyant près de Nell « Je peux ? »

Nell lui tendit le livre et la jolie brune commença à le feuilleter « Il est magnifique. »

En effet, le livre semblait assez vieux avec une couverture qui sentait fortement le cuir. Les textes semblaient écrits à la main, tout comme les illustrations qui les accompagnaient.

« Tu pourras le lire avec moi, si tu veux. »

« Avec plaisir. Tiens, voici le mien. »

Regina lui tendis un petit paquet, de la taille d'un écrin, que Nell ouvrit avec précaution.

« Oh mon Dieu… Elles sont magnifiques ! »

Dans l'écrin, une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or en forme de fer à cheval. »

« J'ai remarqué que tes oreilles étaient percées alors… Je me suis dis que ça serait un bon souvenir. »

« Je les adore, merci, merci, merci ! »

Emma se tourna vers Ruby et lui chuchota « Pourquoi y'a autant d'assiettes ? »

« Ah euh… Bah en fait… »

Les propos de Ruby furent coupés par le bruit d'une camionnette qui semblait se garer devant le ranch.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Et lorsqu'Emma regarda par la fenêtre donnant sur le porche de l'entrée, elle se figea « Oh merde… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Regina curieusement lorsqu'elle vit la tête d'Emma se décomposer.

« C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire… Ils ont appelé durant votre absence… »

« Ils savaient que c'était l'anniversaire de Nell ? »

« Ils tenaient à venir… »

« Et re merde… »

« Désolée. »

La sonnette retentit alors et Emma inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Heyyyyy Emma chérie ! »

« Ma… Maman… Super, vous êtes venus… » lança-t-elle sur un faux ton enjoué, et serrant l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que l'on manquerait ça ! Nell est la petite pensionnaire que nous avons depuis si longtemps ici. » Elle se tourna alors vers la jeune fille « Bon anniversaire ma grande ! Onze ans, tu es une jeune fille à présent. »

Nell fit le tour de la table, délaissant ainsi Regina, et vint s'engouffrer dans les bras de la mère d'Emma, une femme à la petite silhouette un peu ronde, aux cheveux grisonnants et courts.

Un peu derrière, un homme assez grand, aux cheveux au mélange blonde et poivre et seul. Emma avait ses yeux, c'était évident. Et, juste derrière, un jeune homme à la stature sportive et à la coupe de cheveux similaire à celle de son père, venait d'apparaitre.

« Super, vous êtes vraiment _tous_ venus… »

« Et oui… » souffla le jeune homme, presque gêné d'être ici « Elle a insisté. Et tu connais maman quand elle a une idée en tête… »

« Oh oui ! »

« Ruby chérie, tu t'es surpassée pour la déco ! »

« Merci MM. »

Et soudain, Emma se tendit un peu plus lorsque sa mère se tourna vers la table « Oh… Mais… Qui est cette jolie jeune femme ? »

Emma se tourna et vit une Regina, souriante, mais visiblement gênée « Ah euh… C'est… Regina. Elle est… Ici pour quelques temps. »

« Hm, une nouvelle pensionnaire… » La mère d'Emma s'approcha et lui tendit la main « Enchantée, Mary Margaret… MM, ça va plus vite. »

« Enchantée. »

« Voici mon mari, David, et notre fils, Neal. »

Les hommes saluèrent de la tête et Ruby tapa dans ses mains « Bon ! Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, on peut passer à table, non ? J'ai surtout peur que le glaçage se vautre. »

Chacun se retrouva alors autour de la table. Nell se posa en bout de table, avec David en face d'elle. Ruby prit place entre Neal et MM, cette dernière se trouvant juste en face de Regina, qui était elle-même assise à côté d'Emma.

« Ok, t'es prête à voir le plus beau gâteau de tous les temps ?! »

Nell tapa dans ses mains avant que Ruby ne prenne le couteau et ne coupe la pâtisserie. Et soudain, une fois ouvert, le gâteau libéra en son centre, une cascade de smarties, déclenchant une salve d'applaudissements.

« Sérieusement, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?! »

« Ok j'avoue… Je l'ai acheté… » se confessa Ruby

Tous éclatèrent de rire alors avant que Nell ne lui dise « C'est pas grave. C'est l'intention qui compte. Et je l'adore ! »

Et après quelques cuillères de gâteau, les questions commencèrent, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Emma.

« Alors dites-moi Regina, que pensez-vous de ce ranch ? »

« Emma y fait un travail formidable. Et la bâtisse est tout bonnement superbe. C'est un magnifique cadre de vie. »

« Oui, Emma fait des miracles, nous sommes très fiers d'elle. » sourit MM

« Elle m'a expliqué l'origine de cette histoire, je trouve cela exceptionnelle. Une belle histoire de famille. »

Le couple échangea un regard empli de fierté et d'amour avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Ruby donna un coup de coude à Neal « Alors ton diplôme ? Ca avance ? »

« Ouais, normalement, je finis cette année. »

« Tu vas donc rejoindre la grande aventure de notre ranch ! » sourit-elle.

« Ouais… »

Emma fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit l'air de son frère. Elle le connaissait par cœur, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ne poussant pas plus loin sa réflexion, elle prêta une oreille plus attentive à l'échange entre sa mère et Regina.

« Alors… Que venez-vous faire ici Regina ? »

« Oh euh… »

« … Je veux dire, c'est rare de voir une star de la chanson ici. » lança Mary Margaret, avec tout le naturel du monde, en buvant une gorgée d'Ice Tea. Et devant l'air surpris tant de Regina que d'Emma, elle rajouta « Oh pardon, c'était un secret peut-être ?! »

« Oh euh… Non, non ça ne l'est pas.. Enfin plus. » sourit Regina.

« Maman, stop. »

« Désolée, je ne veux pas être indiscrète. J'étais juste curieuse. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre. »

« Non, non, tout va bien… Je, je suis ici parce que… »

« … Elle est en danger et elle se planque ici pour qu'on la protège. » lança naturellement Nell tandis qu'elle entamait joyeusement son gâteau.

Tous se regardèrent et soudain Regina se sentit gênée « Oui enfin… C'est pas … Aussi grave que ce qu'on imagine… »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna MM avant de sourire « En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'embêter Nell. »

« C'est cool. Regina craint rien ici. Et puis Emma la protégera. »

MM haussa un sourcil inquisiteur vers sa fille qui, elle-même, tenta de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. Regina sourit et picora à son tour sa part de gâteau, jouant avec les smarties dans son assiette. Après ce malaise, le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et l'allégresse. En fin de journée, Emma retrouva son frère sur la terrasse, pensif. Elle avait noté l'étrange comportement de son cadet mais n'avait rien relevé devant les autres. Elle profita de son écart pour le rejoindre.

« Hey… »

« Hey… »

Emma vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur la première marche « Alors… Tes études ? »

« Ca se passe… »

« Tu sais. Parfois je ne suis pas très perspicace, mais avec toi, j'ai pas besoin de l'être. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

« … »

« T'as pris ta décision quand ? »

« Quelle décision ? »

Emma sourit « Tu sais de quoi je parle. » Neal baissa la tête alors, presque honteux « Hey, je t'en veux pas tu sais… »

« … »

« Moi je l'ai choisi. Si c'est imposé, c'est pas pareil. »

« Ils savent pas encore… »

« Je m'en doute. Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« J'ai postulé pour le zoo de San Diego, j'ai eu une réponse positive. »

« Oh ? Sérieux ? Félicitations ! J'imagine que t'en as pas parlé aux parents… »

« J'ai peur de leur réaction. »

« Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Ils seront super fiers ! Tu vas bosser dans l'un des plus prestigieux zoos du pays… »

« … Mais ça ne sera pas leur ranch… »

« C'est la voie que tu as choisie. J'aurais pas aimé que tu viennes bosser ici par obligation. »

Neal soupira et Emma lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire quand ils étaient petits.

« Hey frangin, je suis fière de toi moi. Et je suis pas du tout vexée que tu ne veuilles pas bosser avec ta remarquable et géniale sœur, non pas du tout. »

« Arrête ! » gloussa-t-il « T'es nulle. »

« Sans rire, c'est génial que tu ailles bosser là-bas. La Californie… Il fait pas un peu chaud non ?! »

« Je mettrais des T-shirts. »

« Ouais… Tu pars quand ? »

« Une fois mon diplôme en poche. »

« Dans un mois… Ca va aller vite. Tu as de quoi t'héberger là-bas ? J'ai l'air chiante à demander ça mais tu sais que les parents, une fois qu'ils sauront, vont te poser les mêmes questions. Autant que tu sois préparé. »

« Je sais. J'ai déjà regardé les environs de la ville. Y'a des trucs pas dégueu et pas trop cher. »

« Sois prudent. »

« Hey, je suis pas encore parti ! Et j'espère bien qu'on fera un pot d'au revoir… »

« Tout ça pour recevoir des cadeaux avant de partir. »

Ils échangèrent un rire et la discussion continua sur un sujet plus léger « Au fait, elle est vachement canon Regina… »

« Ah tu trouves ? »

« Oh s'il te plait… C'est carrément ton genre. »

« Elle n'est là que de passage. »

« Bah ça t'empêche pas de t'amuser… »

« J'ai pas l'intention de _m'amuser_ comme tu dis. »

« C'est bien dommage parce que je suis sûre qu'elle serait pas contre. »

« T'es con. »

« Lucide. En tout cas, c'est sympa qu'elle soit là, t'as changé. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de sa présence ou pas mais… Le hasard fait bien les choses. »

« J'ai changé ? »

« Tu t'en es même pas rendue compte : t'es plus ouverte, plus souriante. Et quand tu la regardes… Wow, tu la bouffes du regard plutôt. »

« T'y connais quoi en fille toi déjà ? Je veux dire, ta dernière relation c'était y'a quoi… des mois non ? »

« Aucun rapport. »

« Ouais, c'est ça… »

Emma se pinça la lèvre inférieure tandis que son frère sourit malicieusement.

* * *

« Et en plus vous faites la vaisselle ?! »

Regina sursauta, assiette et torchon en main, en entendant la voix de Mary Margaret derrière elle. Elle fit volteface et sourit « Oh… Et bien, il faut bien participer aux tâches ménagères. »

« Il est vrai. Etre une star de la chanson n'exclue pas de faire le ménage. » Regina sourit et Mary Margaret s'approcha « Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr. »

MM prit le torchon et essuya la vaisselle. Et après quelques secondes de silence, elle enchaina « Nell ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Elle est littéralement en admiration. »

« Oh et bien… Je ne sais quoi dire… »

« Je me demande si c'est la seule. »

« La seule ? »

« A être en admiration devant vous. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je parle d'Emma. »

« Emma ? »

« J'ai bien vu vos regards, vos sourires discrets… Enfin, pas si discrets visiblement. » sourit Mary Margaret « Oh je ne vous en veux pas. Emma a fait son coming out auprès de nous, il y a un moment. Ca ne nous pose aucun problème. »

« Attendez… Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

« Et bien, ça semble évident non ? Bon, même si j'aurais aimé qu'Emma nous en parle… Vous voulez restées discrètes, je comprends. Sachez que je n'ai rien contre… Mais… Je me demande ce que pourrait être l'avenir de votre couple avec votre célébrité. Je ne vous imagine pas tout abandonner pour vivre ici. »

« Vous vous trompez, je … »

« … Ecoutez, je… Je veux juste protéger ma fille. C'est une gentille. Pas crédule, mais gentille. Elle ne voit le mal nulle part… »

Regina soupira et sourit « Je vois… Ecoutez, je n'ai pas l'intention de la blesser. Vous avez raison, sur un point : elle est gentille. Et mon intention n'est absolument pas de la rendre triste ou la blesser de quelques manières que se soit. »

« Vous l'aimez ? »

Regina se raidit. Son cœur rata un battement : aimait-elle Emma ? Il n'était aucun doute qu'elle l'appréciait, qu'elle tenait à elle et qu'elle ne la remercierait jamais assez pour l'avoir accueilli. L'aimait-elle ? Cela était bien trop fort. Mais ne devait-elle pas mentir pour que sa mère soit rassurée ? Non, les choses pourraient s'envenimer. Elle n'était pas destinée à rester ici.

« Mary Margaret, je ne suis pas avec votre fille. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Elle m'a accueilli ici parce que je suis en danger. Je me cache ici. »

Mary Margaret la fixa, silencieusement, jaugeant la situation avant de sourire « Hm oui… Juste… Des amies en somme ? »

« Des amies, oui. » assura Regina.

MM haussa un sourcil « Etonnant… »

Regina allait répliquer lorsqu'Emma apparut « Vous faites quoi ? »

« On finit la vaisselle. » assura sa mère

« Oh… Laisse ça maman, je le ferai plus tard. Neal et papa sont en train de s'engueuler à propos du barbecue. »

« Oh mon dieu, allons calmer leurs ardeurs ! » lança MM, laissant ainsi Emma et Regina seules.

« Le barbecue ? »

« 4 Juillet. Une tradition familiale. C'est toujours la bagarre pour savoir qui va l'allumer. Une sorte de démonstration virile, un truc du genre… »

« Oh je vois… Mais ce n'est que dans deux mois… »

« Oh il faut pas perdre de temps… » ironisa Emma « Vous discutiez de quoi avec ma mère ? J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas pondu des souvenirs gênants de mon enfance. »

« Tel que ? »

« Tel que… Rien. » sourit Emma.

« Venez, la vaisselle peut attendre. » Emma lui tendit la main et, naturellement, Regina la saisit, sans arrière-pensée. Mais une fois dans le salon, lorsque Regina remarqua que Mary Margaret fixait leurs mains jointes, elle s'en défit. Emma ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à séparer son père et son frère d'une surenchère de virilité.

Et bientôt, l'heure de partir vint. Les parents et le frère d'Emma sortirent sur le perron, suivi d'Emma, de Regina, de Nell et de Ruby. Et si les embrassades furent solennelles, avec des promesses de se revoir bientôt. MM glissa dans l'oreille de Regina, un discret « Prenez soin d'Emma. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, chacun regagna ses pénates. Mais la journée avait laissé des séquelles, notamment chez Emma. Cette dernière ne trouva pas le sommeil, préférant la fraicheur de la nuit à son lit. Tasse de chocolat à la main, elle s'assit sur la marche de sa terrasse, là même où elle et son frère s'étaient assis quelques heures plus tôt. Fixant les étoiles, elle soupira.

Quand elle entendit la baie vitrée s'ouvrir, elle ne sursauta même pas « Toi non plus tu ne dors pas Rub'… » sourit-elle.

« Ruby je ne sais pas, mais moi non en tout cas. »

Emma se figea et ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner. Regina vint s'asseoir à ses côtés « Insomnie ? »

« On peut dire ça… »

« Un problème ? »

« C'est juste que… Mon frère ne va pas venir bosser ici. »

« Oh… »

« Ouais. Il a été pris au zoo de San Diego. D'un côté… Je suis heureuse pour lui. C'est une belle opportunité pour lui… »

« … Mais d'un autre côté… »

« … Je suis un peu vexée. Moi j'ai choisi de venir bosser ici parce que c'était normal. Je veux dire, c'est une sorte de tradition familiale et je n'imaginais pas ce ranch aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais mon frère… Peut-être a-t-il choisi cette voie en sachant que le ranch était sain et sauf avec moi. »

« C'est le cas. »

« Pas vraiment. On a des emmerdes financiers et, en ces temps difficiles, j'aurais aimé un soutien… Y'a Ruby oui, mais… »

« … Ce n'est pas pareil. » conclut Regina « Vous n'êtes pas seule vous savez. Vos parents sont là, ils sont un soutien précieux. Et j'imagine que, même s'il est loin, votre frère répondra présent quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Je sais. Mais ne serait-ce pas hypocrite de le déranger ? Lui qui a choisi de partir loin… »

« La famille est quelque chose d'important et sans frontière. »

« Ouais… Quand mes parents vont l'apprendre, ils seront déçus aussi, mais après, ils seront fiers. »

« Vous regrettez ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« D'avoir repris le ranch ? N'auriez-vous pas aimé faire autre chose ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ce ranch c'est tout ce que je connais… Peut-être que j'aurais aimé faire autre chose, mais… J'en ai aucune idée. »

« Rassurez-vous, vous pouvez être fière de ce ranch. »

« Merci… » sourit faiblement Emma.

Regina, dans un geste incontrôlé, prit Emma par les épaules et la colla à elle « Vous n'êtes pas seule Emma. »

Emma reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina et ferma brièvement les yeux, sentant la respiration de la jolie brune sur elle. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas reposé sa fatigue sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il y avait Ruby, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Le parfum qui émanait de Regina enivrait la jolie blonde, la berçait, l'apaisait. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se laissa emporter par ce geste d'amitié, oserait-elle dire de tendresse ? Elle sourit faiblement lorsque son esprit dériva vers une image qu'elle n'avait plus osé rêver depuis longtemps : elle, assise sur un banc, dans son jardin, lovée dans les bras de quelqu'un, un soir après une dure journée. Rassurée, écoutée, aimée… La silhouette qui l'accompagnait était floue, entourée d'un brouillard qui se dissipait petit à petit… Qui était cette personne ? Regina ? Non, c'était peu probable. Et pourtant… Cette sensation de l'avoir contre elle, ces battements de cœur frénétiques. Tout cela n'était-il pas un signe précurseur ?

Après quelques secondes, Regina consentit à briser le silence « Vous savez que votre mère est persuadée que vous et moi sommes ensemble ? »

Emma se redressa vivement « Quoi ?! »

Regina gloussa « J'ai eu beau lui dire le contraire, elle n'en démordait pas. »

« C'est pas vrai… J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas mal pris. Quand elle a une idée derrière la tête… »

« Oh non, elle n'a dit que des choses assez intéressantes. Je suis, semble-t-il, votre type de femme. »

Emma baissa la tête « Eh merde… »

« Oh loin de moi l'idée d'être vexée, au contraire. » sourit-elle « Je suis flattée. »

Emma lui sourit tristement. Regina pencha sa tête : elle aurait aimé que la jolie blonde se confie à elle, qu'elle lui raconte et qu'elle partage la tempête qui se tramait sous son crâne. Mais elles se connaissaient à peine… Et pourtant, l'envie de prendre soin de la jeune femme, d'effacer cette tristesse sur son visage. Elle aurait aimé balayer d'un geste tout cela. Mais elles ne se connaissaient pas assez, elles n'étaient pas si proches que ça. Voulait-elle qu'elles le soient plus ?

« Il est tard, je vais me coucher… » soupira Emma.

Et alors qu'elle se leva, entrainant Regina avec elle, cette dernière posa sa main sur son avant-bras, ce qui eut pour effet de retourner Emma vers elle. La jolie brune s'approcha alors et déposa un furtif mais tendre baiser sur sa joue « Bonne nuit Emma. »

Puis elle disparut, laissant Emma hébétée. Elle affleura de son doigt l'endroit où les lèvres de Regina se posèrent sur sa joue. Son cœur s'emballa alors.

« Merde… »

Oui, à cet instant, elle comprit… A cet instant, elle se rendit compte d'un fait, d'une seule chose… Ce baiser chaste sur sa joue n'était pas suffisant… Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

« Et merde… »

**TBC**


	7. A cheval

**Hello hello ! **

**Comment allez-vous ? Survivez-vous à ce maudit confinement ? **

**Bon bah moi je m'occupe comme je peux : écriture, peinture, cuisine et bien sur geekage intensif avec Animal Crossing **

**(Guys, je suis trop fière de mon île XD). Je cherche d'ailleurs des "amis" pour visiter et être visitée ^^ **

**En attendant, une petite fic avec un passage too flufly...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**A cheval**

La nuit fut compliquée pour Emma. Elle ne trouva le sommeil que tôt le matin, ses pensées accaparées par cet instant entre elle et Regina. Cette dernière était-elle consciente de tout cela ? Jouait-elle avec ses nerfs ? Ou, au contraire, était-elle juste innocemment attirante et mignonne ?

Elle se leva et grogna : comment allait-elle appréhender cette journée ? Et Regina, allait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Après tout, cela n'avait été qu'un simple baiser sur la joue, ni plus ni moins. Il semblait à Emma que Regina s'était couchée sans peine. Peut-être n'avait-elle vu en ce geste que quelque chose d'anodin… Oui, Regina n'y avait peut-être vu que cela.

* * *

Mais en vrai, il n'en était rien. Au moment même où ses lèvres avaient touché la peau d'Emma, Regina se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais en sentant Emma se détendre et même se laisser aller dans son étreinte, elle sourit contre sa peau. C'était le geste qu'il lui fallait peut-être. Avait-elle senti son cœur battre tandis qu'elle était contre elle ? Imaginait-elle la tornade dans son crâne qu'elle venait de faire naitre ? Et quand elles se quittèrent, Regina n'avait qu'une pensée : prendre soin d'Emma était quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Sous ses airs de femme forte qui aimait avoir le contrôle, Regina sentait que la situation ébranlait Emma bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre : d'abord ses déboires financiers, le danger que courait son ranch, et à présent le désistement de son frère, un soutien en moins dans ces temps difficiles. Oui, Emma avait besoin de soutien… Mais si Emma faisait un amalgame finalement ? Et si elle prenait ce baiser pour quelque chose d'autre ?

Regina soupira alors et son cœur s'emballa : serait-ce si mal ? Elle sourit alors… Serait-ce si mal…

* * *

Emma descendit et trouva un mot sur la table de la part de Ruby. Et alors qu'elle était en train de le lire, Regina descendit « Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » sourit Emma « Ruby est partie pour la journée. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Sa grand-mère est souffrante. »

« Rien de grave j'espère ? »

« Non ? je ne crois pas. Elles sont très proches. Du coup, dès que l'une ne va pas bien, l'autre accourt. Je l'appellerai dans la journée. »

« Hm ok… Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais travailler avec Milo et Nell au manège. Grace à vous, Milo s'est un peu plus ouvert… »

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. »

« Ouais c'est ça… » ironisa Emma « Vous êtes trop modeste. »

« Surement. » haussa des épaules Regina.

« Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Red Apple. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il accepte la longe pour le promener. »

« Faites gaffe quand même, il est caractériel. »

« Promis maman. »

« Ah ah très drôle. »

Regina chipa une orange au passage et sortit, sous le regard amusé d'Emma. Oui, il semblait que rien n'avait affecté leur relation amicale, et Emma ne savait pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou pas.

* * *

La matinée passa sous les meilleurs hospices : la séance avec Nell et Milo fut très prolifique, pour le plus grand plaisir de la mère du garçonnet. Nell se pavanait joyeusement avec ses boucles d'oreilles.

« Hey ma belle, pas mal ce matin hein ? »

« Ouais… Milo m'a parlé ! »

« Oui j'ai vu. » sourit Emma.

« Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? »

« Oh j'ai de la paperasse à faire. Quartier libre du coup ? »

« Ouais. J'ai commencé à lire le livre que Ruby m'a offert. Il est trop bien. »

« Tu peux aller dans le jardin si tu veux. »

« La balancelle ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Cool ! Au fait, c'était génial hier, merci. »

« Bah la fiesta c'est Ruby. »

« Nan, je parle de tout le reste. »

« Tu l'as ouvert ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le cadeau de ta tante et ton oncle. »

« Ah… Non pas encore. »

« Nell… » réprimanda Emma « Franchement ? Il est immense en plus ! »

« Je sais mais… »

« Y'a pas de « mais ». Ils t'ont offert un cadeau, la moindre des choses auraient été, non seulement que tu l'ouvres, mais que tu les remercies. »

« … »

« Sois raisonnable. Tu as onze ans maintenant, tu es une jeune fille. »

Nell leva les yeux au ciel « Pas la peine de me brosser dans le sens du poil. J'ai saisi, j'ai merdé. »

« T'as intérêt à l'ouvrir ET à les appeler pour les remercier, et accessoirement leur donner de tes nouvelles. »

« Oui chef ! »

« T'as vu Regina aujourd'hui ? »

« Ce matin, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. J'me disais juste… Non rien… »

« Nell ? »

« Je sais pas, j'ai bien aimé la journée d'hier ensemble, toutes les trois. »

« Ouais, c'était sympa. »

Nell sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne « Vous faites vraiment un joli couple. »

Les joues d'Emma rosirent et cette perspective lui plut assez « Si tu le dis. »

« Je le dis. »

« Ouais… Allez, en attendant… Je vais bosser. On se voit plus tard. »

« Okayy… »

* * *

« Emma ne mange pas ? » s'étonna Regina en entrant dans la cuisine et en ne voyant pas Emma autour de la table.

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait pas faim » répondit Nell.

« Ou est-elle ? »

« Aucune idée. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle devait vérifier quelques trucs… J'ai pas trop compris. »

« Hm ok. »

Mais après une bonne heure de repas, Regina décida de trouver Emma. Assiette à la main, elle parcourut les étages, à la recherche de la jolie blonde. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes de recherche plus tard qu'elle trouva enfin Emma. Elle toqua et n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde pour entrer.

« Hm désolée je… » Elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit Regina lui poser une assiette de pâtes sous le nez « Pour moi ? »

« Vous avez sauté le repas. »

« J'ai pas vraiment faim… »

Regina s'assit en face d'elle, l'air concerné « Vous faites encore les comptes ? »

« J'essaie de sauver ce qui peut l'être. »

« Le ranch va si mal ? »

Emma se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira « Non c'est juste… Je vais être obligée de changer mes habitudes, et ça me plait pas… »

« Quels genres d'habitudes ? »

« Je vais devoir stopper de prendre des animaux. Et je devrais surement augmenter le prix du séjour… »

« De beaucoup ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais c'est le principe que j'aime pas. Les familles que j'accueille sont déjà démunis, en détresse. J'ai pas envie qu'ils contractent en plus un emprunt pour que je les aide. »

Regina se mordit la lèvre « Envisager de prendre un ou deux pensionnaires supplémentaires pour compenser ne serait-il pas envisageable ? »

« Si, surement… De toute manière, je vais devoir faire des concessions. » Elle grogna « Et merde… Mes parents ont réussi à maintenir ce ranch à flot durant des années, et moi je débarque, et je fous tout en l'air… Je mérite pas ce ranch, clairement pas. »

Devant le désarroi et la colère de la jolie blonde, Regina se sentit impuissante. Son pauvre plat de pâtes était une maigre consolation, presque pathétique.

« J'ai foi en vous. Vos parents ont aussi confiance en vous, sinon, ils ne vous auraient pas laissé leur ranch. »

« Ouais… S'ils avaient la moindre idée dans la merde dans laquelle je suis… Je suis pas sûre qu'ils seraient aussi fiers que ça. »

« La situation n'est pas catastrophique. Vous n'avez juste pas envie de changer votre manière de faire. Mais parfois le changement a du bon. »

« Ouais… »

Regina aurait aimé trouver les mots juste. Mais que pouvaient bien valoir ses propos, à elle une star californienne de la chanson ?!

« Mangez un peu. Si vous tombez dans les vapes, cela ne vous aidera. »

Emma, le nez plongé dans ses papiers, opina légèrement. Mais quand Regina s'apprêta à quitter son bureau, Emma l'interpela « Regina ! »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. Pour l'assiette et… Tout le reste. »

Regina lui sourit, opina et quitta la pièce. Emma soupira avant de jeter un œil sur l'assiette, et sourit.

* * *

« Alors, elle fait quoi ? » Demanda Nell lorsque Regina revint.

« Elle… Travaille. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais ce qui fait plaisir à Emma ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais lui changer les idées… Elle est préoccupée en ce moment… »

« Hm, bah hier elle semblait bien. Peut-être parce qu'on était sorties… »

« Sorties hein… » murmura Regina, avant de sourire « Merci Nell. »

* * *

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui la sortit de ses pensées. Plongée dans ses papiers, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passée. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et son postérieur était endolori d'avoir été posé dans son fauteuil durant des heures. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à une conclusion satisfaisante, mais la perceptive de rester visser encore une paire d'heures sur ce fauteuil, la rebutait au plus haut point.

Elle se leva alors, s'étira, et jugea de l'heure avancée avant de descendre jusqu'à la cuisine « Regina ? »

Personne. Sur la table de la salle à manger, une note manuscrite « _Retrouvez-moi aux écuries. Regina._ »

Emma fronça les sourcils, regarda sa montre et soupira : que se passait-il ?

Sans attendre, elle se rendit aux écuries « Regina ? Vous êtes là ? »

Quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement et fut surprise de trouver la jolie brune, tenant dans chaque main, un cheval, sellé et harnaché.

« Regina ? »

« Je me demandais si vous alliez enfin pointer le bout de votre nez. » sourit Regina « Ca vous dit ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Une balade. Après tout, vous m'en aviez promis une, qui fut avortée. »

« C'est vous qui avez préparé les chevaux ? »

« Vous n'avez pas confiance ? » sourit Regina.

« Vous ferais-je l'affront de vérifier ?! »

« A votre guise. Tant que vous acceptez de venir. »

« Il est tard… »

« Même une heure. Ca ne pourra pas vous faire de mal. » Elle lui tendit les rênes « Venez. »

Emma sourit et attrapa les rênes « Merci. »

« Guidez-moi. Faites-moi visiter votre domaine. »

Emma élargit son sourire et opina avant de sortir des écuries, suivie de Regina. Elle monta à cheval et veilla à ce que Regina fasse de même sans se rompre le cou « Ca va aller pour vous ? »

Et dans un geste gracile et léger, Regina monta à son tour sur le cheval, avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Ok, ça veut dire non je suppose. » ricana Emma « Allez, c'est parti. »

C'est d'abord au pas qu'Emma lui montra les hectares de terre appartenant à sa famille et entourant le ranch. Silencieusement, Regina la suivit. Elle constata le visage détendu et souriant de la jolie blonde. Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée finalement…

Et durant de longues minutes, elles se baladèrent, l'une à côté de l'autre « Et ça, c'est à nous aussi. »

« Quoi ce lac ?! » s'étonna Regina.

« Ouais… Bon, je vous avouerai que ça fait un bail que j'y ai pas mis les pieds. »

« On peut se baigner dedans ? »

« Vous pensiez quoi ? Que s'était blindé de sangsues, têtards et autres crocodiles ?! » ironisa Emma.

« Pas autant mais… Peut-être… peu propre ? »

« J'y ai passé mon enfance. Avec mon frère on s'y baignait tous les étés, on a jamais eu de problème… Enfin je crois. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Regina ne donne un petit coup de talons pour accélérer le rythme « Faites attention… »

« A quoi ? »

« Ca serait dommage qu'il s'emballe. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Vous doutez de mes qualités de cavalière ? »

« Bah je ne vous ai jamais vu monter. Une vingtaine de minutes au pas, c'est pas ce que je pourrait appeler des talents de cavalières. »

« Très bien. » Elle stoppa son cheval « Une course. »

« Une course ? »

« Avec enjeu. »

« Voyez-vous ça ? Et on parie quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Disons que, si je gagne, vous m'offrez un diner. »

« Au restaurant ? »

« Peu importe. Il faut juste que ce soit vous qui gériez tout ce soir-là. »

« Hm ok… Et si je gagne ? »

« Je vous laisse le loisir de décider. »

« Ok, si je gagne, et il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, vous nettoierez tous les box de fond en comble. »

« Sérieusement ? Je vous offre un diner, et vous, vous me collez des corvées ? »

« Si vous êtes si sûre de gagner, peu importe, non ? »

Regina aimait les challenges. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais celui-ci, elle voulait le relever, elle voulait le gagner.

« Très bien. » Elle regarda devant elle « On va jusqu'aux arbres. »

Emma jugea la distance et sourit « Ok. »

L'air si sûre d'elle donna plus envie encore à Regina de se dépasser. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Moins pour la perspective de récurer les écuries que de défier Emma et gagner pour effacer son sourire si certain.

« Prête ? »

« Prête. »

Chacune s'aligna sur une ligne imaginaire, concentrées à fixer la ligne d'arrivée à un bon kilomètre en contrebas. Emma fit un décompte et soudain, les chevaux partirent sur les chapeaux de roue. Au coude à coude, aucune ne faisait vraiment la différence.

Emma était concentrée, serrant les rênes dans ses mains. Regina, elle, revivait des sensations qu'elle pensait avoir perdu : le vent fouettant son visage, le souffle rauque et long du cheval, ses muscles roulant par l'effort sous les cuisses de la jolie brune. Elle avait oublié, et soudain, des réminiscences de son enfance lui revinrent en pleine mémoire. Ses séances avec son père, à dompter les obstacles, à découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Elle prit plus d'assurance encore et claqua de nouveau ses talons contre les flancs de l'animal, lui intimant l'ordre d'accélérer, ce qu'il fit.

Bientôt, elle prit une certaine distance d'Emma, lui assurant la victoire. Et si la jolie blonde sentait la défaite arriver, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la monture de Regina s'emballer soudain « Regina ! Stop ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais Regina n'entendait rien, galvaniser par la vitesse et les sensations nostalgiques. Elle vit la cimes des arbres approcher, amenant avec eux la victoire. Elle tira alors sur les rênes pour freiner la bête, mais elle comprit, trop tard, que son geste était tardif.

Le cheval, certes, freina, mais pas assez pour s'arrêter devant les arbres. Par réflexe, il sauta alors une immense souche couchée au sol. Regina se cramponna aux rênes, serra ses cuisses autant qu'elle put, mais la chute était prévisible. Lorsqu'il retomba derrière, l'à-coup fit perdre son équilibre à Regina qui tomba lourdement sur le côté.

« REGINA ! » hurla Emma rn arrivant quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle descendit de son cheval, manquant elle-même de tomber, et se rua sur la jeune femme, qui peinait à se relever.

« Regina, ça va ? »

La belle brune s'assit alors et soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui encercla le poignet « Ouch… »

« Votre poignet… »

Par réflexe, Emma prit doucement la main de Regina et vérifié son poignet : un peu gonflé mais sans blessure apparente, elle soupira, rassurée « Ok, c'est pas cassé… Au pire, c'est une sale entorse. »

« J'ai vécu pire. » souffla Regina.

« Merde, Regina je suis désolée… »

« Désolée ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je… J'aurais jamais dû accepter… J'aurais dû être plus prudente. »

« C'est plutôt moi qui ai été imprudente. Je n'ai pas fais attention. Vous n'y êtes absolument pour rien. » rassura la jeune femme.

« Quand même. Je suis sensée être responsable de vous. »

« Je suis grande. J'ai pris une décision, mauvaise, mais qui n'a rien à voir avec vos capacités à me… protéger. »

Emma fixa son regard sur le poignet de Regina, caressant doucement sa main. Regina sourit faiblement à ce contact, frissonnant même. Son cœur s'emballa soudain et des souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Et quand la deuxième main d'Emma se posa sur la sienne, elle osa poser sa deuxième sur elle. Emma leva son regard alors « Re… Regina ? Ca va ? »

« On ne peut mieux. »

Emma ne put détacher son regard de celui de Regina. Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine que cela en était douloureux. Elle repensa aux lèvres de Regina sur sa joue, et sans vraiment le vouloir, son regard fit un bref aller et retour de son regard à ses lèvres, ce que remarqua Regina. Sans s'en rendre compte, elles se rapprochèrent encore et encore, leurs mains toujours jointes. Etait-ce le moment ? Allaient-elles vraiment faire cela ?

Emma n'avait plus de doute, et elle le désirait. Restait à savoir si Regina, elle, le voulait. Elle s'approcha encore, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et soudain…

… Le hennissement brutal d'un des chevaux, les séparèrent « Mon cheval ! » lança soudain Regina.

« Merde ! »

Emma se leva et essaya de trouver du regard le cheval de Regina « Je reviens. »

« Je viens avec nous ! »

« Non ! Restez ici. »

Emma disparut dans la forêt, et Regina resta auprès de la monture de la jolie blonde. Elle saisit son poignet encore douloureux et sourit légèrement : à présent, elle en était certaine, Emma n'était pas indifférente. Etait-ce un bon signe ? Et où cela mènerait-il ?! Elle devait forcer le destin, elle devait en être sûre. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour d'Emma, tenant son cheval par les rênes.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé. »

« Il n'était pas loin… Je crois qu'il a eu plus peur que vous. »

« Désolée. Je m'en serais voulu si je l'avais blessé… J'ai été insouciante. »

« Ca va, je vous pardonne. Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour repartir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Regina se releva, avec l'aide d'Emma et remonta en selle, tenant les rênes avec une seule main.

« Vous êtes sûre là ? Vous voulez pas monter avec moi et on attache Pinky Pie à mon cheval. »

« Non, ça va, merci. »

Peu rassurée, Emma la laissa faire tout de même. Et alors que le ranch n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, Regina sourit « Au fait, j'ai gagné. »

« Vous êtes sérieuse là ?! Vous avez failli mourir et blesser mon cheval ! On devrait annuler cette course. »

« Hors de question. Avec mon poignet en vrac, je serais incapable d'en refaire une. J'ai gagné. Vous me devez donc un diner. »

« … »

« Ne soyez pas mauvaise joueuse. »

« Hey ! Je ne le suis pas ! » Elle soupira en se mordant la lèvre inférieure « Ok, ok je me rends. _Vous_ avez gagné. »

Regina sourit « Il n'en était pas autrement. J'attends donc votre diner avec impatience. »

Emma rougit alors et évita le regard de la jolie brune. Lorsqu'elles revinrent au ranch, Emma prit les rênes des deux chevaux et invita Regina à rentrer pour soigner son poignet.

« Hey mais vous étiez où ?! » lança Ruby dans le salon.

« De retour ? Comment va votre grand-mère ? »

« Elle va bien. C'est une force de la nature. Alors, où étiez-vous ? » Quand Ruby s'approcha de Regina, elle vit cette dernière tenir son poignet « Un problème ? »

« Une chute de cheval. »

« Vous avez fait du cheval ?! » s'étonna Ruby.

« Oui, une balade avec Emma. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Nous avons fait une course, j'ai gagné, mais au prix d'une belle chute à la fin. »

« Pourquoi tant d'ardeur ? »

« Un pari à la clé. »

« Oh, intéressant ! Quels enjeux ? »

« Si je perdais, je nettoyais les écuries. »

« Et si vous gagniez ? »

« Je gagne un diner avec Emma. » sourit malicieusement la belle brune.

Ruby haussa un sourcil « Bien joué. »

« Merci. »

« Montrez-moi ça. » Ruby lui prit son poignet et jugea de la gravité de la blessure « Hm… C'est pas cassé… Une poche de glace et de la pommade devrait faire l'affaire. »

« Bien chef ! Je vais prendre une bonne douche chaude. »

Et tandis qu'elle allait monter à sa chambre, Ruby l'appelé « Regina ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis contente. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Pour vous deux. Vous allez bien ensemble. »

Regina rougit légèrement « Rien n'est fait encore. »

« Le plus dur est fait, de chaque côté. Croyez-moi. »

« Nous verrons… »

« Oh c'est tout vu. » sourit Ruby.

Regina n'insista pas et monta prendre sa douche. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Emma apparut à son tour et Ruby lui sauta presque dessus « Félicitations ! »

« Hey, hey doucement. De quoi tu parles ?! »

« De ta balade avec Regina ! De votre futur diner ! Hey, tu passes la seconde là, c'est du sérieux. »

« Arrête. Y'a rien. »

« Ouais, un diner romantique c'est rien, t'as raison. » ironisa Ruby.

« … »

« Hey, c'est cool. Et visiblement Regina est plus que réceptive. »

« Ou est-ce que ça va nous mener tout ça… Elle va finir par partir. »

« Et alors ? Il vaut mieux vivre un peu, que pas vivre du tout et passer à côté d'une opportunité. Elle va partir et alors ? Elle le sait, tu le sais… A partir de là, faites votre vie, vivez votre truc à fond. Encore plus si vous savez que ça ne durera probablement pas. »

« T'as raison. »

« Evidemment que j'ai raison. Allez, va te rafraichir, tu sens le poney. »

« Ah ah très drôle… »

« Hey ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Et commence à penser à un diner sympa ! Chie pas dans la colle, ok ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Evidemment qu'elle ne devait pas prendre ce diner par-dessus l'épaule. S'il devait aboutir sur quelque chose, il fallait faire ça correctement. Evidemment, hors de question de faire ça en ville : elle ne devait pas risquer plus que nécessaire l'anonymat de la chanteuse.

Soudain, alors que l'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps, caressant ses courbes, elle eut une idée. Elle sourit à la perspective du diner : il y avait tant à faire.

* * *

Regina devait bien admettre que ses années d'équitation étaient bien loin. Elle avait mal partout : les cuisses, les bras, le dos… Des courbatures qui lui rappelleraient à son bon souvenir dès le lendemain, elle en était sûre.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche bouillante, un sentiment étrange l'envahit : des papillons dans le ventre, des palpitations dans son cœur, sa tête qui l'étourdissait… Ces sensations qu'elle avait oubliées depuis si longtemps. Etait-elle réellement en train de succomber à Emma ? Elles n'avaient pourtant rien fait pour que cela soit ainsi. Mais, tels des aimants, elles avaient été inéluctablement attirées comme si elles n'avaient, finalement, pas eu le choix.

Elle sourit faiblement : que risquait-elle ? Après tout, elles savaient toutes les deux que cette histoire ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Etait-ce alors juste « un coup d'un soir » ? Du sexe ? Ou quelque chose d'autre qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une relation plus sérieuse ?

Elle se souvenait de la veille où elle avait rassuré Emma d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle voulait cela, elle voulait prendre soin d'Emma, prendre le relai et la laisser souffler, elle qui faisait croire que rien ne l'atteignait. Elle souffla alors : elle était dans une belle merde.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle descendit au salon, elle retrouva Ruby et Emma, en pleine préparation du repas. Quand soudain, Ruby se tourna vers elle « Ah ! Vous voilà ! Vous allez pouvoir répondre ! »

« Ruby, non !' s'affola Emma.

« Bah quoi ? Ca la concerne non ?! »

« … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« On se demandait avec Emma… Moi je pense que vous êtes plus plutôt nature concernant les rencards. Genre un truc pas trop guindé, plus simple. Emma, elle, pense que vous êtes un peu plus sophistiquée. »

Regina, amusée, soupira avant de fixer Emma « J'imagine que ça concerne notre diner… »

« Fallait pas lui en parler. » grogna Emma « Elle n'arrête pas depuis tout à l'heure. »

« C'est pour la science ! Alors ? Plutôt naturel ou plutôt sophistiqué le diner ? »

Regina aurait voulu laisser Emma mariner et se débrouiller seule. Mais l'envie de réussir cette soirée prit le dessus « Plutôt simple. »

« Ah ah ! Tu vois, j'avais raison. Heureusement que je suis là, sinon tu aurais encore tapé à côté. »

« … »

Voyant Emma légèrement gênée et déçue, Regina rajouta « Mais peu importe ce vous alliez faire, j'aurais été satisfaite, tant que cela venait de vous. » sourit Regina.

« Ah tu vois ! Allez, respire. Maintenant, t'as plus aucune excuse pour foirer ton coup »

« Ouais, merci… » murmura Emma « On peut passer à autre chose là ? »

Et le repas se passa sans qu'aucune ne refasse d'allusions au prochain diner entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ruby fut la première à aller se coucher, ne demandant pas son reste. Emma se préparait une tisane lorsque Regina la rejoignit pour lui dire bonne nuit.

« Vous n'allez pas vous coucher ? »

« Hm hm, pas sommeil… Votre poignet ? J'ai vu que vous vous le massiez durant le diner. »

« Un peu douloureux mais rien de bien méchant. »

« Montrez. »

Regina s'exécuta et Emma regarda minutieusement le poignet. Regina frissonna quand la jolie blonde caressa de son index sa peau. Emma s'en rendit compte mais ne fit aucune remarque, bien plus préoccupée par l'état du poignet de la jeune femme « Hm c'est un peu gonflé… C'est surement une sale entorse… Vous devriez quand même faire une radio… »

« Je peux bouger mes doigts… Je suis juste un peu gêné pour la main en général. Attendons demain, et si ça ne va pas mieux… »

« Ok, ok. En attendant, vous allez vous mettre ça… » Emma sortit de la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un pot en verre.

« Vous comptez me mettre du pâté sur le bras ?! » ironisa Regina.

« Une femme recouverte de pâté de campagne, quoi de plus sexy à mes yeux… » sourit Emma « Non, c'est de l'argile. »

« De l'argile ? »

« Oui. On en met sur les pattes des chevaux pour décongestionner et dégonfler. »

« Attendez… Vous allez me mettre une pommade que vous mettez à vos chevaux ?! »

Emma haussa des épaules « Ca marche pour tous. »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? La grande Regina Mills ne veut pas que l'on sache qu'elle s'est vu appliquer de l'argile pour chevaux ?! »

« Très drôle. »

« Alors, laissez-vous faire… S'il vous plait. »

« … »

Emma ouvrit le pot et appliqua la pâte grisâtre sur le poignet de Regina. Cette dernière sursauta et frissonna au contact de cette pommade froide sur sa peau. »

« C'est gelé… »

« Mais c'est efficace. Venez. »

Emma lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à un tiroir de la cuisine qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en sortit du cellophane et enrubanna le poignet de Regina avec « Vous pourrez l'enlever demain matin. Si ça n'a pas dégonflé, il faudra consulter. »

« Vous semblez calée en la matière. »

« A vrai dire… »

« … Si vous me dites que vous avez l'habitude avec vos chevaux… Abstenez-vous. »

Emma sourit « C'est fini. »

« Merci. Je vous en dois une… »

« Non, vous ne me devez rien. Disons que c'est… Pour hier soir. »

« Hier soir ? »

« C'était peu- être rien pour vous mais… Ca m'a fait du bien de parler… De m'appuyer sur quelqu'un, pour une fois. »

Regina sourit à son tour et posa sa main sur la sienne « De rien. » L'atmosphère fut soudain pesante. Emma détourna le regard, sentant ses joues rosirent. Regina s'en aperçut et, sans le vouloir, elle trouva cela plus que mignon.

« Au fait, concernant ce fameux diner… »

« Oui ? »

« Quelque chose de simple. C'est, généralement, le plus efficace. »

« A vrai dire, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire… »

« Ne vous mettez pas la pression, ce n'est qu'un simple diner. »

« Vraiment ? »

Regina la fixa : non, elle avait tort, ce n'était pas qu'un simple diner, et elles le savaient toutes les deux. Toujours main dans la main, Emma sourit faiblement, timidement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire mener de la sorte. En même temps, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait été attirée par quelqu'un.

« En fait… C'est faux. J'attends beaucoup de ce repas. » avoua Regina.

« Tant que ça ? Ca met la pression là ! »

Regina sourit « Non, faites simple. Faites… Faites comme si c'était un diner ordinaire d'un couple ordinaire. »

« Un… Un couple ?! »

Regina gloussa « Faites quelque chose qui vous inspire, je vous fais confiance. » Emma la fixa et soudain esquissa un large sourire « Quoi ? »

« Je sais ce que je vais faire ! »

« Tant mieux. Pas de spoiler, je veux la surprise. »

« Vous me faites confiance ? »

« Entièrement. » Elle sourit et se leva « Je vais me coucher… Ne tardez pas trop. »

« Oui maman… » chantonna Emma.

« Ah ah, généralement, on me surnomme autrement… »

« Ah oui ? Comment ? »

« Vous verrez… Si ce diner tient toutes ses promesses. » conclut Regina en un clin d'œil.

Emma frissonna : elle jouait clairement avec elle et ses nerfs. Et alors qu'elle la regardait se diriger vers les escaliers, elle lui emboita le pas et la rattrapa « Hey ! »

Regina se tourna « Oui ? »

« Vous… Je… » Emma perdit toute la confiance qu'elle avait, rien qu'en croisant le regard de Regina « … Je… Bonne nuit ? »

Regina pencha légèrement la tête « Bonne nuit… »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Emma se pencha alors et déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme « C'est… Pour hier. »

Puis elle fila, à la limite de la fuite, vers sa chambre, laissant une Regina songeuse. Oui, visiblement, le prochain diner serait très intéressant, à tout point de vue.

**TBC**


	8. La Belle et la Cowgirl

**Hello hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Ca se passe comment le confinement ? **

**Moi mes journées s'enchainent et se ressemble... Quelques barbecues pour égayer le tout... **

**ca devient long guys... :/ **

**Bref, voic une petite suite intéressante... enfin je pense ;) **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**La belle et la cowgirl**

Emma avait raison : l'argile avait fait des miracles. En se réveillant le matin suivant, elle n'avait plus aucune douleur. Du moins, largement atténuée. Elle soupira : elle avait été têtue de vouloir à tout prix gagner ce duel. Etait-ce vraiment pour l'enjeu ou alors pour quelque chose d'autre ?

Durant toutes ces années à Los Angeles, elle avait fini par oublier des choses essentielles comme sa jeunesse dans la maison familiale, ses séances ardues d'entrainement avec son père, ses heures passées dans les écuries, cachée comme dans un sanctuaire. Cette odeur caractéristique qui l'apaisait quand elle était contrariée. Oui, elle aimait se retrouver avec son cheval, celui que son père lui avait offert pour son douzième anniversaire. Ce cheval qui devint son meilleur ami… En y repensant, elle était partie sur la côte ouest en le laissant derrière elle… Etait-il encore vivant ? Prenait-il une retraite paisible ou était-il parti de sa belle mort dans l'indifférence totale de sa maitresse ?

Elle soupira et se tourna et retourna dans son lit : elle avait laissé tant de choses derrière elle. Et ce petit séjour ici, come un retour aux sources, lui rappelait O combien elle s'était éloignée des valeurs que lui avait inculqué son père. S'il la voyait aujourd'hui, que penserait-il ?!

La vérité était que ce séjour forcé lui rappelait bien plus de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Regrettait-elle sa vie d'anonyme ? Elle ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle n'avait pas été chanteuse… Aurait-elle fini par faire ces études de droits qu'affectionnait tant sa mère ? Ou se serait-elle dirigée vers quelque chose de plus… Elle n'avait même pas les mots. Peut-être quelque chose qui s'apparenterait à la vie d'Emma finalement : au grand air, au contact des chevaux…

Mais aujourd'hui, elle aimait tant sa vie, elle aimait tant ce qu'elle faisait… Qu'il lui serait impossible d'envisager de faire autre chose, de tout abandonner… Même pour une femme… Même pour Emma.

Car aussi séduisante que soit l'idée de vivre le grand amour ici auprès d'Emma, il fallait voir les choses en face : il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle finisse ses jours ici, en tout cas, pas tant que sa carrière lui permettait de vivre sa vie…

Mais quand elle descendit, ses certitudes s'envolèrent quand elle trouva Emma, tablier autour de la taille, spatule en main et cheveux attachés en un chignon débraillé. De légères traces de farine sur le front, elle accueillit la jolie brune d'un large sourire qui fit sursauter le cœur de Regina.

« Hey bonjour. J'ai fait des crêpes ! »

Regina sourit et s'installa à table « Merci ! Bonjour à vous. Vous semblez de très bonne humeur. »

« Ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? »

« Le diner. Il sera ce soir. »

« Si vite ? »

« Je sais ce que je veux. »

« Et que voulez-vous ? »

Emma ne répondit pas, elle afficha un large sourire à la place et lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

Regina aimait ce petit jeu de séduction, dangereux certes, mais terriblement excitant « J'en connais une qui semble être impatiente. »

« Impatiente ? Nooonnn… Je ne pense pas à ça tout le temps. J'ai juste… En fait, je veux juste… »

« Oui ? »

Emma soupira « Vous êtes pénible. Et je vous signale que, vous aussi, vous semblez impatiente. »

« Parce que je suis curieuse de ce que vous allez me réserver. »

« Vous ne serez pas déçue. »

« Vantarde. »

« Non, sûre de moi. » sourit Emma « En attendant, crêpes ? »

« Avec plaisir. Ruby n'est pas là ? »

« Elle est partie faire quelques courses. »

« Vous allez travailler avec les enfants aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. Enfin seulement ce matin. Cet après-midi je reçois de nouveaux arrivants. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Un nouveau challenge pour moi. Le petit garçon qui vient est autiste. »

« Oh… C'est intéressant comme approche, non ? »

« Ouais, j'ai déjà eu des enfants avec des particularités physiques ou mentales. C'est une épreuve mais… Ca rend le travail plus intense. Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Et bien j'avais dans l'idée de vous suivre ce matin. »

« Me suivre ? »

« Je suis curieuse. J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment ça se passe. A moins que vous ayez une objection à ma présence ? »

« Non, non, vous… Pouvez venir. »

Regina engloutit ses crêpes à une vitesse phénoménale, ce qui surprit Emma « Eh bah… Une star de la chanson n'est-elle pas sensée faire gaffe à sa ligne ? »

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. J'ai un physique athlétique… »

« Ah ah oui, j'ai pu voir ça hier, quand vous vous êtes vautrée lamentablement… » railla la jolie blonde.

Regina haussa un sourcil « Vous êtes en train de vous foutre de moi ? »

« Moi ?! Je n'oserais pas. Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes. »

Regina se leva, fit le tour de la table et rejoignit Emma qu'elle colla presque « Vous savez que ceux qui ne sont foutus de moi le regrettent encore… »

« Ah oui ? Et je suis sensée avoir peur ? » ironisa Emma.

« Vous devriez. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable… »

« Menace ou promesse ? »

Regina se colla encore un peu plus, son visage à quelques centimètres de la jolie blonde. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches…

« Ca dépend… »

« Ca dépend de quoi ? »

« De ce que vous me pousserez à faire… »

« Ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi pas. C'est une possibilité. »

Emma sourit et soudain prit le bras de Regina avant de tourner le visage vers sa main « Comment va votre poignet ? »

« Bien mieux, merci pour l'argile. »

« Si vous sentez encore une légère gêne, vous pourrez en remettre ce soir, pour être sûre. »

La tension sexuelle entre elles étaient telle qu'Emma pensait que Ruby allait débouler dans le salon pour leur dire de finir par se monter dessus.

Et après quelques secondes de lourd silence, Regina brisa enfin le contact visuel « Vous allez être en retard. »

« Ouais… J'y vais… »

Emma s'éloigna et soudain le manque de son souffle sur elle, manqua à Regina. Cette femme semblait en position de faiblesse, et soudain, elle prenait l'ascendant. Mais elle ne connaissait pas encore Regina.

* * *

« Doucement Milo… C'est pas une course… »

Emma regardait attentivement les enfants sur leur poney respectif. Et si Nell se sentait bien plus à l'aise, Milo était encore sur la défensive, faisant à peine confiance à l'humain et encore moins à l'animal. Crispé sur ses rênes, il semblait contrarié. Mais quand Regina pointa le bout de son nez, il se redressa soudain et esquissa même un timide sourire.

La jolie brune s'accouda à une rambarde en bois, entourant le manège. Quand Nell la vit, elle lui fit un signe accompagné d'un large sourire. Regina lui rendit son salut. Emma se tourna furtivement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Nell « Hey, concentre-toi. »

« Pardon. »

Regina n'avait d'yeux que pour Emma : la voir si concentrée, si professionnelle. Tenant chaque longe dans ses mains, elle portait un débardeur qui laissait entrevoir des biceps saillants et des muscles dorsaux que beaucoup lui envieraient.

Regina se retrouva à mater outrageusement la jolie blonde, détaillant du regard ses courbes, s'arrêtant sur son postérieur ou encore sa poitrine. Elle sourit en imaginant qu'elle pourrait, peut-être, l'effeuiller un jour pour découvrir du bout de ses doigts, et de sa langue, chaque centimètre de peau de la demoiselle.

« Alors on mate ? » Regina sursauta, sortit soudainement de ses pensées avant d'être rejointe par Ruby » En même temps je peux comprendre… »

« Je… Je ne… _Matais_ pas. »

« Mais bien sûr… » Ruby ne cacha pas son amusement, trouvant ce genre de petit jeu totalement attractif et divertissant « J'ai rarement vu Emma dans cette position. »

« Laquelle ? Au milieu du manière ? »

« Ah ah, quel humour. Non je parle de vous, de votre présence et de ce que ça fait naitre chez elle. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu si… entreprenante. »

« Est-ce un mal ? »

« Au contraire. C'est juste moche de savoir que ça ne durera pas. »

« … »

« Je sais que vous êtes au courant et que vous l'acceptez mais… Je dis juste que ça craint. Une telle histoire d'amour naissant… »

« C'était écrit ainsi… Personne n'aurait pu penser que je pourrais plaire à une cowgirl. »

« Tout comme une cowgirl pourrait vous plaire. »

Regina sourit « Totalement. »

Ruby était heureuse, mais à la fois triste : elle savait que, même si elle le niait aujourd'hui, le prochain départ de Regina affecterait Emma de bien des manières. Etait-ce la même chose pour Regina ? Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de son départ, du moins en apparence.

Elles restèrent ainsi durant l'heure qui suivit. Emma s'appliqua avec patience avec Milo. Nell, elle prit un peu plus d'autonomie et arriva même à partir en petit trot.

« Hey, t'as vu Regina ! T'as vu ça ?! »

« L'équitation est fait pour toi. » sourit-elle « Félicitations. »

« Hey miss, vient rentrer le poney s'il te plait ! » lança Emma en tenant la longe de son cheval. »

« J'arrive ! » s'enjoua Nell.

« C'est dingue comme elle a changé depuis son arrivée. Vous seriez venue il y a presque trois mois… Elle était méconnaissable. »

« C'est que le travail d'Emma est efficace. Ce dont je ne doute pas. »

« Evidemment. » confirma Ruby « Ella m'a dit que vous l'aviez soutenu, merci. »

« Soutenu ? »

« On a parlé des problèmes de budget et elle a laissé échapper le fait que vous l'ayez aiguillé sur certains points. Emma est forte, mais elle a aussi besoin de se sentir soutenu. Elle se sent incapable… Et quand je vois le résultat avec Nell… Mon Dieu qu'elle se trompe. Ses parents sont un modèle de vertu et de réussite. Elle souffre beaucoup de la comparaison. Mais elle n'a pas à rougir. »

Regina sourit « Ses parents ont foi en elle, et tout son entourage aussi. »

« Ouais… Même sa copine ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée « Vraiment ? Elle me parait avisée. »

« Il est vrai. » ironisa Ruby « Blague à part, je suis contente pour vous. »

« Il n'y a pas de _nous_. Pas encore du moins. »

Ruby fronça les sourcils « Dites… Je ne vous ferais pas la morale du parent avant rencard mais… Faites gaffe. »

« A quoi ? »

« A ne pas jouer avec elle. Je sais pas ce que vous faisiez dans vos soirées super hype et remplies de personnes super riches et super belles… Emma est différente. S'il s'agit pour vous juste d'une aventure à la Survivor et d'une découverte… Elle vaut plus que ça. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec elle. Emma est une femme fantastique qui mérite toute l'attention du monde. Elle m'intéresse, je l'intéresse. Nous savons toutes les deux que je pourrais partir du jour au lendemain. C'est une situation compliquée que nous gérerons au jour le jour. En attendant, nous profiterons. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire, en respectant Emma. »

« Ravie de vous l'entendre dire. Mais sachez que si vous la blessez… Vous n'aurez pas assez d'argile pour vous soulager. »

Regina aurait pu avoir peur mais, au contraire, elle trouvait Ruby touchante. Il était évident qu'Emma méritait d'avoir une maie comme elle qui veillait sur elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait juste hâte de voir ce qu'Emma lui avait concocté.

* * *

Et comme promis, Emma, en début d'après-midi, eut rendez-vous avec la famille du petit garçon autiste. Regina, elle, avait décidé de passer un moment avec Nell et Milo. Et alors qu'ils se posaient tranquillement au bord de l'eau, Nell se tourna vers Regina « Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Nell soupira « Tu crois que j'aurais un amoureux un jour ? »

« Est-ce vraiment une question ?! » sourit Regina « Regarde-toi : tu es jolie, intelligente, réfléchie. »

« … »

« Mais tu as tout le temps pour ça. Tu n'as que onze ans. »

« Mais si ça arrive jamais ? Si je reste seule ? »

« Quand bien même tu ne trouves personne, on ne se définit pas par une relation, et encore moins amoureuse. »

« Alors pourquoi ça semble si important d'avoir quelqu'un ? Je veux dire : dans les films, dans les musiques… On parle que d'amour, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante. Même toi et Emma vous vous tournez autour… »

« Chérie, tu es encore si jeune pour penser à ça… Tu as tout le temps de la terre pour trouver l'âme sœur. Et même si tu ne la trouves pas ou que tu n'en as pas, ce n'est pas grave. La vie ne se résume pas qu'à ça. Et si certains le croient, alors c'est leur problème. »

« Mais… Et si finalement toi et Emma ça marche pas ou que tu sois obligée de partir et la quitter… Ca sera pas grave alors ? »

« Ca sera… Une chose qu'il faudra surmonter et ensuite apprendre à Vivre sans. Mais, clairement, aucune relation amoureuse ne dictera ma vie. Ca n'est qu'une option parmi d'autres. »

Nell sembla réfléchir alors, plongée dans ses pensées, avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Regina « Mais… Tu es contente de ce diner, non ? »

« Qui t'en a parlé ? »

« Ruby est bavarde et pas très discrète. » sourit la petite « Mais c'est cool, non ? Ce diner je veux dire… »

« Et bien nous verrons. Mais même si ça ne l'est pas, Emma restera une personne pour qui mon amitié est acquise. » assura Regina. La belle brune inspira alors et, piquée par la curiosité, elle demanda « Elle ne t'aurait pas dit ce que ce diner me réservait ? »

Nell sourit « Non. Mais même si je le ne savais, je te dirais rien. C'est cool les surprises… »

« Je n'aime pas particulièrement ça. Et encore moins quand j'en suis victime. » railla la jolie brune.

Milo s'approcha à son tour et se posa près d'elles « Vous parlez de quoi ? »

« De trucs de filles. » répondit Nell.

« Genre quoi ? »

« Genre des bisous et des câlins ! » minauda Nell. »

« Beurk, dégoutant… » grimaça le petit garçon « De toute façon les filles c'est nul. Ca sert à rien. »

« Pardon ? » s'insurgea Nell.

« Laisse Il changera d'avis dans quelques années. »

« Je crois pas ! » répondit du tac-o-tac Milo sous les rires de Regina et Nell.

Et lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur balade, Emma était introuvable. Même Ruby n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Regina ne s'inquiéta pas… Du moins les trois premières heures. Ruby avait tenté de la joindre sur son téléphone mais, aucune réponse. Et si son amie ne semblait pas inquiète quant à cette soudaine disparition, il n'en fut pas de même pour Regina.

« A-t-elle l'habitude de disparaitre ainsi durant des heures ? »

« Emma ? Oh que oui. Je m'inquiète quand elle ne passe pas une nuit ici. »

« Elle ne découche jamais ? »

« Ca impliquerait qu'elle ait des relations d'un soir… Sauf qu'Emma ne cherche pas ça, jamais. »

« Jamais ? »

« Ca fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas eu de relation… Va falloir lui pardonner ses maladresses. » ironisa la jolie brunette.

« J'ai toute confiance en elle. En attendant, elle est introuvable et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on fait ce soir et si je dois me préparer d'une quelconque manière… »

« Pas de panique, laissez-vous aller. Emma sait ce qu'elle fait, enfin la plupart du temps. Mais j'ai idée que, dès que ça vous concerne, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. » conclut-elle ne un clin d'œil.

* * *

Et l'attente fut presque insoutenable pour Regina. Même si cette dernière s'était occupée comme elle avait pu la majorité de la journée, ne pas savoir où était Emma et ce qu'elle faisait, l'intriguait et l'inquiétait quelque peu. Que préparait-elle ?

Elle avait eu l'idée de fouiller un peu le ranch pour la trouver, mais au vu de la taille du domaine, elle se serait perdue plutôt qu'autre chose. Et quand sa sœur appela pour prendre des nouvelles, elle se garda bien de lui parler de ses sentiments naissants pour la jolie blonde.

« Hey ma beauté ! Bonne nouvelle ! »

« Vous avez retrouvé le stalker ?! »

« Non, mais on progresse. Nan, je parle de ta prochaine tournée ! J'ai bien travaillé en ton absence. »

« Ah… Génial. »

« T'as pas l'air enjoué ? Tu t'attendais à ce que j'arrive avec une autre nouvelle ? »

« Non, non. Je… Non rien. »

« Allez, courage. J'imagine que c'est pénible ici. »

« Pas vraiment. Je m'occupe… »

« Hm… Promis, avec Sydney et la police, on essais de mettre un coup de cravache pour accélérer l'enquête. »

« Je ne m'en fais pas. »

« C'est étrange de ne pas t'avoir à côté de moi. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je crie beaucoup moins, c'est étrange. Mes migraines sont moins présentes aussi… Bizarre hein ? »

« Ah ah, quelle petite comique. »

« Je t'aime frangine… »

« Tu me manques aussi. » conclut Regina.

Puis elle raccrocha avec un léger sentiment d'injustice. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas d'Emma à sa sœur ? La connaissant, elle aurait déjà fait les bans pour le mariage et cotisé pour la lune de miel. En y repensant, elle était bien pire que Ruby. Et tandis que le jour finissait sa course à l'horizon, Regina n'eut toujours pas de nouvelles de la jolie blonde. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de son hôte, qu'elle se douta de son retour.

Sans vouloir paraitre inquiète ni pressée, Regina attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de toquer à la porte d'Emma. Lorsque cette dernière ouvrit, ce fut avec les cheveux encore mouillés. Regina comprit alors qu'elle venait de prendre une douche.

« Je… Je vous dérange ? »

« Non non, j'ai fini ma douche. » sourit Emma.

« Ou étiez-vous ? »

« Bah j'ai eu rendez-vous avec la nouvelle famille… »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Ensuite ? »

« Bah… Je me suis occupée. »

« Occupée de ? »

La curiosité de Regina amusa Emma et elle s'accouda contre le chambranle de la porte « Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ? »

« Oui, non… Enfin… C'est étrange de disparaitre ainsi toute une après-midi. »

« Si vous voulez tout savoir : j'ai préparé notre diner. »

« Toute l'après-midi ?! »

« Hm hm. » opina la jolie blondinette « Et si vous me laissez me sécher les cheveux, vous aurez la réponse bientôt. »

« Je… Ok… »

« On se retrouve en bas dans 5minutes ? »

Regina lui sourit légèrement, décontenancée par tant de mystères, et descendit, rejoignant ainsi Ruby.

« Ah, vous avez vu, elle est revenue ! »

« Vous a-t-elle dit où elle était ? »

« Absolument pas. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas me faire confiance. Je peux cracher le morceau à tout moment. » sourit Ruby.

Emma descendit quelques minutes plus tard, tout sourire « Vous êtes prête ?! »

« Quoi ? Mais… On sort ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Mais je ne me suis pas apprêtée ! »

« Pas besoin, on ne sort pas du ranch. »

« Ah oui ? »

Emma tendit la main « Vous me faites confiance ? »

Regina connaissait à peine Emma, elle ne connaissait que de peu de choses de sa vie… Mais pourtant, prendre sa main était la décision la plus facile qu'elle eut à prendre.

« Allons-y. »

A sa plus grande surprise, Emma passa par la grande baie vitrée et la conduisit dans le jardin « Avez-vous préparé un pique-nique dans le jardin ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. Venez. »

Sans jamais se lâcher la main, les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent le jardin. Regina fut surprise de voir la longueur de se dernier. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans une forêt de rosiers, de sols pleureurs et de lierres.

« Prête ? »

« Aucune idée. » ironisa Regina.

Emma tira sur une sorte de rideaux de lianes pour découvrir un petit kiosque de jardin tout en bois blanc, décoré avec des guirlandes lumineuses et de voilages. Dedans, une table dressée pour deux.

« C'est…. C'est ça que vous faisiez toute l'après-midi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée de l'état de ce kiosque avant. »

Elle s'approcha « Ca sent encore la peinture. »

« Ouais, c'est ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps. Ca et le ponçage. »

« Vous avez fait un travail de titan. »

« Le résultat en vaut la peine. Venez. »

Emma invita Regina à s'asseoir dans un geste gentleman en tirant sa chaise. Puis elle se s'installa à son tour, lui proposant un verre de vin « Avec plaisir. »

« Je ne suis pas fin connaisseuse, mais on m'a dit qu'il était bon. »

Regina était subjuguée par le décor « C'est magnifique ici. »

« J'espérais que ça vous plaise. »

« C'est gagné. Vous ne m'aviez jamais parlé de cet endroit. »

« A vrai dire. Il a une petite histoire. Mon père à demander à mère en mariage ici. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. C'est aussi ici que ma mère a annoncé à mon père qu'elle était enceinte de moi. »

« C'est mignon. »

« Ouais… Mais les années passants, et le domaine s'agrandissant, ce kiosque est tombé un peu dans l'oubli. Recouvert de lierres et de mousse, le bois avait verdi. J'ai tout restauré et je compte bien déblayer le reste autour pour lui redonner une seconde jeunesse. »

« Vous avez fait cela pour moi ? »

« Ca en valait la peine. »

« Vous savez que, pour quelqu'un qui se dit peu romantique, ceci est totalement le cliché romantique par excellence. »

Emma ne répondit que par un sourire avant de sortir une immense cloche en argent « Bon, ne me jugez pas mais… J'ai voulu faire honneur à vos origines italiennes. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, c'est mon plat de pâtes préférés. » Elle souleva alors la cloche et un doux fumet, connu des narines de Regina, émana.

« Des spaghettis bolognaises ?! »

« J'espère que vous n'imaginiez pas du caviar ou un truc du genre… »

« C'est parfait. Mais… Vous avez cuisiné ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Mais… On ne vous a pas vu de l'après-midi ! »

« Vous savez qu'il y a une cuisine dans la résidence des pensionnaires ? »

« Vous avez pensé à tout. »

« J'avais la pression. Il fallait pas que ça foire. Ok, j'ai pas l'habitude de cuisiner ça alors m'en voulez pas si les vôtres sont meilleures… Enfin, je veux dire, j'imagine que les vôtres sont meilleures. »

« Un jour, je vous en ferai. En attendant, je dégusterai celles-ci avec plaisir. »

Elles mangèrent alors dans une cascade de compliments de la part de Regina. Emma n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle brune, heureuse que cette surprise ait tapé dans le mille.

« Vous savez, j'avais peur que vous ayez perdu la main. »

« Perdu la main ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ruby m'a avoué que vous n'aviez pas eu de relation depuis fort longtemps. »

« La vache, mais de quoi elle se mêle. Je suis loin d'avoir perdu la main ! » s'insurgea Emma.

« Hâte de voir cela… » murmura Regina en souriant.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien. »

Regina était contente que tout se passe bien. Et quand le repas fut sur sa fin, et que tout s'était passé merveilleusement bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Regina eut une idée.

« Vous avez fini ? »

« Presque… Vous savez ce que m'a évoqué ce diner ? »

« Non, quoi ? »

« Approchez. »

Emma s'exécuta et rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne.

« Diner romantique sous les étoiles. Spaghettis bolognaises… On dirait un remake de _la Belle et le Clochard_. »

« Quoi, ce dessin animé avec des chiens c'est ça ? Alors quoi… c'est moi le clochard ?! »

« Disons que… Nous sommes peut-être la _Belle et la Cowgirl_. »

« Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir là ? »

Regina sourit et montra son assiette dans laquelle il restait un spaghettis. Emma fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre finalement « Oh… Vous… »

« Prenez… » Dans un geste gracieux, Regina prit un bout du spaghettis, et Emma l'imita avec l'autre bout « Prête ? »

Elles savaient, elles savaient toutes les deux ce qu'impliquerait ce geste s'il allait jusqu'au bout. Et ce qu'elles savaient aussi c'est qu'elles le voulaient… Bien plus qu'autre chose…

Alors, lentement, chacune grignota son côté, se rapprochant inexorablement l'une de l'autre. Le cœur de chacune battait la chamade à mesure que la distance s'amenuisait. Le spaghettis les guidait, tel le fil d'ariane, vers les lèvres de l'autre et soudain, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques centimètres, Emma plongea son regard dans celui de Regina, elle hésita un quart de seconde, pensant qu'elle allait faire machine arrière… Et soudain, Regina croqua un dernier bout, coupa la pâte du bout des dents avant de coller ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma.

A ce moment précis, le cœur d'Emma explosa. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses baisers tumultueux que l'on pouvait voir dans les films. Non, celui-ci était discret, à peine insisté. Emma eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte, qu'il était déjà fini.

Emma la fixa, incrédule, encore secouée par des émotions qu'elle avait oubliées… Elle tenta de parler, de dire quelque chose de cohérent, mais rien ne sortit. Regina devait probablement la trouver stupide à cet instant. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi empotée.

« Je… Vous… Tu… Je… »

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan lorsque Regina s'approcha de nouveau et l'embrassa de plus belle, appuyant le baiser bien plus. Elle glissa une main sous la chevelure de la blonde et l'amena à elle. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et caressa du bout de sa langue celles d'Emma, lui demandant intimement de droit d'approfondir l'échange. Emma reçut le message et soudain, ses maladresses furent oubliées. Elle prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains et intensifia le baiser. Elle pouvait sentir encore le gout de la sauce bolognaise sur les lèvres de la belle brune.

Durant de longues secondes, le baiser demeura, avant qu'elles ne se séparent, à bout de souffle. Leur cœur battait si frénétiquement qu'ils en étaient douloureux dans leur poitrine. Elles collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et sourient « C'était… »

Emma était sans voix, totalement abasourdie par ce baiser. Elle imaginait, bien sûr, que ce diner allait conduire à ça, du moins l'espérait-elle. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentirait.

« _La Belle et le Clochard_ va devenir mon Disney préféré… » murmura Regina, amusée.

« Et ça se termine comment ? »

« Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits chiots. »

« Hm… » Emma sourit et posa ses mains sur celles de Regina « J'en conclus que vous avez adoré mes spaghettis… »

« Et bien plus encore… Ce diner, ce lieu… Tout était… Magique. »

« Vous croyez en la magie ? »

« Avec ce genre de soirée ? Il serait idiot de croire le contraire. » Elles s'éloignèrent un peu et Regina caressa le visage de la belle blonde « Vous rougissez miss Swan… »

« N'importe quoi. Vus voyez rien avec cette pénombre. »

« J'en vois assez pour reconnaitre une femme troublée… »

« Troublée ? Par quoi ? »

« Par ça… »

Regina s'approcha de nouveau mais, au lieu de déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, comme aurait pu le penser cette dernière, elles atterrirent sur sa joue, non loin de la commissure des lèvres.

« Dis-moi que tout ça n'est pas un rêve… » demanda Emma.

« Pourquoi tu veux que ça en soit un ? »

« Sérieusement : une star de la chanson déboule ici et retourne ce ranch et… mon cœur. »

Regina sourit « Crois-tu vraiment que je m'attendais à tomber pour une cowgirl ? »

« Hey, je suis sérieusement la plus belle des cowgirls du coin ! »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai aucun point de comparaison… Ca se trouve, il y a mieux. »

« Alors là, je suis outrée. Je préférais encore quand on s'embrassait. » ironisa Emma.

« J'ai envie de marcher, emmène-moi… »

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

La nuit était claire, si claire que les étoiles étaient visibles comme jamais. Elles scintillaient comme des milliers de strass dans un fond bleu nuit. Main dans la main, elles marchèrent dans le jardin, Emma ayant toujours une anecdote sur un lieu précis : un buisson dans lequel Emma était tombée petite. Un immense cerisier sur lequel elle avait l'habitude de grimper pour échapper à son frère, trop petit pour la suivre. Regina l'écoutait attentivement, buvant ses paroles comme le récit le plus passionnant qui soit.

Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait libre, sans contrat à remplir, sans concert à donner, sans interview à répondre… Ici, main dans la main avec une femme si belle qu'elle pourrait la contempler toute la journée, elle se sentait bien.

« Elles sont magnifiques… » sourit Regina, le nez en l'air.

Emma l'imita alors « Tu dois pas en voir souvent des étoiles à Los Angeles… »

« Pas vraiment. Les lumières de la ville nous en empêchent. »

« Ici, on en a tellement l'habitude qu'on ne fait plus attention… »

« C'est pourtant si beau… Comme toi. »

Regina gloussa « Mon Dieu… Tu es tellement romantique. »

« Hey, tu te moques ?! »

« A peine… »

Emma l'attrapa par la taille et la colla à elle « Faut pas me chercher miss Mills. Vous ne savez pas ce dont une cowgirl est capable. »

Regina haussa un sourcil et sourit « Montre-moi. »

Emma sourit et l'embrassa avec empressement et envie. Ce ne fut que le soupir de contentement de la belle brune qui les sépara.

« Décidément, je pourrais m'y habituer. » murmura Emma. Et quand elle sentit Regina frissonner, elle lui prit de nouveau la main « On rentre… »

Ensemble, elles rentrèrent en débarrassant la table au passage. Et, dans la cuisine, elles rangèrent en silence, seuls des petits regards et des sourires témoignaient de leur nouvelle dynamique. Et quand tout fut rangé, elles montèrent au premier étage.

« C'était… Une soirée… Très intéressante… » minauda Emma

« Oui, ça l'était. »

« T'imagine bien que demain Ruby va nous assommer de questions, toutes plus gênantes les unes que les autres… »

« J'imagine bien et je suis prête. »

« Alors… Bonne nuit ? »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

Regina s'approcha et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres d'Emma. Ce simple échange fit battre le cœur d'Emma plus que de rigueur. Voulait-elle plus ? C'était certain. Mais il ne servait à rien de se précipiter. Elles avaient tout leur temps. Alors, elle soupira et profita de ces quelques secondes de proximité.

« Bonne nuit miss Mills. »

« A demain miss Swan. »

Regina disparut derrière sa porte et Emma se retint de ne pas sauter de joie dans le couloir. Elle ne lâcha les vannes qu'une fois dans sa chambre : elle tomba sur son lit et calfeutra son cri de joie dans son oreiller. Il était certain que, cette nuit, son sommeil serait paisible et plein de promesses.

Quant à Regina, elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle se déshabilla et s'engouffra dans son lit, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers cette soirée qu'elle pourrait qualifier de parfaite : du décor en passant par le repas et, finalement cette concrétisation par plusieurs baisers qui menaçaient son rythme cardiaque.

Elle sourit en pensant aux sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir, telle une ado. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça… Elle frissonna en pensant aux possibilités qu'offrirait le lendemain. Elle sourit et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Evidemment, le réveil fut radieux tant pour l'une que pour l'autre. Emma fut la première à descendre et fut accueillie par Ruby qui lui tendit une tasse de chocolat fumant.

« Salut, bien dormie ? »

« Très bien. » répondit Emma en prenant la tasse. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque Ruby s'assit en face d'elle et porta son attention sur une revue.

« Ca va ? »

« Bah ouais… Pourquoi ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien… Je pensais que tu m'inonderais de questions suite à la soirée… »

« Oh ça… » lança d'un air désinvolte la brunette.

« Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? D'habitude, tu m'aurais sauté dessus pour connaitre les moindres détails, même les plus scabreux… »

« Y'en a ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Des détails scabreux. »

« Ah… Non. »

« Bon bah voilà, rien d'intéressant. J'imagine que le repas s'est super bien déroulé, que vous vous êtes embrassées, plusieurs fois… Avant de revenir ici et de repartir chacune dans vos chambres… J'ai tout bon ? »

« Ouais c'est… Bah dit comme ça on dirait que c'était une soirée nulle mais… c'est pas le cas ! »

Ruby sourit « Si t'as envie que je te pose des questions, je le fais… Mais ça me surprend pas. Je veux dire, j'ai été la première à parier sur vous deux. C'est logique. »

Le ton léger et le peu d'intérêt de son amie refroidit grandement Emma qui resta sans voix jusqu'à ce que Regina ne descende à son tour.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Emma se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Sans attendre, Regina la prit par la taille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser aussi rapide qu'inattendu pour la belle blonde.

« Wow… Ok. » s'amusa Ruby « Bah si j'avais des doutes, là j'en ai plus. » ironisa-t-elle.

« J'imagine que vous avez des tas de questions relatives à notre soirée, alors autant ne pas… »

« … Bah bien au contraire, figure-toi. » coupa Emma « Il semblerait que ce soit tellement évident pour elle, qu'elle n'a besoin de rien savoir. »

« Maiiiis si vous insistez pour me donner quelques détails croustillants, je dis pas non. »

« Ah… Je me disais aussi. »

Regina se servit un café avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Emma et déchanger de discrets sourires « La vache, vous êtes trop mignonnes ! » gloussa Ruby « On dirait deux ados en plein flirt ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Ca y est, c'est parti ! »

* * *

« Une balade ? »

« Ouais… Ca te dit ? »

« Tu n'as pas d'enfants à t'occuper ? »

« Dis-le si tu veux pas être avec moi… » lança faussement vexée Emma.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je m'interroge sur ton assiduité. »

« Tout va bien avec mon assiduité. Je bosse avec eux ce matin, et ensuite… j'aimerais qu'on aille se promener à cheval… »

« Tu n'as pas peur que je rechute ? » ironisa Regina.

« Nan, t'as plus besoin de m'impressionner maintenant. » sourit Emma.

« Oh, il parait que rien n'est jamais acquis dans un couple. »

« Un couple… »

Regina l'embrassa sur le front « Je serais ravie de faire du cheval avec toi. »

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent, l'après-midi venue. Et si dans la matinée elles ne s'étaient pas laissées aller à des gestes trahissant la nouvelle nature de leur relation, lorsqu'elles étaient seules, les regards, les sourires et les baisers s'enchainaient.

« Un seul cheval ? » s'étonna Regina.

« Monte avec moi… J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. »

Regina gloussa avant de monter devant Emma. La jolie blonde encercla la taille de Regina et tint les rênes. Regina se laissa aller contre le torse d'Emma et ferma les yeux, sentant la brise sur son visage, et le parfum de rose de sa compagne.

La balade dura une bonne heure, durant laquelle elles firent quelques kilomètres, entrecoupés par une séance de baisers et de câlineries.

Emma se repaissait des lèvres de Regina comme un animal d'une viande juteuse. Allongées au pied d'un immense cerisier, les mains d'Emma frôlait la décence, ce que Regina laissa gracieusement faire. Mais quand les choses commencèrent à prendre une tournure plus sérieuse, notamment avec des mains sous les débardeurs, Emma stoppa.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non… C'est juste que… »

« Quoi ? Tu as peur de ne pouvoir te contrôler ? » gloussa Regina.

« T'es sérieuse ? Tu t'es bien regardé ? Qui refuserait d'aller plus loin ? »

« Pourquoi se retenir hm ? »

« Arrête, je te respecte bien plus pour m'envoyer en l'air avec toi contre un arbre… »

« Ais-je besoin qu'on me respecte ? » Regina bascula vivement, tournant la situation à son avantage en se retrouvant au-dessus d'Emma « J'ai peut-être envie qu'on me prenne contre un arbre, en pleine nature, avec pour seul témoin un cheval. »

L'air sérieux et déterminé de Regina fit tressaillir Emma « O… Ok… »

Mais la jolie brune se releva, tendant la main à Emma pour l'aider à faire de même. Une fois debout, Regina lui sourit « Une prochaine fois ? »

Emma était complétement décontenancée par l'assurance et l'aplomb de Regina. Elle en était certaine, elle serait dominée en tout point, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« On rentre ? Il se fait tard. »

Emma opina et cette fois-ci c'est Emma qui passa devant. Et à quelques centaines de mètres du ranch, tandis qu'elles discutaient sur la possibilité d'instaurer des cours de cuisine pour les enfants, Regina se tut, fixant devant elle.

« Regina ? Ca va ? »

« C'est pas vrai… »

« Quoi ? »

Et tandis qu'elle arriva devant l'entrée, elle descendit du cheval, suivit d'Emma qui attacha les rênes à une barrière « Regina ? »

Cette voiture… Non, ce n'était pas possible… Ca ne pouvait pas être ça… Elle n'aurait pas osé…

« Regina ? »

Mais la jolie brune n'entendait déjà plus. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et soudain, elle la vit, discutant avec Ruby.

« Ahhh te voilà enfin ! » Regina s'approcha, puis Emma entra à son tour « Et voilà la fameuse Emma ! Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« A qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

La femme s'approcha et tendit une main que serra Emma « Lena, Lena Mills. Je suis la sœur de Regina. »

**TBC**


	9. Une visite impromptue

**Hellowwwwwwwwwww a tous et à toutes ! Comment allez-vous bien ?**

**Les beaux jours arrivent et ça fait un bien fou au moral !**

**Bon, vous étiez assez enthousiastes à l'arrivée de Lena... Disons que ses premières heures vont marquer le ton...**

**Chapitre plus court que les autres... :p**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Une visite impromptue**

Regina n'en revenait pas. Sa sœur, Lena, était là, dans ce ranch à des milliers de kilomètres de leur maison. Si on lui avait dit cela il y a quelques jours, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et là, elle était ici, dans le salon, tout sourire.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Ah ah surprise hein ? Je me suis dis que je devais venir te soutenir et te réconforter un peu. »

« Me… Soutenir ? » balbutia Regina, encore sous le choc de la venue de la jolie rousse.

Lena lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras « Gina… »

La jolie brune lui rendit son étreinte, toujours sans en croire ses yeux. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Emma, qui semblait aussi gênée qu'elle de cette intrusion.

« Alors, alors, raconte-moi tout ! »

« Te… Te raconter ? »

Lena se tourna vers Emma « Désolée de débarquer ici sans prévenir, mais je voulais lui faire la surprise. »

« Et vu sa tête, c'est réussi… » ironisa Ruby.

« Miss Lucas m'a gentiment fait un rapide tour du propriétaire en vous attendant… D'ailleurs… Ou étais-tu ? »

« Oh euh… Nous… Nous sommes parties… faire une balade, pour dégourdir les pâtes des chevaux. »

Emma fronça les sourcils mais ne pipa mot, Regina semblant déjà assez tourmentée par la venue inopinée de sa sœur.

« Ce domaine est magnifique ! Tes maigres descriptions des lieux ne lui rendaient pas justice ! »

« Tu… Tu comptes rester ? »

« Mon avion repart après-demain. »

Le sang de Regina se glaça : non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de la voir, mais de l'imaginer ici pour deux jours en contact avec Emma toute la sainte journée. Elle vivait cette venue comme une intrusion dans le cocon qu'elle avait tissé depuis près de deux semaines…

« Super… » feignit Regina en un sourire forcée « J'imagine que tu n'as pas réservé d'hôtel… »

« Bah à vrai dire, je n'ai pas cherché. Mais je comptais faire un tour en ville et… »

« … Vous rigolez ! » coupa Ruby « On a de quoi vous loger ici ! »

« Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster… »

« … Tu veux dire : plus que ce que tu fais déjà ? » railla Regina.

Lena fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, et reporta son attention vers Ruby « Vous croyez ? »

« Bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas Emma ?! »

La jolie blonde se raidit alors : elle aurait aimé qu'on l'oublie à ce moment précis « Oh euh… » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Regina : que faire ? Elle sentait bien que la venue de sa sœur bloquait Regina. Mais entre satisfaire sa toute nouvelle copine et ne pas passer pour uen hôte déplorable…

« Bien sûr. Vous pouvez rester ici, y'a de la place. »

« Oh bah… Super alors ! » lança Lena sourit d'un rictus presque sadique.

« Venez, je vais vous accompagnez ! »

Lena suivit Ruby et Regina se retrouva seule avec Emma. Cette dernière posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule afin de capter son attention « Ca va ? »

« Je… Je suis perdue. »

« … »

« Ma sœur… Ici… »

« Elle est vraiment si terrible que ça ?! »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte ? C'est une tornade… »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer ? Je veux dire… Elle n'est là que deux jours à peine… »

« C'est bien assez. »

« Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien ? »

« C'est le cas. Mais je la connais aussi… Elle va vouloir mettre son grain de sel. »

« Ou ça ? »

« Entre nous. »

« Comment ça ? »

Regina grogna et se frotta le visage « Elle… Elle faisait clairement du forcing pour que… J'extériorise un peu. »

« Tu extériorises ? Auprès de qui ? »

« Toi. » avoua timidement Emma.

« Ahhh c'est ça… Bah, à vrai dire, elle arrive un poil en retard. Y'aura moins de pression… Dans tous les sens du terme. »

« Certes… »

« Elle sera donc ravie d'apprendre que toi et moi nous… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« On… On ne doit rien lui dire. »

« Pourquoi ? T'as honte de moi ? »

« Non, absolument pas. Mais elle sera invivable… »

« Mais ne le sera-t-elle pas davantage si elle croit qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ? »

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Emma la sentait en plein dilemme… Elle aurait d'ailleurs pu se sentir vexée mais, au contraire, elle éprouvait de l'empathie pour la jeune femme. Son frère Neal n'était pas si intrusif, malgré quelques pics, mais il semblait que leur relation fraternelle semblait bien moins compliquée que celle des sœurs Mills.

« J'en sais rien… Elle pourrait… Elle pourrait me pousser comme me retenir. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il y a dix milles raisons pour lesquelles notre histoire ne pourrait pas tenir sur la longueur… »

« Dix milles ? Autant que ça ?! »

« C'est une expression… »

« Hey, nous savions, quand nous nous sommes engagées, que ça serait compliqué, voire même éphémère. Mais nous nous sommes mises d'accord : il vaut mieux le vivre un peu que pas du tout. Tu repartiras à Los Angeles quand ta vie ne sera plus en danger et moi je resterai ici. On se tiendra au courant les premiers temps, et, les choses faisant, on finira par reprendre le court de notre vie… »

Regina sentit une pointe de nostalgie l'envahir et son cœur se serrer en imaginant la suite de leur relation. C'était aussi beau que dramatique : elles étaient vouées à se séparer, même en bon terme, même si tout allait bien, même si elles s'aimaient… Mais… s'aimaient-elles ? L'amour était une chose encore tabou. L'avouer serait s'enchainer dans une relation qui, finalement, n'aboutirait pas. Cela compliquerait trop les choses… Beaucoup trop.

« Oui, tu as raison. » sourit Regina.

Elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Ce qui rassurait Regina était le fait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle n'était pas seule.

* * *

« Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous convient. C'est pas les grosses villas californiennes mais… On y est bien. »

Lena scanna la pièce du regard et se tourna vers Ruby « C'est parfait ! » Elle sourit et posa son sac sur son lit « Alors dites-moi, y'a quoi entre ma sœur et cette jolie blonde hm ? »

Ruby haussa un sourcil, surprise de l'aplomb non dissimulé de la jolie rousse « Et bah vous y aller pas par quatre chemins vous. »

« Ma chère, je ne suis là que deux jours à peine… Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Alors ? »

« Et bien j'imagine que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, dans l'hypothèse où il y aurait quelque chose… »

« Hm oui donc il y a bien quelque chose… Je m'en doutais un peu. J'avais un doute remarquez… Mais quand j'ai vu Emma, c'était évident. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Totalement. S'il vous plait, regardez-les bien… C'est un couple avec un sex appeal sans pareil… »

Ruby gloussa, imaginant qu'il était inutile, à présent, de mentir ou cacher la vérité « Et bien… S'il en va de soi alors… »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ca fait combien de temps elles deux ? »

« De ce que j'en sais ? Hier soir… Mais elles se tournent autour depuis l'arrivée de Regina si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Hm, intéressant… J'arrive après la bataille. Dommage, j'aurais bien donné un coup de pied dans la fourmilière… »

« Bah, reste à savoir si elles vont vous le dire… » ironisa Ruby « Vu la tête que faisait votre sœur à votre arrivée, elle n'est pas sereine… »

Lena sourit « Y'a moyen que je m'amuse un peu… »

Ruby perdit le sien « Hey, si vous avez dans l'idée de jouer avec les sentiments de votre sœur, faites ce que vous voulez, mais si vous jouez avec ceux de ma meilleure amie, je vous arrête tout de suite. »

Lena leva les mains en guise de défense « Houlà, tout doux. Je ne compte blesser personne. Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Que ma sœur tombe amoureuse… »

« Amoureuse ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle l'est ? Qu'elles le sont ? »

« Je connais ma sœur par cœur. Et entre sa panique à l'idée de ma venue et ses regards inquiets vers miss Swan… Pour tout vous dire, je pensais qu'elle finirait vieille fille à enchainer les plans d'un soir. »

« Emma est tout le contraire. Je crois bien qu'il y a une éternité qu'elle n'a pas invité quelqu'un ici. »

« Dites, vous pensez qu'elles ont… Enfin vous voyez… »

« Hm pas sûre… J'imagine quelques tripotages, rien de plus. Emma est trop empotée… »

« … Ce que n'est définitivement pas Regina. »

« Hm intéressant. Ce couple ne cessera de me surprendre. » gloussa sarcastiquement Ruby « Bon, je vous laisse vous installer. Rejoignez-nous quand vous le sentez. »

Lena opina et Ruby la laissa pour rejoindre Regina qui lisait tranquillement dans le salon « Emma n'est pas là ? »

« Elle est partie remettre le cheval dans son box. »

« Hm… »

« Vous savez ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'elle viendrait. A-t-elle appelé ? »

« Non, rien du tout. Quand je l'ai vu débarquer en taxi, j'ai été tout aussi surprise que vous… »

« … »

« Elle a l'air sympa. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous semblez si fébrile. »

« En temps normal, tout irait bien mais ici… »

« Vous êtes en terre inconnue… Et qui plus est avec Emma. Donc terrain doublement glissant. »

« … C'est ça. »

« Tout se passera bien. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit venue ici juste pour tout chambouler. J'imagine aussi que sa sœur devait lui manquer. »

Regina sourit « Oui, je l'imagine aussi. Je reviens. »

Regina délaissa son livre, qu'elle posa sur la table basse, avant de monter rejoindre sa sœur dans l'unique chambre d'ami restant et capable d'accueillir quelqu'un. Elle toqua et la voix de Lena résonna « Entrez. »

« Hey… »

« Ah, regarde ! Je t'ai ramené ça ! J'imagine que ça te manquait ! »

Regina vit un petit coffret qu'elle ouvrit pour voir sa palette de maquillage favorite. Pour seule réponse, Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Lena dans une étreinte chaude « Lena, désolée de mon accueil… Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Lena lui rendit son étreinte et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front « Tu me manques tellement… »

« Comment occupes-tu tes journées sans moi à manager ? »

« Oh je ne chôme pas. Tu as déjà une dizaine d'interviews et d'apparitions télés. Sans parler des prochains concerts… Quand tu reviendras, tu ne t'endormiras pas sur tes lauriers. Enfin… Si tu souhaites revenir. »

« Comment ça : si je souhaite revenir ? »

« Bah… Il se pourrait qu'une charmante blonde contrecarre tes plans de retour. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh s'il te plait… Ca se voit. De plus, il n'a pas été difficile de tirer les vers du nez de la jolie brune… Ruby c'est ça ? »

« … »

« Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment. »

« Arrête, j'ai l'impression d'accomplir un exploit. C'est juste… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Hein ? Vous sortez ensemble visiblement… »

« C'est encore tout frais… »

« Oui hier soir. »

Regina grimaça « Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas encore ?! »

Lena gloussa « Ruby n'a pas sur me dire si vous aviez déjà couché ensemble, mais ça, c'et un détail… Ou plutôt une question de temps, si ce n'est déjà fait. »

Regina baissa le regard et Lena éclata de rire « Tu rougis à vu d'œil, c'est tellement mignon. »

« Arrête veux-tu ! »

« Oh oh, pas de ça avec moi petite sœur. » Regina soupira et Lena glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour relever son visage « Je suis contente pour toi. » puis elle prit un air plus grave « Mais je me demande où ça va vous mener tout ça… »

« Nous avons établi que, peu importe où ça nous mènerait, nous allions prendre au jour le jour. »

« Hm justement, imagine que ça s'arrête demain ! Vous ne devriez pas attendre pour sauter le pas. »

« Tu te poses en professionnelle à présent… Toi qui enchaînes autant que moi les conquêtes ?! Laisse-nous gérer cela à notre manière. »

« Je me pose surtout en protectrice de ma sœur chérie qui, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, ouvre enfin son cœur à autre être humain. »

« Idiote ! » sourit Regina « Si tu as fini de t'installer, je peux te faire faire un tour des lieux. »

« Hm, tu connais déjà tout par cœur, c'est touchant. »

« Ca fait près de deux semaines que je suis cloitrée ici jour et nuit… J'ai eu le temps de connaitre un minimum oui. »

« Je te suis. »

* * *

« Ici c'est la résidence des pensionnaires. »

« Combien en a-t-elle ? »

« Hm et bien un couple vient de partir, il reste Milo et sa mère, ainsi que Nell et une nouvelle famille avec un petit garçon autiste. »

« C'est vraiment génial ce qu'Emma entreprend. On devrait songer à faire un don pour son ranch. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux « J'y ai songé, mais Emma est trop fière et elle penserait que j'ai pitié d'elle. »

« Hm effectivement, ça peut prêter à confusion… Et là-bas, c'est quoi ? »

« Oh une mini ferme… »

« Génial ! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir des poules ! » lança Lena en se dirigeant d'un pas prompt vers la ferme.

« Pourtant, des poules c'est pas ce qui manque à Los Angeles. » gloussa Regina.

« Ah ah très drôle sœurette ! »

Et tandis que Lena s'extasiait devant le poulailler, Ruby rejoignit Emma, non loin de là « Tu comptes te planquer dans les box encore longtemps ? »

Emma sursauta « Merde, tu m'as fais peur ! T'es con ou quoi ? »

« Alors, réponds. »

« Je ne me planque pas. J'ai dû nettoyer les box. »

« Bah voyons… Aussi tard ? Tu sais que tu vas fatalement la voir au moins une ou deux fois durant son très court séjour. Et puis ça ne serait pas charitable d'éviter ta future belle-sœur. »

« T'es vraiment lourde là. »

« Allez vient, on va les rejoindre. »

Ruby attrapa Emma par le bras et l'attira vers Regina et Lena « Hey, on vient vous rejoindre ! »

Lena et Regina se tournèrent à l'unisson et quand Ruby força presque Emma à se mettre épaule contre épaule avec Regina, Lena dissimula mal son amusement.

« Ma chère Emma, permettez-moi de vous appeler Emma, vous avez accompli là un véritable tour de force. »

« Merci. »

« Regina m'a dit que c'était une affaire familiale. »

« Oui, ce ranch était à eux avant de devenir mon domaine. Puis-je vous suggérer de rentrer pour manger ? Il se fait tard. »

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Mais le repas ne fut pas sans heurt. Regina craignait qu'un combo Lena-Ruby puisse être fatal à sa santé mentale… Elle eut raison dès les premières minutes du repas.

« Vous arrivez à gérer ce domaine seule ? »

« Oh je suis aidée par Ruby, et mes parents ne sont jamais loin. »

« J'imagine qu'ils sont assez fiers quand un de leurs enfants reprend leur entreprise. »

« Oui assez. » sourit Emma, gênée d'afficher sa réussite malgré quelques chemins chaotiques.

« Désolée de tant d'inquisition mais vous comprendrez que je ne laisse pas ma sœur à n'importe qui. »

« Lena ! » s'insurgea Regina « Je ne suis pas un animal que l'on donne à quelqu'un. »

« Et dieu sait que tu es un véritable petit chaton quand tu veux. » dit-elle en la tapotant amicalement sur le crâne, avant de se tourner vers Emma et de lui murmurer « Quoiqu'en des situations spéciales, elle peut être une vraie lionne… »

« Lena stop ! »

Emma gloussa alors avant que Ruby ne prenne la parole « Ca tombe bien, Emma adoooore les chattes. »

Regina cracha le contenu de sa bouche, se résumant à une gorgée de soda, en une gerbe qui atterrit directement sur le visage de Ruby. Ce dernier se mua en un rictus de surprise mêlé à du dégout.

« Oh mon Dieu… » souffla Emma, dépitée, glissant de son siège pour, l'espérait-elle, disparaitre de la table.

Lena éclata de rire, suivit par Ruby, tandis que Regina se cacha le visage dans les mains « C'est pas vrai… »

« Ah ah, ça tombe bien c'est aussi l'animal préféré de Regina ! » gloussa de plus belle Lena.

« Bon ça suffit ! » lança vivement Regina qui tapa ses mains sur la table avant de se lever d'un bond « Je vais me coucher ! »

« Mais Regina… Oh on rigole ! » lança Lena en s'essuyant ses yeux pleins de larmes de rire.

« Regina ? » supplia Emma « Ne me laisse pas seule avec elles… » lui murmura-t-elle

« Désolée… » Elle l'embrassa sur le front « Bonne nuit. » avant de disparaitre.

« Sans déconner, Regina n'est pas drôle. »

« Bon bah j'y vais aussi hein, bonne nuit. »

« Oh Emma part retrouver sa belle… » minauda Ruby.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel sans dire un mot de plus, laissant les deux jeunes femmes glousser en arrière fond. Lorsqu'elle monta, elle retrouva Regina devant sa porte de chambre.

« Regina ? »

La belle brune mit un index sur sa bouche pour lui signifier de garder le silence avant de s'approcher.

« Je suis désolée pour Ruby… Elle… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la belle brune colla ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser rapide et fougueux, coupant le souffle de la blondinette. Quand elles se séparèrent, Regina lui sourit « Je n'imaginais pas m'endormir ce soir sans un dernier baiser. »

« Ah euh… Ouais… Bah… Merci… »

Regina camoufla un rire avant de disparaitre derrière sa porte.

« Merci ? J'ai vraiment dit merci ?! Mais quelle abrutie… » marmonna-t-elle en se rendant à son tour dans sa chambre.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, alors que Regina ne trouvait pas le sommeil et qu'elle passait le temps en lisant, on toqua à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

« Hey, c'est moi, je peux ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Sa sœur entra alors et, naturellement, se glissa sous les draps auprès d'elle « Tu m'en veux ? »

« Quoi ? De m'avoir humilié devant Emma ? Tu crois ? »

« Hey, c'était drôle. En plus, je te signale que c'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! »

« Peu importe, on peut pas dire que tu ais calmé le jeu. »

« Bah, à vrai dire… C'est pas totalement faux : vous aimez les ch… »

« Stop. »

Lena sourit et se glissa de plus belle, jusqu'à se coucher « Allez viens. »

Il n'était pas rare, dans leur jeunesse, que l'une vienne squatter le lit de l'autre. Cela se prêtait ainsi à de belles nuits blanches de confessions. Mais cette nuit, Lena voulait juste profiter de la présence de sa sœur. Alors, lorsque Regina s'allongea, elle se lova contre elle.

Oui, ce minuscule séjour serait très intéressant.

Quant à Regina, savoir sa sœur près d'elle lui procurait ce sentiment d'être un peu chez soi, même à l'autre bout du pays. Elle se remémora quelques bons moments rien qu'à l'odeur du shampoing fruité de Lena. Mais soudain, elle se remémora le diner et elle grimaça.

Oui, ce minuscule séjour serait une torture.

**TBC**


	10. Un jeu dangereux

**Hello hello mes agneaux ! **

**Bon alors, je dois faire mon GROS mea culpa : je n'ai aucune excuse... J'ai tout simplement zappé qu'on était dimanche hier... :/**

**Ayé, le confinement le fait perdre la boule, sérieux, j'ai zappé qu'on était dimanche quoi !**

**J'ai pas allumé la télé, j'ai passé la journée dans mon jardin à jouer et finalement... Merci à Alice de m'avoir ramené à la réalité dimanche soir XD !**

**Bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ... **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Un jeu dangereux.**

Lorsque Regina se réveilla, elle sentit la chevelure rousse de sa sœur lui chatouiller les narines. Elle essaya de se redresser mais le poids de Lena sur son torse l'en empêcha. Mais, à force de gigoter, la rousse incendiaire se réveilla d'elle-même.

« Hm… Gina… Dors… »

La belle brune sourit : parfois sa sœur pouvait être une femme fatale et une enfant immature dans le même temps.

« Debout… »

« Hm nope… »

« Je doute que ma vessie soit aussi fainéante. »

Dans un grognement animal, Lena roula sur le coté et libéra ainsi Regina qui se dirigea, sans attendre, dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, Lena dormait à poings fermés. Elle enfila alors une robe de chambre légère et descendit pour retrouver Emma dans le salon en train de griffonner quelque chose.

« Hey salut. Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé, et toi ? »

« J'ai eu de la visite et peu de place du coup. »

« Hein ? »

« Ma sœur. Elle a squatté mon lit. »

« Hm… »

Regina s'approcha et surplomba la belle blonde. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Hm rien, je dessine… »

« Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais. »

« Oh c'est plus du gribouillage hasardeux que de l'art… »

Regina sourit et s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'Emma. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes « Hm… J'aime ça… »

Regina sourit contre ses lèvres « Moi aussi… »

« Tu crois qu'on va survivre à l'arrivée de ta sœur ? »

« J'ai bien peur qu'on ne sorte pas indemne du combo Lena-Ruby. »

« Encore désolée pour hier soir. Elle n'y a pas été de main morte… »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'imagine qu'elles ont du échauder un plan machiavélique pour nous pourrir la vie et nous couvrir de honte aujourd'hui… » sourit Regina.

« On s'en sortira… »

« J'ai réussi à échapper à un psychopathe qui me suit depuis des mois, je survivrai à ces deux diables en jupes courtes. Bien que j'ai bien plus peur d'elles que de lui. »

Emma gloussa « Tu ne crois pas que sa venue est un risque supplémentaire ? Genre, peut-être qu'il l'a suivi… »

« Elle est bien trop inquiète pour moi pour oser me mettre en danger. »

« Ouais… »

« Hey… » Regina se releva et se glissa sur les genoux d'Emma en mode cavalière. Cette dernière l'encercla de ses bras alors « Pas de panique. Je sais que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu me protégeras hm ? »

Emma enfouit son nez au creux du cou de la jolie brune et s'enivra de son doux parfum avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa peau, ce qui fit frissonner Regina. Ces petits contacts charnels avaient le don d'émoustiller et d'assouvir un désir qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps la brunette. Alors, elle dodelina légèrement sa tête afin de laisser un peu plus d'espace aux lèvres de la jolie blonde, tandis qu'une des mains de cette dernière se posa sur la cuisse galbée de Regina, remontant millimètre par millimètre jusqu'à frôler les limites du short que portait la belle chanteuse.

Puis, affamée de tendresse, Regina captura les lèvres d'Emma, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains pour l'entrainer dans un baiser aussi fougueux qu'impromptu.

« Tiens, tiens… Il fait chaud ici non ? »

Lorsque Ruby déboula dans le salon, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, chacune ayant encore le gout des lèvres de l'autre.

« La ferme Ruby… » grogna Emma.

Regina se leva alors, Emma la suivant « Bonjour à toi aussi Emma. Regina. »

« Ruby. Bien dormi ? »

« Ca passe. J'me disais, vu qu'Emma allait être occupée aujourd'hui… Il faudrait occuper ta sœur alors… »

« Alors ? »

« Je pourrais l'emmener en ville. Vu qu'il est peu prudent que tu tentes le diable en sortant. »

« Comme c'est pratique. »

« Tu crains quoi ? »

« Oh vous deux seules en ville ? Que peut-il bien se passer huh… On a pu voir vos exploits hier soir, merci bien. »

« Oui, je suis assez fière. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Assez oui. Petit déjeuner ? A moins que vous ne décidiez de manger autre chose… »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, Emma fit de même, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine « J'ai peur de l'admettre mais… Ruby a raison. » lança Emma « Tu ne peux pas sortir et toute une journée enfermée ici ne sera pas tenable pour elle. »

« … »

« Maiiis sinon vous pouvez aussi rester ici. Y'a de quoi faire… »

« Je pense qu'elle ne tiendra pas ici enfermée toute une journée. » sourit Regina « Mais l'idée même de laisser ces deux phénomènes ensemble… »

« Oh ne sois pas si pessimiste… » lança Ruby en tapotant Regina dans le dos « Je l'aime bien moi ta sœur, elle est marrante. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Pour les conneries, vous êtes complices… Sans irrespect pour ta sœur hein… »

« Pas de mal. » répondit Regina en attrapant le bacon.

Et au bout d'une bonne heure, Lena consentit enfin à descendre, la tête encore enfarinée « 'lut… »

« Et bien, je t'ai rarement vu dormir aussi profondément et longtemps… »

« L'avion ne m'a jamais réussi, tu le sais. »

« Café ? » proposa Ruby

« Avec plaisir… »

« Bon, moi je vais me préparer et aller bosser… A ce midi. »

Emma se leva de table et après un clin d'œil à Regina, disparut à l'étage.

« C'est quand même pas moi qui l'a fait fuir ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle travaille tôt le matin avec les enfants, et du coup, généralement, ils ont leur après-midi. »

« Oh… Et qu'as-tu prévu pour ta sœur ? »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Ruby prit la parole « Et bien, vu qu'elle ne peut pas sortir en ville, j'avais pensé faire la guide touristique pour vous. »

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose à voir ici ? »

« Vous verrez bien. » sourit Ruby « Alors ? »

« Ma foi, j'avais envisagé de passer un peu de temps avec ma sœur… »

« Et bien, on peut rester ici ce matin. » lança « Et ensuite, tu pourras aller en ville avec Ruby. »

« On fait comme ça ! » s'enthousiasma Lena.

* * *

Et si Emma avait totalement disparut, Lena et Regina avaient décidé de rester dans le ranch.

« Alors raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Pas grand-chose… Les jours se ressemblent assez. » Lena fixa sa sœur de ses yeux bleus perçants « Quoi ? »

« Vas-tu me le dire ou dois-je te faire cracher le morceau ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bon, je sais qu'Emma et toi… C'est flagrant. Ce que je veux savoir c'est : à quel point c'est sérieux. »

« Lena… »

« On a l'habitude de tout se raconter. Souviens-toi notre première fois à chacune… Ou encore lorsque tu m'as enfin fait ton coming-out ouvertement. On se dit tout. Alors dis-moi : toi et Emma. »

« … »

« Houlà, c'est du sérieux hein… »

« Non, bien sûr que non. De toute manière, cela cessera lorsque je reviendrais à Los Angeles. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu y crois ? Genre vraiment ? Je ne suis arrivée qu'hier et pourtant, j'ai noté plus d'une dizaine de signes qui prouvent qu'elle et toi… C'est quelque chose. »

« Peut-être. Mais c'est amené à être éphémère. Elle le sait, je le sais. A partir de là, nous vivons ce que nous devons vivre. »

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne regretteras pas de repartir ? »

« … Bien sûr que si. Elle compte pour moi. Ce n'est pas une simple histoire de cul… »

« D'ailleurs… Avez-vous couché ensemble ? »

« Lena ! »

« Non parce que, ok elle compte pour toi, mais l'avez-vous fait ? »

« Lena, stop… »

« Ah non non, je suis désolée mais je veux savoir ! »

Regina savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'épiloguer. Alors, elle ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira « Non, nous n'avons rien fait. »

« Sérieusement… Tu attends quoi ? Je veux dire, elle est totalement ton style ET y'a une alchimie sexuelle entre vous, c'est dément. »

« T'as fini oui ?! »

« Absolument pas. Regina… Imagine que j'étais venue t'annoncer qu'on avait réglé l'affaire et que tu pouvais rentrer sur l'instant. Tu aurais regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait. Tu dis que vous vivez votre truc à fond et sans prise de tête… Regina, il faut passer la vitesse supérieure. »

« Arrête. Je t'ai dit qu'entre elle et moi, ce n'est pas que sexuel. Y'a… Quelque chose, une sorte de respect et d'admiration… »

« … Ouiiii et pas du tout d'attirance sexuelle ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je peux sentir tes phéromones en ébullition. C'est insoutenable. »

« Arrête. »

« Regina, je dis ça pour toi. Tu regretteras, je le sais. »

« … »

« Va la voir, prends-la sauvagement dans l'écurie, profite, et ensuite, tu pourras te dire que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu n'auras pas de regret. »

Et lorsque Ruby arriva, leur demandant ce qu'elles désiraient manger ce midi, Lena se porta volontaire pour l'aider, délaissant Regina, plongée dans ses pensées. Effectivement, ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin, sur les genoux d'Emma, l'avait plus qu'émoustillé. Et elle devait bien le reconnaitre : sa sœur avait raison. Si elle avait dû repartir aujourd'hui parce que toute cette affaire était finie, elle n'aurait gouté que les lèvres de la jolie blonde, alors qu'il était évident, qu'elle voulait gouter bien d'autres choses. Puis, un frisson la parcourut : imaginer son départ lui procura un gout amer. Elle n'imaginait pas encore son départ, pas maintenant. Mais si c'était imminent ? Et si Sydney l'appelait dès ce soir pour lui dire que tout était réglé et qu'elle pouvait repartir dès le lendemain avec sa sœur…

Elle se leva alors et, en toute discrétion, elle quitta le ranch pour se rendre jusqu'au manège ou elle y trouva Emma et le petit nouveau. Elle s'accouda à la barrière et admira Emma, tentant de faire s'approcher le petit avec un poney. Regina sourit et se prit à scruter le corps parfait de la belle blonde : ses muscles saillants, tendus par l'effort, son débardeur blanc lui collant à la peau, sans parler de son jeans, outrageusement serré. Elle s'humecta les lèvres alors et se rendit à peine compte, plongée dans ses rêveries, qu'Emma s'approchait d'elle « Hey… »

Regina secoua rapidement la tête et lui sourit « Hey… »

« Alors, cette matinée avec ta sœur ? »

« Elle a lourdement insisté pour savoir ce qu'il se passait entre nous… »

« Ca m'étonne qu'à moitié. » Sourit Emma « Je rentre Steampunk et j'arrive pour manger. »

« Je te suis. »

Et tandis qu'Emma finissait d'enlever la longe au poney, Regina s'appuya sur le portillon du box, l'admirant. Et quand Emma se pencha pour ramasser un étrier, Regina s'approcha et glissa ses mains sur la taille de la blonde, la faisant se retourner « Regina ? »

Mais sans un mot, Regina colla ses lèvres aux siennes, la plaqua au mur. Le baiser fut fougueux, coupant littéralement et le souffle et la volonté d'Emma.

« Hm Regina… »

La belle brune prit les choses en main, littéralement, et agrippa une cuisse pour la soulever légèrement. Sentant les choses s'escalader, Emma la repoussa légèrement « Attends, attends… »

« T'as pas envie ? »

« Quoi ? D'une séance câline ? Toujours. » sourit Emma « Mais t'as vraiment envie de faire ça là ? Au milieu du foin, entre un poney et du crottin ? »

« J'ai envie de toi… »

Emma écarquilla les yeux « Sérieux ? Tu me balances ça comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi, pas toi ? »

« Si j'ai envie de toi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? » Elle prit Regina par les épaules et retourna la situation en collant Regina contre le mur, à son tour « J'en ai rêvé cette nuit. »

« Ah oui ? Raconte-moi… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu faisais. »

Emma esquissa un sourire coquin « Je te ruinais comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant moi. Tellement que tu ne pouvais plus te relever. »

« Carrément. »

« Carrément. Mes mains étaient partout, ma langue aussi. »

« Ou passait-elle ? »

Emma savait qu'elles jouaient un jeu dangereux… Que si elles commençaient, nul ne saurait si elles pourraient s'arrêter. Et il était certain qu'Emma ne voulait pas coucher avec Regina avec un poney à côté. Mais d'un autre côté… Regina semblait bien décidé à ce que quelque chose se passe. Elle prit la main de Regina alors et l'entraina dans un box vide, propre et surtout loin des autres.

« Pourquoi faire celui-ci ? »

« Prêt pour le prochain animal qu'on devait accueillir. Je l'ai nettoyé hier. »

« Hm, intéressant… »

Regina s'éloigna alors et prit une couverture, certainement utilisée pour le futur cheval, et la plaça sur un lit de paille et foin.

« T'es… T'es sérieuse ? On va vraiment faire ça… là ? »

Regina gloussa « Et note que je prends le temps d'installer quelque chose quand même. »

« Attends Regina… »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Je veux dire… Hier c'était… bien. Je veux dire… On a pas envisagé ça… »

« Et ça ne te titille pas ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Attends. Il s'est passé quoi avec ta sœur ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu passes la matinée avec elle, et d'un seul coup, tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour à même le sol, dans un box ? Je… Je t'imaginais plus raffinée. »

« Raffinée ? »

« Bah, au moins après un bon diner, une valse et sur un lit couvert de pétales de roses. »

Regina s'esclaffa « Si tu savais où j'ai perdu ma virginité, tu penserais bien d'autres choses de moi… » Elle s'approcha d'Emma et murmura à son oreille » Maintenant, si tu veux bien, soit tu t'allonges de toi-même, soit je t'y force. »

Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais ces simples mots la firent frissonner « La vache, tu sais parler aux femmes toi. »

« Je sais leur faire l'amour aussi. »

Elle souleva alors Emma avec une telle facilité que même la jolie bonde en fut étonnée. Puis, presque délicatement, elle la posa sur la couverture et l'embrassa avec vigueur. Elle la surplomba, calant une de ses cuisses entre celles d'Emma, avant de lui retirer son débardeur, dévoilant un soutien-gorge noir, sur lequel elle posa de suite une main, notant que sa main semblait parfaite pour son sein.

Emma l'imita alors et commença à déboutonner sa chemise « T'aurais pas pu mettre un haut plus simple à enlever ? » gloussa-t-elle.

Les lèvres de Regina esquissèrent sourire avant de cascader ses lèvres dans le cou de sa belle, dessinant de sa langue d'invisibles dessins. Emma soupira, commençant à se laisser aller en s'allongeant totalement sur la couverture. Regina la surplomba et l'emprisonna de ses jambes. Emma posa ses mains sur sa taille et la pressa contre elle.

« C'est malin maintenant… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai envie de toi. » avoua Emma.

« A ton service. » sourit Regina.

Elles s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche alors et tandis que les choses commençaient à prendre une tournure plus sérieuse, des voix d'enfants s'élevèrent alors, s'approchant des écuries.

« Mais si, j'te dis qu'il est blanc et noir celui-là ! »

« Non, il est brun. »

« On parie quoi ? »

Regina et Emma se relevèrent vivement « Et merde ! »

Elles se levèrent maladroitement et tandis que Regina reboutonnait son chemisier, Emma remit son débardeur avant de ramasser la couverture. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Nell et Milo firent leur apparition « Oh bah… Regina ? Emma ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Bah… Je viens de finir une session avec Luka. »

« Oh c'est le petit nouveau… »

« Oui. Et… Bah j'étais en train de ranger… Et… Regina est venue me donner un coup de main, hein Regina ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Bon ! C'est l'heure de manger non ? On y va les monstres ?! »

Ils rentrèrent alors tous les quatre au ranch où les accueillirent Ruby et Lena. La jolie rousse sourit alors et donna un coup de coude à Ruby en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Tous se mirent à table sauf Lena qui attrapa sa sœur par le bras pour l'entrainer à part « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

« Je suis ravie que tu appliques à la lettre mes recommandations, mais tu pourrais au moins faire gaffe quand tu as fini ? »

« Huh ? »

Tu as reboutonné dimanche avec mardi… »

Regina jeta un œil sur son chemisier avant de changer rapidement et discrètement les boutons.

« J'espère que ça valait le coup… » railla Lena.

« On a rien fait ! » argua, agacée, Regina.

« Tu me déçois… »

« Mais… Si nous n'avions pas été interrompues… »

« Ohhh je vois… Bien joué sœurette ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Et pendant le repas, elle se rendit compte de son geste insensé, de ce qu'elles auraient pu faire, dans ce box… Alors quand, après le repas, Lena et Ruby décidèrent de partir pour la ville, Regina se crut obligée de parler avec Emma, cette dernière étant en train d'arroser les fleurs de sa rocaille.

« Emma… Je peux te parler ? »

« Hm parler ou… autre chose ? » ironisa la jolie blonde.

« Ecoute je… Veux-tu bien cesser avec ces roses ?! »

« Un problème ? Oh je sais, nous sommes seules à présent, les filles sont parties… Oh regarde, une rocaille pleine d'épines et de ronces, prête à accueillir nos ébats ! »

« Arrête. Viens-là s'il te plait. »

Elle l'entraina sur la balancelle et lui prit la main « Je m'excuse. »

« Ah ? Pour ? »

« Pour m'être laissée aller de la sorte. »

« J'imagine que c'est coutumier dans ton milieu. » railla Emma.

« Absolument pas ! C'est juste… »

« Vas-y, dis-moi. »

« Te dire quoi ? »

« Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lena ce matin. »

« Pourquoi es-tu sûre de… »

« … Oh écoute, je ne suis pas débile. Tu passes la matinée avec elle, et soudain tu débarques aux écuries, aussi chaude que l'Etna, et tu deviens une sex machine… Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire mais… Je ne peux me détacher du fait que ça à avoir avec ta sœur. »

« A vrai dire… Elle a mis en avant le fait que… »

« Que ? »

« Que je pourrais partir d'un jour ou l'autre. »

« Oh… Et ? »

« Et que je n'aurais probablement pas eu le temps de… »

« D'approfondir notre relation. » sourit Emma « Ca y est, je commence à saisir. »

« Je suis désolée… A vrai dire… Tu ne m'aidais pas vraiment. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu es terriblement sexy quand tu t'occupes des enfants… »

« Hm… C'est étrange de dire ça comme ça. » gloussa la belle blonde.

« Ecoute… J'aimerais qu'on efface ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'on reprenne à zéro. »

« Je suis pour. Et ça passerait par quoi ? »

« Un diner. Une valse. Et des pétales de roses. »

Emma sourit « Parfait. Même si m'envoyer en l'air dans un box à sentir le foin était excitant. »

« Encore désolée… »

« C'est comme ça que tu traitais tes amantes à Los Angeles ? »

« Non… Enfin… »

« Peu importe. Je suis pour le diner et tout le reste. Même si cette affaire se termine demain, tu ne partiras pas comme ça. Tu nous laisseras au moins le temps de faire ça dans la piscine. »

« Il y a une piscine ici ?! »

« J'en ferais construire une. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire alors avant de s'embrasser « Je… »

Emma ancra son regard dans celui de Regina « Oui ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa alors avant que Regina ne lui caresse le visage « Je me chargerai du diner cette fois. »

Emma lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres « J'ai hâte. En attendant, je te prierais de ne plus parler seule à seule avec ta sœur… Tu finirais par sauter sur Ruby… Tu l'as déjà embrassé ! »

« Hey, c'est elle qui a commencé ! »

« Tu ne l'a pas repoussé… Mais je te pardonne. »

Regina plissa le regard « Vous vous êtes déjà embrassées aussi, c'est ça. »

« On était jeunes… » avoua d'un sourire Emma « Mais ce n'est en rien comparable à toi, promis. En tout cas, de ce que j'ai pu voir aux écuries… Ca présage de belles choses… »

Regina rougit alors. Les choses s'étaient escaladées à une vitesse, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Regina. Mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que l'influence de sa sœur n'était pas si bonne après tout. Elle avait failli tout gâcher… Bien sûr qu'elle voulait Emma, bien sûr qu'elle voulait posséder son corps toute une nuit, même plusieurs… Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment. Et cela ne tarderait pas… En tout cas, c'est que ce que son cœur, sa tête, et ses hormones lui disaient à l'unisson.

**TBC**


	11. Réveils

**Hello les tis loups ! Oui bon je sais, je ne suis pas en avance MAIS je poste quand même le dimanche hein, y'a du progrès XD ! **

**Bon en attendant, certains s'étaient réjouis de l'arrivée de Lena et de sa rencontre avec Ruby... Hm... Intéressant :p **

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Réveils.**

Regina profita d'Emma jusqu'à la fin de la journée, s'occupant de l'énorme massif fleuri, activité entrecoupée par quelques regards, sourires et même baisers volés. Dans leur bulle, étaient loin de se douter que, de leur côté, Ruby et Lena fomentaient un plan, presque machiavélique, afin que leurs deux protégées sautent enfin le pas. Et c'est à la terrasse d'un café qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées après que la jolie brune ait fait visiter la petite ville à Lena.

« Finalement, il y a quand même de petites choses intéressantes ici. » railla Lena, qui n'avait cessé de charrier Ruby sur la campagne et les capacités limitées qu'elle offrait.

« Et encore, les paysages sont quand même plus avenants que la côte ouest, non ? »

« Les plages sont magnifiques chez nous. »

« La mer, le sable… On peut en voir partout. Mais ici, les paysages sont atypiques. »

Elles virent alors un couple de femmes se tenir par la main et se promener, le sourire aux lèvres. Lena sourit et haussa un sourcil » Y'a un regroupement pour la gaypride locale ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« On pense que la campagne est plus renfermée mais c'est faux, en tout cas, pas ici. Y'a pas de paraitre, de gens qui essaient d'être ce qu'ils ne sont pas. »

« Vous insinuez que c'est ce qui se passe à Los Angeles ? »

« Avouez que la majorité des gens qui y vivent se croient dans Alerte à Malibu. »

Lena gloussa « Peut-être… Vous pensez ça de Regina ? »

« Pour être franche ? Je le pensais avant qu'elle n'arrive… Ensuite, elle a su démontrer qu'elle était bien loin des stéréotypes qu'on pensait. »

« Emma aussi ? »

« Emma surtout. » sourit Ruby « Je les trouve mignonnes… »

« Oui, elles le sont. »

Ruby arbora alors un visage sérieux et triste à la fois « Je ne sais pas où ça va mener… »

Lena la fixa « Est-ce que ça nous regarde vraiment ? »

« Bah… Emma est ma meilleure amie et Regina votre sœur… On devrait être concernées, non ? »

Lena sourit « Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse de plus ? »

« Je… Bah j'en sais rien. Je veux dire, Regina est amenée à partir un jour ou l'autre et aucune des deux ne consentira à quitter son mode de vie… »

« Mais ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'elles n'aillent pas plus loin pour ne rien regretter et ne pas avoir cet effet de manque ? »

« Ou, elles pourraient vivre à fond et ne rien regretter. »

Lena sourit de plus belle « De toute manière, elles sont à un cheveu de franchir le cap. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« J'ai lancé l'idée à Regina ce matin, et dans l'instant, elle était prête à lui grimper dessus… »

« Oh je vois… Efficace. »

« Je connais ma sœur et en quelques minutes j'ai pu voir leur attraction mutuelle, c'était indéniable. »

« Attraction sexuelle plus qu'évidente. » gloussa Ruby « Et dieu sait qu'avec Emma, c'est un tour de force. »

« J'imagine… Regina n'a pas non plus l'habitude de ce genre de situation… Je pense qu'Emma est un moment spécial dans sa vie, peut-être même un tournant. »

« Un moment ? Vous en parlez comme si c'était éphémère. »

Lena s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise « Je n'en sais rien. Comme vous l'avez dit : aucune des deux n'est prête à quitter son mode de vie actuel. Certes, l'amour peut tout remettre en question… Mais jusqu'à où ? »

« En tout cas, on est sûres que ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe… Sinon, elles auraient sauté le pas depuis longtemps… »

« Je pense qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup à attendre… » sourit Lena « Mais… Le sexe n'est pas une finalité. Je suis persuadée que cette histoire pourrait largement reposée sur autre chose que le sexe. » Ruby gloussa alors et Lena la fixa « Quoi ? Vous ne pensez pas que le sexe ne soit que secondaire dans un couple ? »

« Oh totalement. Je peux clairement faire la part des choses et enchainer les plans cul sans aucun sentiment, juste… pour le physique. »

« Vous pourriez totalement vivre à Los Angeles… » plaisanta Lena.

« Je me contente de ce qu'on me donne ici, et j'en suis assez satisfaite. » elle conclut cette phrase en faisant un clin d'œil à la serveuse derrière Lena. Cette dernière se retourna et vit que la dite serveuse lui rendit son clin d'œil par un sourire.

« Je vois… »

« Je vous choque ? »

Lena gloussa « Vous ? Me choquer ? Loin de là… Si vous pouviez imaginer les phénomènes qu'i Los Angeles… Et puis… Je ne suis pas une sainte non plus. »

Ruby haussa un sourcil « J'imagine. »

« Ah oui ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Oh rien, juste… Qu'effectivement, vous devez avoir du succès et pas mal de monde qui vous fait la cour. »

Lena éclata de rire « La cour ? Clairement, je n'ai jamais expérimenté une telle chose. Je Suis plutôt… Plus direct. »

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu et un sourire avant de finir leur café et de continuer leur promenade, dont leur sujet de prédilection était, évidemment, Regina et Emma. Elles en étaient venues à la conclusion qu'il ne leur suffirait qu'une petite étincelle pour faire exploser le tas de poudre sur lequel s'était installé leur libido. Devaient-elles les aider ou laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes ? Aux dires de Lena, Regina avait été plus que réceptive et il ne fallait plus grand-chose pour qu'elles franchissent le pas.

Et lorsqu'elles rentrèrent au ranch, se fut pour voir le duo en pleine plantation de roses. Elles restèrent là, à les regarder derrière la baie vitrée « Elles sont pathétiquement mignonnes, non ? Je veux dire, ça leur va bien d'être… Le couple le plus mignon et le plus ringard de la terre. Cultiver des fleurs ? Sérieusement, qui fait encore ça ? »

Lena pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, les contemplant, puis sourit « Visiblement elles, mais ça leur va bien. »

« Est-ce qu'on devrait donc mettre notre grain de sel là-dedans ? »

« Je pense qu'on a pas besoin de s'en mêler… Elles se débrouillent assez bien pour l'instant. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne faudra pas grand-chose pour que cela prenne une tournure plus… sérieuse. »

Ruby sourit et se tourna vers Lena « Dommage que vous partiez demain, j'aurais adoré apprendre à vous connaitre. »

« Mais… Il nous reste assez de temps… »

* * *

Le repas du soir fut assez calme, et le départ prochain de Lena était un des sujets de conversation. Regina apprit ainsi que sa sœur prenait son avion à 11h et qu'il fallait qu'elle parte au moins une heure plus tôt. Evidemment, Regina aurait aimé l'accompagner mais il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse remarquer dans un aéroport… Alors Ruby accepta de la raccompagner sans qu'elle ne passe par un taxi couteux.

Cette nuit encore, Lena vint squatter le lit de Regina « Hey, tu lis toujours avant de t'endormir toi… »

« Toujours. Ca m'aide. Quoiqu'ici, c'est bien plus calme qu'à Los Angeles. »

« Tu m'étonnes… » Lena se coucha et fixa le plafond, tandis qu'elle reposa ses mains sur son ventre « Tu sais… Ca serait un super endroit comme lieu de villégiature, genre… Une maison secondaire ici pour les vacances… »

Regina gloussa « Depuis quand j'ai des vacances ? Je crois que, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai pas eu de répit deux jours d'affilé. »

« Bah, ça serait l'occasion de revoir nos priorités, non ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? Attends, suggères-tu un allègement de mon emploi du temps ? Toi qui m'as dit avoir réglé ma vie quand je sortirais d'ici. » railla Regina.

« Hey, j'imagine que prendre un peu de temps pour nous, pour toi, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal… »

« J'imagine oui… »

« Et puis, y'a Emma… »

« Emma ? »

« J'imagine qu'elle va te manquer et tu aimeras venir la revoir certainement, non ? »

« … »

« Ecoute, tu en pinces pour elle… Tellement que tu souris, rien qu'en pensant à elle. »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai, et tu le sais. Oh, je ne te jette pas la pierre, elle est plutôt mignonne, et gentille. Qui ne serait pas attirée par elle ? Enfin pas moi, c'est clair… »

« Arrête. Elle et moi c'est… »

« … Une histoire de dingue. La pire des comédies romantiques, bien fleur bleue, bien naze où l'on connait déjà la fin. »

« Ah oui ? Et quelle est la fin pour nous ? »

« Mais c'est évident : vous finirez ensemble. » gloussa Lena.

« Bien sûr. Et j'abandonnerai ma carrière ou mieux : Emma quittera son ranch, véritable héritage familial. C'est tout à fait plausible, évidemment. »

« Evidemment. L'amour peut tout faire faire. »

« C'est idiot et stupide. »

Lena se leva alors et embrassa sa sœur sur le front avant de sortir « Hey… J'ai été contente de venir ici. »

« Je suis contente que tu sois venue. »

Puis Lena disparut et Regina soupira d'aise : finalement, le court séjour de sa sœur ne fut certes pas sans heurt, mais il avait été relativement calme, elle en était même surprise. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant que sa sœur ait un pied dans l'avion. Mais, cette nuit, elle s'endormirait avec l'impression que tout irait bien.

* * *

Emma marchait au radar… Il y avait des matins comme ça où elle n'était pas d'humeur. Pourtant, la relation grandissante avec Regina et le départ prochain de Lena auraient dû la soulager. Elle végéta devant la machine à café, attendant que ce dernier ne coule et remplisse son mug.

« Hey bonjour toi. » Regina s'approcha d'Emma et l'embrassa sur la tempe « Bien dormi ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

Emma rougit alors et détourna le regard Ah euh, rien insomnie… »

« Emma… Regarde-moi… » Regina glissa son index sous le menton d'Emma et tourna son visage vers le sien « Emma ? »

« Non c'est rien, c'est juste que… »

« Que quoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira « Ok, tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Absolument. »

« J'ai… J'ai pas arrêté de rêver de toi, de nous… J'ai fais un amalgame assez bizarre sur tout. »

« Continue, je suis curieuse. »

« Bah… J'ai rêvé… »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'on s'envoyait en l'air. »

« Jusque-là, ça ne me surprend guère. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Ca doit bien faire trois jours que je fais des rêves cochons où tu es la vedette. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« A vrai dire, ça dû commencer même avant que l'on s'embrasse la première fois. »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Alors, raconte-moi, parc qu'à présent je veux savoir moi ! »

« Bah c'est juste que… On s'envoyait en l'air… »

« Oui, et ? »

« Et c'était… Super chaud, enfin tu vois, un truc de fou… A l'image de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer dans l'écurie »

« Je vois oui. Et ensuite ? »

« Je… J'ai pas réussi à dormir énormément hier soir parce que… »

« Parce que ? »

« J'ai certainement anticipé ce qui se passerait entre nous après ce diner que tu comptes faire… Merde, je suis irrécupérable. »

« Tu es mignonne, vraiment. » Regina s'approcha alors et l'embrassa langoureusement « Et j'ai hâte que nous passions ce temps ensemble, cette nuit et bien d'autres…. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas mis la barre trop haute dans tes rêves. »

« Je… J'ai… Euh… » Emma perdit littéralement tous ses moyens, comme c'était généralement le cas quand Regina prenait les devants avec elle. »

« Tu… Bah… T'as juste intérêt à assurer pour le diner. » répondit Emma en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Oh mais… Il le sera… »

« Tu as déjà réfléchi ? »

« Absolument pas. Mais je sais que ça sera… Exceptionnel. Sans retirer le mérite à ton diner qui fut parfait, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » Emma s'approcha de Regina et l'embrassa avant de glisser ses mains sur sa taille et la coller à elle « Bien sûr. » répéta-t-elle contre ses lèvres « J'espère juste… Qu'il ne tardera pas trop. »

« Quelqu'un ici ne serait pas affamé ? »

« Peut-être. »

Regina s'approcha d'Emma et la colla contre le comptoir, posant ses mains sur le postérieur de la jeune femme « Ca tombe bien, j'ai envie d'un bon petit déjeuner… »

« Décidément : écurie, cuisine… Y'a pas un moment où tu te dis que la chambre ça serait aussi bien ? »

« Bien, alors suis-moi. »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ?! Mais… Et notre diner ? »

Regina éclata de rire « Sérieusement… Je te propose de monter dans ma chambre, et toi tu penses à notre diner ? »

« Bah… Je pensais qu'on voulait faire les choses dans l'ordre ? »

Regina lui sourit et lui caressa le visage « Tu es tellement mignonne… »

« … Tu veux dire par rapport à ces nanas de la côte ouest qui t'auraient sauté dessus dès le premier mot de ta phrase ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Mais c'est vrai. »

« Emma… »

« Tu aimes ce côté de moi un peu rustique, un peu… moins artificiel… »

« Je me fous de ton côté rustique. Ce que j'aime chez toi c'est un ensemble… »

« Ce… Ce que… tu aimes ? »

Regina se figea alors « Oui enfin, tu sais… J'apprécie… Enfin, tu vois. »

Emma sourit « Je vois. » puis soudain, elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à la pendule de la cuisine « Dis donc… Il est 9h passé… »

« Oui, et ? »

« Ta sœur et Ruby ne sont toujours pas réveillées. On devrait peut-être les secouer un peu avant d'être à la bourre pour l'aéroport. »

« Monte réveiller ta sœur, je prépare un petit déj' rapide. »

« Ok. »

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Emma revint, le teint blême « Emma ? Elle était déjà réveillée ? »

« Euh… Pas vraiment… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je… Tu devrais monter… »

« Huh ? »

« Viens. »

Regina suivit Emma jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Ruby et Emma ouvrit la porte doucement. Elle se pencha et invita Regina à faire de même. Ce qu'elles virent les laissèrent sans voix : Ruby, endormie, dont les cheveux étaient entremêlés avec des mèches rousses sortant de sous la couette.

Emma referma la porte et fixa Regina « Il ne manquait plus que ça… C'est quoi ce bordel ? Elles l'ont fait exprès tu penses ? »

« Au contraire, je crois juste qu'elles sont immatures et complètement stupides. »

« On fait quoi ? »

« On… » Regina soupira et poussa légèrement Emma. Elle toqua alors à la porte, une fois, puis deux, un peu plus fort… « Descends. »

Emma s'exécuta et Regina resta près de la porte jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit ouverte par une Ruby à peine réveillée.

« Hm… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

« Tu peux dire à Lena que son avion part dans 1h30 et qu'elle n'a donc plus qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer. »

Ruby, loin de se démonter, sourit « Le message sera passé. »

« Ruby. »

« Hm ? »

« J'imagine que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez… »

« Hm passablement oui. » sourit béatement la jolie brune « T'inquiète. »

« Oh je ne m'inquiète pas… Vous êtes grandes… Je ne veux pas qu'elle loupe son avion… Sauf si elle le souhaite. »

« Promis, je la réveille. »

« Ok, le petit déjeuner est prêt. »

Puis elle descendit rejoindre Emma, encore abasourdie « Merde, il s'est passé quoi là ? »

« Elles ont couché ensemble… » répondit sobrement Regina.

« J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous. »

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Elles sont adultes. »

« Mais… C'est ta sœur ! »

« Et ? Elle en a fait avec et sans moi… »

« Mais… Ou ça va les mener ? »

« Nulle part, probablement, mais elles ont clairement l'air de s'en foutre. Et ce n'est pas mes affaires. Je sais que, de toute manière, Lena m'en parlera. Tout comme Ruby te fera rentrer dans la confidence à un moment… »

« Je sais pas comment t'arrive à rester si calme… Ca me dépasse… »

« Si tu savais avec qui et combien de personnes j'ai pu trouver ma sœur au lit… »

« … »

« Hey écoute, tout va bien ok ? Elles savent visiblement ce qu'elles font… Et même si ça me dépasse, elles sont grandes. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. »

« Otes-moi d'un doute : ne serais-tu pas simplement jalouse parce que Ruby s'est envoyée en l'air la nuit dernière et pas toi ?! »

« Qu… Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! » s'offusqua Emma.

« Parce que si c'est le cas, on peut y remédier sur le champ… »

« Arrête un peu. Tu sais bien que, pour nous, c'est différent ? »

« En quoi ? »

« Bah, toi et moi, c'est du sérieux… Pour elles, ça doit certainement être un coup d'un soir… »

« Alors c'est réglé. Et… Peut-être que derrière ce plan cul réside la plus belle histoire que tu n'auras jamais vu. »

Emma gloussa « Ouais, probablement… Qui sait… »

* * *

« Hm… C'était qui ? »

« A ton avis… » sourit Ruby qui se glissa de nouveau sous la couette en embrassa la tempe de Lena.

« Hm… » soupira la belle rousse « Comment elle a réagi ? »

« Comme tu l'imaginais. Ton avion est dans une heure, il faut y aller… »

Lena sortit sa tête, sa crinière rousse ébouriffée, et sourit doucement « Je sais… Je t'emprunte ta douche. »

« Je t'accompagne ? »

« C'est ta douche après tout… »

Lena se leva alors, nue comme un vers, sous les yeux envieux de Ruby « La vache… »

« T'en as pas eu assez la nuit dernière ? »

« Si toutes les Mills sont pareilles, Emma sera heureuse… »

Lena lui sourit et attrapa ses affaires, éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Ruby la suivit du regard avant de sortir du lit et de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles sortirent de la chambre, et qu'elles rejoignirent Emma et Regina, le sujet ne fut pas abordé. En tout cas, jusqu'au départ de Lena, lors des embrassades de celle-ci avec sa sœur.

« Hey… Pas de bêtises en route avec Ruby… »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensiez mais… Faites attention. »

« Oui maman. »

« Si notre mère te voyait, elle n'aurait probablement pas eu la même réaction. » sourit Regina « Quoiqu'il arrive… J'étais heureuse de te voir, tu m'as manqué. Même si, au final, tu as trouvé bien plus ici que ce que tu croyais huh… »

« On verra, le temps nous le dira. En attendant, toi aussi, prends soin de toi et… Ne perds pas de temps avec Emma. »

« Promis petite sœur. »

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre puis Lena disparut dans la voiture de Ruby, laissant Emma et Regina.

« Et bah, c'était pas une sinécure ces deux-là… Tu crois qu'elles arriveront sans encombre à l'aéroport. »

« En même temps ? Que pourrait-il se passer ? Elles reviendraient ici, et je pense que ça ne serait pas pour leur déplaire. Je n'en dis pas autant pour nous. »

« Ouais… » soupira Emma « En attendant, nous revoilà revenu à la normal. »

« Oui, enfin. »

Regina s'approcha d'Emma et l'enlaça « Au fait, réserve ta soirée. »

« Ce soir ?! »

« Hm hm. »

« T'es… T'es sûre ? »

« Plus que sûre. »

Elles s'embrassèrent alors. Visiblement, les sœurs Mills avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Et si Regina avait une idée précise de leur soirée à venir, elle n'avait aucune idée, tout comme Emma, de ce qui se passerait par la suite. Et pourtant, toutes bonnes choses avaient une fin…

**TBC**


	12. Ces mots

**Bonsoir à tous et a toutes...**

** Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce retard mais, j'ai une bonne raison. **

**Je parle peu de moi, mais là, je vais être "un peu" obligée pour expliquer mon retard. **

**Ma mère est malade, elle a le coco, et elle a passé sa journée à l'hosto aujourd'hui pour des exams ect...**

**Depuis quelques jours je m'occupe d'elle, étant moins présente, du coup, sur mon PC ou assez bien concentrée pour bien écrire. **

**Du coup, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes écrits et mes publications, et je m'excuse. **

**MAIS n'ayez crainte, pas de panique, la fic sera écrite et finie, je m'y engage !**

**Par contre, si j'ai du retard dimanche prochain, veuillez m'excusez par avance. **

**Mais, je vous le jure, cette fic, et la prochaine (clexa) seront écrites, finies et postées ^^ **

**En attendant, je m'excuse encore et je vous poste ce chapitre ce soir **

**(oui j'avais dis sur Twitter, ce matin, mais la magie de l'hosto c'est qu'on sait quand on y entre, mais pas quand on en sort -')**

**Enfin voilà, cessons le blabla et lace à la suite !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Ces mots.**

« Bah voilà, nous y sommes… Pile à l'heure. »

« Oui. » Lena sourit et soupira « C'était… Intéressant, ce petit séjour. »

« Oui très. » répondit avec un large sourire Ruby « Bon… Tu… Rentre bien. »

« Merci. »

« J'imagine que… Tu vas reprendre ta petite vie entre soleil et plage californienne… »

« Probablement, comme toi tu vas reprendre la tienne. Veille sur Regina, et Emma. »

Lena lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa tendrement « Qui sait, je reviendrai peut-être. »

« Ouais. »

Mais elles savaient, toutes les deux, que cet espoir était vain. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Lena revienne, aucun. Alors, dans un dernier baiser, elles conclurent leur échange. Lena disparut dans la foule de l'embarquement tandis que Ruby ne resta que jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus la tignasse rousse de son amante.

Un léger pincement au cœur se fit alors sentir et Ruby tourna les talons avant de reprendre la voiture en direction du ranch.

* * *

« C'est bizarre quand même… Non ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah ta sœur et Ruby. Je veux dire… »

« On en a déjà parlé hier soir… Ca ne passe toujours pas ? » s'amusa Regina « Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à te mettre dans a tête qu'elles sont majeures et libres. Elles voulaient profiter, s'amuser et voilà. Sans prise de tête, sans conséquences. »

« Ca, ça reste à voir. »

« Tu ne peux concevoir qu'on puisse coucher avec quelqu'un sans ressentir le moindre sentiment amoureux ? »

« Je connais Ruby… »

« Et ? »

« Je sais pas… Je connais pas ta sœur mais… J'ai l'impression que ça a collé entre elles. »

« Et alors ? Ca ne nous regarde pas… » Regina quitta son livre et son fauteuil pour se pencher sur Emma « Occupe-toi de moi plutôt. »

« Ah… Je croyais qu'on devait attendre ton diner ? »

Regina, nez contre nez avec Emma, sourit alors « C'est vrai… Tant d'attente, j'espère que cela vaudra le coup. »

« A toi de me le dire… »

« Hm, tu sembles assez sûre de toi, pourtant dans les écuries, tu avais perdu tous tes moyens. »

« Tu m'as prise par surprise ! »

« Et ce soir je te prendrai tout court. » conclut Regina en un baiser chaste.

« Ce… Ce soir ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina s'éloigna en souriant.

« Hey ! Non mais t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« De faire quoi ? »

« De m'appâter comme ça et ensuite de me laisser en plan… »

« Faudrait savoir : je te saute dessus ou j'attends ? »

« Je… Euh… Tu me sautes dessus ? » minauda Emma, telle une petite fille quémanda un jouet à sa mère.

Regina éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur le front « Je pense que la nuit sera intéressante. Allez, va retrouver les enfants je prépare à manger… »

Emma se leva et sourit « Tu sais, je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Moi allant bosser et toi faisant la popote. » gloussa-t-elle.

« Elle n'est pas encore née celle qui fera de moi une femme au foyer, bonne à faire la vaisselle, le bouffe et le ménage. »

« Je n'ai jamais attendu ça de ma future femme… » Soudain, les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent, silencieuses, avant qu'Emma ne balbutie la suite « euh enfin je veux dire quand j'aurais, enfin celle qui deviendra… ma femme… Enfin, tu… Je… Je voulais pas dire que… Enfin… T'as saisi ? »

Regina gloussa « Oui. »

« Merci mon dieu. » souffla la jolie blonde « Tout ce que je dis c'est que je ne serais pas le genre qui oblige sa femme à rester à la maison, à s'occuper des gosses et à m'accueillir le soir avec un verre de whisky en nuisette. » sourit-elle.

« Sérieusement ? Y a-t-il au moins encore une personne qui fait ça ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien… »

« Tu veux des enfants alors ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as parlé d'enfant… Tu en veux ? »

Emma se pinça les lèvres « Peut-être… Je travaille avec eux tout le temps mais… Parfois je me dis que… J'aimerais voir grandir un bébé, prendre soin de lui du début à la fin… L'éduquer… Bref, être une maman. Pas toi ? »

« Avec le métier que je fais, il serait bien égoïste de vouloir un enfant. »

« Mais si tu avais le choix. Imaginons, tu fais autre chose ou, tu abandonnes ton métier, n'aimerais-tu pas fonder une famille ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils et prit un air grave « A quoi bon imaginer une vie qui n'arrivera pas quoiqu'il arrive ? »

« Mais… »

« Tu vas être en retard… »

Emma comprit alors que la discussion s'arrêtait là et qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle partit alors, laissant Regina dans la cuisine. Une bonne heure plus tard, lorsque Ruby revint, Regina n'évoqua en rien l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Emma.

« Hm… Tu m'en veux ? »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour ta sœur ? »

Regina gloussa « Elle est grande. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. »

« Ouais… Alors, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'évoque notre nuit torride. »

« Huh huh, y'a des choses que je ne peux entendre, désolée. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant que Ruby ne reprenne la parole « Tu sais… Si les circonstances avaient été différentes… »

« Oui, je connais cette rengaine. » soupira-t-elle « Bon, j'ai des choses à préparer. Tu peux aller faire quelques courses pour moi ? »

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Pour ma soirée avec Emma, oui. »

« Oh… As-tu vraiment envie que je fouille dans ce que tu pourrais faire avec ma blondinette ce soir ? »

« Non, je n'ai rien à cacher. »

« Hm… Soirée chiante en perspective… »

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour égayer ma soirée, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le trouver. » lança Regina en un clin d'œil « J'ai seulement de certains ingrédients pour cuisiner. »

« Pas de resto donc ? »

« Pas de resto… » sourit Regina « D'ailleurs… Si tu ne veux pas être importunée ce soir… »

« Hm j'ai saisi. J'irais faire un tour au Rabbit Hole. Soit dit en passant, vous n'avez rien entendu hier… Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir mis du cœur. »

« Stop ! Stop, s'il te plait, stop. »

Ruby éclata de rire « Sans déconner, ta sœur est peu farou… »

« … J'ai dit stop ! Ce que vous faites, je m'en fous, mais loin de moi l'envie de savoir qu'elle est une bête de sexe. »

Ruby leva son pouce et tira la langue « Envoie ta liste, je vais y aller. Ca tombe bien, je devais faire un tour en ville. »

« Merci Ruby. »

* * *

Evidemment, Emma resta concentrée sur son travail avec les enfants, bien qu'une partie de ses pensées étaient tournées vers la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Regina le matin même. Sa réaction sèche à l'évocation des enfants. Oui, il était évident qu'avec son métier de chanteuse, elle ne pourrait avoir sereinement des enfants : elle n'aurait pas le temps de les éduquer, de les aimer comme une mère pourrait pleinement le faire. Et, visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter la scène de si tôt.

« Emma, comment j'me débrouille ? »

« Hm, parfait, fais attention, tu penches un peu trop sur le côté… »

« Et là ? »

« Mieux, bien mieux. Essaie le trot. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Et toi ? »

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu et Nell s'agrippa aux rennes avant de donner un léger coup de talon sur le flanc de l'animal. Ce dernier accéléra alors aux petits trots et Nell se tendit alors.

« Ais confiance Nell, tout ira bien. »

« Comme… Comme ça ? »

« Parfait. »

Nell fit quelques tours et lorsqu'elle eut fini, des applaudissements résonnèrent dans le manège, ce qui fit retourner Nell et Emma.

« Bravo ! » s'enthousiasma Regina.

« T'as vu ça ?! » lança fièrement Nell.

« Une vraie cavalière ! »

« Nell, tu ramènes le cheval, et tu enlèves sa scelle. Je te rejoins. »

Nell opina alors et raccompagna le cheval, laissant seules les deux jeunes femmes « Elle se débrouille bien. »

« Elle se débrouille de mieux en mieux. Quand elle est arrivée, elle ne voulait même pas les toucher. Elle prend de plus en plus confiance en elle. Il sera bientôt temps. »

« Bientôt temps ? »

« Qu'elle reparte. »

« Oh… C'est… C'est une bonne chose, non ? »

« Oui. C'est toujours un sentiment étrange : d'un coté je suis contente qu'elle aille mieux et qu'elle ne reparte vers une vie saine et heureuse, mais d'un autre coté… »

« … D'un autre coté, tu as tissé des liens avec elle… »

« Je crois que c'est la pensionnaire que j'ai eu le plus en garde depuis que je m'occupe de ce ranch… Ca sera dur de la voir partir… »

« Je comprends. »

« C'est dans ce genre de moment… Que je me dis qu'un enfant… » Elle se stoppa, par peur d'engendrer une dispute. Mais ce fut Regina qui enchaina :

« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée tout à l'heure. »

« Je… J'aimerais dire que je comprends mais… La vérité c'est que j'ai rien compris. J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

« Je… Il vaut mieux que je te le dise maintenant plutôt que ce soir… Ca pourrait tout gâcher. »

« Gâcher ? Attends, si c'est trop perso… »

« Non je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Je… Je sens, j'ai envie de me confier à toi. »

« Tu veux le faire ici ? »

Regina sourit « Ce n'est pas non plus une affaire d'état. »

« Alors… Je t'écoute. »

« Je… Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je n'ai jamais eu mes règles. Quand j'étais ado, ma mère me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter, que ça arriverait tôt ou tard… Mais les années passèrent et toujours rien. Finalement, j'ai passé des examens… Et le verdict est tombé : mon utérus était atrophié… »

« Tu… Tu es stérile… » conclut Emma dans un soupir « Je… Je suis désolée… Si j'avais su… »

« Mais tu n'en avais aucune idée, comment aurais-tu pu ? Personne ne sait, sauf ma mère et ma sœur bien sûr. Et à présent, toi. »

« Je comprends maintenant ta réaction, j'ai été stupide. »

« Non, au contraire. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et… Moi-même j'ai encore du mal, parfois. Mon métier m'empêche d'y penser avec raison. Je me suis toujours dis « De toute manière avec ma carrière, je ne pourrais pas… » et je m'en contentais. Mais parfois, une personne parle de la maternité, du fait d'avoir et d'élever des enfants… Et la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. »

« Tu aurais aimé en avoir hein… »

« Probablement. Dans une autre vie peut-être… »

« Mais… Même si tu ne peux en porter, y'a des moyens… »

« Oh je sais : l'adoption ou même avoir une compagne qui peut en porter mais… Ce n'est pas vraiment pareil, même si cet enfant serait aimé pleinement. »

« Je comprends… »

« Voilà à présent, tu sais. »

« Je te remercie. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, de t'être confiée à moi. »

« De rien. » sourit Regina « Je vais te laisser finir… »

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Emma l'alpagua « Hey, tu étais venue pour une raison ? »

« Celle-ci. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de malaise pour ce soir. »

« Oh ! En parlant de ce soir… Je dois arborer une tenue spéciale ? »

« Hm non, De toute manière, nous ne sortons pas du ranch. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu en sais déjà trop. » sourit Regina avant de partir, laissant Emma souriante et rêveuse.

* * *

Car rêveuse, elle l'était indubitablement. Le reste de la journée, Emma repensa à sa future soirée et une myriade de question se chamboulèrent dans sa tête : que lui avait réservé Regina ? Allaient-elles vraiment passer la nuit ensemble ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ?

« Hey, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hm ? Quoi ? »

« Ah je vois… Ca fait donc 10 minutes que je parle dans le vent, charmant. »

« Qu…Quoi ? Non, non… Je… Désolée… »

Ruby prit un air faussement indigné avant de la fixer « Tu vas tout déchirer ce soir. »

« Mais… T'es folle ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! »

« Parce que je te connais et je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Tu penses à Regina, rien de nouveau, mais tu penses aussi votre soirée et ce qui en suivra par la suite… Pour une petite amourette de passage, j'ai l'impression que ça prend des proportions plus grandes, non ? »

« … »

« Hm, c'est bien ce que je pensais… »

« Et tu penses quoi ? »

« Tu es amoureuse. »

« Quoi ? Non… Non ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Ca se voit, ça crève les yeux. »

Emma baissa la tête : il ne servait définitivement à rien de cacher la vérité à Ruby « Tu… Tu crois qu'elle l'a vu ? Tu crois qu'elle aussi elle… »

« … Elle est amoureuse ? Peut-être… »

« J'avais… J'avais l'impression que, pour elle, c'était moins… Important. Tu vois… Dans le sens où on sait toutes les deux que ça va se finir un jour et qu'on sera loin l'une de l'autre… On savait tout ça… »

« Mais vos sentiments ont pris le pas sur le reste… C'était inévitable. »

« Ca craint… »

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. »

« Merci de ton aide… » ironisa Emma « En attendant… J'ai des sentiments pour elle… Ca complique les choses… »

« Ca veut surtout dire que votre nuit sera intense ! »

« Ca veut surtout dire que lorsqu'elle devra repartir… »

Ruby fronça les sourcils et fit le tour de la table avant de prendre Emma dans ses bras « Je suis désolée… »

Ruby le savait : c'était inévitable. Lorsque les sentiments rentrent en ligne de compte, les choses devenaient tout de suite plus compliquées. Emma souffrirait bientôt, et elle serait là pour al soutenir… Mais en attendant « Hey… Tu as une soirée à préparer : fais-toi belle, et oublis pas de te raser ! »

« Hey mais… T'es folle ou quoi ? »

« Hey je te connais : des années de célibats et on néglige souvent le plus important. »

« Je suis toujours impeccable ! »

« Menteuse. »

Elles se jugèrent dur égard avant qu'Emma ne soupire « Ok, j'y vais. »

« Mieux, bien mieux. »

Emma grogna de frustration avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, après d'âpres négociations avec elle-même sur sa tenue ou encore le port ou non d'un maquillage discret mais efficace, l'heure du fameux diner était proche. Ne pas savoir à quoi allait ressembler le diner de ce soir était un véritable casse-tête pour savoir quoi mettre. Elles ne bougeraient pas du ranch avait dit Regina. Allait-elle reprendre l'idée du patio dans le jardin ? Efficace certes mais, du coup, peu inventif. Non, Regina était plus maline que ça…

Ruby était partie en ville depuis près d'une heure à présent et Regina était aux abonnés absents. Emma avait bien tenté de fouiner un peu, mais elle joua le jeu et se retint. Et alors qu'elle finissait un chapitre d'un livre, Regina apparut dans une robe légère et claire.

« Wow… Mais… Tu m'avais dit que… »

« J'avais juste envie. » sourit Regina

« Ou tu étais passée ? »

« Pas si loin. Prête ? »

« Manteau ? »

« Pas besoin. Viens. »

Regina lui tendit la main et Emma accepta. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à manger même dans le salon, elle fut surprise de voir que la jolie brune monta à l'étage.

« Regina ? »

« Shh… » Regina se posta devant la porte de sa chambre et se tourna « Ferme les yeux. »

« T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Tu le fais oui ou non ? »

Emma sourit et obtempéra alors. Elle tendit la main et entendit la porte s'ouvrir avant que Regina ne la guide à l'intérieur. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle entendit la voix de Regina « Ouvre-les. »

Emma le fit, lentement, et fut surprise alors de la scène s'offrant à elle « C'est pas vrai… »

« Déçue ? »

« Non, non… Surprise… Mais… Comment t'as fait tout ça sans que je m'en aperçoive ? »

Devant ses yeux, la chambre de Regina était totalement transformée : des centaines de bougies éclairaient la pièce, de l'encens embaumait ses narines. Le lit était couvert de pétales de roses, ainsi que le sol. Sur ce dernier, et au pied du lit, était disposé un tapis de velours dressé par des couverts et un repas. L'ambiance tamisé donnait à la pièce un coté romantique.

« Wow… »

« Satisfaite ? »

« Clairement… Et avec tout ça, tu as préparé un repas digne de ce nom ? »

« Approche. »

Emma fut attirée par Regina sur le tapis et Emma put contempler un plat fumant et appétissant « Lasagnes. Ma spécialité. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Installe-toi. »

« Il ne manque qu'un feu de cheminée… »

« Ah j'ai essayé, mais j'ai été prise par le temps. » plaisanta Regina.

« C'est… Magnifique. J'ai l'impression qu'on est même pas dans mon ranch. »

Regina sourit, fière que son idée eut son petit effet. Et le diner débuta alors sous les meilleurs hospices. Elles échangèrent sur la journée, puis quelques confessions agrémentèrent le repas. Elles ne se souvinrent pas comment les choses avaient pris une tournure plus charnelle. Comment elles avaient fini le repas par des regards, puis des sourires et finalement des baisers d'abord discrets et de plus en plus prononcés.

Comment elles avaient délaissé leurs assiettes pour se nourrir des lèvres de l'autre et comment leurs gestes devinrent plus curieux, plus intimes.

Regina prit bien vite les choses en main et elle ne prit même pas la peine de se hisser sur le lit pour entreprendre d'explorer les courbes fines de la jolie blonde. Fermement mais avec douceur, elle la coucha sur le sol, la surplombant, capturant ses lèvres, capturant ses dunes généreuses de ses mains. Beaucoup de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Emma mais, à ce moment précis, sa tête était vide. Elle ne pensait qu'aux sensations que les mains de Regina lui procuraient sur chaque partie foulée de son corps.

« Re… Regina… »

« Hm ? »

« Le… Le lit ? »

Regina se redressa, haussa un sourcil. Et sans un mot, elle se leva, aida Emma à faire de même, avant de la conduire jusqu'au lit.

« Les pétales… Très romantique… »

« Je peux te prendre dans la douche sur tu préfères ! »

« Viens là ! »

Emma bascula Regina sur le lit et, à son tour, surplomba la jolie brune, avant de cascader ses lèvres dans son cou, traçant de sa langue d'invisibles sillons jusqu'à buter contre le tissu de la robe. Lentement, elle glissa ses index sous les bretelles de la robe et les fit descendre encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que Regina était nue en dessous. Elle hésita alors mais la main de la jolie brune sur la sienne, lui intimant de continuer, la rassura. Et lorsqu'elle dévoila la poitrine parfaite de Regina, elle frissonna. Comme un cadeau tant attendu que l'on ouvre enfin après tant d'attente. Elle ne tarda pas, d'ailleurs, à y déposer quelques baisers. Les mains de Regina s'enfouirent dans la chevelure dorée de son amante, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas décoller ses lèvres de sa peau.

Chaque parcelle, chaque millimètre d'épiderme fut exploré par les lèvres d'Emma à mesure que la robe descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Puis, soudain, Regina reprit le dessus et bascula la belle blonde sur le lit. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne la main et sans tarder, elle effeuilla Emma, éparpillant ses vêtements sur le sol, entrecoupant son entreprise par des baisers fiévreux.

A chaque contact des lèvres de Regina sur sa peau, Emma tressaillit. Et quand les mains de la brunette se posèrent sur l'entre-jambe d'Emma, cette dernière sursauta « Trop rapide ? »

Emma fixa alors Regina d'un regard empli d'envie « Pas assez… »

Regina sourit malicieusement « Bien. »

Alors, sans attendre, et d'un geste franc et rapide, elle défit le jeans de son amante, entrainant avec lui son dessous, et dévoilant ainsi l'intimité nue de la belle blonde. Regina sourit avant d'embrasser Emma et de descendre, avec avidité jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Elle huma son odeur, se délecta par avance de son gout. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de prendre possession de son intimité de sa langue. Emma se tendit, crispant ses doigts au drap, blanchissant ses phalanges. Regina lapa chaque chair, chaque millimètre, s'épargnant ni l'intimité ni même la volonté d'Emma. Le corps de cette dernière fut pris d'irrépressibles frissonnements et convulsions « Regina ! »

Satisfaite du plaisir donnée, Regina se redressa en léchant ses lèvres de sa langue avide. Elle embrassa Emma avant de poser délicatement sa main entre ses cuisses. Emma l'imita alors et glissa sa main sous la robe de la belle brune et ses doigts glissèrent sous le dessous en dentelles de sa compagne. Et, ensemble, dans un même geste, dans une même respiration, elles s'abandonnèrent au plaisir, encore et encore, leur corps soudé par la sueur et les frissons. Des crampes envahirent leurs membres, figèrent leurs regards. Chacune s'empara de l'autre avec vigueur et tendresse à la fois. C'est à bout de souffle et à l'unisson qu'elles tombèrent l'une sur l'autre, harassée par la fatigue de la jouissance. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver leurs esprits, lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, leur corps encore engourdis.

« Regina ? »

« Hm… »

« J'ai… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que j'ai… »

« Quoi ? »

« Des pétales coincés dans le postérieur. »

Regina la fixa, incrédule, avant d'exploser de rire « C'est la phrase post sexe la plus étrange que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie ! » Elle se redressa, aidant Emma à faire de même « Laisse moi te les enlever alors… » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Et alors qu'elle se retourna, Emma l'arrêta « Dis-moi que ça comptait pour toi… »

Regina fut surprise par cette demande, et encore plus par le regard presque suppliant de la jolie blonde. Elles savaient toutes les deux que cette histoire était vouée à n'être que furtive et temporaire, ais cela devait-il obligatoirement dire que tout sentiment devait être écarté ?

Il était évident que non, et au vu du regard d'Emma, Regina savait déjà que des sentiments étaient impliqués dans leur relation. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front « Ca compte. »

* * *

La nuit fut courte, très courte… Et intense, et fougueuse et bien d'autres termes encore qui s'étaient perdus dans les multiples soupirs, frissons, orgasmes et jouissances. Elles s'étaient finalement endormies épuisées mais heureuses. Le réveil fut tout aussi doux que douloureux, en tout cas pour Emma qui ouvrit les yeux en ressentant une douleur au niveau de l'omoplate gauche. Lorsqu'elle réussit, non sans mal, à s'extirper du lit sans réveiller sa belle, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et constata dans le miroir que les ongles de Regina n'étaient pas étrangers à sa douleur « La vache… »

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le lit, Regina l'agrippa par la taille et la colla à elle. Emma sourit et caressa la chevelure de la jeune femme : qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Si elle s'écoutait, elle admettrait qu'elle aurait aimé vivre cela le reste de sa vie. Elle soupira alors et sourit tristement. Elle était dans une belle merde, comme elle pourrait le qualifier. Et si Regina ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Ruby lui avait assuré que si, mais elle avait un doute : elle lui avait dit la veille, elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter son mode de vie à Los Angeles… Et qui lui en voudrait ? Troquer les strass, le champagne pour le fumier et les bottes… C'était utopique.

« Hm, j'ai froid… » grommela Regina alors qu'elle se confina contre Emma. Cette dernière se glissa sous la couette et recouvrit les épaules de la jolie brune. Elle posa ses lèvres contre le front chaud de la belle brune et se délecta de son souffle contre elle.

Ce ne fut qu'une grosse demi-heure plus tard que Regina ouvrit les yeux, le nez dans la chevelure dorée de son amante. Elle se redressa et sourit en voyant Emma endormie. Elle fit courir son index sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme, ce qui la réveilla.

« Hey… »

« Hm… Encore… »

Regina obtempéra et laissa son doigt courir sur l'omoplate, faisant sursauter Emma « Emma ? »

« Hm rien… Un peu trop d'ardeur hier… »

Regina fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour voir l'épaule endolori « Mais… C'est moi ? »

Emma gloussa « Un peu affamée cette nuit… »

Regina colla son corps nu au sien et sourit contre ses lèvres « Et pas qu'hier soir… »

« Ravie de le savoir… »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Hm, j'en sais rien… Tard ? Tôt ? »

Regina se redressa et regarda son téléphone « Hm, disons que l'on passera directement au déjeuner… »

Emma l'attira à elle « Et si on passait direct au diner dans ces cas là ?! »

« Carrément… ! »

* * *

Et, effectivement, ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi qu'elles daignèrent descendre enfin. Ruby ne posa aucune question, son sourire parla de lui-même. Elles restèrent ensemble, dans le salon jusqu'au soir où elles partagèrent un repas avec Ruby.

« Alors… Vous allez m'en parler ? »

« Quoi donc ? De notre nuit torride ? Des multiples orgasmes que j'ai procuré à Emma ? Ou encore de ce que je compte lui faire ce soir encore ? » lança Regina dans une aisance déconcertante, déstabilisant Ruby et faisant s'étouffer Emma avec son verre de jus de fruit.

« Regina ! »

« Bah quoi ? Au moins c'est clair non ? Tu es une formidable amante et malgré tes mois ou années, peu importe, de célibat, tu n'as absolument pas perdu la main ! »

Emma voulut s'enfoncer dans le sol, ou creuser un trou pour s'y cacher tant le regard amusé de Ruby la transperça de part en part.

« Eh bah… Une nuit avec elle et tu te dévergondes chère Regina. »

« Totalement. » sourit Regina « J'imagine que vous n'avez pas tricoté non plus il y a deux nuits avec ma sœur… »

« Ah… Echec et mat. » sourit Ruby « Bon allez, les filles j'y vais. »

« Mais, tu vas où ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Belle. »

« La barmaid du Rabbit Hole ? » s'étonna Regina qui pensait sincèrement que Ruby nourrissait de tendres sentiments envers sa sœur.

« Oui, mais pas pour ce que tu crois. Juste une soirée animation… »

« Huh ? »

« Laisse, je t'expliquerai. » lança Emma « A demain alors Rub' ! »

« A demain les filles ! Et pas de bêtises hein… Enfin, pas trop. »

Et lorsque Ruby sortit, Regina se tourna vers Emma « J'y suis allée trop fort ? »

« Hm non, t'étais plutôt excitante même. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, mais c'est comme ça que je t'ai… » Elle se stoppa avant de prononcer ces mots. Cela attira l'attention de Regina qui se tourna vers elle « Oui ? »

« Non, rien… »

Mais l'air défaitiste de la jolie blonde, intrigua Regina « Emma, un problème ? »

« Non, non. »

« Je commence à te connaitre un peu… Alors, dis-moi. »

« … »

« Emma ? » Regina s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main « Emma ? Y'a un problème ? »

« Regina, je… » Elle la fixa alors « Je, je crois… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai… Des sentiments pour toi… De… Très forts sentiments… Je tiens à toi, vraiment… »

Regina sourit et lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement « Moi aussi, Emma. Moi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? Mais genre… Tu sais… »

« Comment le dire sans dire les mots hein… »

« Ouais… » soupira, soulagée, Emma « Ces mots… »

« Pas besoin de les dire Emma. Je préfère encore te les montrer. »

« Ah… Ah oui ? »

« Viens… »

Et elle lui montra. Elle s'appliqua à lui montrer, encore et encore avec ferveur et envie. Jamais ils ne furent prononcés, jamais ils ne furent murmurés… Et pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient autant ressenti. Elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, dans une promesse insouciante et silencieuse.

Et si elles s'étaient imaginé une seule seconde que cette nuit serait leur dernière nuit, elles auraient probablement prononcé ces mots.

**TBC**


	13. En danger

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Déjà, pour commencer, je tenais à vous remercier pour les gentils mots que vous m'avez envoyé, votre soutien, MERCI ! **

**Ma mère va beaucoup mieux et moi je n'ai rien eu (On blague sur le fait que, visiblement, je serais le remède de l'humanité XD)**

**Bref, merci encore et voici la suite... Qui va faire prendre à la fic un dernier tournant décisif. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**En danger **

« Emma ? Em-ma… »

« Hm… »

« Réveilles-toi… »

« Hm… Non… »

« Non ? »

« Pas… Envie… »

Regina sourit et s'extirpa des bras de son amante, avec difficulté certes, mais avec réussite. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle grimaça « Et merde… » souffla-t-elle. Les choses étaient bien plus compliquées que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde de tomber sous le charme de cette jolie blonde, elle n'avait pas envisagé de tomber… amoureuse. Et pourtant, elle était tombée dans les filets des sentiments amoureux… Elle qui s'était promis de ne plus retomber dans ses travers, elle qui n'envisageait que d'enchainer les nuits sans sentiments, sans prise de tête. Et la voilà, dans ce ranch, arrivée depuis moins d'un mois et sous le charme de la propriétaire des lieux.

Elle frissonna alors et une multitude de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête : que se passera-t-il lorsque tout cela serait fini ? Quand elle devra retourner à Los Angeles ? Il était évident qu'elle devrait repartir… Mais que cela serait dur… Rien que d'y penser, sa tête lui tournait. Quitter Emma, ses bras, son sourire, son regard… Dieu que la vie serait triste et terne sans sa moue boudeuse, ses éclats de rire, ses mots doux susurrés au creux de son oreille…

Elle repartirait dans son marathon de tours de chants, d'interviews, de chambres d'hôtel… Et Emma continuerait d'aider les enfants, de donner ses cours, de prendre soin des chevaux… Elles reprendraient leur vie là où elle l'avait laissé avant que les univers de chacune ne se rencontre.

Tout serait bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Tout ce qu'elles avaient, finalement, dit explicitement : ce n'était plus un jeu, ce n'était plus « qu'une simple romance ». Car elles s'étaient dit tout cela, que rien ne devait être pris trop à cœur… Mais alors pourquoi, en pensant à son départ, son cœur se serrait tant ? Et pourquoi, quand ces fameux mots auraient pu être prononcés, Regina avait eu tant d'espoir et était si heureuse ?

Elle s'était fait avoir et son cœur avait été pris par le sourire et l'air malicieux de la jolie blonde. Et si elle n'avait plus de doute sur les sentiments d'Emma à son encontre, elle avait, jusqu'à hier soir, des réserves sur les siens… Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre, l'image même de l'expression « reculer pour mieux sauter ». Il était évident qu'elle tomberait pour cette beauté à la chevelure dorée… Sa sœur, Ruby, Nell même… Tous le savaient… Elle aurait dû s'en douter et maintenant, elle s'était enfermée dans cette avalanche de sentiments, de sensations… Elle qui aimait sa liberté, aujourd'hui, à seulement quelques mètres d'Emma, sa présence lui manquait.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et fixa son reflet dans le miroir : elle avait cet air satisfait et heureux qu'elle n'avait pas arboré depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Emma « Ca va ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« T'es restée un moment là-dedans… »

« Oh… Non, non, tout va bien.

« Sûre ? »

« Sûre. Petit-déjeuner ? »

« Au lit ? »

« Tu es de ce genre ? »

« Quel genre ? »

« Manger au lit… »

« Bah ça dépend… »

« Ca dépend quoi ? »

« Ce que je mange, avec qui je mange et… comment je le mange. » sourit-elle malicieusement.

« Hm je vois… »

« Au lit alors ? »

« Tu n'en as pas encore eu assez ? »

« J'en ai jamais assez… » soupira Emma en déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue de Regina « Maintenant, excuse-moi mais… J'ai besoin de la salle de bain. »

« Je t'en prie. »

Emma s'enferma dans la pièce tandis que Regina enfila un peignoir léger et descendit pour retrouver une Ruby, le nez dans son café, remuant péniblement ce dernier, comme si la cuillère faisait une tonne.

« Ruby, bien dormi ? »

« Hm dormi… ? C'est quoi ça ? »

Regina sourit et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle « Rude nuit ? »

« On peut dire ça… »

« Des folies ? »

« Des verres surtout. »

« Hm je vois… »

« Hey… » Regina la fixa alors « C'était juste une nuit, ok ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ta sœur et moi. »

Regina se figea « Je le sais. »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, vu la tête que tu as fait hier soir quand je t'ai dis que j'allais retrouver Belle… »

« …. »

« Tu pensais quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je vous ai vu ensemble, je pensais que… »

« Tu pensais mal. Elle vit à l'autre bout du pays. » coupa sèchement Ruby en un rictus « Et puis, on le savait : c'était juste… pour s'amuser, passer le temps… »

Regina sourit « Tu essais de m'en convaincre ou de t'en convaincre ? »

« … »

« Rub'… »

La jeune femme s'étira alors « Hm j'en sais rien… C'était cool, on avait un bon feeling, et sexuellement parlant, c'était le pied… Mais ça fait pas tout, si ? Je veux dire, on savait toutes les deux que c'était éphémère… Comme vous. »

Regina se figea « Comme… Nous… Oui, exact. »

Ruby sourit « Sauf que, pour vous, ça a pris une tournure un peu plus compliquée hein… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh arrête : Emma est folle de toi, et j'imagine que tu la considères bien plus qu'une simple passade. »

« … »

« Ah, on est dans une belle merde hein… » railla Ruby « Les sentiments… Cette belle merde va nous pourrir la vie. »

« Alors tu le confesses ? Ma sœur était bien plus d'un plan cul d'un soir alors ? »

« Hm, je la connaissais à peine, mais du peu qu'on a pu se dire ou faire… Ca m'a plu, oui. Mais elle est retournée à Los Angeles, et il y a très peu de chance qu'elle revienne ici un jour. Alors, peu importe. J'en fais mon deuil… »

« … Dans les bras d'une serveuse ? »

« Elle est très gentille. »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. »

« … »

« Quant à Emma et moi… C'est différent. Déjà parce que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis 2 jours… »

« Ce qui rend les choses plus compliquées, normal. Mais soit franche : tu ne vas pas rester ici éternellement… Un jour tu repartiras et ce cocon que tu as bâti avec Emma volera en éclats. Vous serez malheureuses… »

« Tu as d'autres nouvelles aussi positives et charmantes à m'annoncer dès le matin ? »

« C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

Regina sourit faiblement avant qu'Emma ne descende à son tour en se frottant les yeux « Hm encore endormie ? Regina n'aurait-elle pas abusé de tes forces ? » railla Ruby.

« Elle peut abuser de ce qu'elle veut avec moi. » sourit Emma en prenant Regina dans ses bras et en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front « Petit déjeuner ? »

« Avec plaisir. Rub' ? »

« Yep ! Je me mets aux pancakes. »

* * *

« Doucement Milo, doucement ! »

Emma avait décidé de travailler avec Milo toute la matinée. Regina, elle s'occupait de son poney de prédilection, aux côtés de Nell.

Le petit garçon, sous le regard attendri et attentif de sa mère. Cette dernière était décidée à changer et avait promis à Emma que lorsqu'ils seraient prêts tous les deux, une nouvelle vie commencerait pour eux. Milo avait repris confiance en lui, sa mère tentait de le comprendre, de mieux en mieux. Emma était heureuse pour lui, pour eux. Et bientôt viendrait l'heure de son départ, tout comme Nell. A cette perspective, le cœur de la jolie blonde se serra, tout come lorsqu'elle envisageait le départ de Regina un jour ou l'autre. Tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé, ces nuits, ces baisers… Comment ferait-elle sans ?

« Emma et là ? »

Emma sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer de nouveau vers le petit garçon qui s'essayait au petit trot avec assurance « Tu te débrouilles très bien. Tiens bien les rennes et tout se passera bien. »

Le petit garçon écouta attentivement les recommandations d'Emma et la séance se passa sous les meilleurs hospices. Lorsque la session se termina, Emma rejoignit Regina dans un box « Alors les filles, ça se passe comment ? »

« Il se laisse sceller ! » s'enthousiasma Nell « Bientôt, on pourra l'emmener se promener avec les autres ! »

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, mais il y a de gros progrès. »

« Super ! C'est bientôt l'heure de manger les filles, on y va ? »

« J'ai faim ! » lança Nell.

« Alors c'est parti ! Regina ? »

« Je finis de le desceller et j'arrive. »

« Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? »

« Non, j'en ai pour 5 minutes. »

« Ok. » Par réflexe, Emma se tourna vers Regina et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, tandis que Nell cachait mal sa joie « A tout à l'heure. »

Regina sourit et Emma et Nell sortirent. La petite fille donna un coup de coude à Emma « Hey, tu m'avais pas dit ! »

« C'est pas la nouvelle du siècle ! »

« Tu délires ou quoi ? Evidemment que c'est la nouvelle du siècle. Vous êtes trop mignonnes ! Et en plus, c'est une star ! »

« Oui bah ça, je m'en fous un peu tu vois. »

« Mais… Ca veut dire… Tu vas partir à Hollywood ?! »

« Quoi ? Mais hors de question. Jamais je ne partirais d'ici. »

« Mais… Et Regina, elle va venir chanter ici alors ? »

Emma sourit tristement « Non, je ne pense pas ma belle… »

« Mais… Quand elle va partir… ? »

« On verra ma chérie, on en est pas là encore. »

« Elle devrait rester ici, c'est cool ici ! Elle pourrait chanter ici ! »

« C'est compliqué. Allez, tu n'as pas dit que tu avais faim ! »

« Siiii ! »

* * *

« Franchement, tu oses encore faire des pâtes avec Regina dans le coin ?! » s'amusa Emma en voyant Ruby faire des spaghettis.

« Ouais bah j'aime les pâtes moi. Alors que ta copine soit italienne, c'est pas ma faute… Quand j'en aurais une italienne aussi, je pourrais peut-être ne plus en faire et croire que ce ne sont pas les meilleurs de la terre, ok ? »

Emma gloussa et poussa Nell vers l'évier « Ok, en attendant, moi je me cantonne à mettre la table, ça je sais faire. »

* * *

Regina était fière d'elle : Red Apple avait fait, à l'instar des enfants, de grands progrès à ses côtés. Et maintenant qu'elle le descellait, elle avait ce sentiment de satisfaction que devait probablement ressentir Emma lorsqu'elle accomplissait son devoir. Oui, elle se sentait utile. Chanter sur une scène n'était pas difficile… Et il y avait peu de sentiment de satisfaction à chanter devant un public, en tout cas pas ce même sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien.

« Allez… On a bien bossé ce matin… » dit-elle en lui brossant la crinière.

Lorsqu'un bruit retentit à l'extérieur du box, et que le cheval releva soudain sa tête, Regina sursauta « Y'a quelqu'un ? » Elle passa sa tête hors du box, au-dessus de la demi-porte, mais ne vit rien. Elle haussa les épaules, pensant qu'il s'agissait probablement du vent ou d'un animal, comme une poule, échappé de la mini ferme.

Et quand elle retourna au brossage de la crinière, un « crack » se fit entendre. Regina fronça les sourcils et posa sa brosse au sol. Elle sortit du box « Emma ? C'est toi ? Ce n'est pas drôle tu sais ! »

Mais dans l'écurie, seuls les bruits des chevaux résonnaient. Elle fronça les sourcils de plus belle, un sentiment étrange l'envahissant « Emma ? »

Elle marcha, petit à petit, doucement, silencieusement. Par réflexe, elle attrapa un manche à balais. Elle se stoppa quelques secondes : si Emma la voyait en ce moment, elle se foutrait certainement d'elle. Mais peu importe, un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahit alors.

Elle avança doucement avant d'entendre un autre craquement derrière elle. Elle fit volteface « Qui est là ?! » Instinctivement, elle mit la main à sa poche, mais se rappela soudain que son téléphone était resté sur son lit. Elle se fixa, incapable de bouger, figée par la peur. Un autre bruit retentit et elle se retourna pour voir une silhouette devant elle, une silhouette qui lui glaça le sang. Elle voulut hurler mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Au lieu de cela, elle ouvrit la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

Devant elle, l'homme qui la poursuivait depuis des mois… Tout de noir vêtu avec un masque blanc sur le visage, il se dressait devant elle, à quelques centimètres. Regina tenta de reculer, mais l'homme s'approcha encore et encore, sans un bruit.

Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, Regina brandit le manche à balai devant elle afin de le taper avec mais il esquissa facilement le geste facilement, la désarmant au passage. Elle courut alors pour sortir de l'écurie mais en quelques larges pas, il la rattrapa, l'encercla de ses bras et la plaqua au sol.

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-MOI ! »

Regina se débattit, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de cet homme. Il se releva et la tira par les poignets pour qu'elle se mette sur ses pieds.

« Arrêtez, stop ! »

Regina ne put rien faire… Il était plus fort, plus grand, plus rapide. Et visiblement, il avait pu la retrouver, après près de 3 semaines ici. Et alors qu'elle s'agitait encore et encore, il sortit un couteau à lame large, ce qui la calma instantanément.

« Ok… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? »

Il l'attira à lui avant qu'elle n'entende sous son masque, une voix rauque « Toi. »

* * *

« C'est prêt ! »

Nell bondit sur sa chaise tandis qu'Emma prit place à ses côtés.

« Elle fait quoi Regina ? On commence sans elle ? »

Emma regarda sa montre et soupira « Je vais la chercher. Quand elle est avec les chevaux, elle perd la notion du temps. »

« Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça. » sourit Ruby.

« Ne nous attendez pas. »

Emma retourna aux écuries alors, directement au box de Red Apple « Hey Regina, on t'attend pour… » mais personne n'était dans le box. Elle fronça les sourcils et vaqua son regard dans les environs quand elle vit le balai au milieu des écuries ainsi que des traces de terre retournés, comme si on s'était battu « Regina ? » Elle s'avança et prit son téléphone « Rub'. »

« Hey, alors qu'est-ce que vous fou… »

« Appelle les flics. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Appelle-les ! C'est… C'est Regina. »

Puis elle raccrocha, un sentiment étrange l'envahit alors « Regina ? »

Elle activa le pas alors et sortit des écuries pour scanner les environs. Elle s'avança alors et entendit soudain un cri aigu.

« REGINA ! »

* * *

Regina ne vit pas le coup venir. Alors avoir tenté de crier à pleins poumons, l'homme lui asséna un vibrant coup à la tête, l'assommant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle était dans une voiture… Non, une fourgonnette semble-t-il. Elle avait mal au crâne, comme une migraine persistante. A l'arrière du van, juste une couverture au sol. Elle n'était même pas attachée. Pourrait-elle tenter de sortir par la porte coulissante ? C'était risqué. L'homme semblait rouler à vive allure.

Ou l'emmenait-il ? Allaient-ils quitter le pays ? Elle se fit des tas de film dans sa tête lorsque le van s'arrêta soudain. Elle entendit la porte claquer puis celle coulissante s'ouvrir. L'homme masqué apparut et la tira par le bras pour qu'elle sorte.

Regina fut étonnée de voir qu'ils n'étaient même pas sortis du domaine d'Emma. Ils s'étaient simplement éloignés du ranch, se cachant à l'ores de la forêt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Viens. » dit-il d'une voix sourde en la trainant dans les bois.

Regina ne comprenait pas : ils avaient l'occasion de partir loin, de s'évader, mais il resta là, comme s'il y avait une urgence… Non, comme s'il était… furieux. Il la colla contre un arbre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle avant de se poster devant elle, la lame de son couteau pointée vers elle.

« Tuez-moi. » L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire « Jamais je ne ferais ce que vous désirez. Je ne suis pas à vous. »

Un ricanement retentit derrière le masque et soudain il s'accroupit en face d'elle « Tu pensais partir loin de moi ? »

« … »

« Tu es à moi, tu l'as toujours été. Tu pensais partir loin de moi, mais tu n'as pas compris… Nous sommes liés, nous l'avons toujours été. »

« Vous êtes malade… »

« Je t'ai sauvé. Qui pourrait faire ça sinon quelqu'un qui tient à toi. »

« Me sauver ? » Puis elle se souvint alors : ce gala, cette attaque et… Lui, l'attirant hors de la scène… Pensait-il vraiment qu'il était son sauveur ?

« Vous… On ne se connait même pas. »

« Au contraire… On se connait depuis toujours. J'étais là pour chacun de tes concerts, je sais que tu chantais pour moi, mais tu feignais de ne voir que moi. Je comprends… La jalousie peut être horrible parfois et faire faire des choses… Mais je suis là. »

« … »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais… Venir ici, pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Mais tu n'as pas compris, tu n'as pas… Compris. Toi et moi, nous sommes liés. Ou que tu ailles, quoique tu fasses, je sais, je sais tout. »

« Vous… Vous êtes là depuis le début ? »

Malgré le masque, elle imaginait aisément un sourire narquois de satisfaction se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme. Elle déglutit alors : il l'avait suivi, depuis le début. Elle qui pensait être en sécurité ici. Mais pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Un seul fait avait changé depuis… Et elle frisson quand elle comprit…

« Emma… » soupira-t-elle comme une évidence.

« Une erreur… » répondit-il « Une erreur que je mettrais sur le compte de l'éloignement de ton environnement normal. Je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de finir ici… Tu es une fleur bien plus délicate qui ne peut fleurir dans la fange… Tu es promise à de plus grandes choses. »

« Des choses… Avec vous… » railla-t-elle « Non merci. »

« Je sais qui tu es… Tu t'es perdue ici, il était temps. »

Regina gloussa alors « Vous savez qui je suis ? Ironique que vous disiez que nous sommes fais l'un pour l'autre, alors que je ne connais même pas votre visage. »

Il soupira alors et soudain, il enleva son masque pour laisser apercevoir un visage d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années marqué par une balafre sur toute la joue gauche. Ses yeux perçants bleu acier semblaient la transpercer.

« Maintenant tu vois. »

« … »

* * *

Emma était en panique. Jamais elle n'avait autant couru, jamais son cœur ne s'était autant emballé. Elle chercha partout, retourna son écurie, sa ferme… Quand elle fit le tour et s'arrêta au manège extérieur, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Et tandis qu'elle essaya de comprendre où elle avait pu disparaitre, elle vit au loin, à l'ores de sa forêt, une camionnette gris métallisé. Elle plissa les yeux : que faisait ce véhicule sur son domaine ?

Elle reprit son téléphone et appela de nouveau son amie « Rub'… »

« Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« Regina… Je crois qu'elle est en danger. »

« Quoi mais ? »

« T'as appelé les flics ? »

« Pour leur dire quoi au juste ? »

« Regina a disparu mais je crois savoir… Tu sais pas ce que foutrait un van chez nous ? »

« Un van ? Non… Hey Emma, fais pas de conneries. Les flics ont dit qu'ils arrivaient… »

« Et si elle était en danger, s'il était trop tard… »

« Emma, ne fais rien qui… »

Mais Emma raccrocha, un peu plus sereine de savoir les flics en route. Mais la curiosité la titillait : et si jamais ce van… Au pire, ça n'avait rien à voir… Elle passa alors les barrières et courut jusqu'au van en traversant la plaine.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« On va repartir. Tu n'es pas à ta place ici. Les gens… Cette femme… Ils te salissent, et elle plus que quiconque. »

« … »

« Je ne pensais pas, je n'aurais pas imaginé une seule seconde que… » Il soupira en souriant « Mais ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Mais il était temps, je ne pouvais plus attendre… »

« Vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici et m'avez regardé durant toutes ces semaines ? »

Il gloussa alors « Non… J'ai suivi ta sœur. Inconsciemment peut-être, elle voulait que je la suive. C'était si simple, c'était… normal. Je savais où tu étais mais je me disais que tu reviendrais, que tu me reviendrais. Mais les jours ont passé… Et finalement, ta sœur m'a donné le top départ. »

Ces paroles n'avaient aucun sens, lui-même semblait se perdre dans ses propos. Elle l'écouta sans vraiment l'écouter… Mais quand, au loin, elle vit la silhouette d'Emma courir vers eux, son cœur se gonfla d'un espoir certain. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était diversion…

« Je… Vous avez raison… Heureusement que vous êtes venu… »

Il sourit alors, satisfait et se redressa « Viens avec moi, pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours. » se força-t-elle à répéter.

Et alors qu'il lui tendit la main, Regina se hissa d'un bond sur ses jambes et le bouscula de tout son poids pour qu'il tombe au sol sur le dos. Assommé par le choc de sa tête sur le sol, il ne bougea plus, laissant le temps à Regina de courir hors de la forêt, passant le van et essayant de retrouver Emma à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle.

« REGINA ! »

« EMMA ! »

Soudain, la jolie blonde se figea : derrière Regina, un homme tout en noir lui courir après « Regina court ! »

La jolie brune courut aussi vite qu'elle put, Emma n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Mais elle sentit aussi une présence derrière elle, qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Ses jambes la brulaient, elle se dépassait comme jamais Et alors qu'elle allait toucher la main d'Emma, elle fut attirée en arrière violemment.

« Tu restes avec moi ! » grogna-t-il en la plaquant contre lui.

« REGINA ! Lâchez-la, espèce de malade ! »

Il sourit alors « Malade ? Moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait perverti Regina, moi j'ai toujours pris soin d'elle, j'ai toujours eu des attentions pour elle… Vous êtes arrivée dans sa vie par erreur et vous en partirez tout aussi vite. »

« Vous êtes dingue. »

« Non, pas moi. »

« J'ai appelé les flics, ils vont arriver, vous n'irez nulle part, et encore moins avec Regina. »

Il attrapa Regina par la gorge et colla ses lèvres près de son oreille « Pourquoi tu as fait ça… »

« Je… Vous… Me faites mal… »

Il relâcha la pression alors et Regina toussa alors. Il sortit son couteau alors et le brandit vers Emma « Vous allez nous laisser maintenant. Votre présence n'est plus requise ici. »

« Plutôt mourir. »

Il sourit et murmura à Regina « C'est elle qui a demandé. »

« Non, non… » soupira Regina, apeurée qu'il ne s'en prenne à Emma. Elle se débattit alors pour s'éloigner, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle rejoignit alors les bras d'Emma.

« Ca va ? » demanda la jolie blonde.

« Je… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » hurla-t-il « REVIENS ! »

Emma se mit devant elle, comme un bouclier humain, lorsque les sirènes retentirent au loin.

« C'est fini. » conclut Emma, avec un sourire soulagé.

« Non… NON ! » Ses yeux exorbités par la terreur et la fureur auraient dû alarmer Emma. Mais l'approche de la police lui avait fais baisser sa garder quelques secondes… Quelques secondes de trop.

L'homme leur bondit dessus en hurlant « Si je ne l'ai pas, personne ne l'aura ! »

Et soudain, tandis que les sirènes se rapprochaient, le seul son qui retentit au milieu de la plaine fut un cri strident de douleur lorsque la lame aiguisée s'enfonça dans la chair.

Puis plus rien, jusqu'à ce que les voitures de police n'encerclent la scène de crime.

**TBC**


	14. Retours

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Déjà, je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages, vos paroles et vos gentils mots concernant ma mère et le fait que je poste plus tardivement ces derniers temps ... 3 **

**Bon sinon, comment vous avez vécu votre première semaine de déconfinement ? **

**Perso, ca a pas changé grand chose... Je suis allée en ville avec mon petit masque, tranquillou, on se croirait au Japon avec tous ces masques, c'était beau XD **

**Bref, voici une petite suite et, comme beaucoup l'ont pressenti, elle amène bientôt sur la fin... Encore quelques chapitres ^^ **

**En attendant ... ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Retours**

Cela faisait presque trois jours entiers qu'elle était derrière cette vitre à regarder le corps de la femme qu'elle aimait. Car oui, elle l'aimait, c'était indéniable. Même si beaucoup de choses se mettraient en travers de leur route, y compris ces moments de tristesse et de peur intenses. Son cœur se serrait encore aux souvenirs de cet homme, les yeux injectés de sang, le visage défiguré par un rictus de haine et de folie. Ce couteau qui s'abattit dans sa chair, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Les sirènes des policiers qui résonnaient à peine dans leurs oreilles. Et finalement, un coup de feu… Mais le mal était fait. Elle se souvenait du sang coulant à flot du corps de sa compagne, mais aussi du sien. Car dans sa folie vengeresse, l'homme avait tapé presque au hasard…

« Miss ? »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« L'opération s'est très bien passée. Tout va bien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Elle est forte, très forte. »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté… » sourit-elle « Des séquelles ? »

« Pas que je sache. Le coup de couteau qu'elle a reçu lui a certes fait des dégâts mais ses organes vitaux n'ont pas été touchés. »

« La convalescence ? »

« Elle pourrait être longue si elle ne se tient pas tranquille… »

« Ce n'est pas gagné. »

« Et bien il faudra quelqu'un pour la convaincre de rester au calme. »

La jeune femme fronça alors les sourcils : oui, il faudrait quelqu'un à ses côtés…

« Regina ! »

La belle brune se tourna alors pour voir Ruby arriver, haletante « J'ai été coincée sur la route ! Merde, je suis à la bourre ! Comment va-t-elle ? Et l'opération ? »

Regina sourit faiblement et se tourna vers la vitre qui donnait sur la chambre d'Emma. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement, les cheveux en pagaille et le teint terne. Regina ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, si frêle, si faible.

« Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

Regina posa sa main sur son avant-bras, plâtré et bandé. Il la tiraillait encore, malgré les calmants qu'elle avalait depuis trois jours. Elle se souvenait par brides des événements passés. La police l'avait interrogé des heures durant, à tel point qu'elle pensait que c'était elle la coupable. Elle avait appris pas mal de choses sur l'homme qui l'avait suivi des mois durant et attaqué il y a trois jours : jamais marié, de parents décédés dans sa jeunesse, il s'était débrouillé seul, enchainant les relations courtes mais turbulentes. Violents, il avait écopé de plusieurs injonctions visant à l'éloigner des femmes qui l'avaient quitté mais qu'il continuait de suivre, qu'il harcelait. Il n'en était donc pas à sa première fois. Il n'en su pas plus sur lui, il restait muet devant les policiers. Blessé, il avait été emmené à l'hôpital pénitencier et n'avait pas dit un mot aux autorités. La seule chose qu'il clamait c'était son innocence et le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Pour lui, Regina et lui vivaient une passion cachée, voilée par la distance et les écrans interposés. Il était persuadé que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait au travers des caméras, que c'était pour lui qu'était dédiée chaque chanson…

Rien qu'à y penser, Regina en tremblait. Mais à présent tout cela était fini : il était sous les verrous et ne ressortirait pas avant très longtemps, voire jamais. Tout était fini. Emma s'en sortirait, elle en était heureuse. Lorsqu'elle vit le couteau s'abattre sur Emma et s'enfoncer dans son abdomen, le sang coulant alors avec abondance. Et Emma qui s'écroula sur Regina, dans un râle rauque de douleur. Par réflexe, lorsqu'il brandit une seconde fois son arme, Regina mit son bras devant, et il la frappa directement dedans, puis une troisième fois avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse et ne fasse s'écrouler l'homme, laissant le couteau planté dans son bras. Elle s'évanouit alors de douleur, pour ne se réveiller qu'à l'hôpital.

Son premier mot fut le prénom d'Emma et elle ne se calma que lorsqu'on lui assura que sa compagne était saine et sauve entre les mains des meilleurs chirurgiens. Elle-même fut opérée deux fois pour sauver son bras. Et maintenant qu'elle pouvait sortir de son lit sans tomber dans les vapes, ses pas la menèrent naturellement vers la chambre d'Emma, qui venait de sortir d'une ultime chirurgie.

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton lit ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Hey… » Ruby posa sa main sur son épaule « Quand elle se réveillera, y'a aucun moyen qu'elle apprenne que toi, tu n'ailles pas bien. »

« … »

« Va te reposer. Elle ne va pas ouvrir l'œil avant des heures et toi aussi, tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Tu es médecin maintenant ? »

« A vrai dire, j'ai fréquenté quelques médecins fut un temps… » gloussa Ruby

Regina sourit et leva les yeux au ciel « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire non plus. » sourit Ruby « Va te reposer. Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici. »

« … »

« Regina… »

« C'est juste… Ca me rassure de la voir. J'ai eu si peur de… »

« Je sais. Mais pense à son réveil. Si tu n'es pas au top, c'est elle qui va s'inquiéter, et tu la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle se fera des cheveux blancs pour toi, en passant sa santé après la tienne. »

« Je sais, tu as raison. »

« Allez viens. »

Ruby la raccompagna et Regina s'allongea sur son lit. D'un geste amical, Ruby lui remis le drap et la couverture sur elle « Repose-toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là, et je te tiendrais au courant. »

« Je sais… Merci. »

Ruby l'embrassa sur le front, notant une légère chaleur. Et quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle croisa le médecin « Ah vous tombez bien. Je crois qu'elle fait de la fièvre. »

Le médecin lui sourit « Pas d'inquiétude, tout va bien. »

« Mais elle… »

« … Elle s'est levée sans autorisation et a fait un effort qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire. »

« Ah… »

« Il serait bon qu'elle reste dans sa chambre, pas mesure de sécurité. »

« Pour elle ? »

« Et pour l'hôpital. Cela a vite fait le tour qu'une chanteuse était dans nos murs… Les paparazzis et autres journalistes friands de choux gras. Ils se soucient peu des autres patients et essaient par tous les moyens d'entrer ici. »

« Je comprends… On pourrait demander quelques vigiles ? »

« On pourrait… Mais qui financerait ça ? »

« Moi ! »

Ruby et le médecin se tournèrent alors pour voir une belle rousse au milieu du couleur. Ruby se figea tandis que le médecin s'approcha « Vous êtes ? »

« Lena Mills, la sœur de Regina Mills. »

« Oh je vois, vous nous aviez prévenus en effet. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va bien. Son bras a subi deux coups de couteaux, dont un qui a failli avoir raison de sa mobilité. Mais, le hasard a bien fait les choses, si je puis dire. Et aucun nerf ne fut irrémédiablement touché. Elle a subi deux opérations qui se sont bien déroulées. »

« Elle… Son bras… »

« N'aura aucune séquelle. Elle devra, toutefois, le ménager quelques semaines avant de pouvoir reprendre une activité intensive. »

« Je comprends. Ou est-elle ? »

« Dans sa chambre. Elle a la bougeotte. »

« J'imagine, merci beaucoup. »

« Si vous avez la moindre question, nous sommes là. »

« Merci. »

Et lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Ruby resta là, figée sur place : cela ne faisait que 5 jours à peine… Que faire ? Que dire ? Lena s'approcha et jeta un œil vers la chambre de sa sœur « Merci d'avoir été là. »

« C'est normal. » sourit Ruby.

« Oui, normal… » Elle soupira alors « C'est donc fini… »

« Il parait oui. Vous allez repartir j'imagine ? »

« Oui. Nous laisserons le temps qu'Emma soit d'attaque avant de repartir. Le temps qu'elles… se disent au revoir. »

« Je vois. Et tu n'envisages pas la convalescence de Regina ici ? »

Lena sourit tristement « Nous avons déjà tout prévu avec son agent. Et… Sincèrement, je crois que cela serait reculer pour mieux sauter. De plus, maintenant que tout le monde sait que Regina est ici, je ne pense pas qu'Emma veuille une publicité de ce genre dans son ranch, ni même ses pensionnaires. »

« N'est-ce pas cruel de les séparer ainsi ? De choisir à leur place ? »

« Cruel huh… » Lena sourit avant de s'approcher de Ruby « J'ai souvent pensé à toi depuis mon départ, et j'imagine toute la difficulté que cela engendrera… »

« Tu as pensé à moi ? »

Lena s'approcha un peu plus et lui caressa le visage « Tu en doutais ? »

« J'en sais rien… On a passé qu'une nuit ensemble. »

« Mais quelle nuit. » sourit Lena

« Le sexe n'est pas forcément synonyme d'âme sœur. »

« Des âmes sœurs ?! » s'étonna Lena « Je suis flattée. »

« Tu t'en fous ? »

« Non, pas du tout. J'essaie juste de comprendre… T'ai-je fait une impression si forte ? »

« Tu te fous de moi, clairement. »

« Non, j'essaie de remettre les choses dans leur contexte : nous ne nous connaissons à peine, nous n'avons passé qu'une seule nuit. Dans quelques jours, peut-être une semaine, je serais de nouveau loin. »

« Ouais, je sais, c'est stupide… » ironisa Ruby en tentant d'arborer un air décontracté « L'important à présent c'est qu'elles aillent bien, et que toute cette histoire de dingue soit finie. »

« Oui. » soupira Lena « Tout est fini. »

« Ce malade ne ressortira pas hein ? »

« Non, et heureusement. »

« Va-t-il être jugé ? »

« Il a été qualifié d'inapte. Il est complètement hors des choses. Il restera interné jusqu'à ce qu'il soit apte… Mais, il est peu probable que ça arrive dans les mois à venir. »

« Si un jour c'est le cas, Regina devra témoigner ? »

« Certainement. Mais c'est encore loin. J'aimerais qu'elle se repose, qu'elle passe à autre chose. »

« Qu'elle reprenne le chemin des studios ? »

« Peut-être. Il y a des chances que notre mère se manifeste aussi… »

« Oh oui je comprends… J'ai fais des pieds et des mains pour que les parents d'Emma dorment un peu. Je dois d'ailleurs leur donner un coup de fil pour leur dire comment s'est passé l'opération. »

« Oui fais ça… Je vais au chevet de ma sœur. »

Et sur ces mots, Lena quitta le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre de Regina. Ruby, elle, appela les parents d'Emma pour les tenir au courant.

* * *

Lena veilla sur sa sœur une grande partie de la journée. Sa vie n'était plus en danger, mais la fatigue était présente. L'opération l'avait gratifié d'une belle cicatrice sur l'avant-bras, qu'il serait probablement facile de rattraper avec de la chirurgie esthétique. En y pensant, elle soupira : s'était idiot. Elle se fichait bien de cette cicatrice, tout ce qui importait était que sa sœur était saine et sauve.

Reprendrait-elle le chemin des studios comme le pensait Ruby ? Il était peu probable que Regina veuille remettre le pied à l'étrier tout de suite. Elle prendrait certainement quelques semaines de repos, au calme. Et soudain, Lena sourit : il était possible qu'elle veuille les passer ici, dans le Vermont, dans ce ranch, avec Emma. Elle sourit à cette perspective, même s'il était difficilement concevable que cela arrive car, comme elle l'avait souligné à Ruby, la présence connue de Regina ici, apporterait son lot de problèmes : des journalistes et autres paparazzis dans chaque recoin, dérangeant la tranquillité et la confidentialité des pensionnaires du ranch. Cela apporterait certainement une publicité au ranch et boosterait les aides… Mais Emma apprécierait-elle vraiment ? Sacrifierait-elle la tranquillité et la sérénité de ses patients pour tout cela ?

« A quoi tu penses ? »

La voix de Regina surprit Lena « Oh, chérie… Tu es réveillée ! Comment tu te sens ?! »

« Bien… Ca tire un peu, mais c'est surmontable. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Il est 17h. »

« Oh… Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu semblais plongée dans tes pensées… »

« Oh rien, je… Je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien. »

« Oui. Tu as des nouvelles d'Emma ? »

« De ce que j'en sais, elle dormait encore… L'opération a été lourde mais couronnée de succès. »

« Parfait… Tout est terminé alors ? »

Lena sourit en posant sa main sur le sienne « Oui, enfin. Oh tiens, au fait, tu as un petit cadeau de la part de Sidney. »

« Oh que c'est gentil à lui… » ironisa-t-elle « Il n'est pas venu ? »

« Avec toute cette histoire ?! Il a tellement de choses à gérer depuis. »

« J'imagine. Maintenant que je suis libérée, j'imagine qu'il a planifié mon retour sur scène… »

« Seulement si tu le souhaites… »

« Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ? »

« Et bien, il y a une raison évidente : Emma. »

« Emma ? »

« Eh bien, elle va avoir besoin de toi pour sa convalescence, tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

« Elle a ses parents, et Ruby. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si distante maintenant alors que Ruby t'a surprise collée à la vitre de sa chambre tout à l'heure ?! »

« … »

« Regina, mettre de la distance maintenant est inutile et surtout trop tard. Chérie, vous êtes engagées dans une relation qui… »

« … Dans une relation qui, nous le savions, étaient destinées à être éphémère. »

« Mais pour le moins passionnée… Et je t'avais prévenue… »

« … »

« Regina, tu te rends compte que tu ne peux quitter Emma maintenant ? Pas dans son état. Elle va probablement garder le lit pendant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines… Et tu comptes repartir ? »

« Il le faut… Lena, j'y ai pensé : les gens savent ce qu'il s'est passé ici, ils savent que je suis ici, dans cet hôpital. Et ils ne tarderont pas à savoir que je résidais au ranch… Emma n'a clairement pas besoin de ce genre de pub. »

« Bah… Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as dit que le ranch connaissait des temps financiers difficiles… Et s'il connaissait une certaine notoriété, ça l'aiderait peut-être. »

« Pas de genre de notoriété… Des gens peu recommandables pourraient profiter d'elle… »

« Regina… Quoiqu'il arrive, il est peu recommandé que tu quittes l'état en avion avec ton bras. Donc soit, tu restes ici quelques jours supplémentaires pour te reposer… »

« … Soit nous prenons le train ou la voiture. »

« Tu plaisantes ?!des jours de route… T'es sérieuse ? Je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas prête à ce genre de sacrifice pour toi. »

Regina sourit « Tu suggères que l'on reste au ranch ? »

« Je suggère que tu fasses le point sur tes sentiments et sur ce que tu veux vraiment. »

« Je suis encore dans mon lit d'hôpital et tu viens me bourrer le crâne de sermons… Ai-je vraiment besoin de ça maintenant ? »

« Ah ah ! Là est la question ! Tu as besoin de quoi ? »

« Pour l'instant ? De me reposer… Alors si tu veux bien me laisser… »

« Bien, mais nous en reparlerons. »

« Oh j'ai hâte ! » ironisa Regina avant de se recoucher, sentant son bras la tirailler de nouveau.

* * *

Lorsque les parents d'Emma déboulèrent, Ruby eut bien du mal à les convaincre de ne pas entrer dans la chambre où leur fille séjournait, se reposant d'une opération longue et lourde. Tout danger était écarté à présent, et tout ce qu'il fallait à Emma c'était du repos, encore et toujours.

Et quand Lena quitta la chambre de sa sœur pour se retrouver dans le couloir, elle se heurta aux parents d'Emma. Son oreille curieuse traina de leur côté…

« Quand sort-elle ? »

« Les médecins disent qu'elle va devoir rester ici au moins une semaine, ne serait-ce qu'en observation. Ensuite repos encore pour quelques semaines. »

« Chéri le ranch… »

« Je viendrais prendre le relai d'Emma pendant son repos. »

« Mais ton cabinet ? » s'étonna sa femme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai de bons stagiaires et s'il y a le moindre problème, je ne serais pas loin. »

« Excusez-moi… » Tous se retournèrent alors « Je vous ai entendu parler d'Emma… Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Lena Mills, je suis la sœur de Regina. »

« Oh ! Désolée de notre rudesse… Nous sommes quelque peu… Déboussolés parce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Y'a pas de mal. L'important étant qu'elles soient saines et sauves. »

« Oui. Comment va Regina ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle se repose aussi. »

« Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Va-t-elle rester ici ? »

« Pour le bien de tous, je pense que nous ne resterons pas. Lorsque Regina sera apte, nous repartirons. Elle a surtout peur de la mauvaise pub que pourrait apporter la nouvelle de sa présence ici. »

« Oui je comprends… Emma aura besoin de calme et sérénité et pas de paparazzis grouillant autour du ranch à la recherche du moindre fait croustillant. »

Lena acquiesça silencieusement, non sans jeter un œil vers Ruby, le cœur serré. Car elle le savait, revenir ici après avoir la nuit la plus intense qu'elle eut depuis longtemps. Oui, elle se le cachait à peine, Ruby avait été une amante que beaucoup pourraient lui envier. Et pourtant, elle n'entrevoyait aucune issue possible, ni pour elles, ni pour Emma et Regina. Sa sœur n'abandonnerait pas sa carrière, et Emma son ranch. Et même si cet incident aurait pu les rapprocher davantage, il était peu probable que leur couple se concrétise, du moins pas dans les semaines à venir. Cela lui fendait le cœur, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, du moins pour l'instant.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son corps entier était une douleur. Le mal était tant diffus qu'elle ne saurait où elle avait réellement mal. Elle tenta de bouger, mais l'effort fut vain. Elle resta là, les yeux ouverts fixés sur le plafond. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait, ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps mais, visiblement, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, laissant apparaitre un ciel clair étoilé. Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, elle sursauta presque.

« Ahh vous êtes enfin réveillée ! On commençait à se demander si vous étiez réellement fatiguée ou juste fainéante. »

« Sympa… »

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Ca vous étonne si je vous dis que je douille ? »

L'infirmière sourit « Je vais vous donner quelque chose. L'opération s'est bien passée. »

« Rafraichissez-moi la mémoire… »

« Le coup de couteau que vous avez reçu n'a touché aucun organe vital, ce qui révèle d'une chance insolente. Vous aurez une petite cicatrice qui se résorbera avec le temps. »

« Regina… »

« La femme qui était avec vous ? Elle aussi a eu beaucoup de chance. »

« Elle… Elle a été touchée ?! »

« Au bras. Mais tout va bien. Elle a été opérée et est hors de danger, tout comme vous. A présent, ce que nous pouvons vous prescrire c'est du repos. Il ne faudrait pas pousser votre chance. »

« Je peux la voir. »

« Hors de question. Il vous est interdit de quitter ce lit avant demain dans la matinée au moins, pas avant que le chirurgien ne vienne vous voir. »

« Et Regina ? »

« Sa blessure, même si impressionnante, est moins grave que la vôtre. J'imagine qu'une journée de repos ici lui suffira avant de pouvoir sortir. »

« Tant mieux… »

« Bien, je vais pouvoir prévenir vos parents que vous vous êtes réveillés. Ils étaient si inquiets qu'ils ont décidé qu'ils ne quitteraient pas les lieux sans savoir. A présent qu'il est plus de 22h, ils vont pouvoir aller dormir sereinement. »

« Mais j'ai roupillé toute la journée, y'a pas moyen qu'ils viennent me voir ? Même quelques secondes ? »

« Les heures de visite sont terminées. Ils reviendront demain. »

« … »

« Quoi encore ? » lança l'infirmière devant la moue boudeuse et enfantine de la jolie blonde

« J'ai faim. »

La femme devant elle sourit « Ca ce sont de bons symptômes. Je vous apporte un plateau. »

Emma regarda l'infirmière quitter sa chambre et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle pensa passer outre les ordres et se lever, mais à peine eut-elle esquisser le moindre mouvement qu'elle eut l'impression que son ventre s'ouvrait en deux. Elle renonça alors et ne put que rester inactive. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Regina et soudain des brides de la lutte lui revinrent en mémoire ! comment l'homme s'était jeté sur elles, comment Emma avait joué les boucliers humains pour protéger sa belle, comment elle sentit la lame se planter dans sa chair, lui donnant un vibrant coup d'électricité dans tout le corps.

Quand elle s'écroula, puis quand elle entendit, comme un écho au loin, le cri de Regina, mêlée aux sirènes des voitures de police. Elle frissonna alors. Mais heureusement, tout était fini. Tout irait mieux à présent. D'autres questions viendraient plus tard, elle le savait, mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser…

Et quand elle eut fini d'engloutir son repas, même peu flatteur pour ses papilles, elle s'endormit de nouveau, espérant pouvoir voir Regina à son réveil.

* * *

Et son vœu fut exaucé dès le lendemain : quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Regina, le regard fixé sur elle. Et quand Regina lui sourit, soudain Emma retrouva ses forces perdues.

« Hey… »

« Hey… Tu es là… »

« Evidemment. » assura Regina « Tu pensais que les médecins arriveraient à me maintenir au lit ? »

Emma gloussa doucement « Ouais, moi j'ai pas réussi. »

« Il est hors de question que tu te lèves pour l'instant. »

« Tu te rends compte que j'ai une sonde ? Sans déconner j'ai pas été aux toilettes depuis hier… Et j'ai même pas envie ! »

Regina éclata de rire « C'est le principe. »

Les yeux d'Emma se posèrent alors sur le bras de sa belle brune « Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien, je vais mieux. J'ai les anti-douleurs qu'il faut. »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« J'aurais du… J'aurais voulu te protéger… »

« Tu l'as fait. Les choses auraient pu être bien pire. Et tu t'es toi-même mise en danger à cause de moi… C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. »

Emma lui sourit « Tu es là, c'est le principal Tout est fini ? »

« J'aurais tant de choses à te dire sur cet homme mais ce n'est pas le moment. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est fini. »

« Tant mieux… Vivement qu'on rentre au ranch… Bon dieu, je déteste les hostos ! »

Regina fronça les sourcils et baissa alors le regard « A propos de ça… »

« Des pâtes, c'est ce que je veux : de vraies pâtes bolognaises, avec des boulettes de la taille de mon poing ! »

« Emma… »

« C'est dingue mais jamais j'aurais pensé que l'odeur des écuries me manquerait autant… »

« Emma… Stop. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il… Il faut qu'on parle. »

Le cœur d'Emma se serra alors : l'air triste qu'arborait Regina ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle aurait voulu ne pas continuer cette conversation, car elle savait où elle mènerait…

**TBC**


	15. Retour au quotidien

**Hello hello ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi nickel ! La vie reprend doucement son cours, même si quelque spetites choses ont quand même changé dans le quotidien.**

**Bref, passons? voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bientôt la fin je vous l'annonce ! **

_**PS : les parties en italiques sont des flash back.**_

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Retour au quotidien **

Ruby observa son amie avec vigilance et attention. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi préoccupée par Emma. Chaque jour elle s'évertuait à lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit, à lui faire des petits plats qui lui apporterait l'énergie nécessaire pour affronter la journée.

Emma devait s'astreindre à une rigueur tant dans la prise de ses médicaments, que dans la gestion de ses efforts, ce qu'elle oubliait bien volontiers lorsque Ruby n'était pas derrière elle.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle veillait sur son amie comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

« Emma, doucement… »

« T'inquiète, je gère. »

« Ouais, comme avant-hier ? »

« … »

Emma était encore rigide, certains mouvements lui étant encore difficiles, mais elle ne voulait pas s'encrouter dans son lit ou son canapé. Elle avait repris, lentement mais surement, le chemin des écuries. Ses pensionnaires comprirent évidemment sa situation et furent plus que compréhensifs. Aucun ne quitta le ranch, aucun…. Sauf une.

_« Nell… J'ai reçu un mail de ta tante ce matin. »_

_« Ah ? Et ? »_

_« Elle me demandait comment tu allais et si je pensais que tu pourrais rentrer bientôt. »_

_« Oh… Bah j'espère que tu lui as dis que je devais rester encore un moment. » sourit Nell. Mais quand elle vit le visage d'Emma, elle fronça les sourcils « Emma ? Tu lui as dit hein ? Que je devais rester ? »_

_« Nell, écoute. »_

_La jeune fille se leva d'un bond de la balancelle sur laquelle elle et Emma étaient assises « Tu lui as dit quoi ? »_

_« Nell, tu es prête. »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Si. Tu l'es depuis un moment déjà mais, je ne voulais pas voir, je ne voulais pas te laisser… »_

_« Alors, garde-moi ici ! »_

_« Ca ne serait pas juste pour ta tante et ton oncle. »_

_« Et pour moi alors ?! J'ai pas envie d'être avec eux ! »_

_« Si, tu le veux, tu le sais. Tu vas tellement mieux Nell, et je suis tellement fière de ton évolution. Tu es partie de si loin et regarde-toi aujourd'hui. Niée que tu es prête c'est renier tout le travail que j'ai accompli avec toi, c'est ce que tu veux ? »_

_« … »_

_« Allons Nell… Tu es prête. Et je suis heureuse de le savoir. »_

_« … »_

_« Alors oui, ça me fait un pincement au cœur de savoir que tu vas partir, c'est qu'on s'y attache à ces petites bêtes. »_

_« Arrête ! » lança Nell en lui tapant l'épaule._

_« Sérieusement Nell, tu es prête. Et ta tante arrive dans deux jours. »_

_« Deux jours ?! Mais… »_

_« Ca ne sert à rien de reculer… »_

_« Mais je pourrais rester avec toi, pour m'occuper de toi un peu. T'es sortie y'a peu de temps de l'hôpital. »_

_« Et Ruby est là pour m'aider. Et je vais bien mieux… »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Nell. »_

_Emma déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle savait que ce jour viendrait. Il était temps. _

_Alors, deux jours plus tard, la tante et l'oncle de Nell se pointèrent dans la matinée. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement la jolie blonde pour tout le travail effectué._

_« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point nous vous sommes reconnaissants pour ce que vous avez fait. Nous… Nous pensions être impuissants, nous pensions avoir fait quelque chose de mal. »_

_« Personne n'a rien fait de mal. Et à présent, vous allez tous les trois repartir sur de bonnes bases, j'en suis sûre. »_

_A ce moment-là, Nell apparut, sacs en main, que prit son oncle pour les mettre dans le coffre. Puis elle rejoignit sa tante et Emma devant le ranch. _

_« Prête ma chérie ? »_

_« Ouais… »_

_Emma s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille « Sois indulgente et patiente. Ils t'aiment. »_

_« Je… Je sais… »_

_« On se reverra, tu le sais ça ? »_

_« Je sais ça aussi… »_

_« On a eu cette discussion hier, et tu semblais plus optimiste que maintenant. »_

_« Je… C'est juste que… J'aurais aimé lui dire au revoir… »_

_Emma se figea et fronça ses sourcils. Elle savait très bien de qui elle parlait, c'était tout à fait normal, c'était logique._

_« Si elle avait pu… »_

_« Je la reverrais jamais… »_

_« Je suis désolée Nell. Mais je sais qu'elle aurait aimé savoir que tu repars pour une nouvelle vie avec ta famille. »_

_Nell jeta un coup d'œil vers sa tante et lui sourit « Ouais… Ca va faire bizarre. »_

_« Mais tu y arriveras. Et je veux des nouvelles ! Ton école, ton chez toi, je veux tout savoir ! »_

_Nell sourit avant de la serrer dans ses bras « Promis. » Puis elle s'écarta « Si tu la revois un jour… Dis-lui… Dis-lui que… » _

_Sentant venir les larmes, Emma la coupa « … Je lui dirais. »_

_Mais Nell savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'il était peu probable que les jeunes femmes se reparlent un jour… Cela faisait trop longtemps._

« Em', il est tard. »

« Ok, ok maman… »

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner le dos et de repartir vers le ranch « Si t'es pas dans le salon dans 10 minutes, je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses ! »

Emma gloussa et regarda Ruby s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur Apple Red, le poney dont s'était occupée Regina quelques mois plus tôt. Emma avait décidé de continuer les efforts de la jeune femme avant elle. Il était hors de question de perdre tout le travail et l'avancée acquise.

Alors, elle décida de reprendre petit à petit avec ce poney qui, à présent, se laissait faire et se promenait même.

« Emma ? »

« Hey Milo, comment tu vas ? »

« Ca va… Et toi ? »

« Ca va mon grand. Ta mère est dans le coin ? »

« Oui… Emma, je crois qu'on va bientôt partir. »

Emma le fixa « Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Elle a appelé mon oncle… Elle l'avait pas fait depuis des années… »

« C'est bien, non ? »

« Oui, il est gentil. Il vit au Canada… Je crois qu'on va y aller. »

« C'est cool le Canada ! Enfin je crois ! »

Milo sourit « Ouais… Tu vas me manquer… »

« Hm j'imagine. T'auras jamais l'occasion de connaitre une fille aussi géniale que moi, c'est clair. » Milo gloussa « Tu pars de loin toi aussi. Et je suis heureuse du petit garçon souriant, doux et plein de vie que tu es devenu. »

Milo jeta un regard vers Red Apple « C'est avec lui et Regina que tout a commencé… »

« Oui. » sourit tristement Emma « Tout a commencé là… »

* * *

Les deux heures passées avec Red Apple eurent raison de ses forces. Lorsqu'elle rentra au ranch, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se tenant le ventre.

« Tu as encore trop forcé. Tu es une vraie tête de mule. »

Ruby se posa sur le canapé, aux côtés d'Emma et lui tendit des pilules « Prends. »

« Merci… »

« Emma, tu n'es sortie de l'hôpital qu'il y a deux mois… Ca peut paraitre énorme, mais ce n'est rien. Tu as subi une lourde opération avec une convalescence qui doit être respectée si tu veux reprendre une vie quasi normale. »

« Je sais… »

« Alors pourquoi tu forces ? C'est dingue ça ! »

« Arrête, tu veux ? »

« Non ? tu es têtue ! »

« STOP ! »

« Non, je n'arrêterais pas ! J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu insistes tant ?! »

« Parce que… »

« Parce que quoi ? Emma ? »

« Parce que… Comme ça je ne pense pas à elle ! Tu comprends ?! »

Emma avait presque crié cette phrase emplie de larmes, fixant Emma d'un regard suppliant, comme une véritable torture. »

« Oh Emma… »

« Tu comprends… Je… Si je suis occupée, je pense moins à elle… »

Ruby la prit dans ses bras et soudain, le corps d'Emma fut pris de sanglots. Elle la laissa faire, elle qui avait trop retenu ses larmes durant ces deux derniers mois.

_« Il faut qu'on parle. »_

_« De quoi ? »_

_« Je pense que tu le sais… »_

_« Regina… »_

_« Tout le monde sait à présent que je suis ici. Ton ranch va être assaillie de journalistes, et pas tous respectables et respectueux. »_

_« Mais je m'en fous de ça… Je suis encore dans mon lit d'hôpital, que tu m'annonces que tu vas partir ! »_

_« Emma… On… On savait toutes les deux que… Que ça ne pourrait pas durer. »_

_« Ah oui ? Tu le pensais vraiment ? Perso, j'ai jamais réussi à coucher sans sentiments… »_

_« … »_

_« Je t'interdis. »_

_« Tu m'interdis ? »_

_« Je t'interdis de partir tant que je suis coincée ici. »_

_« Emma… »_

_« Les médecins me disent que j'en ai probablement pour moins d'une semaine ici. Si t'as pas envie de mettre le ranch en danger, comme tu le penses, tu peux m'attendre à l'hôtel. Mais je t'interdis de partir comme ça. »_

_Regina sourit, même si, dans son for intérieur, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant, elle respectait trop Emma pour fuir comme ça. Elle devait au moins lui offrir un départ digne de ce nom._

_« Ok, promis. »_

_Rassurée, Emma, se détendit, tout en gardant la main de Regina dans la sienne « Tu m'as protégé… »_

_« Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui t'es mise devant moi… Il t'a frappé… »_

_« J'ai… J'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je t'ai juste entendu crier, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait eu… »_

_« Il m'a juste frappé au bras. » _

_Emma fixa son regard sur le plâtre « Je suis désolée… »_

_« Tu m'as sauvé la vie… En manquant de perdre la tienne. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. »_

_« Regina… »_

_« Chut, tu dois te reposer._ »

_« Tu sors bientôt ? » _

_« Pas avant après-demain. Mais, promis, je viendrais te voir. »_

_« N'oublies pas, tu ne pars pas. »_

_« Je ne partirai pas. »_

_Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, comme si rien n'allait changer, comme si, en sortant de cet endroit, elles repartiraient au ranch et vivraient comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, elles ne reviendraient pas à ce cocon de calme et d'intimité qu'elles avaient eu avant que tout ceci ne change… _

_Et quand Regina quitta la chambre, Emma laissa une larme s'échapper pour s'écraser sur le drap. A ce moment précis, elle n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus douloureux : sa blessure ou Regina._

Ruby laissa Emma s'endormir sur le canapé. Elle veilla sur elle dura la première heure, la couvrant d'un plaid. Elle avait de la peine pour son amie. Mais, en même temps, elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Regina. Chacune avait ses raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises, et chacune imaginait que c'était la meilleure solution. Ruby avait espoir que, bientôt, une des deux auraient une épiphanie et reviendrait vers l'autre. Regina était partie deux jours après qu'Emma soit sortie de l'hôpital. Pour le bien et la sécurité du ranch, Regina et Lena avaient décidé de dormir en ville dans un hôtel. Ruby se souvenait que Regina avait attendu Emma au ranch, en toute discrétion, quand celle-ci sortit de l'hôpital. Il ne subsista qu'une seule journée et une seule nuit aux deux jeunes femmes avant que la belle brune ne reparte avec sa sœur.

Ruby se souvenait de la tristesse qui avait empli cette unique journée. En toute intimité, Ruby et Lena les avaient laissées seules, profitant du beau temps pour fuir le ranch pour la ville. Elle aussi avait eu du mal à laisser partir Lena, même si, voyant sa meilleure amie trop préoccupée par le départ de son amante, elle ne lui en avait touché aucun mot.

Car, de son côté, Ruby avait eu bien du mal avec le retour de Lena et son départ. Oui, elle eut du mal avec ses sentiments…

_« Est-ce bien d'avoir laissé Emma et Regina seules ? »_

_« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Elles doivent se dire adieu proprement. »_

_Ruby fixa son regard sur la route, serrant ses mains sur le volant « Alors c'est vrai ? Elles vont se quitter ? »_

_« A-t-on vraiment le choix ? Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé en ville… Notre anonymat à l'hôtel n'a duré qu'un déjeuner de soleil et il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que les paparazzis envahissent la ville. Les journaux s'en sont donnés à cœur joie pour décrypter la présence de Regina ici. Et s'ils n'ont pas encore fait le rapprochement entre elle et Emma, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Emma a besoin de repos et pas d'une avalanche de cons qui la harcèlent jour et nuit pour savoir qui elle est et décortiquer sa vie… »_

_« Tu as raison… Mais ce départ est tellement brutal… »_

_« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Regina doit retourner à Los Angeles, ne serait-ce que pour faire diversion et que les journalistes ne se tournent plus que vers elle. De plus, elle a émis le souhait de se remettre au travail très vite. »_

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Oui. Et puis… Ses fans la réclament… »_

_« Super. Elle privilégie donc ses fans à sa vie privé ? »_

_Lena sourit « Ca a toujours été ainsi. »_

_« Et ça ne te pose aucun problème ? Je veux dire, t'es sensée être sa sœur, celle qui lui porte conseil, qui doit lui donner les bonnes choses à faire. »_

_« Et qui te dit que retourner en studio n'est pas la bonne chose à faire ?! »_

_« Parce que… Parce que… L'amour doit passer au-dessus du reste, non ? »_

_Lena gloussa, ce qui vexa un tantinet Ruby « Sérieusement ? Dans quel film ou livre as-tu vu ça ? L'amour est un paramètre comme un autre. »_

_« Wow… »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« J'ai vraiment été conne je crois. » sourit ironiquement Ruby._

_Et alors qu'elles se garaient au parking d'un parc, Lena posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Ruby « Hey, on savait toutes les deux que ce n'était qu'une partie de jambes en l'air, pour le fun, non ? »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« … »_

_« C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu au réveil, quand tu m'as regardé avec ce regard et ce sourire. Si je n'avais été qu'un coup d'un soir, tu n'aurais pas agi de la sorte au réveil, d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de réveil… Je pense sincèrement que tu serais retournée dans ta chambre… »_

_« … »_

_« Tu peux te tromper, tu peux tromper les autres… Mais moi je sais. J'ai vécu assez de plans cul et de nuit sans lendemain pour reconnaitre quand ça n'en est pas une. Alors, si tu préfères nier ce que tu ressens, tant pis pour toi, mais je t'interdis de penser que c'était ce qui devait être fait et que c'est la meilleure chose. Ca comptait. Ca comptait pour moi, ça comptait pour toi. Alors peut-être que la fin n'est pas ce qu'on souhaitait, mais… ça comptait. »_

_Devant ce laïus, Lena resta sans voix quelques secondes, fixant, incrédule, Ruby déballer son cœur. Et elle le ressentit, encore une fois, cette palpitation, cette pointe aigüe dans le creux de son ventre. Elle baissa le regard, soupira et admit alors « Ca comptait… Ca… Ca compte. »_

_Satisfaite, Ruby sourit, avant de sortir de la voiture, suivie par Lena « Allez viens, tu vas adorer cet endroit. »_

_Lena la suivit avec plaisir et c'est main dans la main qu'elles se promenèrent avant d'arriver au bord d'un étang. A cet instant, Ruby s'assit au bord de l'eau, invitant Lena à s'asseoir entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse. Et elles restèrent ainsi, et pour un moment, elles oublièrent le quotidien, elles oublièrent que, le lendemain, elles ne se reverraient plus. _

_Mais pour l'heure, elles restèrent ainsi, échangeant de complices regards et parfois mêmes des gestes tendres, allant jusqu'aux chastes baisers. Ce qui rendirent le retour et le départ bien plus difficiles et amers. Lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent Emma et Regina, ces dernières étaient allongées sur la balancelle, entrelacées, endormies. Cette vision leur brisa le cœur, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. _

* * *

Emma se réveilla, encore endolorie par ses douleurs au ventre. Elle releva son T-shirt et passa son index sur sa cicatrice encore boursouflée et rougie. Elle frissonna et, parfois, des brides de cette journée lui revenait en mémoire.

Elle se redressa et ne vit pas Ruby dans les parages « Rub' ? »

Sur la table basse, des médicaments et un plateau avec un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète, ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, encore fumant. Elle sourit alors et huma la bonne odeur sucrée. Sur le bord de la table, un magazine trainait. Elle fronça les sourcils : c'était étrange… Il y avait bien longtemps que Ruby avait banni ce genre de torchons, à vrai dire, depuis le départ de Regina. Elle s'étonnait donc de voir ce magazine ici. Le départ de Regina était encore ancré en elle, douloureux et regrettable. A chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, parce qu'elle y repensait souvent, elle était au bord des larmes.

_« T'es vraiment obligée de partir si tôt ? Je ne suis rentrée qu'hier… »_

_« J'ai essayé de retarder l'échéance, mais depuis que cet homme a été arrêté, Sydney ne voit plus l'utilité de rester confiné ici. »_

_« Mais toi, tu veux quoi ? Parce que, clairement, moi je m'en fous de ce que veut ton Sydney. »_

_« Sois indulgente. C'est grâce à lui que je suis venue ici. »_

_« Ouiii et c'est grâce à lui qu'on va être séparées. »_

_« Il n'est pas le seul fautif. Je rentre aussi parce que je le veux. »_

_« … »_

_« J'aurais aimé prolonger mon séjour ici mais nous savions dès le début que cette relation avait peu de chance d'aboutir à quelque chose de concret, n'est-ce pas ? Nous savions qu'aucune des deux pour l'heure n'a envie de quitter son train de vie, toi ou moi. »_

_« … »_

_« Avoues-e, si nous étions prêtes, nous aurions trouvé un moyen, nous aurions fait des concessions… Mais nous n'en sommes pas là… Un jour peut-être. »_

_« Un jour ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas. »_

_« Mais quand ? »_

_« Je ne peux te faire une telle promesse… Ca serait plus cruelle encore que la situation actuelle. »_

_« Mais y'a une possibilité ? Je veux dire… On gardera le contact, non ? »_

_« Evidemment ! »_

_Mais toutes deux savaient que cette promesse tomberait dans l'oubli un jour… Et c'est ce qui faisait bien plus mal que de se quitter. Emma se pelotonna contre Regina et cette dernière ferma son étreinte sur elle, posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Elles avaient passé leur dernière nuit ensemble, une nuit chaste où les galipettes avaient été proscrites à cause des blessures de chacune. Mais pourtant, les caresses et les baisers ne furent pas oubliés. Lorsque Ruby et Lena quittèrent le ranch pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité pour les dernières heures, Regina et Emma avaient décidé de les passer à deux endroits différents : la première partie de la journée se passa aux écuries où Regina put dire ses adieux à Red Apple mais aussi Milo ou encore Nell, qui vécut ce départ comme une véritable trahison. La petite fille lui en voulut un long moment avant de, finalement, de pas la laisser partir sur une mauvaise impression. _

_Cela fendit évidemment le cœur de Regina de devoir quitter ces enfants auxquels elle s'était attachée durant ces semaines. _

_Puis, elles passèrent l'après-midi dans le jardin, d'abord en mangeant sous le kiosque qu'Emma avait utilisé pour leur premier rencard, puis elles avaient décidé de se blottir sur la balancelle pour le reste de la journée. _

_Et finalement, elles passèrent leur dernière nuit, tout comme Ruby et Lena, ensemble, à parler encore et encore, à échanger sur leurs hobbies, leurs passe-temps, ce qu'elles aimaient ou pas, comme si elles essayaient d'ancrer toutes les informations avant de se quitter. _

_Et quand le départ fut venu, Emma resta au ranch, incapable d'aller à l'aéroport pour soutenir le regard de Regina. Jusqu'au bout, elle garda la face, souriant même afin de dissimuler son chagrin de devoir laisser partir la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pensait Regina à ce moment même… Etait-elle heureuse ? Soulagée ? Triste ? Elle dissimulait tellement bien ses sentiments qu'il était quasi impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. _

_Alors, après un dernier baiser et des promesses silencieuses de garder le contact, Regina disparut dans un taxi avec Lena, laissant Emma et Ruby le cœur gros. _

Emma resta là, à fixer le magazine dont la couverture montrait une actrice blonde à la plage. Puis elle le prit et le feuilleta vaguement avant qu'une photo en médaillon n'attire son attention. Elle se focalisa alors dessus et après avoir fixer la photo durant de longues secondes, elle s'attarda sur le petit texte en dessous, titré _« Le Retour de Regina Mills sur scène_ ». Emma eut un pincement au cœur.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était partie et presque un mois qu'elle n'avait plus de ses nouvelles. Alors qu'elles s'envoyaient mails et messages, un jour, plus rien. Emma ne savait pas si elle devait insister. Et après avoir envoyé un message qui ne trouve jamais de réponse, elle décida que, si Regina voulait la recontacter, elle le ferait d'abord. Et voilà que, depuis un mois, Emma espérait encore, chaque matin en regardant son téléphone, voir une notification…

Cette photo et cet article étaient littéralement les dernières nouvelles que venait d'avoir Emma sur elle. Elle lut l'article et appris que la chanteuse avait repris le chemin des studios et qu'elle avait même prévu une série de petits concerts sur la côte ouest afin de renouer avec son public. En somme, Regina était allée de l'avant, elle avait su avancer, elle semblait heureuse et épanouie… Et pas elle. Elle referma violemment le magazine avant de le jeter sur la table basse en grognant de frustration.

* * *

Sa journée avait été éreintante. Elle s'affala dans son lit. Depuis plus d'un mois, elle n'avait jamais cessé, tant et si bien qu'elle ne savait même plus dans quelle ville elle se trouvait actuellement ou encore dans quel hôtel elle séjournait aujourd'hui. Elle soupira et s'endormit presque avant que son téléphone ne sonne et ne lui enlève la perspective d'un repos mérité.

Un message de sa sœur, comme c'était étonnant. Cette dernière l'invitait à la rejoindre pour un brunch au San Francisco Memorial.

Ah… San Francisco, oui voilà…

Elle se leva et prit une rapide douche avant de s'habiller et de rejoindre sa sœur à l'adresse qu'elle lui avait envoyé. En taxi, elle arriva devant une immense bâtisse, une maison au style ancien sur au moins trois étages.

« Bonjour, je suis… »

« Vous êtes attendu Miss Mills » lui sourit la réceptionniste « Suivez-moi. »

La jeune femme blonde vénitienne la conduisit vers une verrière où trônaient une dizaine de tables dont une occupée par une rousse incendiaire.

« Ahh tu es là ! »

« J'avais dans l'intention de me reposer après le dernier concert. »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais je voulais que tu viennes ici. Cet endroit n'est-il pas formidable ? »

« Attends, tu m'as amené ici juste pour l'architecture de cette maison ? »

« Ca et le fait qu'elle appartienne à une grosse fortune de San Francisco qui serait de bon ton d'avoir en ami afin qu'il sponsorise tes prochains shows. »

« A-t-on vraiment besoin de sponsor ? »

« A vrai dire, l'homme qui a cette maison est aussi proprio d'une maison de styliste. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Grammy's approchent. Il te faut une robe et tu serais intelligente de choisir une des siennes. »

« Ou plutôt que lui me choisisse, non ? »

« Ouais, plutôt ça. Alors… Il ne devrait pas tarder… »

« Hm hm, je vois… »

« En attendant, assieds-toi, il parait que la carte ici est démente. »

Regina s'assit alors et prit la carte. Puis son regard fut attiré par l'extérieur et l'immense jardin et surtout, par quelque chose qui attira son attention : au loin quelques chevaux et leurs cavaliers, se baladaient.

« Je reviens. »

« Mais, tu vas où ? »

« Je vais prendre l'air, j'en ai pour deux minutes. »

Sans vraiment laisser le choix à sa sœur, Regina quitta la table et se rendit dans le jardin, marchant une dizaine de minutes avant de trouver un enclos avec de véritables purs sang.

« Ils sont magnifiques hein… »

Accoudée aux barrières, Regina sourit sans même se retourner « Oui, ils le sont. »

« Vous vous y connaissez en équitation ? »

« Pas vraiment… C'était… Il y a trop longtemps… »

L'homme qui lui adressa la parole vint à sa hauteur et l'imita : s'accoudant à la barrière, il fixa son regard sur les étalons « Vous semblez vous y connaitre pourtant, je sens ces choses-là. Votre regard ne trompe pas. »

Regina frissonna : ces paroles, on lui avait déjà dit. Ces mots, elle les avait déjà entendus. Son cœur s'accéléra alors, des palpitations l'envahirent alors. Elle pensait avoir dépassé ce stade, cela faisait si longtemps. Mais finalement, la chair de poule qu'elle ressentait en ce moment lui disait le contraire. Elle pensait l'avoir oublié, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Parce qu'elle pensait qu'elles se porteraient mieux ainsi… Mais…

« Mademoiselle ? Ca va ? »

« Oui, tout va bien. » sourit-elle.

Mais la larme qui roula sur sa joue prouva le contraire… Et celles qu'elle versa le soir venu dans sa chambre d'hôtel, seule, lui confirmèrent que si son corps était à San Francisco, son cœur, lui, flottait au-dessus d'un certain ranch où une jolie blonde s'occupait de chevaux.

**TBC**


	16. Epiphanies

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Moi nickel, il fait beau, il fait (trop) chaud... L'été arrive et je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien prévu pour les vacances. **

**Ce qui signifie que je vais probablement rester chez moi à faire des jeux de société, des batailles d'eau et des balades en foret...**

**What else ^^ **

**Bon bref, passons à cette suite qui est, je dois vous le dire, l'avant-dernière de cette fic ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**16 Epiphanies**

« Regina, nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir sur scène ! Vos trois derniers shows ont été _sold out_ en moins d'une heure. Comment est-ce, de revenir après des semaines d'absence ? »

« Oh et bien… J'étais quelque peu angoissée à l'idée de revenir après une telle absence. »

« Peur ? »

« Peur que les gens… et bien… m'oublient ? »

Le public rit alors et applaudit en même temps tandis que la présentatrice du show ne rajoute « Oh mais il est fort peu probable qu'on vous oublie, et encore moins vos fans. »

Et l'engouement du public redoubla alors et les applaudissements se firent plus forts.

« Merci, merci. »

« Très bien, je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet que vous aimez aborder mais… Vous comprendrez bien que le public aimerait savoir, aimerait comprendre… A présent que le procès est fini, vous pouvez nous en parler. Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis des mois… »

« Oh par où commencer… »

« Et bien, cet homme… Cet homme qui vous harcelait, il pensait réellement avoir une relation particulière avec vous ? »

« Exact. Il… Il pensait que nous nous connaissions, que nous avions une relation au travers de mes chansons, mes concerts… C'était… Etrange. »

« C'est pour cela que vous avez décidé de vous cacher quelques temps ? »

« Lorsqu'il est entré par effraction dans ma maison, mon agent a décidé qu'il était préférable que je me fasse discrète quelques semaines, le temps que cette histoire soit réglée. »

« Pourquoi avoir choisi le Vermont ? »

Regina se tendit mais dissimula son trouble « Je… C'est mon agent, Sydney Glass, qui a choisi. Il… Il avait une connaissance… »

« Oui, une jeune femme qui tient un ranch c'est ça ? »

« Ou… Oui… »

« Il s'agit d'une certaine… Hm Emma Swan, c'est ça ? »

« Exact. » coupa Regina vivement, priant pour que le sujet s'éloigne rapidement.

« Vous avez donc gouté aux joies des écuries pour deux semaines… »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Vous pensiez que votre harceleur ne vous y retrouverait pas ? »

« Nous le pensions oui. Et durant ces deux semaines, nous l'espérions. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe au ranch et vous menace de nouveau. »

« Oui. »

« A présent, il est enfermé dans un centre adapté, condamné à y rester pendant, au moins les 20 prochaines années. Cela vous soulage-t-il ? »

« Je dois bien avouer que oui. »

« Et à présent, vous avez repris les chemins des studios et vous avez déjà, parait-il, bien entamé votre prochain album. »

« Oui c'est en court. En attendant, je renoue doucement le contact avec mon public. »

« Avez-vous gardé contact avec cette Emma Swan ? Après tout, grâce à elle, toute cette histoire est finie. »

« Oh euh… Je dois bien avouer que… Si nous avons maintenu le contact les premiers temps, nos emplois du temps respectifs ont fait que… Nous nous sommes éloignés pour retourner à nos activités respectives. »

« Je comprends, c'est bien dommage. Si elle regarde cette émission, voulez-vous lui passer un message ? »

« Oh euh, elle n'est pas du genre à regarder ces émissions… D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas du genre à regarder la télé. » Regina sourit en repensant aux soirées où Regina avait finalement éteint la télé au profit de discussions autour d'un chocolat chaud ou encore d'une séance de lecture.

Et quand l'interview fut finie, il paraissait à Regina que toute son énergie avait été drainée. Elle s'affala dans son fauteuil et se massa les tempes avant que sa sœur ne la rejoigne.

« Belle presta. »

« Merci… On peut rentrer ? Je suis éreintée… »

« Hm, tu as de moins en moins de résistance non ? Est-ce que ton bras continue à faire des siennes ? »

« Lena, ça fait plus de cinq mois maintenant, je ne sens plus rien. »

« Cinq mois déjà… Hm… »

Lena fixa sa sœur et fronça les sourcils « Ca va ? »

« Ouais… »

« Regina. Tu ne penses pas avoir repris trop tôt ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« J'ai juste l'impression que tu es plus fatiguée, moins… enjouée. »

« Tout va bien. La reprise a été compliquée mais… A présent, tout va bien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Arrête un peu. Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je retrouve le pep's que j'avais avant… Ca. »

« Hm… Avant Emma tu veux dire ? »

« Rien à voir ! » aboya Regina

« Si tu le dis… »

« Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin… De me reposer. »

Lena n'insista pas et quitta la loge. Regina fixa son reflet dans l'immense miroir : Lena avait raison, elle n'était plus la même. Et si elle se voilait encore la face, les choses auraient dû être plus claires avec le temps, mais c'était plus compliqué encore.

Elle avait souvent pensé à Emma ces derniers temps. Cela faisait plus de 5 mois, presque 6, qu'elle était partie. Et si les premières semaines, elles avaient gardé le contact par des coups de fils ou des mails, ces derniers s'espacèrent un peu plus au fil des semaines pour finalement disparaitre il y a près de 3 mois.

Avec la reprise de son travail, Regina avait été prise par le temps et, finalement, au fur et à mesure, elle ne lui avait plus écrit. A chaque fois, elle se disait « Je le ferai demain, promis »… Mais le lendemain arrivait, et de nouvelles choses emplissaient son quotidien, puis les jours passèrent, les semaines et finalement les mois… Et si elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles à Emma, cette dernière non plus n'avait pas dénié en donner. Du coup, Regina avait pris le parti de ne renvoyer des nouvelles que lorsque Emma le ferait. Et puis, silence radio…

Alors, pour éviter d'y repenser, elle se plongea dans le travail, enchainant les interviews, les shows sur toutes les chaines possibles, des mini concerts partout sur la côte ouest, sa situation actuelle aidant : une starlette de la scène harcelée par un homme qui, finalement, a été arrêté non sans l'avoir blessée au passage. Mais même si cela lui plaisait, même si elle avait toujours aimé faire ce qu'elle faisait actuellement, elle en avait toujours rêvé… Mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que plus rien n'avait la même saveur. Si elle montait sur scène, elle aurait aimé imaginer Emma dans le public l'applaudissant, si elle gagnait un prix, elle aurait aimé qu'Emma la félicite en rentrant…

Oui, il lui manquait définitivement quelque chose, mais pourtant… Se sentait-elle prête à abandonner sa vie ? Cella qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire ? Celle qui avait pris toute son énergie ?

* * *

Il était rare le temps où Regina n'avait rien à faire. Quand elle ne vagabondait pas d'hôtel en hôtel, elle planait dans un avion ou somnolait dans un train, bien que plus rare pour ce dernier. Alors, lors d'un rare moment de liberté et de calme, lorsqu'elle reçut le message de sa sœur lui donnant rendez-vous chez elles alors que Regina était partie chez la manucure.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle ne trouva personne à son arrivée « Lena ? Tu es là ? »

Regina avait toujours peur des surprises de sa sœur. De bonnes comme de mauvaises surprises pouvaient venir de la jolie rousse. Elle posa son sac à main sur la console de l'entrée et avança prudemment « Lena ? »

« Hey sœurette ! »

La belle rousse descendit les escaliers, tout sourire « Alors ta manucure ? »

« Bien, comme d'habitude. Lena ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu as l'air étrange, non ? »

« Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude ? »

« Exact. Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de rentrer ? »

« Hm, tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur mon rôle. »

« Ton rôle ? »

« En tant que sœur, en tant que manager… Parfois, ils sont liés, parfois, il faudrait que j'apprenne à les différencier. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Parfois, je me surprends à mélanger ma sœur et ma vedette. »

« Lena… »

« Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps… Je suis sensée être ton manager et veiller sur ta carrière… Mais j'en oublie parfois que tu es avant tout ma sœur. Et que mon devoir, en tant que grande sœur, doit primer sur celui de manager. »

« Tu as eu une épiphanie ma parole. » blagua Regina.

« Je suis sérieuse… Et en parlant d'épiphanie, j'espère ne pas être la seule à en avoir une. »

« Huh ? »

Lena s'approcha, lui prit les mains et soupira « Regina… Je ne suis pas aveugle, mais je me suis voilée la face des derniers mois. J'ai d'abord pensé que ça passerait en reprendre les chemins des studios, mais… Je me suis trompée. »

« Tu t'es trompée ? »

« Tu n'es plus la même, tu n'as plus la même flamme… J'aurais dû m'en douter plus tôt, j'aurais dû, en tant que sœur, arrêter ça et commencer à prendre soin de ma sœur plutôt que de sa carrière. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis bon sang ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lena lui désigna un sac au pied de la console et Regina haussa un sourcil « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Eh bah, si tu sais pas, je peux plus faire grand-chose pour toi. »

« Non, j'avais bien compris que c'était un sac de voyage… Mais à qui est-il ? Et pour aller où ? »

« C'est le tien. Et c'est pour partir pour le Vermont. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu m'as bien comprise. En tant que manager, je te dirais que tu as beaucoup donné ces dernières années, que tu as atteint ton but plus d'une fois, reçu bien des trophées, fait tant de concerts… Mais en tant que sœur… Je me dois de faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Parce que j'ai souvent négligé ma petite sœur, mais à présent… »

« Alors quoi, tu vas m'obliger à partir ? A tout arrêter ? Après tout ce qu'on a investi toutes les deux là-dedans ? »

« Gina… J'aimerais que tu t'investisses dans bien d'autres choses… Tu as fait passer ta vie professionnelle bien des fois en avant… Il est temps que tu t'occupes de toi, tu le mérites. Et si tu crois que c'est une perte de temps, une perte de tout ce que tu as fait jusque-là alors… C'est que j'aurais échoué à être une grande sœur bienveillante pour toi. »

Regina l'écouta attentivement avant de glousser « Non mais tu t'écoutes ? Qui es-tu pour me faire la morale ? Toit qui n'est même pas capable de reconnaitre tes propres sentiments. »

« De quoi tu parl… »

« … Onh s'il te plait Tu peux en tromper beaucoup mais moi, on ne me la fait pas. Tu as beau proclamer que Ruby et toi ce n'est rien, moi je sais. »

« Il n'y a jamais eu de Ruby et moi. Il y a eu Ruby… Et moi plus loin. Ce n'est pas pace que nous avons couché une fois ensemble, que nous sommes folles l'une de l'autre. »

« Oh parfois, il ne suffit que d'une fois. » sourit Regina.

« Tu serais bien mal avisée de me donner des leçons quand toi-même tu as abandonné la femme que tu aimes. »

« Abandonner ? Abandonner ? Tu oublies quand même que c'est toi qui m'as poussé à repartir. Selon tes dires, je devais… « Remettre le pied à l'étrier. ». Alors, tu serais vraiment gonflée de me faire la morale ! »

Lena lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras « Je t'aime sœurette. Je t'aime tellement et je suis désolée… J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte bien avant. Mais je peux réparer mon erreur. »

« Tu n'as fait aucune erreur. C'est la vie, c'est tout. »

Lena lui caressa le visage « Va. »

« Lena… »

« Je t'en prie. Regina… »

La jolie brune sourit tristement : serait-il possible de tout laisser tomber ? Aimait-elle vraiment Emma au point de tout quitter ? Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Ses forces semblaient l'abandonner…

* * *

Emma rentra en fin d'après-midi, éreintée de sa journée. Comme d'habitude, elle jeta sa veste sur le canapé, envoya valser ses bottes et s'affala dans son fauteuil en un long soupir.

« Purée, je déteste ce genre de journée où les fournisseurs font exprès de se foutre de toi… Clairement, perdre 10$ par kilo de grain… Ils vendent des grains en or ou quoi ? « Rub', t'es là ? »

Emma se redressa et soudain, Ruby déboula par la baie vitrée « Emma, t'es là ! » lança-t-elle affolée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« C'est… C'est Spirit, il s'est encore sauvé. »

« Et merde, comme si j'avais besoin de ça… »

Emma se leva dans un grognement et remit ses bottes avec nonchalance « Ce cheval, si je l'aimais pas autant, j'en aurais fait un steak depuis longtemps. Je reviens. Il est parti vers où ? »

« Vers la forêt. »

« Super… »

Emma sortit alors et se dirigea vers les écuries et harnacha Sunny avant de le monter et de galoper jusqu'à l'ores de la forêt.

« Spirit ! Spirit ! Viens là espèce de canasson borné ! » Elle descendit de sa monture et l'attacha « Toi tu restes là, manquerait plus que je te course toi aussi. »

Puis elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, maugréant des vulgarités à tour de bras « SPIRIT ! Maudit cheval ! »

Et alors qu'elle allait rebrousser chemin, elle entendit un cheval hennir au loin. « Ah… Te voilà ! »

Elle enjamba un large tronc et entendit soudain une chute d'eau. Elle savait où elle se trouvait, elle adorait ce lieu en temps normal… Si elle n'avait pas à courir après un cheval têtu.

« Spirit, mais pourquoi diable tu as été te foutre dans ce li… »

Elle se stoppa soudain, le sang se glaça dans ses veines et son corps fut enveloppé d'un courant d'air froid remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et entourant sa tête, la faisant bourdonner. Devant elle, son cheval, s'abreuvant dans le lac et juste à côté, tenant les rennes et caressant sa crinière amoureusement…

« Regina ? »

* * *

Devant elle, Emma se retrouva comme paralysée. Elle avait rêvé ce moment tant de fois ces derniers mois, mais peu à peu, cette image de retrouvailles avec la belle brune s'évapora pour ne laisser place qu'au quotidien et à l'amertume d'une relation trop vite écourtée.

Elle n'osait s'approcher, de peur de se rendre compte qu'elle rêvait encore une fois.

« Emma… »

Cette voix rauque et suave, elle ne l'avait plus entendu depuis des mois, et, comme à l'époque, cette voix lui provoquait des frissons.

Puis, le courage lui revint, et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet au visage : Regina était là, dans le Vermont, dans son ranch, près de son lac…

« Regina, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La jolie brune lui sourit et s'éloigna alors du cheval pour combler les quelques mètres la séparant d'Emma. Mais, par réflexe, cette dernière fit un pas en arrière, ce qui stoppa Regina dans son avancée. La jolie brune comprit qu'elle devait d'abord s'expliquer « Ma charmante sœur m'a pris un billet d'avion direct pour el Vermont. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu refuser… »

« Ah oui ? » répliqua Emma dans un air plus surpris.

« Elle… Elle n'a pas eu à me convaincre très longtemps, malgré mes réticences… »

« J'imagine… Les mêmes réticences qui t'ont empêchées de m'écrire durant tous ces mois. » lança-t-elle amèrement.

Regina baissa la tête et soupira « Serait-ce puéril de dire que, toi non plus, tu n'as pas persévéré dans cette relation de lettres suivies ? »

« … »

« Hm je vois… A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune excuse… J'ai été prise par le travail et une chose en entrainant une autre… Les jours et les semaines ont passé et chaque jour je me disais « Il faut que je lui envoie un mail » mais finalement… J'ai repoussé l'échéance et une chose en entrainant une autre… »

« Ouais… Je… Je me disais que, je t'écrirais quand j'aurais une dernière fois de tes nouvelles. »

Regina gloussa « Je me disais exactement la même chose. » Elle gloussa une nouvelle fois en dodelinant la tête « Lena avait raison… »

Elle perdit son sourie lorsqu'elle sentit le regard d'Emma sur elle « Emma je… »

« Pourquoi tu es revenue ? »

« Pour toi. »

La réponse fut aussi franche que directe, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu Emma « Pour moi ? »

« Pour toi. Ca n'a toujours été que toi. J'ai été stupide d'être partie comme ça, si rapidement et abruptement. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Je n'aurais… Je n'aurais pas dû partir. »

Emma retint sa respiration alors, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle entendait.

« Tu… Regrettes ? »

« Je regrette tant de choses. Je regrette mon départ… » Elle s'avança d'un pas « Je regrette de n'avoir pas profité plus de toi… » elle s'avança encore « Je regrette de ne pas avoir passé plus de jours et de nuits avec toi… » Elle n'était plus qu'à trois mètres d'elle « Je regrette ta peau… » plus que deux mètres « Je regrette les lèvres… » plus qu'un mètre.

« Regina… »

« Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si stupide. »

Emma sourit alors « Stupide ? Je l'ai clairement été pour ne pas t'avoir couru après, pour ne pas t'avoir empêché de prendre ce foutu vol. Je suis désolée à mon tour. Désolée pour ne pas avoir suivi les mails, pour ne pas avoir traversé le pays pour venir te chercher, pour ne pas t'avoir prouvé que… Que tu, nous… On valait le coup ensemble. J'ai été stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à tout abandonner pour toi, parce qu'en réalité, c'est tout ce qui compte : être avec toi, peu importe le lieu, peu importe ce que je fais… Je veux être avec toi. Alors… Si je dois partir d'ici, je le ferais. Parce que maintenant que je te vois… Je n'ai plus envie de me séparer de toi. »

Regina ricana alors, réprimant un rire « Je te fais rire ? Sérieusement ? J'te déballe mon cœur et toi, tu te marres ? »

« Non, Emma, ce n'est pas ça… Tu n'as pas compris : je suis venue ici pour… Toi. Pour ce ranch, pour les chevaux, pour le Vermont. Pour toi Emma. Je suis venue ici et je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir. »

« C'est… C'est toi qui restes ? »

Regina lui sourit et s'approcha, comblant le dernier mètre. Elle caressa la joue de la jeune femme de sa main avant de la faire glisser dans sa nuque, sous sa chevelure dorée, pour amener ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser d'abord chaste avant qu'Emma ne l'attrape par la taille et n'approfondisse le baiser.

Et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elles se séparèrent, front contre front, à sourire béatement « Merde, ça m'avait tellement manqué… »

« Tu l'as dit… » souffla Regina « A présent, je passerai le reste de mes jours à t'embrasser, chaque jour. »

Soudain, Emma fronça les sourcils et se redressa « Attends un peu… Si tu es ici, si tu veux finalement venir vivre ici avec moi… Ta carrière ? »

Regina lui sourit « J'ai assez donné ces dix dernières années je crois. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que je ne recherche plus la même chose. J'ai eu une vie accomplie en tant qu'artiste, à présent j'aspire à combler ma vie de femme… »

« Auprès de moi ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Mais… Comment tu vas faire ? Je veux dire… Les médias, ceux que tu redoutais tant, vont certainement venir ici pour comprendre pourquoi et pour qui la grande Regina Mills a abandonné sa carrière. »

« Ca durera un mois tout au plus avant qu'une énième overdose ou un énième scandale viennent remplacer ma retraite. »

« Et… Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Et bien… Je me disais que, vu que je me débrouille assez avec les équidés, je pourrais t'apporter mon aide… »

« Regina, je suis navrée de te dire ça mais… J'ai pas les moyens de te payer… »

Regina éclata de rire « Il n'est pas question de ça. De plus, j'ai assez d'économies pour vivre confortablement durant quelques années encore. Sans parler des droits d'auteur qui tomberont tous les ans. Non vraiment, Emma, l'argent n'est définitivement pas un problème. Et ce n'est certainement pas pour ça que je suis revenue ici. »

« Cool… Enfin je veux dire… cool. »

Regina sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa jolie blonde. Elles restèrent enlacées quelques instants avant que Spirit ne les rappelle à son bon souvenir.

« Tu étais dans le coup avec Ruby hein, avoues. »

« Nous sommes arrivées ce matin. Le temps de me faire au jet lag et de prendre une douche. Je suis restée cloitrée dans la chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à ce que Ruby nous assure que tu étais bien partie pour faire tes commandes. »

« Nous ? Lena est là aussi ? »

« Et oui… »

« Elles… Elles se sont vues avec Ruby ? »

« Non, elle voulait rester se reposer à l'hôtel. Je pense que c'était surtout une excuse pour ne pas venir ici et se confronter à Ruby. »

« Maintenant que, pour nous, c'est réglé, on devrait peut-être s'occuper de ces deux-là non ? »

« Et si on s'occupait de nos affaires plutôt ? On a pas mal de mois à rattraper… »

Emma entoura la taille de Regina de ses bras et se colla à elle « Hm… Rattraper le retard hm… Intéressant. »

« Tu l'as dit. » Mais l'air concerné d'Emma fit soupirer Regina « Maiiiis tu vas être tracassée par Ruby et Lena… »

« Tu comprends… Je suis heureuse à présent, tu es à mes côtés, tu vas rester, on va vivre heureuses au ranch… Mais… Savoir que Ruby sera là, à être témoin de notre amour… Et qu'elle, elle se prive du sien… »

« Tu sais qu'elles sont grandes ? »

« Elles ne se sont pas privées pour se mêler de notre relation, non ? »

« … »

« Et, franchement, on va pas s'en plaindre… Alors… »

« Ecoute, l'avion de Lena ne repart que dans deux jours. »

« Vous n'aviez pris qu'un retour ? Tu étais certaine de rester ? »

Regina sourit et l'embrassa « Evidemment. Je te l'ai dit. »

« Wow… Tout va tellement vite… Je veux dire, ce matin je me suis réveillée célibataire, ruminant ma déprime et étant prête encore une fois à passer une journée chargée pour éviter de penser à toi. »

« C'est ce que tu faisais ? Tu te plongeais dans le travail pour éviter de penser à moi ? »

« C'est idiot, je sais… »

« Non, absolument pas. Je faisais exactement pareil. »

Regina s'éloigna alors et attrapa les rennes de Spirit « Et si on rentrait ? »

« Chez nous ? »

« Chez nous. »

**TBC**


	17. Et elles vécurent heureuses

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

**Désolée de mon retard mais je me devais de finir cette fic en beauté et j'avais le choix de soit vous proposer un chapitre plus court mais avec une fin bonus OU de vous offrir un chapitre plus long mais en retard ^^.**

**A présent est venu l'heure de la fin de cette fic et je vous remercie encore et toujours pour votre ferveur et votre fidélité tout au long des 17 chapitres qui ont composés cette fic. **

**Je ne suis pas en reste, j'ai déjà une autre fic qui m'attend, une CLEXA, qui verra le jour courant début juillet, et dont le synopsis vous est présenté à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**En attendant, et pour la dernière fois pour cette fic : ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Et elles vécurent heureuses…**

Le retour au ranch dura une éternité pour les deux jeunes femmes. Chacune sur une monture, Ruby les vit revenir de loin.

« Ok, elles sourient, c'est bon signe ça ? Oui, évidemment que oui ! » se dit-elle à elle-même.

Et quand elles disparurent vers les écuries, Ruby se retint de crier sa joie. Elle n'avait pas eu le moindre doute lorsqu'au petit matin, elle reçu un coup de fils de Regina lui disant qu'elle débarquait, elle et sa sœur, dans le Vermont. Elles avaient alors monté tout un stratagème pour que les retrouvailles se fassent de manière incongrue et intimiste. Ruby avait eu l'idée du cheval qui s'enfuit, sachant pertinemment qu'Emma irait à sa recherche.

Alors juste avant qu'Emma n'appelle Ruby pour lui dire qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour, Ruby accueillit Regina et lui « prêta » Spirit avec lequel elle se cacha dans la forêt. Mais pas n'importe où, Regina se souvenait de ce lieu.

Elle n'avait eu aucun doute au vu des derniers mois passés. Emma n'avait été que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis le départ de sa brune. C'était plus qu'évident que les retrouvailles seraient positives. Il était impensable qu'Emma la repousse.

Et soudain, Ruby pensa à elle : Regina viendrait vivre certainement au ranch, elle serait bientôt de trop dans ce couple qui ferait de cette maison leur cocon. Ses pensées dévièrent alors vers Lena. Regina lui avait dit : elles étaient venues toutes les deux, mais Lena n'avait pas tenu à accompagner aujourd'hui, et Ruby avait eu peine à dissimuler sa déception.

Et lorsque la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, Ruby arbora un masque souriant « Hey les filles ! »

« J'imagine que tu étais dans le coup… » lança Emma, tandis qu'elle entrait dans le salon, main dans la main avec Regina.

« Tout à fait. Regina, je suis heureuse de te revoir ici, pour longtemps ? »

« Pour toujours, j'espère. » dit-elle en lançant un regard amoureux vers Emma.

Se sentant de trop, Ruby se racla la gorge avant de détourner le regard « Ouais, bon bah je… Je sors moi. »

« Quoi ? Mais attends ! »

« Non, non, vous… Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver après tous ces mois d'abstinence… »

« Hey, on a tout notre temps. On a attendu des mois, on peut attendre une soirée de plus. » Emma se tourna vers Regina « On peut attendre une nuit de plus hein ? »

Regina gloussa « Evidemment. Ruby il n'est pas question que tu partes en te sentant de trop. »

« Ouais mais tenir la chandelle c'est pas mon truc. »

« Dommage, Lena vient manger ici ce soir. »

« Ah oui ? Elle a accepté de venir ?! »

« Bien sûr ? Pourquoi pas ? »

« Bah… Parce que je suis là. A l'instar de vous deux, on s'est pas reparlé depuis des mois… »

« Justement ? Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle y a repensé et… »

« … Ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien qu'elle a tenu à me suivre jusqu'ici. » lança Regina en haussant les épaules « En tout cas, hors de question que tu partes ce soir. Comme l'a dit Emma, nous avons à présent tout notre temps pour nous retrouver. De toute manière le jet lag aura certainement raison de moi ce soir… »

Emma sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue « Tout ce que je veux c'est m'endormir et me réveiller dans tes bras. »

Ruby se mâchouilla l'intérieur de la joue « Hm okay… Mais laissez-moi alors faire le repas, comme ça Regina, tu pourras aller te reposer. »

« Il faut peut-être aller chercher tes affaires à ton hôtel non ? » demanda Emma.

Regina gloussa « Tout est déjà ici. Le reste arriva par avion dans les prochains jours. »

« Attends, t'étais vraiment certaine que j'allais dire oui ?! »

« J'avais raison, non ? »

« Hm… T'as du bol que je sois amoureuse de toi hein… »

« Je comptais un peu dessus, je dois bien l'avouer. »

« Allez viens. Me dis pas que tua s eu le temps de te faire une place dans mes tiroirs ?! »

« Ah ah, très drôle. »

Emma prit la main de Regina et la conduisit dans ce qui serait à présent, leur chambre. A peine la porte fut fermée qu'Emma se rua sur les lèvres de la jolie brune. Et après un sulfureux baiser, Regina la freina dans ses ardeurs et posant sa main sur sa poitrine « Hey, hey deux minutes… »

« Désolée… »

« On a tout notre temps à présent. Et… Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que j'étais éreintée. »

« Désolée. Repose-toi pendant que je défais tes affaires. »

« Je vais plutôt prendre une bonne douche. »

« Je peux… t'accompagner ? » minauda Emma.

Pour toute réponse, Regina se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tendit la main vers Emma qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

OoO

Ruby avait préparé des pizzas maison, son plat préféré à faire. Elle se souvenait que son dernier repas avec Lena, elles l'avaient passé dans un restaurant italien où la jolie rousse avait admis avoir un gros faible pour les pizzas.

Elle sourit faiblement : se pourrait-il qu'elle finisse par gagner définitivement son cœur grâce à une pizza ? Il était connu que l'on gagnait le cœur d'un homme par deux choses : le sexe et la nourriture. En était-il de même pour les femmes ?!

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard qu'Emma descendit, tout sourire « Oh ne me dis rien, je reconnais ce sourire stupide sur ton visage. »

« Ah oui ? »

« C'est le sourire post-sexe. Celui qu'on arbore quand on a eu un orgasme de fou et qui reste en mémoire plusieurs heures plus tard. Comme un souvenir agréable qui, dès qu'on y repense, fait naitre un sourire instantanément. »

« Je plaide coupable. » lança Emma en levant les deux mains. « Dison que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris une douche aussi longue. »

« Argh, stop ! » grinça Ruby « Pas avant manger ! »

« En parlant de manger, Regina a appelé sa sœur pour qu'elle nous rejoigne ici pour 19h. »

Ruby vérifia sa montre « Dans 30 minutes environ. Parfait, les pizzas seront prêtes. »

« Hm pizzas ! »

Regina descendit quelques minutes plus tard, arborant elle aussi un large sourire satisfait. Ruby leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Emma sourit de plus belle.

« Alors, que nous as-tu préparé ? » demanda Regina en enlaçant Emma.

« Pizzas. »

« Ma sœur arrive bientôt et, pour ta gouverne, elle a demandé si tu serais là ce soir. »

« Elle a pas été déçue quand tu lui as dit que oui. » ironisa Ruby, ce qui fit perdre le sourire de Regina.

« Non. Elle aurait dû ? »

« J'en sais rien… La dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, j'ai pas eu l'impression que me quitter était pas la chose la plus dure qui soit. »

« Je crois qu'elle faisait juste bonne figure. »

« Ouais… »

Ruby ne voulait plus y croire. Cela faisait plus de 6 mois maintenant. Peut-être l'avait-elle oublié ? Peut-être l'avait-elle remplacée ? En même temps, Lena lui avait dit : le sexe n'inclut pas forcément des sentiments. Elles avaient couché ensemble alors qu'elles se connaissaient à peine, juste sur une envie, un coup de tête non réfléchi. Et pourtant, cette unique nuit avait déclenché chez Ruby quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle avait douté sur les sentiments de Lena, cette dernière restant toujours floue sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Et pourtant, elles ne reniaient pas sur les gestes tendres, les baisers volés… Que signifiaient tout cela ? Elle se souvenait encore de leurs derniers instants, la veille de son départ avec Regina, lorsqu'elles avaient passé la journée ensemble, tandis que Regina et Emma étaient restées au ranch. Elles avaient partagé un déjeuner, une balade en ville… Elles s'étaient posées près d'un lac artificiel et avaient longuement discuté des conditions dans lesquelles elles auraient pu mieux apprendre à se connaitre, plus développer leurs sentiments… Il y aurait eu tellement de possibilités.

Mais les choses avaient fait que Lena était repartie avec sa sœur et, contrairement à cette dernière, elle n'avait pas tenté une seule fois de la recontacter : ni appels, ni messages, ni mails… Elle n'avait eu des nouvelles d'elle que par l'intermédiaire d'Emma, du moins les premiers temps… Puis plus rien.

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois, et Ruby avait espéré pouvoir l'oublier mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre que, de son côté, Lena avait dû l'oublier, voir d'autres gens, voire même refaire sa vie… Mais quand, hier, Regina l'avait appelé… Son cœur avait tressailli. Elle se haïssait pour ressentir encore quelque chose alors que Lena, elle devait être passée à autre chose.

Alors quand l'heure arriva et que le taxi de Lena s'arrêta devant l'entrée, Ruby se crispa.

« No stress… » sourit Emma « Tu es à tomber par terre. »

« Arrête ! »

Et quand Regina ouvrit la porte pour serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, Ruby retint sa respiration.

« Bienvenue grande sœur ! »

« Ah, ah, je crois noter une étincelle de joie dans tes yeux… Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai vu cette expression chez toi. »

Regina sourit de plus belle et resserra sa sœur dans ses bras « Donne-moi tes affaires. »

Lena s'exécuta et se tourna vers Emma « Et je suppose que tu es celle qui fait naitre ces sourires sur le visage de ma sœur… »

« Je plaide coupable. Je suis ravie que tu es insistée auprès de Regina… »

« Elle est bornée, j'ai dû user de toutes mes forces. »

« Ah oui ? Elle m'a pourtant dit qu'il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup pour la convaincre. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! J'ai dû presque la coller moi-même dans l'avion. »

Emma se tourna vers Regina, en haussant un sourcil « Ah oui ? »

Regina se racla la gorge « Hm oui enfin, tu me connais… J'étais certaine de moi… Et savoir que ma sœur avait probablement raison, et donc moi tort… »

« Hm n'en dis pas plus, je suis pleinement satisfaite. » sourit Lena. Puis, elle se tourna vers Ruby et afficha un large sourire « Ruby, ça fait longtemps. »

« Trop… » murmura la jolie brune avant de s'avancer et de lui sourire à son tour « Salut Lena ! »

Sentant l'air passablement étrange, Regina donna un coup de coude discret à Emma « Hm bon, je vais voir dans la cuisine si les pizzas sont prêtes. Emma ? »

« Hm ouais, j'arrive ! Installez-vous hein… »

Regina et Emma disparurent alors, laissant Ruby et Lena seules.

« Hm, elles ne sont pas très subtiles. » gloussa Lena.

« Ah ? Ah oui… C'est euh… Ouais… Tu… Tu veux… T'asseoir ? »

« C'est mieux pour manger, non ? »

« Ah ah ton cynisme m'avait manqué. »

Lena sourit et le cœur de Ruby sembla exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle avait presque oublié…

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Pour rien… Je… Je me disais que ça faisait un bail qu'on s'était pas vu. J'me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé dans ta vie… Ce genre de truc quoi… »

« Oh… Et bien, rien… Je me suis concentrée sur la reprise de Regina… Et toi ? »

« Oh euh… Bah j'ai soutenu Emma, et on a continué le train-train quotidien… Et euh… » Ruby ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet… Elle avait surtout peur de connaitre la réponse…

« Ruby ? »

« C'est juste… Six mois c'est long et euh… Tu… Tu as… »

« … Rencontré quelqu'un ?! »

Ruby se figea, presque honteuse d'avoir était si vite démasquée « Euh… Ouais, enfin ça me regarde pas mais euh… »

« Tu aimerais savoir. »

« … »

« Je n'ai rencontré personne… » Ruby fut soulagée « Même si j'ai eu quelques aventures, elles n'étaient pas sérieuses en soi. » Puis le cœur de la belle brune se brisa. Elle qui s'était recluse dans le ranch et n'avait plus entamé quoique se soit, y compris au Rabbit Hole… Aurait-elle espéré que Lena fasse de même ? Même si la perspective de se revoir un jour était infime. Aurait-elle aimé qu'elle l'attende indéfiniment ? C'était ridicule. Lena était une femme sublime, il aurait été stupide de croire qu'elle reste sagement seule.

« Ruby ? Ca va ? »

« Quoi ? Oh pardon je… Je pensais à… »

« … A quoi ? »

« A… Ma copine. » lâcha-t-elle soudain, sans même réfléchir.

« Oh tu as quelqu'un ? » sourit Lena. Et ce sourire fit d'autant plus mal à Ruby qu'elle imaginait que Lena n'était pas jalouse pour le moins du monde, mais simplement heureuse pour elle.

« Ouais, ça fait pas longtemps… »

« Tant mieux. » compléta Lena « Tu mérites d'être heureuse. »

« Ouais… » sourit Ruby « Elle… Elle est cool… Et gentille ! »

Lena la fixa alors et soupira « Je suis contente. J'avais peur qu'après… Enfin tu vois… »

« Qu'après notre aventure ? »

« Oui, j'avais peur que tu penses que quelque chose serait possible. Nous étions si loin l'une de l'autre, c'était inconcevable. »

Ruby lâcha un ricanement « Oui, tout à fait ! Ca aurait été idiot. »

« Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« C'est… Elle s'appelle… Dorothy, elle est serveuse au Rabbit Hole. »

Lena sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme « Contente pour toi. Finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien. »

« Ouais… »

C'est ce moment-là que choisirent Emma et Regina pour revenir avec les pizzas. Quand elles virent Lena et Ruby si proches, elles imaginèrent que les choses s'étaient arrangées pour le mieux. Mais Emma croisa le regard de Ruby et sut tout de suite…

« Pizzas ! » lança la jolie blonde pour lancer les hostilités dans l'assiette. Et si le repas tourna essentiellement autour du futur de Regina et Emma au ranch, la brunette aux mèches rouges tenta de faire bonne figure.

Et quand Emma proposa une balade digestive autour de la propriété et que les sœurs Mills furent devant elles à une trentaine de mètres, Emma arriva enfin à faire cracher le morceau à son amie « C'est pas les retrouvailles auxquelles tu t'attendais hein… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Rub'… Je te connais. »

« … »

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Je… J'ai menti… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« J'ai… Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un. »

« Mais… Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?! Si tu veux la conquérir, ne faut-il pas lui dire le contraire ? »

« J'ai perdu le contrôle. Quand elle a dit qu'elle avait eu quelques aventures durant ces mois… Je… J'ai été déçue… »

« Déçue de quoi ? Tu espérais quoi sérieusement ? Rub'… Après votre nuit ensemble, il a pas fallu longtemps avant que tu fricotes avec Belle je te rappelle… Et il s'était pas passé six mois. »

« … »

« Tu peux pas lui en vouloir… Vous n'étiez pas sensées vous revoir un jour. Elle aurait dû faire quoi ? T'attendre éternellement ? Laisse-moi rire… »

« Tu l'as bien fait pour Regina… »

« Mais Regina et moi, c'était pas pareil. On a pas vécu un plan cul ou une seule et unique nuit. »

« … »

« Alors… Tu lui as menti… Et elle a réagi comment ? »

« Je… Je pensais déclencher ne serait-ce qu'un soupir de jalousie, mais rien. Elle est contente pour moi… C'est encore pire, je crois que, que si c'était elle qui m'avait annoncé qu'elle était en couple. »

« Je suis désolée Rub', vraiment. »

« Ca aurait été cool tu vois : toi et Regina et moi avec sa frangine… On aurait fait une belle et grande famille… Les sœurs et les belles-sœurs… »

« Y'a encore de l'espoir, non ? »

Ruby sourit tristement « Nan, je laisse tomber… Ca devait être ainsi. »

Emma était malheureuse pour son amie. D'autant plus qu'elle, baignait dans le bonheur à présent. Elle regarda devant elle et vit Regina et Lena en grande discussion.

OoO

« Alors, heureuse ? »

« Tu en doutes. » sourit Regina.

« Je vais devoir expliquer à Sydney l'arrêt brutal de ta carrière… »

« Alors, tu repars bien demain ? »

« Evidemment. Tellement de choses à régler. Tu sais, je pense déménager et prendre quelque chose de plus petit que l'immense villa qu'on avait à Los Angeles. »

« Ah ? Rejoins-moi ici ! »

Lena éclata de rire « Oh non merci. Le Vermont très peu pour moi. »

« Rien ne pourrait te convaincre ? »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de venir me terrer ici. »

« … »

Regina soupira : visiblement, ses retrouvailles avec Ruby avaient été amères et expéditives.

« Ruby m'a dit. »

« T'as dit quoi ? »

« Et bien pour elle et sa copine, c'est cool. J'avais peur qu'avec notre aventure, elle pense que… Enfin tu vois. »

Regina fronça les sourcils : il ne lui semblait pas que Ruby était en couple, du moins elle ne lui avait pas fait comprendre ça. Mais elle ne dit rien et poursuivit la discussion « Je vois. Tu avais peur qu'elle t'attende éternellement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il semblerait que tu lui ai bien fais comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien entre vous, non ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui évidemment. »

« Et puis, tu m'as dit ne pas t'être fais prier toi-même pour… batifoler à droite et à gauche. »

« Oui, c'est sûr… »

« Alors… Tu comptes vraiment repartir à Los Angeles après-demain ? »

« C'était convenu comme ça. »

« Je pensais que tu prolongerais ton séjour en sachant que ta petite sœur adorée allait rester ici. »

« Mais ma petite sœur adorée à décider de venir ici, dans le Vermont, le coin paumé de l'Amérique, sans prendre la peine de clôturer ses affaires, laissant cette pénible tache à sa grande sœur… »

« Encore désolée… »

« Si je n'avais pas été celle qui t'avait poussé à venir ici, j'aurais pu t'en vouloir. »

« Je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez pour ça d'ailleurs. »

« Si tu es heureuse, alors c'est déjà un bon commencement. »

Regina prit sa sœur par les épaules « Je t'aime sœurette. »

* * *

Emma avait sauté sur l'occasion pour inviter tout le monde au Rabbit Hole le soir-même. Se servant du mensonge de son amie, elle fit part de son idée à Regina, lorsqu'elles revinrent dans leur chambre.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? »

« T'as pas senti ta sœur un peu bizarre cet aprèm' ? Comme par hasard, à partir du moment où Ruby a mitonné sur sa prétendue copine… »

« J'ai pas fais gaffe… »

« Eh bah, t'es pas perspicace… Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure… »

« Moi, je ne suis pas perspicace ?! »

« T'as quand même mis 6 mois pour te rendre compte que tu pouvais finalement pas te passer de moi… »

« … »

Emma sourit « Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, non ? »

Regina la fixa « Je suis perspicace. »

Emma s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front « Oui tu l'es. » répondit Emma non sans vouloir aplanir la situation et acquiescer au moindre désir de sa compagne « En attendant, prépare-toi, on rejoint ta sœur en ville dans 15minutes. »

« Tu as prévenu Ruby que l'on sortait ? »

« Evidemment. Je lui ai dis que ça serait le plan parfait pour rendre Lena jalouse. »

« C'est un jeu dangereux… »

« Y'a aucune raison. Lena, en voyant Ruby et Dorothy ensemble, finira par se rendre compte qu'elle est jalouse et qu'elle tient à Ruby bien plus que ce qu'elle dit. »

« Ou alors, elle pensera que Ruby est prise et a tourné la page définitivement et ne pensera donc pas à rester ou insister… »

« Peu probable. »

« Ah oui ? Tu connais mieux ma sœur que moi visiblement. » ricana Regina.

« Je connais les Mills. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « J'ai donc eu de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi clairvoyant que toi. »

« Assurément. » sourit Emma « Tu es prête ? »

« Oui. »

Emma la fixa et blêmit « Tu… TU comptes t'habiller comme ça ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Mais… Ta robe est… si courte. »

« Et alors ? Ca ne me va pas ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si mais… »

« Mais ? »

Emma se mordilla la joue intérieure et baissa le regard « Mais… Les autres vont te regarder… »

« Emma… J'ai

Chanté en jupe courte devant des milliers de personnes… »

« Oui mais… Tu sors avec moi maintenant… »

« … Si tu finis ta phrase par « _Tu es à moi_ », je te préviens que je te quitte. »

« Non, non mais… »

« Emma, j'ai traversé le pays, j'ai quitté ma carrière, pour toi. Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a le moindre risque que je te quitte pour le premier venu qui louchera sur ma jupe… N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?! »

« Si, si bien sûr ! »

« Alors, il n'y a aucun problème. Au contraire, tu devrais être contente et fière de m'avoir à ton bras. Tu devrais te pavaner en disant « C'est ma copine. » plutôt non ? »

« Oui, tu as raison. Et puis, il va bien falloir que ce patelin s'habitue à avoir une telle beauté trainant dans ses rues. »

« Alors, on y va ! »

* * *

Les trois jeunes femmes retrouvèrent Lena en centre-ville. Et si elles se dirigèrent à pied jusqu'au Rabbit Hole, Lena, une fois le bar en vue, accéléra le pas « Je… Je vais regarder si y'a de la place. Ca serait con de devoir faire demi-tour ! »

Sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre quoique se soit, elle était déjà entrée dans le bar. Ruby scanna rapidement la salle qui était peu remplie à cette heure, et repéra Belle.

« Hey Belle ! »

« Hey, ça fait un moment… »

« Tus ais où est Dorothy ? »

« Au bout du comptoir. »

« Merci. » la belle brune s'approcha alors « Hey salut ! »

« Hey Rub'. Quoi de neuf ? »

Ruby jeta un œil derrière elle avant de revenir vers la jeune femme « Faut que tu me rendes un service. »

« Lequel ? »

« Ne me pose pas de questions mais… Joues ma copine pour cette soirée. »

« Pardon ? »

« S'il te plait. Je ferais ce que tu veux. »

Dorothy haussa un sourcil « Ok… Pour 300 dollars. »

« 300 ? Non, 150. »

« 200. »

Ruby soupira bruyamment et soudain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir « Ok, ok ! »

« Parfait, j'avais besoin de nouveaux pneus. »

« T'es sérieuse… » soupira Ruby « Peu importe. Merci encore ! »

Et soudain, elle entendit dans son dos « Hey Rub', c'est bon ? »

Elle se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents « Ouais ! »

« Salut Dorothy. » lança Emma.

« Salut Emma. »

« Ah euh… Lena, Regina, je vous présente Dorothy… Dorothy, voici des amies. »

« Enchantée ! »

« Nous de même. »

Ruby se colla outrageusement à Dorothy « Allez chercher de la place, je ramène à boire. Bière pour tout le monde ? »

Toutes acquiescèrent, et Ruby sembla relâcher un souffle qu'elle retenait depuis l'entrée de Lena dans le bar.

« Alors, c'est laquelle que tu vises ? La brune ou la rousse ? » demanda, amusée, Dorothy.

« La rousse… La brune est prise par Emma. »

« Ah ouais ? Joli ! Et pourquoi tu fonces pas dans le tas ? Je t'ai connu moins subtile… »

« … »

« Hm, elle te donne du fil à retordre hein… »

« Arrête… »

« Sérieusement. Elle a dû te taper fortement dans l'œil pour que tu reviennes me voir. Je te rappelle que tu m'as largué comme une merde du jour au lendemain… »

« Je… Je suis désolée… »

« T'inquiète, c'était y'a longtemps et j'ai dépassé ce stade aujourd'hui. On est potes, et je suis ravie de faire cette petite mascarade. » Dorothy jeta un œil rapide et discret vers Lena « Elle en vaut le coup… »

« C'est clair, mais je crois que c'est foutu de toute façon. »

« Oh ne crois pas ça… »

« Ouais… » gloussa Ruby sans conviction aucune.

« Non sans rire. Elle est grave jalouse. »

« Tu parles ! »

« Sérieusement… Elle m'a pas lâché du regard depuis qu'elle est entrée. Si ces yeux étaient des flingues, je serais une passoire maintenant. »

Ruby n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Lena serait jalouse ? Vraiment ? Elle n'osait y croire. Pourtant, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit…

Dorothy se pencha alors et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure des lèvres de Ruby « Avec ça, c'est du tout cuit. »

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre les bières et de rejoindre les filles à une table.

« Dorothy a l'air sympa. » ajouta Regina, essayant d'en rajouter une couche.

« Ah ah ouais… Elle l'est. » lança, gênée, Ruby.

Parfois, elle donnait quelques regards discrets vers Lena pour juger de ses réactions, et fut quelque peu déçue lorsqu'elle constata que la jolie rousse semblait passer une très bonne soirée, riant à gorgée déployée avec sa sœur. Alors, quand elle entendit une de ses chansons favorites, elle se leva soudainement et partit retrouver Dorothy « Danse avec moi. »

« Huh ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre qu'elle l'entraina déjà sur la piste de danse dans une chorégraphie collé-serré, et sous les yeux abasourdis des trois jeunes femmes. Puis Emma tendit la main à Regina « Tu danses ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Lena regarda sa sœur et sa compagne dévoiler au grand jour leur amour, quand soudain son regard dévia vers Ruby et Dorothy, qui dansaient l'une contre l'autre, ne se lâchant pas du regard. Son cœur se serra alors, incapable de mettre le doigt sur le sentiment qui l'envahissait à présent.

Et plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'elles laissèrent Lena à son hôtel, Ruby resta silencieuse dans la voiture. Lorsqu'elle rentra au ranch, elle alla se coucher directement.

« Eh bah… Je croyais qu'elle serait contente. Ca a bien marché non ? » lança Emma en s'écrasant sur son lit.

Regina s'assit au bord « Je crois qu'elle regrette simplement la non-réaction de ma sœur… »

« Hm, Ruby est décidemment complètement à côté de la plaque… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Lena était emmerdée par la situation. »

« Ah oui ?! »

« Clairement ! »

« Mais elle n'a rien dit. »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai… Vous êtes pas croyables les Mills. » Regina soupira avant qu'elle n'envoie à sa compagne sa robe sur le visage « Hey, mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Ne veux-tu pas t'occuper de moi plutôt que de ma sœur huh ? »

Emma sourit d'un sourire carnassier « Avec plaisir. » avant de bondir sur Regina.

* * *

Lena était revenue le lendemain au ranch, à la demande de sa sœur, pour passer sa dernière journée avec elle, ainsi que de mettre les derniers termes de son contrat et de sa carrière de chanteuse.

Ruby avait décidé de passer la matinée en ville, prétextant avoir rendez-vous avec Dorothy, ce qui était évidemment faux. Emma, elle, était bien décidée à creuser du côté de la jolie rousse. Alors, le midi, tandis que Regina s'était proposée de faire une salade, Emma et Lena étaient dans le jardin, appréciant une tisane à l'ombre du kiosque, depuis remis à neuf par Emma.

« Hm alors… Tu repars demain. Pas moyen que tu restes ? »

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler pour Regina. Arrêter sa carrière n'est pas une chose anodine. »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Regina a abonné sa carrière pour moi. »

Lena sourit « Si ça avait été le cas, je ne l'aurais pas poussé à revenir ici. Je connais ma sœur et, elle n'était définitivement plus la même depuis son départ. Elle n'avait plus gout à ce qu'elle faisait, sa tête, et son cœur, étaient ailleurs. »

« Hm… Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« De savoir ta sœur ici, à des milliers de kilomètres de toi… Vous semblez tellement proches. »

« L'avion ça existe. » sourit Lena.

« Ne te méprends pas mais… Tu vas faire quoi maintenant que Regina n'a plus besoin de manager ? »

« Et bien je pourrais manager quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est ce qui te plait ? C'est ce que tu veux vraiment faire ? Ou étais-tu devenue manager simplement pour ta sœur ? »

« Pourquoi tant de question ? »

« Pour savoir, je suis curieuse… T'aimerais pas te rapprocher d'elle ? Venir vivre dans le coin ? »

Lena gloussa « Et pour y faire quoi ? Je veux dire… Y'a rien ici. Et si Regina est prête à sentir le fumier et les écuries, ce n'est pas mon cas. »

« Tu sais que New-York est a 4h de route… Y'a des trucs à faire à New-York, et c'est plus près que Los Angeles… Non ? »

« Certes. Je n'y avais pas pensé… Ca pourrait être une solution, oui. »

« Ah ah ! »

« Retire ce sourire de satisfaction de ton visage… Ce n'est quand même pas à l'ordre du jour ? Je dois d'abord régler tellement de choses avant… »

« Mais, ça reste une possibilité ouverte ? »

« Ca reste une possibilité. »

« Ca serait cool… Et ça ne ferait pas plaisir qu'à Regina. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, Ruby serait contente. »

Lena haussa un sourcil « Je pense qu'elle a peu besoin de ça en ce moment. N'a-t-elle pas Dorothy ? »

« Hm tu sais… Elle t'a longtemps attendu. Il n'y avait que « Lena par-ci, Lena par-là »… Mais elle fut lasse de l'attendre. »

« Hm je vois… »

« En même temps, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas attendu non plus. » sourit Emma.

« Attendu quoi ? Je savais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Ruby et moi. C'était juste… Une fois. »

« Parfois, y'a pas besoin de plus… »

« Et parfois, une fois reste une fois. Si j'avais envisagé une relation plus sérieuse, je ne l'aurais pas envisagé avec une femme qui vit à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi. »

« Ouais… Mais parfois, ça se commande pas. Regarde Regina et moi. »

« Ce qui vaut pour certains, ne valent pas pour d'autres. Chaque relation est unique. Tu ne peux comparer une histoire d'amour entre ma sœur et toi, et une soirée basée sur le sexe. »

« Bah… Vous savez déjà que sur un plan sexuel ça marche entre vous, reste plus qu'à voir sur un autre plan. En gros, vous avez pris les choses à l'envers, c'est pas grave. »

« Essaierais-tu de me caser avec ton amie, qui a déjà une petite amie ? »

« Ca, ça se change, non ? »

« Mais peut-être que leur histoire est plus sérieuse que ce qu'aurait pu être la nôtre. »

« C'est dommage, je suis persuadée que vous auriez fait un très beau couple. »

« Peut-être. » soupira Lena « Mais parfois les choses sont ainsi. »

« Tu peux juste répondre à une question, dont la réponse restera entre toi et moi. »

« Vas-y. »

« Si Ruby avait été libre, si elle avait été prête à tout quitter pour toi, lui aurai-tu laissé une chance ? »

Lena soupira avant de réfléchir « Je… Je crois que j'y aurais repensé à deux fois, certainement. »

Emma sourit alors : il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Elles passèrent la journée ensemble, sans Ruby qui ne donna plus de signe de vie, malgré les multiples appels et messages de la jolie blonde. Et quand, le soir venu, Lena repartit en ville, Emma était furieuse contre son amie.

« Elle va tout gâcher cette imbécile ! »

« Calme-toi. »

« Mais y'avait une possibilité ? J'avais réussi à faire cracher le morceau à Lena. »

« Elle est surement en ville… »

« Elle pourrait au moins répondre ! »

« Calme toi, elle reviendra demain. »

« TU as vu comme Lena était déçue de ne pas la revoir ? Et si elle ne donne pas signe de vie d'ici demain ? D'ici le départ de Lena ? »

« Tu sembles bien plus énervée par la disparition de ton amie que par les causes. Imagine qu'elle ait eu un accident et que c'est la raison de son silence… »

« … Attends, tu crois ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce habituel de sa part de disparaitre ainsi toute une journée ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Bien alors… Il n'y a rien à signaler. »

« Quand elle rentrera, je lui botterai le cul tellement fort qu'elle ne pourra plus s'asseoir pendant des jours ! »

Regina sourit et prit sa compagne dans ses bras « Tu es tellement une enfant. »

* * *

Mais la nuit venue, puis le lendemain, aucune nouvelle de Ruby. Et bien que cela n'inquiétait pas Emma, son manque d'implication l'agaçait fortement. Regina avait proposé de raccompagner sa sœur jusqu'à l'aéroport, laissant Emma gérer le ranch en attendant le retour de Ruby.

Et, finalement, au bout d'une matinée interminable, lorsqu'Emma entendit la voiture de Ruby se garer devant le ranch, elle sortit en trombe « Mais bordel où t'étais ?! »

« Hm stop… J'me suis pris une cuite d'enfer hier… J'me suis endormie chez Belle... »

« Chez Belle ? Mais t'aurais pas pu faire en sorte qu'elle te raccompagne ici ?! »

« J'étais complètement dans le brouillard… C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Le problème ? Lena est en route pour l'aéroport ! »

« Et alors ? Elle s'en fout de moi, j'ai géré comme une merde… »

Emma se retint de lui mettre une baffe mais la prit par les épaules « Hey ! Si tu étais revenue hier, j'aurais pu te dire que tout n'était pas perdu avec Lena ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! »

« Je suis en train de te dire que Lena ressent quelque chose. »

« Elle te l'a dit ? »

« Pas besoin. A force de creuser, on trouve. »

« … »

« Hey, réveille-toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle est partie ! »

« Regina l'a emmené en avance, son avion ne part que dans une heure. Si tu y vas maintenant, tu auras le temps… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? »

« Déballe ton cœur ! Dis-lui tout. T'as plus rien à perdre ! Allez, fonce ! »

Et comme si elle venait de se prendre un électrochoc, Ruby écarquilla les yeux avant de courir vers la voiture.

« Fais gaffe sur la route ! »

« Promis ! J'ai toutes les raisons pour faire gaffe maintenant ! »

Et elle prit la route, elle roula, tout en faisant attention, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. S'il y avait la moindre chance, même infime… Emma avait raison, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Au moins elle serait fixée et finirait peut-être par passer à autre chose si les choses ne finissaient pas comme elle le souhaitait.

* * *

Ca y est, ta valise est enregistrée ? »

« Oui. J'embarque dans 40 minutes, nous avons le temps de boire un verre et faire une dernière fois le point sur les choses à régler. »

« Tout à fait. »

« Nous avons déjà prévenu tes fans par réseaux sociaux, j'ai reçu une tonne de messages de journalistes souhaitant en savoir plus. Evidemment, il serait préférable de les garder à distance du ranch, et pour se faire… »

« … Il faut leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Des photos, des interviews de toi et Emma… Juste ce qu'il faut pour étancher leur soif et qu'ils vous foutent la paix. Evidemment, certains vont quand même venir fouiner… Et ce que tu redoutais et ce que tu voulais éviter en repartant y'a six mois, va arriver. »

« Je sais, mais à présent, je suis prête à les affronter. »

« Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit… Tu sais où me trouver. Je vais m'occuper de t'envoyer le reste de tes affaires. »

« Hm, merci… »

« Tu sais, j'ai pensé à un truc, enfin Emma surtout. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Je pourrais quitter Los Angeles et me rapprocher un peu de toi. New-York n'est pas si loin, une heure à peine en avion, 5h en voiture… Et il y a toujours plus de possibilités là-bas que dans le Vermont. »

« Ca serait une idée géniale. »

« Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une idée mais, je dois bien avouer que Los Angles sans toi, n'a pas la même saveur. »

* * *

Ruby avait maudit les quelques minutes de bouchons qui l'avaient bloqué sur l'autoroute. Et quand elle vit enfin l'aéroport au bout du chemin, elle fut soulagée. Elle ne cessait de fixer sa montre : il lui restait à peine 30 minutes avant que Ruby ne s'en aille pour de bon.

Elle gara sa voiture avec empressement avant de filer au hall des départs. Elle se rua sur le panneau avec tous les vols et, heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un seul vol pour Los Angeles.

« Hall B… Okay, c'est parti. »

* * *

« Tu vas me manquer sœurette. Mais je suis sereine en sachant que tu es heureuse ici. »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi… Je t'aime. »

Une fois féminine raisonna alors et Lena sourit « C'est mon vol. »

« A bientôt j'espère. »

« Oui, je l'espère aussi. »

* * *

Ruby courut, bouscula des gens, s'excusant à peine, mais son esprit était ailleurs… Elle venait d'entendre la voix indiquant que le vol pour Los Angeles allait embarquer… Elle accéléra, comme si c'était humainement possible. Elle était haletante, elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout se jouait sur quelques secondes… Les plus longues et les plus cruelles de sa vie.

Elle vit le portique, et la file d'attente pour entrer… Elle priait intérieurement pour que Lena ne soit pas de l'autre côté… Et soudain… Une crinière rousse ressortait du lot, elle en était certain, c'était elle.

« LENA ! LENAAAA ! »

La belle rousse se figea et se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Pourtant c'était bien elle qu'on avait appelé. Et cette voix…

« LENA ! »

Puis elle la vit, au loin, courant vers elle. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit de la file d'attente « Ruby ? Mais… »

« La belle brune arriva devant elle, haletante « Lena… Reste. »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je… J'aurais dû… Merde, j'ai plus de souffle. »

Lena regarda derrière elle : la file avançait doucement mais surement « Ruby mais… »

« Attends, écoute-moi, une dernière fois, s'il te plait. »

« … »

« Je… Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec toi. J'ai jamais vécu ça… On a pourtant passé peu de temps ensemble mais… Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que nous deux, y'aurait des possibilités… »

« Ruby, stop. »

« Non, écoute… »

« Non. Tu me parles de ça alors que tu as déjà une copine et… »

« … non, tu comprends pas. Dorothy c'est rien. Enfin je veux dire… Y'a rien entre nous. C'était du pipo. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je… J'ai menti. Je n'ai personne… Pour être franche… Je n'ai personne depuis ton départ. »

« Mais Dorothy… »

« … C'était un mensonge… Je voulais pas que tu crois que… Enfin, après que tu m'ais dis que tu avais eu des flirts depuis ton départ… Je… J'ai pas voulu que tu crois que j'étais désespérée au point de n'attendre que ton retour… Alors… Je… J'ai menti. »

« Mais tu l'étais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Désespérée au oint de n'avoir personne depuis mon départ… »

« … C'est misérable, je sais mais j'y peux rien… » Lena gloussa et Ruby fronça les sourcils « Je suis ravie de te faire rire… Au moins, c'est pas du dégout. »

« Non, tu te trompes. Je ne ris pas de toi. Je ris de la situation… Je n'ai eu aucune relation, quelle qu'elle soit, depuis mon départ. »

« Sérieusement ? Mais pourquoi… »

« … Pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont fait inventer une relation avec cette Dorothy. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas que tu crois que je t'ai attendu… »

« Mais… Si tu t'en fous de nous, pourquoi avoir menti ? »

« Parce que, peut-être qu'au fond, je ne m'en fous pas tant que ça… »

Le cœur de Ruby rata alors un battement « Attends… Mais… »

« Nous n'avons pas d'avenir ensemble… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ok, notre relation n'a rien de glamour en comparaison avec cette de ta frangine et Emma, mais je sais, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose. Parce que quand je te vois, quand je pense à toi… Je… J'ai… Je saurais même pas l'expliquer. Je sais simplement qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose. »

« … »

« Lena… » la voix féminine rappelant aux derniers retardataires d'embarquer résonna alors « On a peu de temps encore… Je ne vais pas te demander de rester mais… simplement... De revenir. »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un souffle, un dernier, comme les dernières forces que l'on jette dans une bataille. Lena resta là quelques secondes avant de s'approcher, de glisser ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Ruby et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un chaste baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis, front contre front, elles se sourirent « Je reviendrai vite. »

« J'ai une meilleure idée… Et si je te rejoignais ? Après tout, quelques vacances à Los Angeles ça ne serait pas du luxe, non ? »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Ruby sourit et embrassa de nouveau Lena, plus langoureusement cette fois-ci, leur cœur battant à l'unisson, leur souffle se mêlant enfin. Leurs mains se séparèrent alors, aux portes de l'embarquement.

* * *

« C'est pas croyable. Une heure de retard ! »

« Calme toi chérie. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais c'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas dix milles choses à faire avant le grand jour ! »

« Relax ma belle. Tiens, les voilà ! »

Emma tendit le cou, avide de voir la foule se déverser de l'escalator. Elle tenta de les voir, de les distinguer parmi le nombre… Quand soudain…

« Je les vois, elles sont là ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Hey ! »

De la foule s'échappa une tignasse rousse incendiaire et une brunette aux mèches rouges, qui leur sautèrent dans les bras.

« Mon dieu je suis si heureuse ! » lança Ruby en s'écroulant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie « Ca fait une éternité ! »

« N'exagérons rien. » rectifia Regina qui serra à son tour Ruby puis sa sœur « Nous sommes heureuses que vous soyez là. »

« On a bien cru ne jamais arriver. Franchement avec cette tempête de neige sur New-York, on pensait ne jamais pouvoir venir. » lança Lena.

« Quelle idée aussi de vouloir se marier en plein hiver ! » grinça Ruby.

« Heyyyy, si vous n'êtes pas contentes, vous pouvez repartir ! »

« Après toutes ces péripéties pour venir jusqu'ici ? Hors de question ! »

Les quatre jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent alors, roulant en direction du ranch qui n'avait fait que prospérer depuis l'arrivée de Regina dans ses murs, voilà deux ans maintenant. Regina avait su trouver sa place au ranch et en ville. Après une ferveur des journalistes due à sa présence, les choses se calmèrent et Emma et elle avaient pu commencer une nouvelle vie. Regina avait trouvé sa place et avait ouvert une boutique de fleurs en ville. Grâce aux nouvelles plantations qu'Emma avait faites dans son immense propriété, Regina avait un fournisseur attitré et bientôt sa boutique fut assez réputée dans la région, amenant touristes et curieux, redonnant un second souffle à la ville, et surtout au ranch.

Et si, côté travail, tout était parfait, côté vie privée, il n'y avait rien à redire non plus. Emma et Regina vivaient depuis deux ans dans un véritable cocon. Lorsque Ruby leur annonça son départ pour New-York afin de suivre Lena, ayant elle-même quitté Los Angeles quelques mois plus tôt, cela ne les surpris pas.

Elles se retrouvèrent seules alors et l'avenir se dessinait de plus en plus pour elles. Emma parlait souvent de famille, de mariage, d'enfant. Et si Regina ne pouvait porter, Emma lui avait assuré qu'elle les porterait, qu'elle les porterait tous. Mais avant cela, c'est de la manière la plus romantique qui soit qu'elle la demanda en mariage : dans leur kiosque, celui qui vit naitre leur idylle, celui qui fut le témoin de l'évolution de leurs sentiments. C'était logique, c'était normal.

Evidemment, Regina accepta, au bout de deux ans. Il était temps, avait lancé Ruby lorsqu'Emma lui annonça. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient toutes les quatre réunies, ainsi que les parents et le frère d'Emma. Tous réunis pour un mariage sous les arches fleuries du jardin du ranch.

Il y avait tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à vivre, mais une chose après l'autre, c'est ce qu'avait dit Regina lorsqu'Emma évoqua, dans la foulée, l'envie d'avoir un premier enfant. Les choses viendraient en leur temps, et l'enfant aussi.

* * *

« Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Ma petite Emma va se marier… Qui l'aurait cru… »

« Rub'… Je suis en stress… »

« Vous vivez dans le bonheur le plus total depuis deux ans déjà. Rien ne peut vous atteindre. »

« Tu sais qu'on a rendez-vous le mois prochain pour… »

« Pour ? »

« Pour un donneur… »

« Un donneur de quoi ? Vous êtes malades ? L'une de vous a besoin d'un rein ? Je peux le donner ! »

Emma s'esclaffa « Hm, je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire quoique ce soit pour ce genre de don. »

« Mais de quoi tu par… » Ruby écarquilla les yeux alors « Oh mon dieu, sérieusement ?! »

Emma sourit « Ca fait un moment qu'on y pense… Et, je dois bien avouer que… J'ai hâte. »

« Tes parents sont au courant ? »

« Oui bien sûr, et ils ont hâtes d'être grand-père et grand-mère. »

« Mon Dieu… Le temps passe si vite… Regarde toi : bientôt mariée et mère de famille. »

« Et toi alors : qui aurait cru que l'impétueuse Ruby Luca, se rangerait depuis si longtemps. Je vous que tu coules des jours heureux auprès de Lena. »

« Ah c'est sportif et sans repos, mais… Ca me plait. »

« Et toi, quand envisages-tu de te passer la corde au cou ? »

« Oh ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour pour l'instant. Nous sommes heureuses comme ça et je préfèrerai que nos affaires soient un peu plus sûres. Quand ça sera le bon moment, je compte lui demander au milieu de Central Park, tout est prévu. »

Emma hoqueta « Tu ne laisses rien au hasard hein… »

« Jamais. Il faut être prévoyant avec Lena. »

« J'imagine, comme toutes les femmes Mills. »

On toqua alors à la porte et Mary Margaret apparut « Les filles c'est l'heure. »

Ruby disparut alors et Emma se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir « Chérie ? »

« Une minute, j'arrive. »

Sa mère la laissa seule alors et Emma soupira : le bonheur, le véritable bonheur ressemblait-il à cela ? Elle se souvenait du premier instant où son regard avait croisé celui de Regina. De leur premier échange, un peu houleux, de ses premières impressions…

Elle sourit en ce souvenant de leur premier échange et de ce qu'elle avait pensé de cette belle brune venant bousculer son quotidien. Puis l'évolution de ses sentiments, de _leurs_ sentiments… Pour atteindre ce jour si spécial. Son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine, empli d'un bonheur et d'une croyance en l'avenir plus radieux encore.

Elle était heureuse, et si sa vie, si ses sentiments, avaient vécu un véritable un rodéo ces dernières années, elle n'en était pas moins heureuse à présent. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et imaginait déjà ce dernier s'arrondir dans quelques mois. Voir courir de petits pieds dans leur ranch, monter à cheval et galoper entre ses deux mères… Tant de choses à venir encore et toutes étaient synonymes de bonheur, d'espoir et de vie.

Oui, son existence avait été de véritables montagnes russes, un rodéo haletant, mais au final, tout ce parcours n'avait pas été vain, tout cela avait mené à quelque chose de plus de grand, de plus fort, de plus beau. Parfois, elle avait encore peur de l'avenir, parfois elle était encore incertaine. Mais elle était là aujourd'hui, dans sa belle robe blanche et ayant une main prête à accueillir un anneau qui scellerait son amour…

« Emma ? »

La belle blonde sourit alors « Je suis prête. J'arrive. »

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fic. _

_Pour ceux que cela intéresse, une nouvelle fic est en préparation, une Clexa "Bienvenue à Camp Arkadia" qui retrace l'histoire de Clarke qui, pour la 7ième année consécutive, se retrouve, pour l'été, à Camp Arkadia, un camp d'été accueillant les jeunes de 11 à 18 ans. Mais aujourd'hui est différent, aujourd'hui, Clarke n'y entre pas en tant que jeune, mais en tant que monitrice. Pour elle, cet été est son été, elle le sait. _

_Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Lexa Wood, était, elle aussi, revenue en tant que monitrice. Tout aurait été normal si cette Lexa n'avait pas été sa bête noire durant tous ces étés passés au camp. Cette histoire est l'histoire d'enemies jurées qui, pour les besoin d'un été, devront s'entendre afin de gérer le camp qui les avait vu grandir... Mais deux mois de vacances d'été c'est long, et beaucoup, beaucoup de choses peuvent s'y passer..._


End file.
